Total Drama Charge
by The raccoon master
Summary: When 18 contestants return to the show, see what happens as they revisit the studio lot and Pahkitew Island as well as travel around the world! New host! New friendships! Drama and alliances! Challenges and laugh! Read and review, I do not own most of the characters here.
1. Showrunners

Total Drama Charge

Episode 1: Showrunners

``The sixth season of Total Drama just began, people! ''Said an unknown man. `` I'm Red, your new host, and I hope you're hyped up for the next level of your favorite show! ''

We could see he was standing in front of a gate, along with two interns. The camera zoomed out, showing the location… The TDA movie lot! Red cleared his throat and lifted his pants up. Let's take time to describe the host's appearance: Spiked hair, dotted eyes, a rectangular looking chin, a good musculature. He was wearing a styled orange vest, a gray T-shirt and beige cargo pants.

``As you may or may not know, 'he continued, `this season's grand prize is two times bigger than usual… You heard it! Our crowed winner will take home the prize of two million dollars! ''He paused. ``Also, this season won't take place here all the time…'' Pictures of the movie lot were shown: the confessional booth, the gilded Chris awards ceremony room, the Lame-o-sine, the dormitories... And then pictures of different places around the world could be observed… The Taj Mahal in India, the White House, and the Maneken Pis of Brussels. ``After having fun here and other fun locations, we will come back to our loved one… Pahkitew Island! ''Again, pictures. He took a few steps back as three vehicles stopped in front of him. Two fancy sports cars and a limousine were parked new to the host. He walked over to the shiny orange car.

``She was in the first season... Crazy ginger Izzy! ''The roof of the car opened as she jumped out of it. ``Woohoooo! Izzy is so happy to be here! She's going to have some fun...'' She said, smiling crazily. ``Are you gonna be crazy? ''The host asked. ``Oh for sure, dude! ''She said, climbing on Red's back. `` Well this is awkward... You can let go if you don't mind...'' She let herself down and stayed still and calm.

`` I wonder who's next, ''said Red, scratching his chin, like if he didn't know. `` Could it be the lively sistah?'' The contestant stepped out of the vehicle, revealing a well-known, bit large silhouette. `` Leshawna! How's it going?'' ``I'm fine, but I dunno who you are.'' `` Didn't know there was going to be a new host? ''She shook her head. `` Go stand over there, please. You too, Izzy. ''

`` And now, who is it... I think it's sarcastic know it all Noah! ''The latter let the car door open. `` Sorry, not coming out by the roof...'' `` ``Got any impressions? `` ``Fantastic! ''He exclaimed. `` That was sarcastic, ''he then whispered, joining Izzy and Leshawna. `` Nice to see you again, stringbean`` Izzy creeped out behind him. `` Hi Nono! ''

`` Our fourth contestant and last original, Trent, the poetic guitar guy. `` He walked over to Red, shook his hand: `` Saw you on T.V in that toilet paper commercial...''and then proceeded to walk over to his fellow contestants. `` T'sup guys? ''

The orange sport car went out of the place as the purple one got closer to Red. "The second generation contestants! They're people that I think the fans like! Here's the Jersey shore reject herself, Anne Maria!'' She got out and raised here fists in the air. `` Woo! I'm here baby! Don't try to steal my hairspray cause you're gonna regret it for real!'' ``Anything else to say?'' ''Is Vito comin'?'' `` You mean Mike? Sorry but nope. ''She looked a bit disappointed, but she went to the others.

`` Next up is the brave soldier himself, Brrrick! ''As those words were pronounced, the cadet approached Red in the military walk. He proceeded to salute the other contestants and turned himself to Red. `` Sergeant Brick Mac Arthur, sir. Reporting for duty! I'll be a good soldier this time around and try not to... fail my mission'' `` Just because you didn't win doesn't make you a bad soldier, man! Reasoned Red. ''The aforementioned guy jogged to the contestants.

``She changed a lot during her last experience, here comes perseverant Dakota! ''She was back to normal, only some of her hair was still pale green and she was taller than on TDRI. `` Feels good to be back on this show, even though I don't have my big Sam with me!'' ``Aww yeah! You guys were cute together, commented Izzy, who had overheard this.

As he looked like he was about to present another contestant, he shouted: ``Where is she? Interns, could you help me?'' A few people were now looking for the disappeared one as a silhouette appeared behind the host, and poked him on the children. ``Here.'' ``Aaaaaaaah! What the fudge, man... And here we have the moonchild, Dawn!'' His skin was still pale as she said: ``Good aura. Sorry for the jump scare.'' ``Did you teleport?'' `` Yeah. It's a good way to move. Calms down your mind.'' Zoom on Anne Maria spinning her finger by the side of her head ((he or she is crazy) sign) and Noah, looking worried.

`` Now let's take a look at the new faces!'' said Red as the car vroomed down the street and the limousine came close. ``In alphabetical order again, we start with the bad twin, Amy!'' She came out of the vehicle, a determined look scotched on her face. `` Pretty sure the first thing she says will be a bitchy one, said Red as low as possible.'' ``Please take note that I'm here to win. Not like all of you.'' ``Well that's a good way to introduce yourself...'' said Noah sarcastically. `` Excuse me loser, but it's true.'' `` Don't worry cheerleader girl, I will be in your way,'' said Leshawna. Amy and she glanced at each other for a few seconds before Red said that it wasn't the moment.

He continued. `` Second, the silent beatboxer, Beardo!'' He came out of the limo, beatboxing the Total Drama theme. The contestants commented on this. `` Good!'' Said Brick. `` Wicked, man!'' complimented Trent. As the teen was about to join the other contestants, Red stopped him. `` Hey I have a request for you. Could you please say one word?'' Beardo hesitated, before passing to the act. `` Meat loaf. Just thinking of it.'' `` Thanks, the host said.''

`` We decided to introduce both together... Dave and Sky!'' As they advanced towards the group, we could see Sky had an awkward face, while Dave wore an angry frown. `` Come here guys! Sky, what will be your goal this season?'' `` I don't plan on going far. I just want to obtain the pardon of someone...'' `` Which won't happen, completed Dave, applying disinfectant to his hands.'' ```Well there's nothing I can say,'' sighed Sky. ``Better not talk,'' hissed Dave in a cold tone. He went to join the group. The host went to comfort the heartbroken girl. `` You know this is gonna end well, right?'' She looked at the floor. `` Maybe, but I wouldn't bet on that,'' `` Don't worry,'' he said.

After that, Red presented the next contestant. ``She lives in a magical world: Ella the fairytale princess!'' As she came out of the limo, birds flew all the way down to her. And began chirping. `` It is such a pleasure to be back! I think I see familiar faces...'' She blushed and smiled seductively at Dave.

`` Now we're down to our fourteenth contestant... Jasmine! The... hum... tough girl!'' He asked: `` Anything new?'' `` Hey there mate! I started my business with the help of my boy Shawn! Oh, and I saw you in an Australian action movie! Got a pen?'' She asked, handing him her hat. `` Here you go!'' He passed it back, the autograph signed inside. `` Thank you!'' she smiled, joining the group.

`` He is evil and funny at the same time! Max, ladies and gentlemen!'' The latter waved at the cameras, harboring a serious face, and did a theater kind of salute. `` The king of baddies is back, he said, and since my sidekick is not here, I feel this is my time to shine!'' `` You'll show us how evil you are later,'' said the host

A loud bumping noise was heard. Everyone's head spun towards the limousine. `` Oh sorry guys, I'm just a bit tall for this ride!'' `` And this is good farmer boy Rodney! Does it feel good to be back?'' `` Yeah, I'm ready for a _second chance_! '' He palped the top of his head. `` And I think a girl got my attention'', he whispered, blushing.

`` The other half of a duo... Way of speaking, ha-ha... The good twin A.K.A Samey!'' `` Hey you got my name right! And the season's about to start, huh?'' `` All the challenges and stuff? Don't worry. They're coming your way and they're just hard enough for you all to participate.'' She went to join the others. Her sister intercepted her. `` Don't think you can get me out like last time, okay sis? Thanks...'' She pushed her away, but no-one except Leshawna saw that.

`` Finally, last but not least, Zombie conspiracy nut Shawn... who's in a tree, trying to keep his brain. Maybe you could come down?'' Shawn looked panicked and pointed Izzy, who was chewing her arm. `` She is one of them! Or maybe you are too! Or him! Or her!'' He pointed the suspects. Jasmine came under the tree. `` It's alright, they are good guys!'' Red commented. `` I thought he was cured from his fear?'' `` He had a bad dream last night'', she answered. `` Wait... How do you know?'' `` Well, I... We...'' she blushed. ```He... he called me, okay?'' `` Oh I guess we will just leave him here... Alone... Starving...'' said Max. This made Shawn get down the tree. `` You swear nobody's infected? '' He asked Red.

Most people then went to search their luggage in the small truck that transported them, but some boys helped girls transport their stuff all the way to the dormitory. We then saw Sky, trying to talk to Dave, uninterested by what she was saying, Ella sing a song as she danced with her bags and Izzy twerking in front of Noah who didn't look happy of her spot choice.

The camera panned to Red. `` Now that everyone's introduced, it's time for the opening!''

Total Drama Opening Sequence

`` Dear Mom and dad, I'm doing fine,'' We see Noah trying to read as Beardo beatboxes behind him. `` You guys are on my mind''- We see Jasmine and Shawn making out in the make-up trailer. `` You asked me what I wanted to be,''- Ella is singing as birds chirp by her side. `` And now I think the answer is plain to see...''- Brick does 3 push-ups and performs a military salute after. ``I wanna be... Famous!'' – Anne Maria is taking a selfie of herself as Dawn is meditating next to her. `` I wanna live close to the sun,''- Izzy jumping in the air trying to reach our star. `` Go pack your bags, cause I've already won''- A shot at Amy's face, before Leshawna jumps at her and they start doing a cat fight. `` Everything to prove, nothing in my way.''- Sky is shown talking to Dave. `` I'll get there one day...''- Trent is seen playing the guitar. A few seconds later, Max is laughing evilly again, before chucking. `` Na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!'' - We see Rodney talking to Samey, and both are blushing. ``I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!''- A shot of Dakota using her phone as a cafeteria woman steals it and enters the film lot. `` I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!''- All contestants are sitting at the Gilded Chris Ceremony, and Red is on the scene, readjusting his jacket. The familiar whistle can be heard as an intern brings a big Neon sign that reads: Total Drama Charge.

(Commercial break)

``I'm Red Smith and welcome back to Total Drama Charge! Now is the time... to form the teams! This season we will have 3 teams competing in various challenges. And here's how they're gonna be made!''

We could see the 18 contestants standing outside, in front of 3 `` Wheels of fortune''. Each one featured the contestants' names and faces. Red pursued his explanations: ``Here's how it works: interns will turn the wheels. Whoever's profile the wheel cursor lands on will become one of the team leaders. Then, the leader will choose one teammate, who will then proceed to choose somebody else, until every team counts 6 members. Once you choose someone, you can't go back. Oh and the leader automatically gets two extra votes for the eliminations, to be used when it is needed. Everything clear?''

A loud ``YES!'' was heard. `` Okay. Time to spin!'' The interns spun the wheels. The first one stopped turning as Izzy's face was pointed. The second one stopped seconds later, clearly hinting towards Amy's profile. And at last, Shawn was chosen by hazard to be the last leader.

`` We now got our three leaders: Izzy... Amy... and Shawn. Pick a stick,'' he ordered, holding three in his left hand. The leaders obeyed. `` Whoever gets the longest one will be the first to choose his or her teammate.'' ``Yes!'' said Shawn, happy to have it. `` It's not fair...'' complained Amy. `` Please Shawn, do us the honor of choosing your buddy.'' `` Obvious choice,'' he said. `` Jasmine, come over here, baby!'' She ran to him as they hugged touchingly.

`` Izzy, medium stick?'' the host asked. `` Yeah, and it tastes like chicken,'' she said, chewing fast. Red was weirded out. `` I... I won't even comment on this... So, your choice?'' `` Noah, I choose you!'' `` Please kill me,'' he said sarcastically.

`` Amy? Who d' you wanna work with?'' `` That girl,'' she said, pointing Anne Maria. ``I dunno why but I like her.'' She joined her.

``Jasmine?'' `` Hey Samey, come over here!''

`` Noah?'' `` Don't care.'' He said, looking away from his book for a split second. `` Your choice again Izzy.'' Said the host. `` HIM!'' she yelled. The guy with the disinfectant.'' Dave came to them, looking preoccupied. `` Don't worry,'' Noah told him. `` She isn't that bad, really.''

Anne Maria called her choice before Red could speak. `` Hey you! Vermont or something!'' Dakota came. ``It's Dakota.'' ``Oh yeah, I kind of remind you.''

``Samey.'' ``Hum, Leshawna right? Come here please.'' `` Choosing me is a good plan. Thanks.''

(No, I won't skip these, for those of you who could ask. Think they're necessary.)

Dave wasn't sure what to do. Beardo did a videogame character selection sound, Sky said `` me me me me me!'', jumping in the air, but Dave turned his head elsewhere. ``She seems normal,'' he said, pointing Dawn. Then she levitated to him. `` Eh, forget what I said...''

Dakota watched around before choosing Trent.

`` Brick,'' chose Leshawna.

Sky was still jumping frenetically up and down as Dawn's turn came. The moonchild closed her eyes, concentrating. `` You seem to have a nice aura,'' she told her. `` YES! YES! YES!'' I'll let you guess who wasn't happy with that decision.

Trent spun randomly on himself, his finger stopping on Max. `` Max is coming, people! Make place for a greater evil!'' he laughed maniacally, shortly before a bird pooped on his head. `` How dare you, you little chirping demon! Come back here now!'' He run after the little blue jay.

Brick: `` Your name, big... um... red- headed farmer guy?'' ``I'm Rodney.'' `` Come join the army,'' Brick exclaimed. `` Ally incoming!'' He joined the ranks.

`` Sky? Who will it be? Ella...'' The singing joyful girl was hoping to be chosen. `` Or Beardo?'' He was biting his nails. `` Sorry to you, dude... Ella.''

`` That means that Beardo is automatically a member of your team,'' Red said to Amy. `` Now all of you try your best not to get voted out early. And let's get to the CHALLENGE!'' Red announced.

The next scene began, showing the teams inside the abandoned movie lot. They were standing in front of a small show stage. `` So today we will start the season with a nice challenge that represents today's movie theme. I supposed you did watch some family friendly movies? Well this is what it's all about. You will have to recreate a family movie scene on this stage, he pointed, and a public will note you on your overall performance. You don't choose the scene, but you do select the roles. Oh and if you got a valuable reason, you could improvise a team, too... With that said, let's see what each team gets.''

He moved himself to Shawn's team. `` Think of a team name also, later on.'' He gave a cup to the zombie apocalypse boy, who then took out one of the papers that were inside. He unfolded it. `` Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Luke learns who his father is.'' He read. `` I can make us win, baby!'' said Leshawna. `` 'watched the movie, I could be Vader!'' `` Yeah, maybe...'' said Shawn.

Izzy got to pick the second paper. She plunged her face in the bucket, took a paper with her teeth and accidentally spat it right unto Dave's face, who was grossed out and quickly took it off. Izzy's eyes opened and her mouth cracked up a smile. ``Home Alone: Mix up of the scenes where Kevin traps the thieves. Okay.''

Amy asked her teammates to pick it up, fearing Izzy's wet paper was still in the bucket. `` Will it help me become a greater mastermind?'' asked Max. ```Uh... maybe?'' the cheerleader replied. `` So I shall take it!'' he took and read the paper. `` Toy Story 3: The kindergarten playtime.'' `` Hey Red, can we use our phones to help us find the videos and how to re-enact them?'' asked Dakota. He nodded. `` Go down the hallway and in the new Wi-Fi room.'' The camera faded out and then on again.

Shawn's team was talking about the challenge. Jasmine opinioned. ``So what, we need two people, right guys? Luke should be a guy because it's more credible, but I'm not against a girl Vader.'' `` If only we had an armor or something,'' thought Rodney. Then, as if that was heard and the desire for accessories was satisfied, an intern dropped a big, filled costume bag on the floor, close to the team. They began searching for useful objects. Two medieval looking swords were in the bag, along with a motorcycle helmet and a cape-looking piece of tissue. `` I would like to play the role of Luke,'' declared Brick. Don't worry, I was in a drama club when I was a kiddo, so I know how it works.'' He revealed. `` And I'd be Darth if you're alright with that,'' said Leshawna. `` Wanna be more original...''

Amy's whole team was searching in the bag, spotted before, grabbing useful items and picking up accessories. `` C'mon guys! We gotta win this!'' she declared. She watched Beardo, putting on a bike helmet. He started running around the room, making noises that were presumably supposed to be blaster shots. `` Oh god... What in the name of humanity ARE YOU DOING! We NEED YOU HERE!'' He sighed and came to her. `` Before you start getting bossy, you gotta say he could be Buzz, don't you think?'' As Trent asked what she thought of his suggestion, she slightly blushed. The rest of the team came to them. `` We all got somethin' that will help us,'' said Anne Maria. Let's decide the roles!''

At the other side of the room, Noah and Dave were practicing their lines, as they were chosen to play Marv and Harry: the two thieves. Red had informed them before that they had a more physical scene to act, to which Noah surprisingly replied with a nice `` Thanks!''. Izzy came and interrupted them, saying: `` Hey, Red said to everybody that we are free to make changes to the scenes. We're helping Dawn with her acting. Call us if you need something!'' she went to join the teammates, cartwheeling her way in. Dave was watching Sky help Dawn with her movements. `` Hey, d'you understand girls? Know how they... work?'' Noah wasn't sure how to answer Dave's question. `` Well, first they don't `` work'' and I never really had a girlfriend. However, I know they're hard to understand. Sometimes, you just aren't sure what they want or mean...'' Dave sighed. `` Exactly.'' `` Which one is your... um... crush?'' the brainiac asked. ``Sky. The athletic one.'' `` I may not be the expert in the matter, but I know one thing: you two will get along again. For sure.''

Red's voice came to everybody's ears, from the speakerphones. '' 30 minutes left for preparations! After that, you'll get time for confessionals and it'll be time to present.''

These 30 minutes showed our contestants that time sure goes out fast sometimes. The three teams managed to give all they had to make sure their chances of winning were good. A video montage showed everyone working in harmony, or almost. We saw Dave finally saying a timid `` Hi!'' to Sky, Anne Maria trying to help her team out, while Izzy and Max took a break to laugh evilly together. The costumes all seemed complete. The host came to the cast, and selected a few of them to confess what they were thinking.

 **Confessionals** (In the TDA confessional)

 _Shawn:_ Woohoo! First confessional of the season! Honestly I'M lucky to be here! I got a nice team, the host  seems better than Chris and my girl Jas's with me! I think I could make it far this time around, too!

 _Trent_ : Been a while since my last shot at the competition. Anyway, this season is starting out pretty good for me. Hope crap doesn't happen further in the game. Did I mention I'm not obsessed with 9 anymore?

 _Amy_ ; If anybody's gonna get rich and famous this time, it's me! I mean... I'm surrounded by a bunch of morons and weirdos... Nobody can stand in my way! Nobody except Samey, and I'm going to eliminate her somehow... Which won't be that hard...

 _Sky_ : Well, what can I say? I came back mainly for Dave. I know I've hurt him inside, but I will redeem myself. Trust me.

 _Dawn_ : (Meditating and humming) Mmmmmmmhhh... The peoples' auras seem good. Hopefully I won't get eliminated by a villain like last time... (She opens her eyes) Scott, if you are watching this, just know I did not forget.

 **End of confessionals**

We see Red, standing in front of the movie lot. `` Well, our contestants seem to be ready for the challenge, and Drama is slowly rising. See what happens after the break!  
(Commercial break)

The 3 teams were standing behind the scene's curtains. Various expressions were present on their faces, but they seemed mostly stressed.

`` Do you think it'll start soon?'' Rodney asked Leshawna. She said that she didn't know. An intern came behind them. `` The first team to present their re-enactment will be Amy's team,'' he announced. The group stepped outside the curtains, and Dakota let out a polite: `` Good luck to everyone. Improvise if you need.'' A sheet of paper was shown, telling the roles: Max- Lotso. Amy- Woody. Dakota: Miss Potato. Beardo- Buzz. Trent- Slinky. Anne Maria: Rex. The room was full of kids and parents, seeming excited or impatient. Red was on the stage, micro in hand. **`` Ladies and gentlemen, and children too, welcome to the show. Here's our first group! Name?''** They searched for a moment, before Beardo let out a surprisingly loud: `` Giant Bonsais!'' An awkward silence followed. `` The giant Bonsais!'' Red announced.

The show began. Max was standing in front of his teammates, facing them. He was wearing a small teddy bear mask. As he began speaking, a clear voice could be heard. `` Well hello there! Welcome to Sunnyside, folks! Please call me Lotso!'' Beardo looked really nervous, but he said his line. `` Thank you! I'm Buzz Lightyear!'' Max shyly hugged him. `` First thing you gotta know about me, I'm a hugger!'' He turned himself to the group. `` Ah look at you guys, you've been through a lot...'' Dakota's Miss Potato was convincing. `` It's been horrible!'' `` We're all castoffs here... Been dumped in many ways. And we're a big family now!'' It was Anne Maria's first time acting. `` Yo sir Lotso, do toys get played with here?'' ``All day long.'' Amy: `` And the kids, when they get old?'' `` They... hum, get replaced by new ones.'' `` But we're Andy's toys! We should've stayed with him!'' ``Woody'' protested. Trent came to her. `` We'll get over him, man!'' Then the team did a salute as they were done. The crowd applauded.

 **`` And now, you'll get to see Shawn's team: The...''** Behind the curtains, Rodney looked like he was wondering what a good name could be. `` Hmmmm...'' He snapped his fingers. `` The Swagger Zombies!'' The farmer boy looked proud of himself until Shawn lamented. `` Zombies? Are you one of them?''

The play started, starring Brick as Luke Skywalker and Leshawna as Darth Vader. They were both dressed in a way to interpret the characters all well as they could. Leshawna was wearing the motorcycle helmet and Brick, a blonde wig and dark clothes. They were fighting each other with broomsticks, chosen over the swords. They moved on the stage. Brick fell like Luke on the stage. `` You know you ain't powerful enough to fight me! Join me or die!'' ``No! I won't become your ally!'' `` You are strong with the force. Do you know WHY?'' Dramatic pause. `` Luke... I AM YOUR FATHER!'' `` NO! IT CAN'T BE!'' `` Search. You know it to be true.'' The curtains began to close.

After a second warm applause followed the scene, before Red introduced Izzy's team. **`` The flying rocks!''** Noah had a plan. He knew it would probably work.

They got on scene and Noah whispered something to Red. The latter nodded. The bookworm then pushed Dave. `` You know you're an ugly idiot, right?'' `` What? What did you just say?'' `` It's true and you know it, boy!'' He advanced to Noah and looked him straight in the eyes. `` Take it back!'' `` Guys, calm yourselves!'' Dawn said. A voice in the public said: `` Hey, it reminds me of a movie!'' Another one came out. `` Yeah! Superstar Academy!'' ( Don't think it's a real movie correct me if I'm wrong.'' `` I knew that little improv would work!'' Dave understood what Noah really did. A big valve of applause followed this.

As they came back behind the curtains, their teammates hugged and felicitated them. A female Intern came in and said to everyone that the winning team would be revealed in 5 minutes.

To pretty much nobody's surprise, the Flying Rocks won.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah_ : I knew it! (He calms down) I hope I'm going to be useful to my team in the future challenges. I know what caused my boots before, and these things won't happen again.

 _Brick_ : An army may lose a battle, but it will still have chances of winning the war. Even more if every soldier works hard.

 **End of confessionals**

Red explained what each team would get after the challenge, when a lot of people were remaining in the public. `` The Flying Rocks will get to sleep in a five stars hotel!'' But before, they will get the chance to enjoy a buffet at one of the best restaurants in town!'' They all cheered and smiled. `` The Giant Bonsais will get to sleep in a cheaper hotel and will get good food.'' They nodded, looking happy. ``And sorry to the Swagger Zombies. Sleep in bunk beds and eat food that's slightly better than Chef's.''

**Confessionals**

 _Leshawna_ : Humpf! (She sighs, visibly deceived.) This could be worse, but it's not a way to start a season.

 **End of confessionals**

At the bonsais' place, in nighttime, Amy wanted to talk to Max. `` I couldn't help but notice how evil you are.'' ``Thank you. What do you need? Make this fast, I gotta sleep.'' He yawned. `` Well, I need a strong, fearless guy to protect me in this game. So d'you mind to join me?'' `` Alliance?'' he asked. `` Yep'' `` Why not? We got a deal, dear minion!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Max_ : Can't believe it worked! She clearly wants to be my sidekick! (He smiles evilly.) But unfortunately, I don't have time for that! At the best moment, I'll BACKSTAB HER and she'll fall! (He mistakes the twins) Bye Samey! (Laughs like a villain)

 **End of confessionals**

In front of the movie lot, Red was looking at the night sky, before facing at the camera. `` Well, this sure is a good start! But let's ask ourselves: What will our contestants face next time? Will a couple form? Or maybe a friendship? And who will be the first voted out? Find all of the answers to these and many more, on TOTAL... DRAMA... CHARGE!'' The camera progressively shoots out, then fades to black.

Fin


	2. Disaster Chef

Total Drama Charge- Episode 2: Disaster Chef

Disclaimer: I do not own anything replied to Total Drama. All rights belong to it's producers.

The show started, showing Red inside the movie lot, visibly standing in a kitchen. `` On the last episode of Total Drama...`` (Pictures are shown as he narrates the events of the previous episode.) `` 18 contestants returned to have fun and try to get the grand prize of 2 million dollars!'' A small, shining pile of cash was pictured. `` They got to form 3 teams by schoolyard pick!'' The teams were shown. ``Some were pleased by their teammates ...'' Brick doing the military salute in front of Leshawna. `` Others, not really.'' Amy protesting against Beardo's inclusion in her team. `` They all had to face difficulties, or pretty much, in a family movie acting challenge. In the end, the Flying Rocks won and nobody was sent home.'' He smiled. `` But today, someone will...'' The camera zoomed out to show the complete movie lot. `` On TOTAL! DRAMA! Chaaaaarge!''

 **Opening sequence**

`` Dear Mom and dad, I'm doing fine,'' We see Noah trying to read as Beardo beatboxes behind him. `` You guys are on my mind'' We see Jasmine and Shawn making out in the make-up trailer. `` You asked me what I wanted to be,'' Ella is singing as birds chirp by her side. `` And now I think the answer is plain to see...'' Brick does 3 push-ups and performs a military salute after. ``I wanna be... Famous!'' Anne Maria is taking a selfie of herself as Dawn is meditating next to her. `` I wanna live close to the sun,'' Izzy jumping in the air trying to reach our star. `` Go pack your bags, cause I've already won'' A shot at Amy's face, before Leshawna jumps at her and they start doing a cat fight. `` Everything to prove, nothing in my way.'' Sky is shown talking to Dave. `` I'll get there one day...'' Trent is seen playing the guitar. A few seconds later, Max is laughing evilly again, before chucking. `` Na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!'' We see Rodney talking to Samey, and both are blushing. ``I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!'' A shot of Dakota using her phone as a cafeteria woman steals it and enters the film lot. `` I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!'' All contestants are sitting at the Gilded Chris Ceremony, and Red is on the scene, readjusting his jacket. The familiar whistle can be heard as an intern brings a big Neon sign that reads: Total Drama Charge.

The contestants were all completely awoken by approximately 8 in the morning. They were all still at least a bit tired of the events of Yesterday, but most had passed a good night. In the boy dormitory of the studio lot, Brick was helping Shawn to get in shape. Shawn was doing jumping jacks at the moment, as Brick counted them. ``46...47... Keep going... 48, 49... and 50!'' He pat Shawn's shoulder. `` Good job, soldier!'' `` Thanks!'' said the zombie maniac as he took sweat off his face with a training towel, and then applied deodorant to his armpits.`` We should go grab some lunch, no?'' He asked. They both went to the cafeteria were they got served Pancakes by an old lady.

`` Now if the food moves or something, don't ask questions. Just fill your mouth with it so you won't be able to say any stupid word of yours.'' She said aggressively. She pointed her spatula towards Shawn. `` Besides, it wouldn't hurt you to take off this damn hat for once. It's already hot enough inside, don't you think?''

They sat next to Jasmine and Samey. `` So, what were you boys doing?'' asked the Australian outback girl. ``I helped him workout. Said he wanted to exercise for you,'' answered the military cadet. She slightly blushed and chuckled. She teased her boyfriend. `` Good abs, my lover!'' Samey asked the group what they thought the next challenge would be. `` I think it's gonna include some sort of gross thinks, but I'm probably guessing it wrong,'' she told them. `` Yeah... Maybe we'll have to ramp in mud...'' theorized Shawn.

Meanwhile, the Flying Rocks were enjoying a big feast at `` The Golden Dreams'', best hotel in town. It had virtually everything, from cereals to yogurt. After having ate enough food, Ella and Dawn started having a friendly conversation. The musical loving girl asked her new friend: `` So Dawn, uh... I was wondering if you could really see people's auras... What's it like?'' The moonchild answered: `` Well, if I concentrate, I can see circles of colours around people. The colors depend on the personality. Per example, I've looked at Sky before, and she's a red aura which basically means she's creative and active. The fairytale princess looked impressed. `` What's mine like?'' `` Between pink and orange. You are really generous, kind and loving.'' Suddenly, Izzy came behind Ella and said: ``And she likes dongs too!'' before going away, laughing hysterically.

 **Confessionals**

 _Ella:_ Hmmm... She didn't seem to be lying. And what she said does fit me well... And yes, I think Dawn is a pleasant girl.

 **End of confessionals**

The Giant Bonsais were also having a pretty good time. Anne Maria and Dakota were bonding together, talking of all kind of things. Max and Amy were shown. They looked like they were plotting together, or should I say, Amy was listening carefully to each step of her ally's evil plan. Trent and Beardo were talking about music. `` So you beatbox?'' Asked Trent. `` Yeah man, makes me feel good. `` He passed his earphones to the guitar guy. `` Here. Have a taste of this: Damian Jamieson- ``Hear me jamming.''

 **Confessionals**

Beardo: I found myself a friend, man! Normally, well, (he scratches the back of his head) I'm shy, but this guy wears a personality close to mine.

 **End of confessionals.**

After an hour or two, all the contestants were present inside the elimination ceremony room. Red was there, a micro in hand: `` Hello everyone! Hope you slept and ate well cause we're gonna start the challenge pretty soon now. Yeah, I know it's kinda early for a challenge, but if you don't lose, you'll have a pleasant afternoon...'' He looked at the cast. ``Now, I'm gonna ask all of you a question... What do you think this challenge is about? Answer well and you could help your team...''

Many guesses were made but one got it good: Samey. `` Cooking?'' ``YES! In this challenge, your team will originally be divided into two trios. The first half of your team will have to select two food items per person. The three will enter our kitchen while blindfolded, and will have a few minutes to put their hands on objects. Once it is selected, the item will have to be used to prepare a dish, which will be the task of the second trio. We got a lot of edible things...''

He was interrupted by Noah. `` Not all of them are? Excuse me, but I don't think anyone here wants to taste the delicious freshness of a cardboard box... '' ``and gross things mostly excluded. Use your imagination and the cooking objects that are at your disposal.'' Knives, pans, casseroles, blenders, ovens and their friends were shown. `` The second trio can ask for help to the first one. Everyone will participate in the last part of the challenge, which is to eat your dish, whatever the hell it is. Last 2 person standing will win immunity for their teams. Got it? Okay. Go choose who does what.

 **Confessionals**

 _Izzy (Excited):_ Izzy will help the team today! (She stops for a second) It's true that the only time Izzy cooked, she set a part of her house on fire, but Izzy has an Iron stomach!

 **End of confessionals**

Amy was bossing her team, deciding the roles. `` I think we girls should do the first thingy and you guys will do the rest.'' Trent was skeptical. `` May we know why?'' `` Well, none of us really ever cooked, so...'' She put a hand on his shoulder. `` Plus, we just know you'll be good at this.'' `` Of course, cooks are evil... Just like that English guy!'' Opinioned Max, imitating who he was talking of. (Gordon Ramsay) `` This kangaroo steak is so raw it's still happily jumping among its friends in the outback!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Amy (Annoyed):_ He's already driving me  nuts! That's why I'll make sure he goes home tonight.

 _Anne Maria:_ Damn! If I had knew I would've been on a team with cheerleader girl... Gawd knows I would've quit the competition immediately! I mean... She ain't likeable! If she wants to build an alliance, she'll get me in it only because I could become her target soon or later...

 **End of confessionals**

After a few minutes, the challenge began. The Swagger Zombies had chosen Jasmine, Samey and Rodney to perform the first task. The Flying Rocks' choices were Izzy, Noah and Ella. Finally, Amy, Anne Maria and Dakota would perform for the Giant Bonsais. Interns covered their eyes with bandanas and let them in the kitchen, making them enter all together.

There was an impressive amount of ingredients, stocked on shelves or laying on tables. Next to a large fridge was a crate that read a hand written: ``Cooking Accessories''.

Upon entering the room, Jasmine bumped into Samey. The speakers let out Red's advice: `` Try not to collide!'' He then yelled: `` And you can start... NOW!''

Then the contestants started looking for ingredients. Some were moving their hands or guiding themselves by stretching their arms. Noah was smelling the air. Rodney had touched something big. `` Hey guys! Got a watermelon!'' `` Sorry, but you can't tell what you found to your teammates! Rule!'' announced Red. Samey had heard this but was already holding a garlic at this point. Ella found some fresh mint and Anne Maria had put her hands on a bottle of ketchup. Izzy grabbed a can of tuna.

The task continued until everyone had taken two ingredients. After a few minutes of searching, the contestants were allowed to take off their blindfolds as Red told them what everyone had found. `` The Swagger Zombies will have to work with: lemon, garlic watermelon, cream spicy sauce and chewing gums... Wonder what you guys will come up with!'' he continued. `` The Flying rocks got: mint, sugar, cherry tomatoes, canned tuna, nature yogurt and walnuts.'' (Nobody on the cast is allergic to any of these food items) `` And finally, the Giant Bonsais: ketchup, flour, tea bags, legally bought fox meat, vinegar and a big pack of cherries! Say good luck to the cooks!'' With that said, the teens evacuated the kitchen, leaving place for their teammates who had no idea with what they would have to work.

 **Confessionals**

 _Jasmine:_ I really feel bad for my teammates... How can they not make something gross out of an odd bunch of food stuff? (Her faces turns green) Just thinking of it, I think I'm gonna... (Camera cuts before she pukes)

 _Noah:_ (Sarcastic) Well that's going to be tasty! Can't say favorites like me don't do daring crap for their fans...

 **End of confessionals**

Red is shown, standing on a table of the studio's cafeteria. `` What dramatic events could possibly await our contestants? What kind of... (He pauses, searching his words) meal will they prepare? And is my hair messy? Find out answers to all of these, after the break.''

 **Commercial break.**

The camera lights in, making us see the second task trios' reactions on the ingredients that were aligned in front of them. (The others had been taken out by interns) Shawn, Leshawna, Brick, Dave, Sky, Dawn, Trent, Max and Beardo were present in the kitchen. Red's voice came out from the speakerphones. `` You now a bit more than an hour to prepare your plate. Good luck!'' The Bonsais boys started arguing about what to do. Trent explained his idea: `` we should make a sauce out of the ketchup, vinegar and tea infused water. Then cook the fox meat and just take out the cherries pits and put the fruits in flour. We'll use all ingredients.'' Beardo nodded in agreement, but Max tried to impose himself. `` Or I could lead you both and you would follow. And explain why we got fox meat!''

Meanwhile, the Swagger Zombies were thinking of what to do. `` So, the garlic and the spicy sauce obviously don't go together. We gotta make two mixtures, and eat them both.'' Opinioned Shawn. `` Well soldier, I'll follow this idea. What about you Lesh?'' Said Brick, turning his body towards Leshawna. She looked at him with a disapproving expression. `` I'd rather not have you call me that. One enemy of mine started stalking me and calling me like that.'' `` Was she on Total drama?'' Shawn asked. `` Yeah. Heather.'' The boys didn't understand. `` Well, she just got mad at me again and everything... But now we gotta start cooking.'' She said.

At the same time, Dave, Dawn and Sky had just begun working. Dave was cutting the walnuts in chunks, as Dawn was measuring the sugar. Sky was delicately chopping the small tomatoes. She then tripped into Dave accidentally. `` OW!'' `` Sorry! Just... you know, wanted to make sure you were doing good.'' She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. `` YES! I do!'' He hissed, letting his knife fall on his foot. `` OUCH!'' `` You hurt? We can call the medic... '' Sky told him. `` I'm fine, OKAY?'' ``He has a fragile aura,'' Dawn said when he was out of the room.

 **Confessionals**

 _Dave:_ (Hysterical. A bit.) She's just going to use me again! Like what? Does she even think I love her? Don't you try to chat me, lady heartbreak! And maybe go back with your Keith!

 **Confessionals**

As Beardo was cooking the meat, Max started laughing. A Lot. Tears of joy were coming out from his eyes. He was measuring the vinegar, not concentrated, and put a full cup of it in the mixing machine. He then randomly took the cherries and put them in the blender, before starting it. Trent came to him, alerted. `` DUDE! What the hell are you doing?'' Max pressed the button to stop the machine, before he looked at what he had done. ``Oh. Oopsies!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Max (Serious again):_ Okay... **that** was a dumb, dumb, dumb move. I should've fought the laughter. But... (He stops and smiles) A blonde gets into a bar and...

 **End of Confessionals**

After Dawn successfully convinced Dave to come back in the kitchen, we watched a glimpse at the first Bonsais trio, looking at a big screen in a remote room. They were watching what unfolded as were the two other trios too. Anne Maria showed an annoyed face. `` How can he be that stupid? '' She asked her teammates, pointing the screen. `` Maybe it won't be **that** bad...'' hoped Dakota. ``Maybe... But I'm not betting on that,'' declared Amy, looking at the screen. ``Not saying it's gonna happen, but if we  do lose, I think we should definitely vote this evil- wannabe off. After all, he's not doing well in the challenge, and I would rather keep the other guys around.'' She turned around to look at the girls. `` And maybe we could ally ourselves, to assure each one of us gets far in the game.'' She smirked gently. Anne Maria knew it would be better for her to say yes. `` Doesn't seem too bad to me... I mean, yeah... Let's do that, gals!'' She shook Amy's hand. Dakota wasn't sure at first, but she sealed the deal like her friend.

Meanwhile, Brick was trying to melt the gums in the cream, using a pan. Next to him, Shawn was cutting the watermelon and Leshawna was pressing the lemon. Suddenly, Shawn accidentally cut himself. He let out a small cry before cry before Brick come running towards him, the hot pan in hand. `` Soldier! Are you alright?'' He was still holding the pan as he slipped on a banana peel. The pan was dropped. The liquid came out, being shown in slow motion, and it landed right on Shawn's butt, harming it in the process. Luckily, most of it splashed on the floor. However, the zombie fanatic had ran his way to the medic center, soon followed by Brick.

`` STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!'' Red's voice voyaged in the kitchen. The host announced that he would be replaced by Jasmine, who made her entrance a few minutes later. Brick returned and was told by her that it wasn't his fault.

The second task continued.

As Trent was watching over the fox's cooking, Max apologized for his error. Unfortunately, they now had to use the sauce as it was, as stipulated by a challenge rule. Beardo, in the moment, was mixing tea- infused water with the ketchup and the cherry- vinegar sauce. He then added a bit of flour and tasted it. An expression of disgust spreading on his face.

The Flying Rocks were adding the last touches to their creation. A mint- sugar- yogurt dip had been made. Dave put more walnuts in the mix, before Sky exclaimed: `` Done!'' `` The Flying Rocks are the first to complete their meal! Good job!'' announced Red.

At the other end of the kitchen, Jasmine was wondering what she and her teammates had to do at the end. ``Guys? What are we going to next?'' `` Well hon, we're gonna put everything together and try to... consume it after. Alright?''

A while after, the fox meat was done cooking. It looked a bit bloody, but not raw. Trent versed the sauce on the meat and Trent sprinkled it with flour, before wrapping it in aluminum foil. Max then tasted it. `` Like... beets! THIS IS CRAPPY!'' He declared. Beardo imitated a game over sound, as the guitar guy came close to the purple haired villain and lightly punched him on the shoulder. `` Stop.'' He demanded.

The last moments of preparation were shown. Both teams were trying to make their plates more appealing to the eye. But when they were done, Red and Interns suddenly came bursting through the room, carrying a heavy blender. It wasn't Guinness World Records big, but still impressively massive. An intern got hit by the corner he was holding and collapsed, before getting slapped back up by a friend.

Red called his helpers: `` Blend it! NOW!'' The three meals were carried away and given to a female intern on a ladder. She threw down the food in it, getting splashed by the water that was already in it. Her wet hair surprisingly catch the attention of Noah, as she pressed the starter button.

Now the contestants were surprised. They did not understand what was going on. `` Now hear me well... I'm REALLY sorry for this... but the producers asked it to be a part of the challenge. So you all have to chug it down. Last one to do so loses the challenge for his or her team.''

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney:_ First confessional of the season, man! Of course I didn't really choose the right moment, but... (He scratched his head) I'm happy to be here and a girl... (He was deconcentrated for a moment) She's got me hanging... Uh... Yeah, 'bout the challenge, I'll just try to think it's the smoothie Aunt Jenna makes when we visit her.

 _Anne Maria:_ yep, I definitely got into the alliance to guarantee myself protection. Smart move, huh? (She sprayed her hair) But I do want Miss Bossy gone...

 **End of confessionals**

Each contestant had a glass of the gross blend in hand. They apprehended the moment Red would shout... `` GO!''

Izzy chugged down the blend with ease. `` Not bad.'' She said, licking her lips. Dave took a quick look at Sky's face and drank the liquid as fast as possible. He smiled before his skin turned green and he puked. Shawn was drinking slowly, blocking his nostrils so he wouldn't smell it. Leshawna had closed her eyes and took the blend. Anne Maria and Brick had puked, as shown by the cameras. Beardo was encouraged to drink by his new friend. Also, most people were shown drinking or waiting for someone to do so.

And then Red came to the cast. `` Remember when I said that there was an advantage for whoever guessed the challenge's style? Well, Samey, you can make anyone drink another glass!'' She pointed her twin without hesitating. `` WHAT? You RATFACE!'' She did it again, even though she was grossed out.

`` Noah finally takes his shot, making the Flying Rocks WIN the challenge!'' Red announced. Now only Max and Jasmine had to take theirs.

The Australian girl was encouraged by her teammates. `` You can do this!'' `` Just think of something nice!''

The Giant bonsais, however, were having a hard time to convince Max. Trent came to him. `` Look, we can still win this! You just have to do what we all did... And have a chance not getting eliminated.'' ``But... my senses tell me **we are** going to lose!'' The team looked at him. Max's eyes enlarged and he took the glass. He started pouring the disgusting liquid down his throat. Jasmine was already at the lower part of the glass, but Max drank as fast as he could.

Everyone was watching the duel unfold. Jasmine looked at max. Max looked at Jasmine... and her now empty glass. ``Done!'' she exclaimed. `` The Swagger Zombies win immunity! This means that you guys...'' he pointed the bonsais, `` **Will** have to vote somebody off.'' They looked sad as Red said that the others would enjoy a nice supper and sleep.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah:_ Well, I've helped my team again. Can't believe I drank something as gross as that! When we'll lose, I won't get voted out, because I'm useful. And sorry to we know who, hope you enjoy going back home.

 **End of confessionals**

`` WHO will go home tonight? Will something big happen? And who does Rodney's heart really beat for? Find out, after the break.''

(Commercial Break)

In the hallway that leads to the elimination ceremony, Amy, Dakota and Anne Maria were chatting and chilling. When Red called the team for voting, Amy entered the room, followed by Dakota. Anne Maria could not enter, for she had been intercepted by someone. ``Hey, uh... I know you're going through...'' The admirer searched for words. `` Elimination and it's a bad time' but'' His heart was beating at an unusually high rate. `` I gotta say you're really...'' `` I'm what?'' she interrogated. ``Pretty. Uh... Name's R- Rodney by the way. I'll be there if you wanna talk.'' He blushed. `` Big boy, I'll think of that. Thanks.'' She blushed too. As she entered the room, Rodney gazed upon her, and smiled proudly. `` SCORE!''

ELIMINATION CEREMONY

Red was standing in the gilded Chris ceremony room. The six members of the team were sitting on chairs, facing him. `` As you know, you guys lost today's challenge. In hopes of not losing again, you'll have to vote for somebody to exit the competition.'' He pointed a small, isolated corner in the room. `` Just go to the elimination confessional and cast your vote by writing a name on a piece of paper. I'll take them after.'' One by one, each contestant entered the confessional and submitted their vote.

 _Voting Confessionals: Max- You know my vote._

Red was holding a plate, containing 5 sushi. ``Tonight, if you don't receive a sushi, it means you're out. I'll tally the votes.'' He took the 6 pieces of paper out of his left pocket and started unfolding them. `` The first vote goes to... Max.'' he revealed, as dramatic music started playing. `` Also, Beardo and Anne Maria are immune. Grab your sushi, guys!'' He threw them. `` The second and third vote both go to... MAX.'' ``Dakota and Trent are immune.'' The villain was sweating considerably. `` And, yes, you HAD the majority of votes against you. Sorry Max.'' He threw Amy's sushi. `` Grab your stuff and head back to where you came from.'' Max lifted himself up. `` You all made a terrible mistake! But I'll still say goodbye...'' He went out of the room, panting and grumbling grumpily. ``Nobody liked him anyways'' said Amy. `` Glad he's gone.'' She smiled, earning bad looks from everyone.

 **Confessionals**

 _Amy:_ ``Yep... The majority's mine. My elimination won't come anytime soon.''

 **End of confessionals**

Red was in front of the movie lot, the moon illuminating his face. `` Our not so truly bad guy is out of the game! **Who** will follow him? And what's the next challenge? Tune in for more, on the next episode of... TOTAL! DRAMA! Charrrge!''

Note: I forgot the disclaimer last time, sorry for that. And yes, the way Red speaks at the elimination ceremony is kinda like Jeff Probst, for anybody who watched a bit of survivor. I'll try to update soon. Until next time!


	3. Find me if you can

Before we begin this episode, I wanted to start pointing out things from the preceding episodes... _**Fun Facts.**_

 _Episode 1_ : _Showrunners_

 _\- This marks the first series appearance of Red, and the first episode to introduce a main host, other than Chris._

 _\- In this episode, Red announces that the grand prize is of 2 million dollars, instead of only 1 million._

 _\- Izzy is the first contestant introduced this season and Shawn is the last._

 _-The movie theme of the challenge is Family._

 _\- The Flying Rocks win the challenge, as well as the Giant Bonsais._

 _\- This season's first alliance is created, between Max and Amy._

 _-Noah and Dave start bonding during the challenge._

Episode 2: _Disaster chef_

 _-This episode's title references the popular cooking reality show: MasterChef._

 _\- Brick and Shawn, as well as Dawn and Ella, and Trent and Beardo bond in this episode._

 _\- It is unknown how someone was able to buy fox meat, although it was confirmed it is legal, at least in the Total Drama Universe._

 _-Jasmine is the first contestant to puke in this episode._

 _\- Originally, I did not intend to make the mix drinking a part of the challenge. The contestants had to prepare a dish and consume it._

 _\- Max was vote out in a 3-2-1 vote. This is how the voting goes. Voted for Max: Dakota, Anne Maria, Amy. Voted for Amy: Beardo, Max. Voted for Trent: Trent. (He did not know who to vote for, so decided to vote for himself. He did not vote for Max, because he believed he deserved a second chance.)_

Hope you liked this, now on with the episode!

 **Total Drama Charge- Episode 3: Find me if you can**

Red started doing a resume of the last episode.

`` In the last episode of Total drama... Some contestants bonded together...'' Brick felicitating Shawn, Ella being told how her aura was, Rodney confessing being attracted to Anne Maria. ``In different ways...''

`` Heat rose in the kitchen!'' We could see Max's error and Trent being alerted by his act. Then Shawn's butt being accidentally splashed by Brick and Dave getting angry at Sky.

``And boy was there drama! Mostly when the fate of our contestants was decided in a drinking task.'' Duel of Jasmine and Max was shown. ``In the end, a not so genius bad boy got his butt kicked out of the game...''- Max exiting the elimination room.

Wind started blowing outside, messing up Red's hair. ``Um...'' he said, visibly embarrassed by his ruined haircut. `` Find out what happens right here, right now...'' The wind started blowing even more, covering Red's voice a bit. `` On TOTAL! DRAMA! Chaaaaaarge!''

 **Opening sequence**

`` Dear Mom and dad, I'm doing fine,'' We see Noah trying to read as Beardo beatboxes behind him. `` You guys are on my mind'' We see Jasmine and Shawn making out in the make-up trailer.

`` You asked me what I wanted to be,'' Ella is singing as birds chirp by her side.

`` And now I think the answer is plain to see...'' Brick does 3 push-ups and performs a military salute after.

``I wanna be... Famous!'' Anne Maria is taking a selfie of herself as Dawn is meditating next to her.

`` I wanna live close to the sun,'' Izzy jumping in the air trying to reach our star.

`` Go pack your bags, cause I've already won'' A shot at Amy's face, before Leshawna jumps at her and they start doing a cat fight.

` Everything to prove, nothing in my way.'' Sky is shown talking to Dave.

`` I'll get there one day...'' Trent is seen playing the guitar. A few seconds later, Max is laughing evilly again, before chucking.

`` Na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!'' We see Rodney talking to Samey, and both are blushing.

``I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!'' A shot of Dakota using her phone as a cafeteria woman steals it and enters the film lot.

`` I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!'' All contestants are sitting at the Gilded Chris Ceremony, and Red is on the scene, readjusting his jacket. The familiar whistle can be heard as an intern brings a big Neon sign that reads: Total Drama Charge.

The episode began in the big enough for more people girls' dormitory of the movie lot, showing the Bonsais females waking up to the sound of wind and rain bumping into the room's window. It annoyed Anne Maria greatly: `` DAMN! Can't sleep anymore!''

Amy replied: `` Hey, d'you know that you aren't alone here?'' She got a displeased look from her ally.

Before they could start doing a catfight, Dakota stood up between them, trying to calm them. `` It's alright, girls! We're all in the same boat!'' She sat on her bed, putting her hands on the sides of her face, sighing calmly. ``Let's just hope we don't have to go outside for the challenge today, okay?''

The only answer was the sound of thunder, reverberating itself in the room.

Meanwhile, the Flying Rocks had enjoyed another breakfast. They now needed to quit the hotel, for Red had called the reception, asking for them to be at the movie lot quickly.

As his teammates entered a large taxi-van, Noah muttered: `` Nice day for an exterior challenge, isn't it?''

The van stopped at a red light, where someone was crossing the streets. And this someone seemed familiar to our group. `` Hey guys! LOOK! It's Harold!'' She was pointing a tall, scrawny, auburn- haired, hamburger shirt- wearing dude with glasses. The H bomb, only he was wearing a rain jacket.

`` Wonder what's he doing here...'' said Sky.

`` Maybe he's...uh, visiting somebody?'' opinioned Dave.

`` Doubt it.'' She answered.

Upon arriving at the studio lot, the team reunited with the other contestants and learned that Max had been voted out, which didn't make them react much.

``Also, you guys will have to stay inside until the storm clears off. You'll get to hang around and do pretty much whatever you want... Unless it's not legal. And there won't be any challenge, so take your time to rest...'' They all cheered.

 **Confessionals**

 _Shawn (happy): It's cool we get to_ _ **chill t**_ _oday, because my... (Whispering) you know what... (Talks normally again) still hurts. I know it_ _ **wasn't**_ _Brick's fault, though. He's a bit clumsy, like everyone sometimes. (He pauses) Anyways, now I'll just take time to talk to_ _ **my boy**_ _Dave!_

 _Amy: I don't know what the next challenge will be, but I'll tell you_ _ **something**_ _... (She smiles evilly before murmuring her next sentences.) I am gonna try to sabotage my sister's team in a way that will make her become_ _ **voting bait**_ _... Bye, bye, loser twin!_

 _Dawn: Well, now would be the_ _ **perfect**_ _time to interact with people. If I want to get far at the competition, I should solidify my social game. (She starts levitating.) Also, I read my tea bags this morning and it's pretty clear to me that_ _ **someone**_ _will get unfairly voted out!_

 _(Note: Bold words signify bigger intonation by the characters.)_

 **End of confessionals**

Shawn walked towards his friend, did a bro- fist and proceeded to start the conversation: `` so, how you doing', bro?'' he asked, his hand on Dave's shoulder.

The latter sobbed. `` You know, as usual... everyone's fine with me but I gotta talk to Sky, I guess... but **how**?''

`` Yeah... **tricky** , isn't it?'' – Dave nodded positively in answer. Shawn knew what he had to do.

`` Do you want me to bring her over to you? You know... so you could, uh, tell her what you think of her now...'' – Dave didn't want to. He tried to ``hold off'' Shawn.

``Doesn't your butt hurt? Don't wanna make it worse, eh?'' `` By walking a few steps? **Please,** my body's fine!'' Shawn then got Sky to come to Dave, but as they came to his spot, he had vanished away. A camera showed where he was hiding.

The girls' bathroom... Samey entered the room and was seen by Dave, who proceeded to exit the room, shouting: `` Wrong bathroom! WRONG BATHROOM!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey: I... won't comment on this._

 **End of confessionals**

We could now see the contestants doing their things in the cafeteria: Izzy was walking around the place, asking if there were any takers for a game of strip poker. Trent was singing and playing his guitar as his team listened, Rodney was doing pushups with Brick on his back; trying to impress Anne Maria and Dawn was telling fortunes to Leshawna and Noah.

Presently she was looking at Leshawna's hand, reading her future. The brainiac was watching.

``I see in these lines that you will make it far this season,'' She concentrated. ``You'll soon meet again someone who has been close to you before and you'll get your share of fame after your participation in the show.''

Leshawna was skeptical . `` You sure for all of these?'' `` Well, I'm energetically connected to the world. I see auras, the close future, levitate and communicate with animals.''

`` Can you prove us any of these, miss supernatural?'' asked Noah. Dawn was now moving in the air, sitting in a yoga pose. Both of her fellow contestants' eyes opened wide. She then flowed to the nearest window, and a bird came chirping to her.

`` Never mind... I must've had eaten too much potatoes last supper.''

Nothing really notable happened after this, although all the contestants were served kinda edible food, except for the desserts, which were Fabulous! The J head shaped (Big chin) cafeteria lady explained this.

 **Confessionals**

 _Cafeteria lady: Well, I've worked at a pastry before. Name of mine's Angelica. Doesn't go to well with my physique, huh?_

 _Dakota: I'm full now! Shouldn't have taken three servings of white chocolate slash apricots bread..._

 **End of confessionals**

Red: `` Well, our contestants had a nice time now... Let's see how well they'll perform in this challenge! Right after the break!''

 **Commercial Break**

Most contestants went to bed early to be in shape for the next challenge. Rodney and Anne Maria took time to chat before joining their same gender fellow contestants in the dormitories.

The next morning, everyone had rested well and was fully ready for the challenge, after an okay breakfast was served. Red was outside, where the sun was shining: the storm had vanished.

The host was wearing green shaded sunglasses, and wore shorts instead of his usual beige cargo pants. He smiled before starting to explain the challenge.

`` Hope you all had a nice time, yesterday, because this challenge is not a relax one.'' He looked at everybody. `` Did you see somebody that is known among fans of the show?''

Ella raised her hand and answered. `` Well, Harold was crossing the street when we were coming back at the studio...''

Red smiled. `` He's a part of the challenge, along with two former contestants. Welcome him, along with Beth and Lightning!''

The aforementioned contestants got out from behind a tall oak and then joined the contestants. Beth went to Sky and complimented her previous gameplay. Harold saluted the contestants with a hand wave and Lightning showed his abs to the girls, which greatly annoyed them.

``Now, lemme explain! This challenge is inspired by psychological thriller movies! Your team will have to retrieve one of our three guests, plus one of its members. You'll have to search the movie lot and the surroundings... The ones you search might be hidden anywhere on the nearby streets! However, there is a delimitated perimeter that you can't cross, unless you want to automatically lose... And don't worry, no cars, no vehicles nor people are circulating in those streets.''

Dave asked: `` But how will we find them? I mean, it's not just hide and seek, right?''

`` You'll be able to call the disappeared using a given cellphone. You will **not** use your own if you have it with you. They will be able to call you too, since three trios of phone will be handed: one for each team one for the two they look for. Small clues are okay to be given... You'll all have to think fast, because last team to retrieve their two ``Kidnapped'' people will have to kick someone out.'' Interns came by his sides.

`` Now three of you will be taken inside by my lovely helpers! You'll head to your hiding place after. Prepare yourselves!''

Interns circled around the contestants and chose Jasmine, Noah and Amy to hide. Harold was designated for the Swagger Zombies, while Lightning had to be searched by the Flying Rocks. At last, Beth was with the Giant Bonsais.

After Red said that the search could begin, all teams got moving, a phone in someone's hand.

Shawn knew that Jasmine was claustrophobic, he called her to make sure she was doing alright.

`` Hey, babe, are you alright?'' He asked over the line.

`` Yeah... I'm in a good sized place... I can't give out bigger information, but good luck to the team!'' She hung up.

`` I wonder what will tell us when we cross the perimeter...'' Wondered Rodney.

`` It'll probably be delimited by a big rope or something, soldier.'' Answered Brick.

After walking up to a coffee shop, Samey opened the door and led her teammates in. Inside was just a normal café, with tables and chairs, a small bar with tabourets, and a kitchen, partially hidden behind the counter. Nobody was in, and it didn't feel really good to be there, but the lack of people was a part of the challenge.

Meanwhile, our kidnapped people were getting bored. They had to be locked in various locations, where a tall male blond intern would try to affect their mentality. He had checked on Amy and Jasmine, and was now trying to do the most horrible thing ever imagined by humans to Noah...

 **TICKLING!**

The bookworm was laughing and crying a bit. He is very ticklish, indeed. `` STOP! Hahahahahah! Why are you doing that?'' He hoped the team would find him quickly enough, because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on a lot longer. But the intern stopped and let out a pendula from his pocket. He started swinging it, right at Noah's face. Moments later, He had succeeded into hypnotizing him. This explains why he slapped himself two times in a row.

At the same moment, the Giant Bonsais were inside a pet shop. There were no one to be found, but healthy animals were there: happy to see people again. The contestants took time to say hi to them and observe the creatures.

Anne Maria let out a comment when they got out: `` Well, I was sure she was where she belongs... With the dogs.'' Trent objected. `` That's pretty mean. Even though she isn't the nicest of people, you can't talk in her back like that.'' She stared at him, annoyed. `` You think you're my dad, uh?''

But then Beth called them.

``Hey! I hope you're doing well right now! Listen, um... I can't really help you, but I know you're going... to face **something** during the challenge... and that you need to do so in order to rescue us. See ya! ''

 **Confessionals**

 _Anne Maria (fake crying): I'm so, so, so sorry mister ``everything's not cool''... (Angry) But_ _ **seriously,**_ _who is he? I mean, okay, maybe it was a bad joke, but_ _ **I**_ _am right! Did you see her bossin' around her_ _ **twin**_ _? I don't care if she helped me or not, she is a (Censored) and that's all! (She sprays her hair, an annoyed look on her face)_

 **End of confessionals**

The Flying Rocks were presently walking down the streets, looking carefully everywhere. They had visited a park and a little mall, but it was certified that Noah and Lightning weren't at these places. And now, the aforementioned jock was giving them a call.

``Hey this is sha- LIGHTNING! So, I wanted to know if you think I am in shape, huh? Just look at my abs now!'' Dave face palmed when he heard this. `` Well, these aren't smartphones, so we can't really see...'' He said. `` We wanted to know if you could help us find you or Noah?'' Ella asked him.

Lightning seemed to think for a moment, and responded: `` Lightning is inside a big thing, and it is cold here!'' His face was shown for a second when he said that. His facial skin was partially blue. `` Sorry you don't have me on your team, but... maybe you'll still do well.'' The conversation ended.

`` Follow me,'' Sky said. To the arena! '' she started running then stopped. `` Oh... we don't know where it is, right?''

Dawn put her hand on her shoulder. `` We'll find it. Don't worry.''

Izzy creeped behind her, chewing a piece of her own hair. ``We're TOOOOTALLY fine!''

They then began jogging.

At the same time, the Swagger Zombies were entering a toy shop. Boxes of constructible toys, dolls, teddies, board games, kid friendly sport balls and logic games were stacked on the shop's shelves. Shawn took a game box and showed it to the team.

`` Hey look! This one is called: ``The bored game! '' He chuckled. `` Pun intended.'' Leshawna touched a talking doll, as an electronic voice came out of it. `` Hello! Would you like to play with me?''

Rodney heard this, and the look that showed on his face as he turned around, creeped out, was flawless. ``AAAAAAAH!'' Leshawna raised an eyebrow when he screamed. `` Really boy?''

Then Harold called them. Leshawna had the phone, so she answered. ``Hello? Who is this?''

`` Your ex.''

```Oh, uh, hi Leshawna! I wanted to say that we should've kept contact after World Tour... You know, just be friends and everything... Oh and tell to your teammates that I'm where alcohol can be served. Also, the name of the place is a syllable of an object thieves use to break in. Good luck!''

`` What does he mean?'' Samey asked.

`` Well, thieves use their hands, bricks and weapons to enter buildings. I'm guessing it can be used to force locked doors... so maybe a crowbar?'' Brick reasoned and got excited. `` That's it! He's in a bar!'' Brick's surprisingly flawless thinking led them to where they would find one of the two they searched for.

The `` torturer'' had come back for Amy. She was looking a bit pissed off. `` **Now what**? Tickle again? '' Instead of that, he turned on a television. And made her watch a short documentary on siblings who are not nice to each other, trying to make her feel guilty about what she'd done to her twin. (Only the beginning was shown to the viewers) And it did give her the feels.

 **Confessionals**

 _Amy (emotional): Okay,_ **maybe** _I_ **was** _mean to Samey..._ **Alright** _, I did her_ **horrible** _things! I made her feel like she was less of a human!_ _ **Intimidated**_ _her, made me look better than her at_ _ **all times**_ _, and mocked her! I even locked her in_ _ **the basement**_ _for a few hours, one day! And boy, is it dark down there! Hope I can be nice to her as best as I can... And assume who I truly am, not the girl who always disgraced herself, deep inside._

 **End of confessionals**

Red was on a house roof of the neighborhood, preceding the commercial pause. `` Well, this sure made my opinion about Amy change a little... Anyways, back after the break!''

 **Commercial Break**

She proceeded to call her team when the intern left. `` I'm in a place where people go when they have small mental or social problems. Come quick!'' Yes, she was in a psychologist's office.

The Flying Rocks were next to the arena now. They were taking a break but would enter shortly after. Sky chose this moment to talk to Dave.

``Hey,'' she said. `` This challenge sure makes us run, eh?''

```Yeah it kinda does.'' he answered. `` Do you want anything from me now?''

``Dave, I wanted to say that I am sorry for everything that happened to you last season. I know it was my fault, that I should've tell you that I already had a boyfriend, but you were so sweet! And it just divided us more, the fact that you knew you wouldn't get me... But, look, I hope you pardoned me and still are interested... Because I do care for you.''

`` I... kinda figured it out, but I wanted to focus on the game a bit more now, you know? I thought there was still a chance something would go wrong between us, but you know how dumb I am sometimes... I saw your face when you saw me getting attacked by that bear.''

`` Really? Well, it had to hurt a lot. Chris did pay your healthcare, unlike for other contestants... but I'm happy they fired him. Such a big jerk...''

`` Hey lovers, are you coming in?'' Izzy asked, standing in the entrance. They got in, holding hands and smiling.

This ice ring was one that served for amateur hockey and ice events, but it was vast enough to probably fit the whole neighborhood in. The ice was shining in the middle of it. The only light that came through the rectangular windows was the one from the sun outside. And then, a strident sound pierced in. The kind of sound a goal makes when a team scores at hockey. And on the ice now stood a muscular African American man with a long neck and large shoulders: Chef.

`` Score a point against me, the goalie, and you'll get your boy.'' He shouted. `` 1 of you, three minutes!'' Dave came on the ice and took the stick and the puck Chef threw him.

Chef was blocking the goal almost completely, but after a few shots, Dave successfully managed to shoot the puck inside the net.

`` Good, good, ''he said. He went somewhere else, and came back with Lightning. The team went out the place with him. (He then went back to the studio)

Nevertheless, the Swagger Zombies were challenged to a game of poker in the bar, by Harold himself. Samey, albeit a little surprisingly, knew how to play and beat him easily. `` Square!'' She showed four cards, each reading an 8.

Harold was impressed: `` you definitely got mad skills, girl! Let me tell you that!-Thanks! -Oh, and I might know where your teammate is! Follow me, to the Batcave! Ha, nah, to the butcher!''

Time had passed when the Giant Bonsais got in the office. Amy left with them, a small tear still in the corner of the eye.

``Did you cry, girl?'' The Jersey Shore reject asked in a childish tone.

``Yes. Seems like I'm still partly human, ''she said, `` I feel like giving someone a hug.'' She then proceeded to cuddle Trent a few seconds. Anne Maria whispered: `` that's kinda weird...'' to Dakota.

 **Confessionals**

 _Dakota: Well, yeah, everyone deserves a second chance... That's what people say, and I agree with that. (She pauses) The exception to the rule being Chris, but I think you understand why. (Changes subject) Anyways, I hope the team doesn't self-destroy one way or another._

 **End of confessionals**

Suddenly, someone called at the phone. A deformed voice came in: `` If you want to continue your quest, you will answer my three questions. Are you all ready?''

``Red, we know it's you.'' Anne Maria said. Beardo imitated the ``Wah-wah'' fail sound.

`` Awwwww, men! Anyhow, you'll still have to answer! Question number one: In which episode of Total Drama Island did Tyler get eliminated in? I want the name of it.''

`` Phobia Factor,'' answered Trent.

``Correct! Next question: What were the 3 teams' names in Total Drama World Tour?''

The teammates thought for a moment, before Beardo answered partially: `` Team victory, Team Amazon and... um...''

``team Chris is really, really, really, really hot.'' Completed Dakota.

`` Last question: How many challenges did the contestants have to face in Total Drama All Stars?''

``um... I'm guessing it's one per episode, so... 14? No wait, 13!''Dakota answered. They then all got to continue searching for Beth.

The Flying rocks decided to give Noah a call. He didn't sound very good. ``GET ME OUTTA HERE! I'm at the intersection close to the pet shop! Thanks.''

Red proceeded to call the two other teams when he announced that the Swagger Zombies won immunity by finding both Jasmine and Harold. And now it was a face to face between the bonsais and the rocks.

When they were getting to where Noah was, the Flying Rocks lost time when Izzy decided to randomly steal a bra in a clothes store that, unfortunately, wasn't closed. The alarm sounded on as they ran even faster to the spice store that was where Noah said. Red's call confirmed that they had lost and had to vote someone off. Plus, Ella was nowhere to be seen and Red confirmed that even if they had come back first, they wouldn't have been able to win yet because one member was missing.

 **Confessionals**

 _Izzy (In a masculine tone and Latino accent) uh-oh..._

 **End of confessionals**

Inside the lot, Dave was frustrated. He pointed Izzy as he shouted: `` we LOST because of HER! Well, I know WHO I'll vote for!'' sky tried to reason him. `` We were **already** losing. It didn't change the way things were supposed to go.''

Later, Noah was talking to the crazy redhead. `` You know there's a chance that you get eliminated, right?'' She answered in a man sounding voice like in the confessional. `` Do you really think I'm the one they'll vote for? I'm Rob goddamn Figgalapola! The best robber of Brazil!'' She was now holding Noah's boxers. `` What did I tell you?'' He seemed worried now. ``Oh boy...''

 **Confessionals**

 _Anne Maria: It would've been a total bummer if we had lost again... I mean, it could've been possible, ya know? Anyways, I'll try to convince Texas or whatever her name is to vote with me against pom-pom girl next time... Ain't backstabbing, just self-protection._

 _Leshawna: We what? We won! (Cheering the name of her team) Zombies! Zombies! Zombies! Yeah, baby!_

 **End of confessionals**

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

In the elimination room, the contestants were waiting for Red, various looks on their faces. Noah, sitting behind Dave, asked him: `` who you voting for? – Dunno''

Then the host arrived. `` Sorry guys, I was sorta... rectifying things. Now, I'll introduce you to my: `` Elimination Ceremony Anticipation Interrogatory! Of course, it's got a short name! So, before proceeding to vote for who you never want to see again, or loathe, or just have to eliminate because, strategy... I'll ask you questions.''

``Sky, do you think everyone gave an effort during the challenge?'' She thought and then expressed her opinion. ``It was harder for some to participate, I guess, but I think some still could have... You know, just given a little bit more energy.''

`` Dave, who do you think is the most responsible for today's loss? –I think its Izzy, he answered, because that move at the end was pretty stupid. That's all I'll say.''

`` Dawn, do you feel like everyone got a good vibe going on with each other? – Well, yes, I've felt a strong psychic connection sometimes, and I think nobody here strongly dislikes anyone.''

Ella raised her hand. `` I would like to say, for my defense that I got lost... I know I should've followed you, but I lost sight... I'm sorry.''

Red told the contestants to write their votes. He got to tally them.

`` Tonight, if you don't receive a copy of the classic thriller movie: `` Weirdo'', you are eliminated.

The contestants all looked at least a bit worried, when the animator began announcing the votes. `` The first vote goes to... Ella. ''She looked surprised. `` Also, Dawn is safe. Catch your DVD!''

``The next vote is also for Ella.'' She watched her surroundings, wondering who could have voted against her. `` Noah can stay longer.'' Red announced.

`` Now we have a vote for... Dave!'' He glanced at Izzy.

``And one for Izzy!'' Dave smirked. ``Also, Sky and Dave are safe!'' They were wondering why, as Red said: `` we have a tie! This is how we will proceed: Everyone except Ella and Izzy, who are tied, will vote again.''

When the votes were cast again, and Red told the truth. `` With 3 votes... the one that is out of the competition is...'' Suspenseful music began playing.

...

...

...

...

IZZY! Sorry, but you'll have to go now!'' She didn't move as he said that. ``ROB!'' Noah called her. `` Yeah, what's the matter? Who's that Izzy? – You are. – WHAT? It's impossible, silly... - Let's say that on this show, we got codenames for everyone... Yours is Izzy, remember?'' Noah tried to reckon her... um, him.

``Rob'' looked surprised. `` Oh, really? Well, I... guess I gotta go... Nice meeting you all! But, please don't call the cops. '' Izzy disappeared, and Red looked down to see his white green- dotted underwear exposed, pants low. `` HE STOLE MY BELT!''

`` It's been a good day here and before, but more drama await in the next episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! CHAAAARGE!''

 **End credits**


	4. You better play dead

**TOTAL DRAMA CHARGE- EPISODE 4: ``You better play dead''**

I'm really really sorry guys, I was sure I posted chapter 3 and should have verified, but school kept me occupied and I didn't really have time to pay attention to the notifications emails. So you'll get chapter 3 and this one around the same time.

Before we start, let's see the fun facts of episode 3!

 _\- Lightning, Beth and Harold all have cameos in this episode, and important ones, as they are a part of the challenge._

 _\- Izzy got eliminated under the alias of Rob Figgalapola, which is her first man personality._

 _\- Dawn was the pivot vote during the revote. Even though she originally voted for Ella, she corrected her act by voting against the redhead. Also, the first vote goes like this: Dawn and Noah voted for Ella. Dave and Sky voted for Izzy. Izzy voted for Dave and Ella voted for Sky._

 _\- This episode's name parodies the movie: ``Catch me if you can''_

 _\- This is the first shown time that Amy shows empathy towards her sister, going to say she feels bad about what she did to her._

Red was resuming the last episode. `` In the last episode of Total Drama.''

`` Our contestants had time to relax during the storm, before having to play a demanding game of hide and seek. It looked like most people were ready, maybe thanks to a good day of rest. Some people recon ciliated themselves...`` Dave and Sky. ```As others showed emotion.'' Amy.

Pictures of people interactions are shown. Then, pictures of the challenge. `` The Zombies worked hard,'' Leshawna's end confessional. `` As the Bonsais and Rocks only played hard... In the end, Izzy was voted out, but it was a close call for Miss Ella.''

He jogged to a large machine, attached to a big platform with seats for everyone. `` This challenge will surely shake things up... On TOTAL! DRAMA! CHAAAARGE!''

 **Opening sequence**

`` Dear Mom and dad, I'm doing fine,'' We see Noah trying to read as Beardo beatboxes behind him. `` You guys are on my mind'' We see Jasmine and Shawn making out in the make-up trailer.

`` You asked me what I wanted to be,'' Ella is singing as birds chirp by her side.

`` And now I think the answer is plain to see...'' Brick does 3 push-ups and performs a military salute after.

``I wanna be... Famous!'' Anne Maria is taking a selfie of herself as Dawn is meditating next to her.

`` I wanna live close to the sun,'' Izzy jumping in the air trying to reach our star.

`` Go pack your bags, cause I've already won'' A shot at Amy's face, before Leshawna jumps at her and they start doing a cat fight.

` Everything to prove, nothing in my way.'' Sky is shown talking to Dave.

`` I'll get there one day...'' Trent is seen playing the guitar. A few seconds later, Max is laughing evilly again, before chucking.

`` Na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!'' We see Rodney talking to Samey, and both are blushing.

``I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!'' A shot of Dakota using her phone as a cafeteria woman steals it and enters the film lot.

`` I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!'' All contestants are sitting at the Gilded Chris Ceremony, and Red is on the scene, readjusting his jacket. The familiar whistle can be heard as an intern brings a big Neon sign that reads: Total Drama Charge.

The Swagger Zombies are celebrating their victory at the hotel, enjoying a nice, warm breakfast. Shawn took his glass of orange juice and lifted it. `` I would like to make a toast to our team and the efforts we all put in the challenges! We're still all there! To the Swagger Zombies!'' Jasmine kissed him in front of the team. `` Well said, babe!''

They all smiled and clashed their glasses together. In unison, they cheered. `` TO THE ZOMBIES!'' After a sip of juice, Rodney said: `` Wonder what they're all doing now...''

Dave and Noah were talking. `` So... uh, how do you fell about Izzy's elimination?'' Dave asked. ``- Well, I personally didn't vote for her, because she's my friend. Anyways, I know she made us loose... But the... princess was also responsible. – You're not wrong. Anyways, I gotta thank you again for telling me that we would get along again. – My pleasure.'' He smiled.

Ella had overheard this, as she was trying to know what her teammates thought of what she had done.

 **Confessionals**

 _Ella: I gotta say why I did leave my team. I saw a bird falling down onto the road. It was hurt! I couldn't leave him_ **alone** _without doing anything!_ _So, I took it and singed to comfort it. After I petted the lad, I covered its broken wing with a piece of my robe and took him in the pet shop._ _I know Dawn will believe me!_

 _Sky: Well, it's a bummer that we couldn't vote two people off... Sorry, but I don't want any girl touching my boyfriend. Anyways, I'm looking to get more involved in the next challenge._

 **End of confessionals**

Meanwhile, in the hotel's lounge, Anne Maria was trying to convince Dakota they should do a final 2 deal. `` Look girl, I know we aren't on the best of terms, but between me and you, we could say that that cheerleader girl is not really good... And I was thinking about voting her out. And then, we would vote out the boys and both make it to the merge, where we would strategize our way to the end.''

`` And you wouldn't backstab me or anything? Stay loyal?'' The previously mutated asked. `` What you said. We would make sure to do everything we can to stay, you know? – Yeah, I guess. - So we have a deal?'' Dakota had conditions. `` If you give me a proof of your loyalty... Also, make sure we both got the same amount of power.''

Suddenly, Amy came behind them. `` What are you girls talking about? Mind if I join the conversation? – It's fine, we we're talking about technology. You know that the new YPhone 8 is going to come out soon?''

Leshawna was talking about relationships with her fellow girl teammates. `` Well, I can say I did have a few boyfriends before you know who... And I trust you won't say that to anyone, but...'' She whispered.

`` I went out with DJ for a while after season 3... Pretty good boy, if you asked me... But a bit unlucky.'' She giggled. `` I remember that time he set his hat on fire when he tried to lit a candle for a romantic dinner... Or that time a damn skunk defended itself...''

Jasmine smiled and asked Samey: `` any relations you had? ''

The friend hesitated and then said: `` Well, I had a huge crush on a boy once... I'm **sure** he liked me, but he chose my sister over me... From that day on, I try to avoid getting involved with boys.'' Jasmine comforted her. `` We'll help you find one.''

Red called the contestants for a meeting in the small park near the studio. When everyone had arrived, Red explained that the challenge would now be on each two days, and presented the UN- Izzyed team of Flying Rocks to the cast. The contestants then went to their occupations.

In the elimination hallway, Rodney and Rodney were talking. `` So, you got any... hobbies?'' she asked him, not really knowing what to talk about.

`` Well, back at the farm, I gotta say...'' He scratched his head. `` You're gonna think it's weird, but sometimes, when I got nothing to do, I like to observe the cows and... You know, write what they do. Like...'' he cleared his throat. `` Rosa is currently chewing grass as her tail moves in the wind. I think she just gulped. Oh, now she's taking in some more. It's **gotta** be good for her.'''' He laughed. `` I know they got 4 stomachs. Did you?''

 **Confessionals**

 _Anne Maria: I need to clear something here. No, I_ _ **do not**_ _like Rodney as a boyfriend... He's a nice guy, but he's not really my type. Plus, I think of him as somebody who would take my side and maybe do an alliance._

 _Rodney: SHE'S INTERESTED! I'm pretty sure, though... I conquered my fear of talking to girls and now, I can even flirt! (He pauses) Although it's true I don't have the greatest pickup lines..._

 **End of confessionals**

Brick was doing pushups while talking to Shawn. `` You know there is a great chance I become a military? Also, I took classes at the fashion school... – That's nice, dude! I think I want to teach people techniques of survival.''

Later, Dawn was meditating next to Noah. He wanted to ask her something. `` How come you're so calm?'' She thought before saying: `` I've learned in the past and with a lot of practice how to concentrate and not let any emotions get control of me. You're thinking it would've been useful in your life, huh? I understand that living with 8 siblings is not the easiest of tasks.''

`` How d'you know that?'' She winked at him. `` Concentration.''

The next morning, Red was waiting for the contestants outside. He looked thrilled. `` Hellooooo contestants! Hope you're all ready for a challenge! First, you'll have to answer a little quiz about today's theme... ZOMBIES!''

Shawn gulped. `` That's not what he said, huh?''

``And then... A big surprise awaits you all! And it's not completely a good one... So, I will distribute buzzers to everyone except Shawn, who would get everything correct, to give every team the chance to win an advantage.''

Next scene showed everyone ready to answer, at least physically.

``QUESTION NUMBER ONE: What area of the zombie's body is the most vulnerable and is needed for survival?'' Shawn raised his hand, even if he couldn't answer, but Noah pressed his button. `` The head'' he answered, scoring a point.

``QUESTION NUMBER TWO: How could you cover up your smell to zombies so they don't identify you as a prey?''

A buzzer's sound. Jasmine answered. `` By what' I've learned by you know who, I'd say you could cover yourself in mud or smelly stuff.'' The Swagger Zombies had a point.

`` NUMBER THREE: What is your best weapon class choice for survival between firearms and melee weapons, and why? Think...''

Nobody except Shawn seemed to have the answer this time. A bird flew by Dave's head as he found the answer: `` Guns kill faster, but attract other undead. By their sound.'' Red showed a thumb up.

`` QUESTION FOUR: Is it better to travel in small or big groups during the apocalypse?''

Noah answered again: ``I guess we're more noticeable if we're big in number. – Affirmative.''

``A last one: In ``The running Zed'', what is the name of the main character?'' `` OMG, Anne Maria exclaimed, I think it's Nick! I ain't forgetting his name since he got that pretty boy face...''

`` The Flying Rocks answered first three times, so they all get random weapons for the next challenge, in which you'll live the new immersive videogame experience... Zed Alive! Your goal will be to stay alive the longest without getting virtually killed by one of your opponents or one of the horde's members...''

The teams were taken to the machine and its section- divided platform. Each contestants would place feet on designated places.

One of the Swagger Zombies would have to sit thru the challenge, as explained by Red. Leshawna decided to skip it. `` Good luck, homies!'' she waved them.

Interns came to put helmets on the heads of the contestants and the challenge started. Shawn's hands were shown like in a first person shooter as asked to himself: `` Can I walk?'' Even though he was not the only one that started walking, as shown in the real world, he couldn't hear the others. The world around him was just like ours, except everything was gray and the sky was red.

`` Creepy...'' Samey thought as she walked around the place. `` Wonder where the others are...'' She heard a sound coming out from bushes behind her. She gulped. `` Relax, it's me, sister! – Oh... Amy. Okay to see you, she said backing off.

\- Wait, I wanted to say I'm sorry about everything that happened before... I really was a bad sister and there just aren't words that could describe how bad I was.

\- Really? I'll think about what you said... Now we should concentrate on surviving and finding our teammates.''

Noah had a lead pipe in head. `` Well, that'll come in handy... People must have begun the game at other spawn points, he thought, seems the dead aren't out now...'' He cheered sarcastically: `` Yoopee!''

Time seemed to pass at a fast rate in the game as it was already night. The sky was bloodier and the surroundings, darker. Anne Maria was hiding behind a big oak, panting. Moans were heard. She started running away, but she tripped on a root. A zombie attack noise was heard and a `` You're dead.'' Screen appeared. `` God darn it!'' she yelled as an intern took off her helmet.

``Anne Maria is the first out of the challenge, Red announced, but of course our contestants don't know this. Find out what happens, after the break!''

 **Commercial break**

Rodney had found Shawn. Now there were searching for weapons in an abandoned warehouse. `` Hey, will you look at this? I got a big hammer! – And I got an old revolver, Shawn said.''

Suddenly, zombie moan were heard. `` THIS IS'NT GOOD! Let me see if they're near the door.'' He peeked through the window. `` Seems fine, but we gotta keep looking if we don't...'' A zombie hand burst out of the window, trying to reach the survivor. `` No you don't!'' He hit the hand with the back of his gun, and told Rodney to help him. The redhead looked panicked, but charged and smashed his hammer on the hand. `` There are trees behind this! Let's get OUT!'' Rodney swung the hammer as hard as he could and broke the wall after a few hits. The duo escaped.

Sky had a bow and few arrows in hand. She was still looking for people, at the side of the lake as she ran into Dave. `` Oh my god! You're here! So, SO glad to find you! You got a weapon?'' He showed her his machete. `` One of them almost ripped off my finger! Geez, I know it's a game, but it's realistic! – True... Hey, is it me or are there kayaks there?''

 **Confessionals**

 _Dave (lightly sarcastic, said in a dark tone.): I'll remember this game... I will._

 **End of confessionals**

It was shown that Beardo and Jasmine had been eaten, as well as Dawn. Now 11 contestants were remaining in the challenge.

Brick had now joined forces with Shawn and Rodney, and they were fighting off a group of a few zombies. Brick was equipped with a piece of body armor he found and a shotgun. He shot a zombie in the head by reflex. `` I... I KILLED IT!'' His pants were considerably wet, indicating his fear. `` RELAX! Whoever it was, it wasn't alive!'' Shawn told him. Rodney smashed the hammer on the cranium of the last remaining undead. The surroundings were lighter now, as the night was ending. `` Man, I hope Jasmine's still in.''

The zeds had vanished in day, letting time to our contestants to plan ahead. `` I think we should defend ourselves again anyone or anything that comes near us tonight. And this game even makes us feel hungry, so we know what to search for.''

Trent was telling Amy and Dakota what they should do. `` Wonder if we'll have to kill anyone, Amy said. – Dude, that would be a bit... not politically correct, Trent said. – Now we gotta concentrate on finding useful things. We all barely made it last night, Dakota said.''

`` It's a game, true. We have to stay alive, true too. But I am not ready to end someone's life, even if it's not real, she added.

\- I too, said Trent.'

(Note: Amy, Dakota, Trent, Dave, Sky, Noah, Ella, Brick, Shawn, Rodney and Samey are still in.)

Sky and Dave were now resting on a small island, on which they found a good amount of food in a bag and cover for the night, as no zombies spawned there. They were eating cans of beans as a noise got their attention. `` Did you hear that?'' They both asked in unison.

`` Yes... Seems like someone's there. Dave took the bag, ready to swing it at the intruder. He slowly walked toward the bushes. And from there emerged Ella's head. `` HEY! I was desperate to find people! Thank god you're there! I got a crowbar...''

`` How come you got here, asked Sky. – I swam! Also, I saw the group of 3 boys from the Swagger. Mind if I warm myself up?'' She cuddled into Dave before he even answered her question.

The Bonsais were collecting strawberries they found when a scream came to their ears. A human, raging one. Samey was running towards them, holding a homemade weapon: A wood stick with a pointy rock ending it. She looked at Samey and then at Trent, on whom she threw the stick. It nearly struck him, but he managed to catch it with his hands. Samey yelled: `` WASABI!'' before jumping at him and knocking him out, before taking back her staff and stabbing him. She didn't have anyone else to attack now, as her sister and the fame monger had run away.

Dakota and Amy were hiding behind rocks by the riverside.

`` YOU SHOULD'VE HELPED HIM!'' Dakota screamed at her teammate who answered:

`` OH YEAH? WHAT DID YOU DO?''

`` **YOU** LET HIM DIE! IF THAT HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE, HE WOULD BE DEAD!''

`` IT'S ONLY A SIMULATOR! ARE YOU STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK THAT IT COULD HAPPEN...? Please...'' She watched as her teammate went out of their hiding spot.

 **Confessionals**

 _Dakota: Sometimes, it just doesn't work out to be the good girl... I swear I should have corrected that mean devil! But... IT WAS HER SISTER! (She calms down) Why didn't she do anything?_

 _Samey: Survival took me._

 **End of confessionals**

Noah was now following the river. `` I'm so lucky to have survived... I ran almost all night'', he muttered to himself. `` Gee, I sure am an athlete! Now, where would I have moved myself...''He saw the island and used his hands as a magneto phone. `` I know somebody's there! If you are my teammates, please find a way to get me to come over!'' `` Hell, I could even make an alliance with one of the opposing cast members.'' he thought.

Shortly after, Sky arrived in a double seat kayak, paddling her way to Noah, who embarked.

The contestants that weren't in the challenge anyone could now watch it unveil on screen. Red looked at Trent with his dotted eyes, before commenting.

`` There are now 10 contestants that are still in this... Let's find out what happens now that night will fall again...''

Dakota was running away from a group of zombies. She didn't want to let Amy be the only member of the team left. She was panting and moving her legs as fast as she could... right before bumping into a tree. `` OW! No no no no no!'' She gasped as the cadavers were getting closer. And then, the distinctive whistle of an arrow in the air, that came right into one's skull. The other undead looked into the direction the arrow came from.

Sky shouted: ``RUN!'' to Dakota. Noah and Dave came from behind their teammate and went to fight the rotting corpses.

A bit later, Dakota was not moving, in case she took a zed's attention. She heard Sky's voice call: ``There aren't any zombies left near you! We thought you were one of our teammates... You should remain hidden, because we still want to win!''

She then went to Dave and Noah. `` This should do it! Now let's go back to the island,'' she whispered, ``hope we did something good, and see if Ella is doing fine.''

They walked to where they had left the kayaks and noticed one was missing. `` DARNIT! Someone took it!''

Back into the real world, Red announced that Ella was out.

It was morning. Brick, Rodney and Shawn discovered that the game indeed had limits: the world did not expand forever. Now they were moving along the trees when they saw Samey. `` Hey! Where were you guys? I ``killed'' Trent.

\- Wow... You sure are better at survival than I thought Shawn said, now how many of us are left?

-Now? I know the bonsais are only two and not together. But the Rocks... I don't know. I knew Ella was still there before I attacked her and that they had two canoes... before I took one.''

Shawn awkwardly smiled before saying: ``- Here's what we'll do: We'll cover ourselves in mud and go find them. They're not on the islet anymore?

\- Not if they think I'm there. So yes, attacking would be great.''

 **Confessionals**

 _Shawn: You know, sometimes in the apocalypse, you better play dead. And that's... pretty much what we'll be doing._

 **End of confessionals**

At night, Amy discovered a small hidden cave and remained there, hiding. Later, she saw some known silhouettes. Fellow fallen contestants along with random zombies. They were smelling the air, seeking their found. And they had found it.

The other contestants were watching what was currently happening. Beardo timidly said it was a really awesome game. Red said that the producers had contacted a small developers group and that they made a good job.

Now that Amy was out of the challenge, Dakota was the only hope of winning for her team. And the Swagger Zombies were presently seeking their opponents.

In the trees they were. Sitting as they watched their surroundings. Noah saw the group of 4 coming to their position. He covered Dave's mouth as the latter was going to yawn. Sky decided to jump down heroically on Rodney's shoulders, making him collapse. She shot an arrow in his neck before being attacked by Shawn.

Dave observed incredulously as his friend ended his girlfriend's game. He stayed there with Noah until morning came and the Swagger Zombies were now gone.

There was a hidden function in the game that allowed Red to communicate with the contestants, but he did not use it at any preceding moment, for he though it wasn't necessary.

`` OKAY PEOPLE! The team that has the most survivors presently wins the challenge... So it's a victory for... The SWAGGER ZOMBIES! They win immunity, as well as the Flying Rocks! But they'll also get a 5 star dinner at a chic restaurant and sleep at the best hotel in town! Good job to all of you guys! As for the Bonsais, I'll see you at elimination again.''

Dakota and Anne Maria knew for sure who they were voting off. They didn't know if they would be the only ones to vote for their past ally.

Now Anne Maria had convinced Beardo to vote with them, knowing he would probably tell Trent about his vote. Amy didn't think about sabotaging or doing anything bad like she previously wanted. Instead she just smiled as she talked with Samey, trying to remember the best moments of their childhood and telling her what she wanted to do with her sister after the show.

Anne Maria received a plate of food that came from the restaurant, given by Rodney. Now she was eating a chunk of steak with blue cheese that she surprisingly appreciated.

The Giant Bonsais was sitting at elimination, envying her and hoping they wouldn't get voted out. Red was glancing at the contestants, lightly scratching his chin. He told the contestants he would ask them short questions to add drama.

`` Trent, what did you think about the effort the team put into the challenge?''

`` I... think it wasn't equal for everyone, but... I mean, some were less lucky than others, and we couldn't all make it in the end...''

`` Okay. Hum. Amy, do you think the fact that Trent got stabbed by Dakota changed the outcome of the challenge?''

She formulated her answer before saying: `` For sure. And now that I think of it, it was entirely my fault. I think my sister just wanted to pass all the hate she had for me on my teammates and... She got all commando. So, if you vote me off, know that I'm conscious of my mistakes and that I won't be angry. I could have gotten myself further in the game, but it is fine.''

``Now I'll ask...'' Red started. `` WAIT!'' Amy interrupted. `` I wanna know who'll be voting me out...''

`` You aren't supposed to ask people that...'' Red told her.

`` I will. Sorry. '' Those were Anne Maria's words.

`` Well, then, if the votes are already determined, why don't we proceed?'' Red called the contestants one by one and read the votes.

`` The decision is final. Once the votes are read, you are out of the game. Although there is a **slight** chance that you'll come back. Alright now... the first vote goes to Amy. Trent is safe.'' The latter fist bumped Beardo, wishing good luck.

`` Vote number two goes to Amy too. Dakota is safe.'' She smiled in relief.

`` One vote for Anne Maria. The vote is 2 for Amy and 1 for Maria.'' The Jersey shore reject looked at her target.

``Beardo is safe... Along with Anne Maria. Which means that... you're out.'' He pointed Amy. `` 3 votes are enough. Go pack your bags and head for the lame-o-sine.''

She smiled as she exit the room. `` I've changed, guys... I know one of you will win.'' She blew a kiss.

`` Well, I think I know who deserves a salary raise, thanks for ``curing'' Amy! Anyways, I think it was the most entertaining episode yet! But wait there's more to come! Will Dave and Sky stay together long? Will Noah be more sarcastic? Will anything unexpected happen? And...'' He covered up his nose with his shirt. `` Who the heck just FARTED? Find out on the next episode of...''

The camera began scrolling out. `` TOTAL! DRAMA! CHAAAARGE!''

 **End of episode**

 **Well, hope you liked this one. Sorry again for the long wait before. Have a nice time before the next episode.**


	5. Surprises are in the air

**Total Drama Charge- Episode 5:**

 _ **Fun Facts**_

\- _The episode's title is said by Shawn during the challenge._

 _\- This is the first virtual reality challenge._

 _\- Amy's personality has considerably changed, passing from the bitchy girl to a nice one._

 _-Dakota and Anne Maria now have a final 2 deal._

 _\- Shawn's efficiency at survival is proven as he leads his team and helps his team win._

 _-Also, Samey seems to let go all the rage she had inside her go out by virtually killing people._

 _\- The walking dead is referenced as `` The running Zed'' by Anne Maria._

 _\- Leshawna is the first contestant to completely sit out of a challenge this season._

`` In the last episode of Total Drama: Things got real when teams had to virtually fight zombies... and other contestants!'' Best fighting moments are shown.

`` Both of our only and favorite twins went a bit OOC, as the characters in some fanfics, sometimes. But they had their reasons.''

`` Some contestants proved they had survival skills, and others... not really.'' Anne Maria and Beardo getting zombiefied. ``Also, we learned why Ella abandoned her team in the previous challenge, in the start of the episode. Anyways, the Swagger Zombies won for a second time in a row. Now let's see what happens in this episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! CHARGE!'' Red's chin shined before the episode began.

 **Opening sequence**

`` Dear Mom and dad, I'm doing fine,'' We see Noah trying to read as Beardo beatboxes behind him. `` You guys are on my mind'' We see Jasmine and Shawn making out in the make-up trailer.

`` You asked me what I wanted to be,'' Ella is singing as birds chirp by her side.

`` And now I think the answer is plain to see...'' Brick does 3 push-ups and performs a military salute after.

``I wanna be... Famous!'' Anne Maria is taking a selfie of herself as Dawn is meditating next to her.

`` I wanna live close to the sun,'' Izzy jumping in the air trying to reach our star.

`` Go pack your bags, cause I've already won'' A shot at Amy's face, before Leshawna jumps at her and they start doing a cat fight.

` Everything to prove, nothing in my way.'' Sky is shown talking to Dave.

`` I'll get there one day...'' Trent is seen playing the guitar. A few seconds later, Max is laughing evilly again, before chucking.

`` Na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!'' We see Rodney talking to Samey, and both are blushing.

``I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!'' A shot of Dakota using her phone as a cafeteria woman steals it and enters the film lot.

`` I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!'' All contestants are sitting at the Gilded Chris Ceremony, and Red is on the scene, readjusting his jacket. The familiar whistle can be heard as an intern brings a big Neon sign that reads: Total Drama Charge.

Noah was sleeping in a hotel bed. He snored just before a fly entered his mouth. He then woke up, coughing and swearing. `` FUCK! GODAMNIT!'' He realized what he had said and added: ``Well, isn't this a nice way to start an episode...''

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: This kind of thing only happens on this show... And only at random moments in my sleep. How wonderful._

 _Sky: WOW! We don't need an alarm clock anymore because Noah is able to swear so loudly! Seriously, do you know anyone who would like to be woken up at 4 AM, like this? (An intern applies foundation cream to her face as she growls lightly.)_

 _(Static, then a random raccoon looks at the camera and throws a can at it.) (Yes, I know the confessional's inside the lot._

 **End of confessionals**

At least the team found sleep again, after Noah sprayed his room with anti- insect gas.

A few hours later, Red called the contestants to wake them. They learned Amy was out. The Swagger Zombies were enjoying their stay in the hotel, as it was shown that the breakfast food was really appetizing and that the hotel had a nice outdoors swimming pool. Jasmine and Samey were swimming together.

`` So, are you happy your Amy's gone, Jasmine asked. I think it'll be better for you now.''

`` Yeah... but I think I acted maybe... a bit rough during the challenge... I really fueled myself with my anger and acted like I just wanted to let it out, you know?''

The ``giant'' smiled, benching on the pool's wall before saying: `` it's normal! After years of this, you finally rage! Personally, I would have told her to stop acting like nuts a long while ago!''  
`` Yeah, but, you know... I saw she was sincere about being sad of what she did, so... I kept it inside.''

`` Maybe you could be like this a bit more during challenges. I think it would be good for the team. Well, not saying you're too gentle, but... you get it.''

Meanwhile, Dawn and Ella were talking about nature and animals when Ella said `` you know how cats are cute? Well, you're like one of them...''

Dawn was really surprised of what her friend said but accepted it, blushing lightly.

 **Confessionals**

 _Dawn: Ok... How could I say it? I am pretty close to Dawn, but... I'm into boys... and there's one that got my attention..._

 _Ella: YES! I will say it... I'm attracted to Dawn. I do think she's cute... And personally, I think love is an inside thing... You don't need to worry about the genders... (She looks up, blushing)_

 **End of confessionals**

Anne Maria was happy this morning. Her first threat being out, she was thinking about strategies while listening to Rodney, at one of the cafeteria's tables.

``So, there was this one time, I was feeding the pigs and accidentally fell in their mud... It was fine until one pig sat its butt on my face and by brothers had to take it off... I think it was Penny... and from this day on, I swore I would always be a bit less gentle to this pig... It didn't want to get off! Also, our rooster somehow flew away that same day...'' He looked at his love interest. `` Are you listening?''

`` HUH? Of course, of course... Of course this movie was bad...''

`` Uh, that's not what I was saying.''

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, seductively. `` Look, baby... I think we both like each other and should ally ourselves. We already got Dakota with us! Even if we ain't on the same team, we could help each other out... Don't ya think?'' She kissed his head, getting on the table. `` Deal?''  
`` DEAL!'' He shouted excited.

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: She likes me! She likes me! She likes me! MY BODY'S READY! (He stops) Forget that!_

 **End of confessionals**

Interns took the contestants that weren't already there to the movie lot, where Red explained that a small challenge awaited them. He was standing between two tall wooden crates.

`` Hello everybody! I hope that you're all ready for today's challenge, he announced with his masculine voice. I got a surprise for you! We got useful items in these boxes, and the team that wins today's challenge will win them!''

He put on his shades and continued.

`` To win this, you gotta use bags that contain shirts. These bags are tied and situated right behind that tree, he pointed. One member of each team will have to wear the most shirts possible. Each bag contains 30 shirts. The one team that succeeds into dressing more shirts on its member wins what's inside the crates. Is everyone ready?''

The contestants nodded. Red shouted: ``GO!''

The Bonsais chose to put the shirts on Beardo, but changed their minds when they saw that some of them were extra small. Anne Maria volunteered herself. Trent untied the bag and the team started adding a shirt to another, making them lay around the diva's body. Now they had somehow managed to put 7 on her.

Meanwhile, the Swagger Zombies had chosen Samey as the wearer and they proceeded the same way as the Bonsais. They had 5 on.

Noah was chosen because of his scrawniness and waking up his teammates. It was easy for his teammates to envelop him with the `` I love Total Drama!'' cotton shirts.

`` Seems like the Rocks are leading! Will anyone surpass them?''

Both of the opposing teams started working faster and less- cautioned. Samey, Noah and Anne Maria were sweating in abundance.

The Zombies would've been proud if they knew 12 shirts were clothed. The Rocks were however slowing down, as they had chosen all of the large shirts and were stuck with some that were too small for the brainiac.

Now it was heating up between the Zombies and the Bonsais. Anne Maria wore 18 shirts, Samey wore 16. But now no shirts seemed to fit around the others anymore. When Red saw this, he ended the challenge.

`` Good job! Now let's see what you got and what some will get!''

Helped by the contestants and the interns, the shirts were progressively taken off and counted.

`` Boy, if we lose this, I swear I'll spray everyone,'' Anne Maria said, before applying some on her wet, not- that- poofy- now hair.

`` The results are IN! The Bonsais win with 19 shirts! As I said, you guys will get the crates' insides...''

He went to the crates and opened them with a crowbar. Now we could notice holes on the front side. Red opened one crate, followed by another, revealing...

 **Commercial break**

A medium height, Nerdy mixed- race looking guy with triangular glasses, a blue long sleeved shirt with the solar system illustrated on it, green and black checked pants, long hair and a big goatee. He carried a sword case with him. He stepped out of the box, revealing a samurai sword to the light of day. He swung it before falling down on his face.

`` Suck it up, warrior.'' That was a low feminine voice accompanied by a familiar silhouette.

`` Feels nice to finally play again. Who do I have for teammates?'' Eva asked.  
``Teammates?'' The Bonsais asked.

`` Yeah, you get these two to join you. The dude's name's Tim, by the way. – I can introduce myself, thank you'', he politely said, cleaning his pants. His voice was a bit rasping and he talked with effort.

`` Now you all get to enjoy yourselves at the movie lot for the day and chill before one of you gets voted out, tomorrow.''

 **Confessionals**

 _Eva: FINALLY! I waited 3 years for this to happen... I hope I won't get immediately voted off... Although I did go through anger management therapy, I am still unsociable. But I'll do my best._

 _Tim: (Cleaning his glasses, puts them on after) Where am I? Is that a camera? Um... I will only say that I like... tea._

 _Anne Maria: These two are changing my plans! I need to get them with me. (Sprays her hair) Even though the girl is creepy..._

 **End of confessionals**

During the rest of the day, contestants talked and relaxed. Anna Maria tried her best to talk to Eva and Tim, making an okay impression on both of them.

Shawn and Jasmine made out, Rodney and Samey talked, and Ella blushed as she was having a conversation with Dawn.

The Zombies and the Bonsais went to sleep at their hotels. Night fell and someone wanted to do something special with the one they love.

`` Anne Maria... Wake up, please! I know it's late but I want to look at the stars with you,'' Rodney murmured in the sassy girl's ears. `` How did you enter? This is the girls' dormitory!

– I went on Wikihow and found out how to force locks. Cool, huh? He answered.

– Look, I really want to sleep so if you could just go...

– It would be only the two of us, he said dreamily, we could cuddle and...

\- Rodney! Get the (Censored: fuck) outta here! I don't like you, ok! Leave me ALONE!''

The farmer went out the dormitory and the lot. He sat near a tree, crying.

Dakota and Eva were now awoken. `` Was that Rodney?'' Anne Maria nodded in answer.

`` He's just like my Sam... Waking me up to have fun sometimes...'' The latter realized what she had said. `` No! No no! That's not what I meant!

\- Keep it for yourself!'' Eva barked. `` I don't want to know if you guys are like rabbits.''

The next morning, all contestants were awoken. They were all eating their breakfast, except Rodney that was still not over what his loved one had said. He got convinced to come by Samey:

``- People are mean sometimes, huh? I went through that a lot, trust me... But I know you'll get over her... (She whispered) _She's a bitch. You deserve better than this fake tanned, hair spray maniac..._ I know you're a real good boy. It'll be alright.

\- You sure? He wiped off a tear.

\- A hundred percent.''

Later, the contestants were all ready for the challenge that awaited them. Red was wearing a heart shaped hat.

`` Welcome ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for you all to feel the power of...

\- The force? Tim interrupted.

\- Lemme finish, boy. (The host cleared his throat) THE POWER OF...

\- Words? Noah asked.

\- NO! THE POWER OF... ''

Suddenly, a well know wrestler's music began playing. `` JOHN CENA!'' (Time do say that John Cena does not belong to me.) Now the contestants were or laughing or searching the origin of the sound.

```Nice one, Beardo,'' Trent said.

`` I'm kinda trying to explain a challenge over here! But true, nice one... Anyways, today you'll be teamed up with someone from the other team. The challenge is based on romantic movies... With twists. You'll both have to complete a few tasks, pair by pair, and earn points, given by me and based on your ``romantic'' interactions. You can play rough with your partner to make sure the opposing team doesn't win, but the most tasks you complete, the most points you score for your mates. Is everything clear?'' A collective affirmative answer was heard.

`` Well, let the games begin then, with Noah and Dakota!'' They looked at each other, worried about what they would have to do.

`` See what we got over here? You guys will have to endure the pain of a needle in your skin. You'll be giving out 20 ml of blood, while holding hands. If you don't do this, your team will not gain any points.'' 

Dakota looked really nervous. Everyone was looking at the ``couple'' as they sat on wooden chairs, a needle carrying intern coming towards them.

`` - It's gonna be fine, don't worry, the book worm said.

\- Easy to say! It's my number one fear!

\- Right... Think about something you like...''

The intern took a small amount of blood from both of them, while they held hands, although both unwillingly. Dakota was proud of herself.

 **Confessionals**

 _Dakota: Guess who I thought of... I know he's watching me right now_

 **End of confessionals**

`` Now you'll have to sit on the nap over there and have a drink picnic... You have to compliment the other.''

They both sat and go served soda. Noah took a zip of it and said awkwardly: `` you know, that pink dress of yours goes marvelously well with your shiny emerald eyes...'' before Dakota replied: `` I know you read books, but you... must've also read my mind...''

`` Good, Red said, now you'll have to write small poems about each other.''  
After a few minutes, this is how the poems were: Noah- We do not know who we are till we find who the ones standing in front of us are. And so, if you're dazzling (I do not really think that, but you're cute) it must be because from your beauty I am so far. I'll put my heart in a jar and offer it to this star.

Dakota- Even though I know nothing about poetry now, I am sure that I am a cow, for my bells are ringing and... I didn't have time to finish.

`` You were both good... But since Dakota didn't finish, the Rocks win 4 points and the Bonsais, 3. Now our second pair is Shawn and... Dawn!'' Ella was disappointed. `` I'll find my prince.'' She murmured.

`` Task number one: Eat a spaghetti in a way that both of you lip pairs meet in the end.''

Shawn protested. `` Shouldn't this be, like, the third task?''

An Intern gave Shawn and Dawn a spaghetti. They both held one end of it, standing pretty close. ``I'm not sure if I want to do this... Dawn began, before Shawn told her: `` It's for your team!'' They got closer and kissed for a second.

`` Sorry Jasmine! You know I love you!'' He called his girlfriend, who was shocked.

 **Confessionals**

 _Jasmine: That doesn't mean anything true, so I and Shawn are still a thing, right... RIGHT?_

 **End of confessionals**

`` You next task is to hold hands while running a small obstacle course... Without levitating.''

Tires and a few wooden obstacles were installed close to the lot. Shawn took Dawn's hand and led her, passing the obstacles. He jumped over a vaulting horse and fell on his balls. People cringed in thought of his pain while he screamed his agony. `` MY NUUUUUUUUUTS!''

Anne Maria was shown filming this. `` It's so going on my Dumb book account!'' Jasmine noticed it and came to her. `` I swear you're going to like me a lot less if you actually do this.'' The tanned girl gulped.

Red: Find out what Drama awaits you after the break... You won't be disappointed.

 **Commercial break**

A camera showed us that after Dawn and Shawn, Leshawna and Beardo succeeded in giving their teams more points, high- fiving themselves after having to hug romantically.

An electric scoreboard showed the score was of 12-10-9 lead for the bonsais.

Now it was the time for Eva and Dave. The germ phobic, Sky loving boy looked creeped out. He applied disinfectant over his arms and face as the tomboy watched with amusement.

`` Let's start this, shall we? Don't want the time to freeze...'' Eva said.

`` Your first task, Red explained, is simple. One of you will have to carry the other inside the lot'' Also, for our fans who were wondering, yes, the lot was completely renovated between the seasons. The studios are now mostly merged and most of the accessories have been sold. The cafeteria is also new, the dormitories also... I should've said this before.''

Eva took Dave and put him on her right shoulder like a beanbag. ``Let me go!'' he screamed as she entered by the main entrance of the central building. She carried him effortlessly around the place, running and climbing up and down stairs. When she came back with Dave still in her arms, she called him a wuss.

``Now, Dave has to say thank you to Eva in the most romantic way possible...''

The previously derailed character breathed before coming back to her, as he had jumped out of her arms before. `` Think of Sky... Think of Sky!'' He forced himself to.

`` You are literally the strongest person I've met... I want us to carry ourselves around the world, without ever stopping our love... So, you know, it's awesome that you'd carry me when I'm at my worst and... Thank you.''

Eva only answered: `` you know that a mouse can't probably survive with a cat inside a small room for long... Its chances of survival are as weak as your chances with me.

\- You thought I was interested?

-Yeah, that's how good you are at acting.''

Now time passed and the scores were rising. Now most people had participated and completed a romantic task. Jasmine got only one point for her team, as she had to kiss Ella in a closet for the first task. Both did not want to. Plus Jasmine was really afraid of having to stay in such a small place. She was still uncomfortable during the tasks, costing points.

`` Rodney and Anne Maria, come inside this studio, Red showed them, you'll have to act a romantic scene.''

They were shown doing it, although only because they were forced to. They were dressed as Romeo and Juliette and the farmer boy glared at his former love interest. He took her hand without even looking. After their performance, he accidentally fell on the floor and Anne Maria walked over him.

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: (His face is red from anger) That... b... (Camera static)_

 _Red: No good points for this... thing._

 **End of confessionals**

Tim and Brick were now unfortunate, for they had to eat a donut that hanged to a rope from its hole. (No this was not supposed to sound naughty) It was their second task.

The girls watched as they provided efforts to eat it without kissing. They high- fived before having to complete their last task.

Trent and Sky were shown completing their tasks with brio. Now we know that Sky is good with massages and Trent knows how to braid hair.

Red announced that the challenge was over. He also announced that the Swagger Zombies had lost and the Bonsais had won first place. The score was of 27-24-19.

Later, Shawn was talking to Jasmine. `` I think we should make an alliance, babe... Is it fine with you?

\- Yeah! Who are we voting out tonight?

\- Well I was thinking about Rodney because he didn't really perform... Or maybe Leshawna... I'M not saying she's a bad girl, but you know, I feel like she's less part of the team than everyone.

\- Both of them could be useful in physical challenges, but, Leshawna is more of a treat.

\- Exactly! Oh and I just thought of that, don't I have two extra votes to use? He said that about the leader position...''

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: I know, I sucked in this challenge. (He sighs) But, look. How well would YOU do if the goal of this was to make you interact with someone who killed your dreams? I wonder..._

 _Samey: I really hope that Rodney doesn't go. He's so nice and handsome! (She gasps)I did not say that! (She goes to the camera) How do you turn OFF THAT THING?_

 _ **End of confessionals**_

 **Elimination Ceremony**

`` Well, Zombies, what can I say? What should I say? Looks like the good old times end here... You'll be voting out one of your members.'' He looked at the team.

`` I could ask you questions to add suspense, but... I think we'll go straight to the goodbyes.

 **Elimination confessionals**

 _Shawn: (Shows Leshawna's name written with a zombie drawing next to her)_

 _Samey: You're a treat. Sorry, Shawn._

 _Leshawna: Farmer boy can do a hell lot more than that. Ain't gonna stay if he doesn't get over that girl..._

 **End of confessionals**

Red told the contestants: `` I'll go tally the votes.''

He came back and showed a plate containing heart- shaped key chains. `` Don't get one? You're out.''

``Samey. You're safe.'' He threw the keychain.

`` Jasmine also.'' She looked relieved.

Leshawna still looked confident as Red called out Brick's name.

`` Shawn, you got one vote. But that doesn't mean you're out!'' He threw the object at the survivor, who took it.

`` Rodney. Leshawna. You guys are tonight's bottom two. One of you, is going back home. This person is...''

...

...

...

...

...

...

`` WAIT!'' A guy interjected. `` I volunteer myself for elimination.'' Brick said. `` I feel like this team can survive without me... If I quit, none of them will get out, right?'' He asked Red.

``Anyways, just stay united and do your best. Remember, the best soldiers normally have tactics along their weapons... Shawn, you are a good leader.'' The cadet said, preparing to leave

`` MINUTE, SOLDIER. That's if there **is** an elimination today **...** Which isn't the case!''

The Zombies tried to understand what he just said and exclaimed their joy.

`` Well, looks like you'll all be staying longer!'' Shawn said happily.

 **Confessionals**

 _Shawn: I'm happy that we're still all there, although... man, I wasted one of my extra votes!_

 **End of confessionals**

Red signed off the episode outside, at the lot's gates. `` And that's how this episode ends! No one got his or her butt kicked out from the competition, which might be a relief for a few contestants... Anyways, tune up next time on: TOTAL! DRAMA! CHARGE!''

 **Sorry for the wait, this time school kept me kinda occupied and I had less time to do it. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update sooner next time.**


	6. Ball throwing and villainy

**Total Drama Charge Episode 6: ``Ball throwing and villainy''**

 **FUN FACTS**

-Eva makes her first appearance in the season.

-Tim makes his first appearance on the show.

\- This is the first inter-teams challenge.

\- Samey reveals her crush on Rodney.

\- Rodney officially stops having a crush on Anne Maria.

\- This is the second time Jasmine's claustrophobia is put in evidence, as the first was in ``This is the pits!''

-This is how the voting went: 3 people voted against Leshawna, including Shawn that used one of his extra votes. Leshawna got 4 votes, Rodney got 2, and Shawn got one.

``Last time on Total Drama... Some of our people put their clothes on... literally. The Giant Bonsais got to grow their ranks thanks to Tim and Eva... Then, contestants had to team up with someone from the opposite teams to perform in love themed challenges... Some went well...'' Beardo and Leshawna high-fiving each other, Dakota and Noah holding hands during their first task. `` Some just didn't feel the love in the air...'' Rodney and Anne Maria.

``In the end, the Swagger Zombies went to elimination, where soldier boy Brick decided to sacrifice himself for the team... In a non-elimination! Now, 17 remain!''

 **Theme Song**

Tim was in one of the 5 star hotel rooms. He was reading a book while drinking a cup of tea. In a false movement, he accidentally spilled the tea on the book's pages. He tried absorbing the water with a tissue, but it didn't work.

 **Confessionals**

 _(In case you were wondering, the confessionals that take place in the hotels are filmed in the un-actioned elevators)_

 _Tim: (Holding his cup of tea) Oh well... It happens... I'm kinda clumsy sometimes. Besides, I still got three copies of the book, so I should be fine... Oh and yes, the competition is okay up to now... I haven't got close to anyone, but... I'm kinda shy. I'd rather read `The Art of the Samurai'' than party... (He takes a sip of tea) Ah... Green tea, my lover!_

 _Anne Maria: I woke up from a nightmare... Horrifying! Can you believe I had no hairspray left? Like, damn, how am I gonna live without it? How could I? I swear if someone takes my hairspray, I'll personally make sure they understand it's not okay to do this... By eliminating them!_

 **End of confessionals**

Anne Maria was typing on her phone in one of the hotel's hallways. Trent came in and said hi to her: `` -So, I see I'm not the only one awake... Think you are ready for the next challenge?

\- Yeah yeah... I'm kinda occupied right now...''

Trent took a quick glimpse at her phone and said: `` I see.'' It was shown Anne Maria was making a list. It began with: ``Objective number one: Sabotage the other teams.'' And continued with `` Eliminate either guitar guy or beatbox boy''. Other antagonistic objectives were listed. Trent silently gulped and continued walking his way in the hotel.

 **Confessionals**

 _Trent: Honestly, I'm a bit surprised... There's always been this one antagonist in each Total Drama season, but I didn't think it would be her... Anyways, I gotta warn everyone about it. Villainy is bad news._

 **End of confessionals**

At the movie lot, Samey, Jasmine and Leshawna were talking again.

`` - So, tell us honestly girl, is there anyone here you like?'' Leshawna asked Samey.

\- Well, Samey said, there **is** someone...  
\- Who?'' Jasmine and Leshawna asked in Unison.

`` -Promise me you won't tell it... Okay. Rodney. Here. I said it. Do you think it's normal I like him?

– Well, I ain't know everythin' 'bout love, but I know sometimes... It just strikes you randomly. Once you feel attracted to a boy... Whoever it is, it is your heart's choice. And this guy seems way better than most guys for female treatment.''

Jasmine pat Samey's shoulder. `` What she said is right. I actually do see you two together.'' Samey smiled.

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey: it feels nice to have two loving friends! They do care for me... And I'm a bit surprised Leshawna is fine with receiving many votes last night... But anyways, I know I can count on them. OH, and I'm a bit surprised Leshawna is fine with receiving many votes last night..._

 **End of confessionals**

The Swagger Zombies were shown eating their breakfast in the cafeteria, Angelica the cafeteria lady having prepared waffles and bacon. Then Red announced them there wouldn't be any challenge this day, and that the losers of tomorrow's challenge would have to go straight to tribal council.

Meanwhile, Noah was reading in the Rocks' hotel lounge, as he heard weird noises. He lifted himself up from his seat and saw Dave and Sky kissing. He turned away, not seen. He bumped in Ella and Dawn.

``- Hi Noah! How are you today?'' Dawn asked.

-`` I'm fine, how about you two?

-Oh, we were wondering what we could do today, Ella said, if you have any suggestions...

\- Chess? Do you want me to show you how to play?'' Both girls nodded and sat down on a couch, next to the bookworm.

Trent was explaining what he saw to Beardo and Tim.

``- So that's where I understood she wanted to eliminate one of us. Now, if you guys want, we could agree to vote her off. She'll probably convince both girls to vote for me or Beardo next time we lose, but we can stop her, by creating an equality in the voting.

\- That actually sounds quite gnarly, mate. I'm down for a teamwork with you guys! Let's start the third Guy Alliance!'' Tim exclaimed.

`` Okay, but let's call ourselves... The MLG Squad, Beardo suggested, it'll make us more... uh, squaddy. '' Awkward silence before the allies shake hands.

Time passed and it was time to sleep for some of the contestants. However, two teammates were talking in front of the cafeteria.

`` So, Leshawna, how's it going soldier?'' Brick asked. `` How come you are still so... dazzling?'' he asked.

``- Excuse me? Did I hear you say that last word?'' She teased.

\- No no no no no! That's not what I meant! I wanted to know if you think the voting was weird last night... You know...

\- Hey why don't you just spit it out? You gonna say you wanted to say: ``Normal'' or something like that? You're not obligated to lie!

\- Look I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if everything was fine and if...'' Suddenly the lights went out and Brick squealed out of panic, jumping into the sassy girl's arms.

He looked at her before they started making out at the moment the lights went back on.

 **Confessionals**

 _Brick: That was my first kiss! And it felt random! It wasn't part of my duty, alright? I'm definitely not gonna make her a dress at the fashion school just because we... (He lifts his left index then puts it down) Actually, I will! It was... magical!_

 **End of confessionals**

After waking up and eating, the contestants reunited in one of the movie lot's studios for the next challenge. It seemed the lot was made to look like a gym, as there were colorful lines drawn on the floor, delimitating certain zones. There also seemed to be rather big pipes coming out of the walls.

``So, as you can all see, last night's elimination, was, in fact, **no** t an elimination! Anyways, today I want you guys to give a warm applause to our newest couple: I named Leshawna and Brick!''

Everyone looked at the un-official couple that had both of their members highly blushing.

``Now, you guys are going to need your swimsuits for this challenge! Interns took them to the main basement. Once they're on, come back here from the challenge.''

Now I will describe the swimsuits of contestants that weren't seen in theirs previously. Jasmine wore a swimsuit that covered her body almost completely, her hands, face and hair being exceptions. Shawn wore his trademark sport shirt along with some turquoise bottom. Sky wore a beige top and purple bottom bikini. Dave was bare chest with a brown bottom. Rodney wore a white, grey striped bottom and swimming goggles on his head. Beardo wore a green and orange bottom. Samey's was a red bikini. Ella wore a surprisingly revealing pink bikini with a small cleavage window.

(I think the other contestants have all been seen in their swim trunks, right?)

`` Please stand over here, red pointed the middle of the studio –gymnasium. The Swagger Zombies will face the Giant Bonsais for the first round of this challenge. Note that you'll have to sit one of your members when you'll be playing against the Rocks, since they are 5. And in case you were wondering... Yes, this is a sport themed challenge... Inspired by Dodgebrawl! The special rule is: if you get hit, you still have a chance! You will have to hold your breath underwater longer than a hit member of the opposing team.''

Water began running out of the pipes as Red threw a pneumatic boat and balls to the contestants.

`` Rocks, you will have to blow it. It's big enough for a lot of people. Enjoy the game, everyone!''

Soon the center of the gym was revealed to be a platform, rising with the contestants on it.

The Bonsais looked at the balls and then at the zombies, being looked back, before both teams ran to catch them.

Almost immediately after the game started, Anne Maria threw her ball as hard as she could towards Shawn, who yelped at the contact with the hard ball's rubber and fell in the water below. Jasmine saw this and threw the ball she had succeeded to take at Anne Maria's body. However, Rodney grabbed it, even though he was on Jasmine's team and looked at Anne Maria's face before throwing it back.

Tim was pretty good at dodging the balls, acting like Harold in the TDI Dodgeball challenge. However, a random cup of tea appeared in his right hand as he left-handedly threw a ball without looking. A disconcerted Brick fell in the water.

Leshawna succeeded in dodging one ball that came hurling towards her but was hit by another. Eva smirked, clapping her hands.

Now three members of the Zombies were left: (Jasmine, Samey and Rodney). Red said they had time to discuss strategy, which they did. Red came down from his high, floating referee chair and ordered the balls to be taken back to the center of the platform.

All of the three zombies ran as fast as they could to the balls. Jasmine and Samey threw two balls at once, which hit Anne Maria and Beardo.

Trent caught the ball Rodney threw at him and shot it back, however it landed in the water and splashed the Rocks' raft. Noah said un-sarcastically: `` You know what? I miss Izzy. She would be swimming in the water, thinking she's a shark and splash us way more than this! Good old Izzy...''

Eva had been taken out by Rodney. Now Jasmine, who had caught the ball Dawn threw from the raft, was about to threw it on Trent. But he looked at her and pointed Anne Maria, did a cutthroat after.

 **Confessionals**

 _Jasmine: `` What the heck was that 'other guy telling me? I gotta cut the throat of Maria?_

 **End of confessionals**

Now contestants were dueling underwater for a chance to return to the game. Eva and Brick were at the bottom of the ``pool''. The soldier boy started to suffocate as Eva was still calm, looking at him with anticipation. She taunted him when he had to resurface.

After this, it was shown that Eva, Trent, and Shawn had returned. The rest of the game was shown in fast forward mostly and showed the best moments. In the end, the Bonsais won, even after the Zombies comeback. Shawn and Jasmine were both taken out by Tim, who dodged his way to the end of the game. He was carried

`` Both of your teams now have time to relax. The Rocks will come over here. In 10 minutes, one team be randomly chosen by this randomizer to compete against them in the dodgeball challenge.''

Trent thought this was the perfect opportunity for telling people about Anne Maria's plan. He sat in the raft that had been exited by the rocks, along with Eva and Shawn. He high-fived them: ``- We all played a pretty good game, huh, he said.

\- Yes, but we will still have a round to play after, good game or not, Eva answered.

\- Look guys, I gotta warn everyone in the cast of something.

\- What is it? Shawn asked.

\- See the girl over there? Tanning and hairspray? Anne Maria. She is actually a villain and wants to sabotage the teams.

-How d'you know that?

-Well, I've looked at her phone for a sec, and yeah, this is what I saw.

\- So you think she wants to go all the way to the top while playing dirty?'' Shawn asked. Trent nodded in affirmative.

```Thanks for the warning'' He told him after.

`` Find out what'll happen, right here, on Total Drama. After the break!''

 **Commercial break**

The zombies (Minus Samey) were now ready to take on the Rocks. They faced their opponents before running to the balls.

Sky dodged multiple balls before throwing one at Brick, who didn't even see it coming. He fell from the wet platform, his legs spread, and his hands on his kiwis as he fell just by the side of the ladder.

Shawn got hit by a projectile Noah threw at him, and also fell.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: Last time I've played this... you know what happened. But now, I am a better competitor, I believe, and I'll continue playing like this. Because, this time, there is no Juvie punk coming to replace me, and no eels coming to bite me. It's paradise..._

 _Leshawna: It's about time I lead them! I don't want to lose again._

 _ **End of confessionals.**_

Leshawna called a break and discussed with her team. They all seemed to agree on a plan and returned to the game.

She picked up a ball (No, I won't tell how many there are) and made it bounce on her butt. It seemed to give it more power as it spun towards and bumped into Dave's body.

Dawn was levitating in the middle of the game. She opened her eyes and teleported herself to dodge it. Ella looked at her, blushing before her distraction caused her to get hit by another of the sphere shaped objects.

Brick and Dave dueled themselves before Dave succeeded into holding his breath longer than the soldier boy, who sighed and went to lean himself on a wall.

 **Confessionals**

 _Brick: Am I doing well enough? I think my team still needs me, but I would like someone to tell me..._

 **End of confessionals**

The best moments of the second game were shown. Contestants dodging, throwing, catching, and getting hit by balls were shown. In the end, the Swagger Zombies won. The Rocks were shown being deceived of their loss. They now had to play against the Bonsais.

Red announced that both the Bonsais and the Zombies had won a game, and that there could be a tie between the three teams if the Rocks won the last game.

Beardo volunteered for sitting out of the game. His teammates were ready to take on their next opponents.

Noah told his teammates about a game plan he had thought of and they all agreed to play it. `` We'll need people in the middle to run like they want to get the balls, but the ones on the side will be the ones to get them. After having deconcentrated our opponents, all we'll have to do is think and act ahead.''

When the game started, the Rocks, disposed in a perfect line, went in different directions. Noah, Sky and Dave went in a straight line as Ella and Dawn went in diagonals. The friends grabbed two balls and threw them on the closest opponent, Eva. The fierce sport fell in a splash!

Then, Tim succeeded into dodging a ball Sky threw at him and accidentally fell in the water.

Anne Maria was applying hairspray to her hair and so did not see a hurling ball come to her.

The Bonsais held a coccus and went back to the game, but ultimately, Noah' plan turned out to be a good one indeed, giving the Rocks the win.

`` We have a tie! To determine the winners of first place, we will hold an ultimate game between the teams I think have played the best games overall: The Rocks and the Zombies! Sorry to the Giant Bonsais, but you got crushed during your second game. You'll definitely be voting someone off tonight.''

 **Confessionals**

 _Trent : She must be waiting for the right time to strike._

 _Tim: (Discouraged) (sighs) I guess we still did well, huh? (Sips his tea)_

 **End of confessionals**

The third game began. Jasmine had volunteered herself to sit out. `` I'll know you'll do great, guys!'' she told them.

As the game started, Anne Maria told her teammates she had lost her can of hairspray in the water and swam to the girder that supported the platform, where unseen by her teammates, she succeeded to take off one of the bottom bolts that made the platform stand with her rock hard hair. She swam back to her team's raft and said: ``Found mah baby!'', holding the can she had well hid in her hair. (Even though it's hard, it's poofy so she fit the can in a ``hair gap'')

 **Confessionals**

 _Anne Maria: I LOOOOOve my hair!_

 **End of confessionals**

Soon the platform started to be less and less stable and ultimately collapsed, a few contestants still on it. Unfortunately for Shawn, he hit his head on the girder while in the water. His body floated up to the surface, unconscious. Jasmine immediately saw him and moved to her boyfriend, swimming while keeping a firm grip on his shirt.

She took him to the raft, where she proceeded to give him CPR. He was now conscious, coughing some water and watching his surroundings as the other contestants watched him. He tried to lift himself up, but couldn't. Red called in a medic intern, seeing how the zombie fan had his eyes closed. The intern called 911 and passed the phone to Red.

After an examination, the medics determined Shawn's neck was fractured and that he would need to wear a cast and exit the competition. Jasmine kissed his lips, Dave and Brick touched his arm before he was transported away, removed from the competition.

 **Confessionals**

 _Jasmine: (To the camera) I don't know which one of these (censored) did this, but it is wrong... I'll avenge my boyfriend, trust me._

 _Eva: (on a soft and sad tone) Wow... Honestly I feel bad for him._

 **End of Confessionals**

Red didn't know what to say. ``Well, uh... since... This happened... No voting will take place. Trust me, we'll make sure the next challenges are safer, because... this is really bad. **Everyone** will sleep at the lot tonight, to make sure you can all relax safely.''

The contestants were all shocked of what they saw. Rodney held Samey as she tried not to think of it. People tried to comfort Jasmine, but it was no use.

``-It's alright Samey... The challenges were tested and Red isn't as bad as Chris.

\- Yeah, but... Jasmine! How do you think she feels?

\- I know I would feel bad if I lost my girlfriend.'' Samey looked at him in wonder, wiping a tear off her eye.

`` You have one?

-Wish I would.''

Leshawna said: `` Oh Hell no! People don't have respect, huh? This ain't a way of eliminating people! ''

The atmosphere was still tense as the contestants were in beds.

``Well, you have it. The show is not getting cancelled. It happened once, won't happen again. Someone will still have to get voted out next episode. Tune up for next, and see if we catch who did this. On ... Charge.''

 **Well, hoped you liked it and didn't see this coming. I determined the elimination order a while ago and figured out I didn't want Shawn to get voted out while being insane or anything, felt this was the best way of making him go. Don't worry, he'll be fine again. Anyways, thanks for reading and here's a reminder of who is still in the competition and the boots so far.**

 **Swagger Zombies: Jasmine, Samey, Rodney, Brick, Leshawna.**

 **Flying Rocks: Noah, Ella, Dawn, Dave, and Sky.**

 **Giant Bonsais: Anne Maria (Know you hate her now, probably) Dakota, Beardo, Trent, Eva, Tim.**

 **Elimination Order: 20** **th** **\- Max. 19** **th** **\- Izzy. 18** **th** **\- Amy. 17** **th** **: Shawn.**


	7. Why so serious? ( Laughtastic)

**Total Drama Charge- Episode 7: Laughtastic**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Total Drama or any of its content. I own my OC'S. Sorry for forgetting this in the few last chapters.**

 **Fun facts**

\- Shawn is the first contestant to be medically evacuated this season, and also the first to not be eliminated normally. He is also Anne Maria's first victim.

\- It is unknown who would've been voted out if an elimination ceremony would've occurred.

-Leshawna and Brick share their first kiss in this episode.

-Trent is the first contestant to know about Anne Maria's scheming.

\- This challenge is a throwback to Dodgebrawl, as stated by Red.

 **Now, on with the episode!**

`` Last time, on Total Drama: A random couple formed. (Leshawna and Brick kissing) One guy found himself in an important game position as he found out the true plans of a mean girl. (Trent looking over Anne Maria's phone.) The contestants faced their first water challenge as they played my version of Dodgeball, and boy that leaved a mark on few contestants! In the end, Shawn got evacuated due to a sabotage lover's act! And no, it wasn't against the game rules... Now, watch what unfolds today on: TOTAL! DRAMA! CHARGE!''

 **Opening sequence**

`` Dear Mom and dad, I'm doing fine,'' We see Noah trying to read as Beardo beatboxes behind him.

`` You guys are on my mind'' We see Jasmine and Shawn making out in the make-up trailer.

`` You asked me what I wanted to be,'' Ella is singing as birds chirp by her side.

`` And now I think the answer is plain to see...'' Brick does 3 push-ups and performs a military salute after.

``I wanna be... Famous!'' Anne Maria is taking a selfie of herself as Dawn is meditating next to her.

`` I wanna live close to the sun,'' Izzy jumping in the air trying to reach our star.

`` Go pack your bags, cause I've already won'' A shot at Amy's face, before Leshawna jumps at her and they start doing a cat fight.

` Everything to prove, nothing in my way.'' Sky is shown talking to Dave.

`` I'll get there one day...'' Trent is seen playing the guitar. A few seconds later, Max is laughing evilly again, before chucking.

`` Na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!'' We see Rodney talking to Samey, and both are blushing.

``I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!'' A shot of Dakota using her phone as a cafeteria woman steals it and enters the film lot.

`` I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

All contestants are sitting at the Gilded Chris Ceremony, and Red is on the scene, readjusting his jacket. The familiar whistle can be heard as an intern brings a big Neon sign that reads: Total Drama Charge.

Dawn was meditating outside, on the roof of one of the lot's studio. She stopped for a second when she saw a silhouette move, and sighed in relief when she saw Ella's familiar clothes.

``- Nice night, isn't it? The fairytale princess asked, climbing the exterior ladder that lead to the roof.

\- For sure it is, my friend. Look at the stars. You can see by the way the ones that form Cassiopeia are aligned that something unexpected is going to happen soon. You do believe in that, too, do you?

\- I believe in anything that comes out from your gorgeous lips, Ella whispered for herself. Yes I do.

-Or you can also see, there, Dawn pointed, that the Polar Star is brighter than ever.

\- I just hope it could warm us up... It's kinda cold here... Mind if I cuddle up?''

Dawn nodded in answer. Ella got closer and took one of Dawn's hands.

```- You know, I see my future in this hand.'' She kissed it lightly and seductively.

``- What are you doing? Dawn asked, moving away.

-Well, I...

\- I'm not... Ella leave me alone NOW!'' Ella walked back into the main building, crying.

The morning after, all the contestants were eating breakfast in the cafeteria. The ambiance was heavy.  
``-I hope they find who did this soon, Dakota said, It's just not fine to do something like that!

\- Yeah, Dave said, having heard and holding Sky's hand. Even a guy like Scott would think that injuring someone like that is unacceptable! I know I already miss my friend!''

Dakota took out her phone, as she didn't have a lot of time to use it in the past days. Angelica came to her and took the phone out of the past mutant's hands.

``NO PHONES IN THE CAFE, BLONDIE!'' She yelled. `` Take it back when you'll be ready to exit!''

Tim was reading a manga while drinking a tea. He flipped a page before Beardo asked him: ``What are you reading, dude?

\- This... is a little treasure called KawaiLand. Basically, it's the story of a group of rebels who are opposed to their SUPER CUTE, but also evil government, composed mostly of kittens and cuddly demons... And they try to take control of the country, as everything that's cute has a lot of privileges and rights compared to someone normal. It's epic and hilarious and also serves as a metaphor of the continuous fight between good and evil and...''

 **Confessionals**

 _Beardo: Wow... He sure knows a lot about that! I should totally read it and think of sounds that go with it!_

 _Dakota: Ok... There's no logic in here! The minute I take out my phone, POOF! Confiscated... I mean, really?_

 **End of confessionals**

`` See, this is actually quite interesting but could you lower your tone, please... This feels like an Echo chamber or something...'' Noah told Tim.

``Plus, I need to take care of my Baby, ya know? Like, that hair ain't magic or anything...'' Anne Maria added.

Suddenly, Red broke into the kitchen.  
``Gooooood Morning, people! It's now been 10 days since the start of the competition, and most of you are still here! I decided to spice things up: today, you'll compete in a reward plus Immunity challenge! But wait... Teams are temporarily disbanded. It is **not** the merge. Let's just say that you'll be free to team up with who you want, from **any teams,** in groups of 5 **Maximum**.The winners will get immunity as well as the right to choose 2 people that will have to switch teams with each other. Everyone will have to vote at the elimination ceremony, and we'll return to normal teams after. We will also start the World Tour part of the season. Questions?''

Nobody rose their hand, but everyone starting murmuring with who they wanted to team up with.

Red pointed Angelica, who explained the challenge with her aged, raspy voice.

`` LISTEN UP! This challenge is fairly simple... In your own ``teams'', you'll have to run around the studio lot clock wise or counter wise and stop at different indicated places, where you will have to watch a funny video on one of our many TVs. You'll check each one on a provided piece of paper after you saw it. The team who will have laughed the less will win uh... Immunity.''

The contestants nodded in answer and began to form their teams. They also took the provided material.

 **Confessionals**

 _Jasmine: I know it's better to team up, but he didn't say we couldn't go alone! And I want to observe everyone... It could be literally anyone who hurt Shawn._

 _Samey: I'm with Rodney. I'll tell him how I feel. (Whispers and repeats it multiple times) Gaaah, I can't! (Grabs her hair)_

 **End of confessionals**

In the end, the teams were like this:

Dave, Sky, Noah, Dawn.

Leshawna, Samey, Rodney.

Jasmine.

Trent, Beardo, Tim.

Brick, Eva.

Anne Maria, Dakota.

Ella.

``Ready or not, you better start running... NOW!'' Red announced.

Cameras showed that several traps had been placed around the lot. Also, new cameras had been installed to prevail sabotage and to add drama.

`` Wonder how that'll go? Find out after the break, on TOTAL DRAMA!''

 **Commercial Break**

Brick had teamed up with Eva as he knew she was an athlete like him. Now they were watching an Epic Fail Video. Brick did not laugh, actually feeling pain for the people. Eva does not have a strong sense of humor, so she genuinely didn't care about it.

Now they were running again, but Brick suddenly did a sign to signify Eva needed to stop. He pointed the ground.

`` What do you see? She asked.

\- Definitely the outline of a trap. The ones made out of ropes or other hard things, net-looking. I'll show you.''  
He picked a big fallen branch of the ground and positioned it under the rope's knot, effectively activating the trap and sending the log up.

Brick smirked at Eva while starting to run again.

 **Confessionals**

 _Eva: Oh, so you know how to set off traps? That's cool. I know how to punch people very well. And by well, I_ _ **mean**_ _well._

 **End of confessionals**

Jasmine was presently attentively watching a ventriloquist act funnily. She saluted Samey as the latter passed by her side along with her teammates, searching another spot.

Accidentally, Samey fell because of a rope that had been placed to provoke falls. Rodney fell on her and the two kissed.

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: Oh... my... GOSH! It happened! My first kiss!_

 **End of confessionals**

Samey pushed Rodney off her, blushing.

``- Are you hurt? The farmer boy asked worriedly.

-I'm fine...

\- Keep your hands OFF HER!'' Jasmine was now in front of Rod, standing aggressively. `` I know what you're trying to do... You're the one that hurt Shawn... And now, you want to manipulate one of my close friends into eliminating me, right? I don't know what you've got against me, but this grudge is not one you should have.

\- Calm down, sistah! He fell on her, okay? I'm sure he did not and won't do anything wrong. Right, Rodney? Leshawna asked.

\- A-a-absolutely.''

The Australian Outback girl glared at the threesome when they left and watched Rodney, doing a cutthroat.

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey: What the heck? Is she out of her mind? Rodney, a VILLAIN? It's impossible! Poor Jasmine, I should talk to her after the challenge._

 _Rodney: (Sucking his thumb and looking worriedly all around him. Stops and screams, in fear.) AAAAH!_

 **End of confessionals**

The four people group composed of Dawn, Sky, Noah and Dave had currently finished watching a naughty jokes compilation. Now they had stopped for one of them wanted to talk strategy in a bush.

``-So, Noah said, let's get straight to the point shall we? I would like to know if you guys are ready to make an alliance.

\- Why? Sky asked.

-Well, I figured out we could work together to vote out Ella and secure ourselves a spot as mergers and go further in the game.

\- Well, it could be a nice idea, Dave said, because nobody here really dislikes anyone of our team. And I do feel like Ella's nice, but she could become a social threat. Plus, she's not that useful in challenges. I'm in.

\- If he's in, I am too, Sky said.'' Noah, Dave and Sky put their hands on top of another. Now only Dawn wasn't sure of what to do. Would she be a traitor to Ella if she agreed to vote her out? Or would it be better to join forces and get away from this weird girl she didn't dislike?

Her hand joined the others. ``- Count me a part of it as well.''

Ella was briefly shown, walking slowly, her head fixating the floor and a small bird perched on her right shoulder.

 **Confessionals**

 _Sky: How do I feel about this? Well, I'll be able to get closer to Dave as well as Dawn. Plus, now I'm almost guaranteed to make it further. The only thing is... I don't really trust Noah. I'm guessing he's learned from his mistakes and is ready to play a good game this time. He's a strategic player. And I'm not._

 _Noah: That's part of the plan. See, I needed allies. The right moment has come. You need shoes to run, you need brains to win. Although that Sha-dude got into the finale... The irony!_ **End of confessionals**

`` This is getting nicer and better... Find out if it still will after the break!'' Red announced. `` On Total! Drama! CHAAAARGE!''

 **Commercial Break**

As the challenge went on, contestants continued to search for the funny spots. Some got trapped, some went faster than others. Presently it was starting to get progressively harder for the teams not to laugh, but most had been able to hold off their tears of joy.

After having made sure that Tim and Beardo would follow his plan to vote out Anne Maria, Trent led his team and resisted multiple times to the temptation of laughing. After having watched a grimace duel video, Tim just couldn't hold himself anymore. He threw the note pad to the ground and started laughing hysterically.

``- Dude, come on! We got a chance of choosing people to switch teams and winning immunity. I don't wanna lose it.'' Beardo said as Anne Maria and Dakota ran past them.

`` Don't worry, you'll definitely won't win this, Anne Maria told him, smiling provocatively.''

Beardo took Tim and carried him on his shoulders, Trent running not far beside him. ``THAT'S IT! THE GAME IS ON!'' Beardo shouted. He screamed: ``BANZAI!'' Before running even faster.

Meanwhile, Jasmine had already watched nearly every video without even smiling. Her spirit was focused on Shawn and his elimination. She escaped a mud full hole and made it to the final spot. She watched without any reactions a video that seemed to be Markiplier's ``MEOW''. (Markiplier is awesome but does not belong to me.)

She then crossed the finish line.

``JASMINE WINS IMMUNITY! And also... the right to choose one person that will be switched.'' Red announced, his voice coming out of the loudspeakers.

``Also, I'm kinda sorry for you, Jasmine, because I was going to announce that anyone can now try their chance at finding a hidden immunity idol, or Smith brand Red head.. It can be given from one to another, but not stolen. As before, the idol negates any votes cast against its user. I will not announce the identity of its finder. Good luck to all!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Dave (Sky is sitting on his lap, hand on the back of his head): Now where would you hide an idol, Sky?_

 _\- Maybe somewhere people don't want to go.''_

 _Dave smiles, then says: You're right! You know what? I'd totally go in for a kiss right now. (They kiss)_

 **End of confessionals**

Brick and Eva were now almost at the finish line and had passed the mud hole. Brick was about to sprint to it as Eva yelled for him to stop.

``-STOP! Don't you wanna search for the idol?

\- We'll already have immunity when we finish.

\- Yes, but one of jus could be safe at another moment.

-True... let's go search the bushes over there. Come on, soldier!

As they searched, Dakota and Anne Maria were advancing rapidly. They were now at the next before last video post. Dakota chuckled lightly.¸

``- Come on, blondie, there are things funnier than this cat!

They went on to the last stand and Anne Maria laughed lightly. Then they ran past Brick and Eva. The Jersey shore reject fell into the mud hole and yelled in disgust.

``- This is GROSS! Plus, there's somethin' hard under my butt!'' She reached for it with her hand and took out a shiny golden object that looked perfectly like Red's face. She wiped out mud from her hair and smiled.

Brick and Eva saw this and quickly ran to the finish line, crossing it seconds before the female duo.

`` DAMNIT!'' Eva raged.

`` The idol now belongs to Dakota and Anne Maria, Red whispered to the camera. When one of them needs it, they'll play it. Also, Brick and Eva win immunity, he smiled.

 **Confessionals**

 _Eva: (Angry, screaming.) WE COULD'VE WON IT! BUT NO! (She calms down.) Well, at least we'll have immunity today. Better than nothing, huh? And now we can't' vote them off... because one will probably give the other the idol. As Noah could say: it sucks as much as an absorbing sponge!_

 **End of confessionals**

The contestants were shown finishing the laugh-race. This is the order in which they arrived, after Dakota and Anne Maria.

Beardo, Tim, Trent; Sky, Dawn, Dave, Noah; Samey, Rodney, Leshawna; and Ella, who looked really sad now, regarding Dawn with teary eyes.

Sky saw this and went on to try to cheer her up. She learned the whole thing and succeeded into putting a smile on Ella's face, although it's unknown what she said.

``Congrats to today's winners! Everyone else is at risk of getting voted out or switched. Come to join me at the elimination.''

In the lot's hallways, contestants were shown talking, mostly about strategy.

``- So, that's why we're voting her out. Me and my secret alliance. I swear I got one, Sky told Jasmine.

\- I'm with you, she replied. I'm not sure who to switch, though.

\- Maybe... someone who's a threat? I know Trent is a social one right now... Although Samey could be a physical one.

\- Yeah... I'll think of it, Sky.''

``- And that's how the demon kittens exploded the school with peanut butter, Tim storied Beardo.

\- That's awesome, man!''

Noah walked by them: ``- Still talking about that? Really? I wanna hear more about it now. It's time I start reading different kinds of books.

-Um... Are you sarcastic?

-Yes. Actually I wasn't but my answer was, the high IQ smiled.''

 **4 TH ELIMINATION CEREMONY – DAY 11.**

`` Before we read the votes, I want all of you to understand, it might be the last time you interact with your teammates before having to adapt your game. And I know I don't wanna be the ones who will have to. Let's reveal the swithchees!''

Jasmine stood up and announced: `` I choose Noah to be switched. Do I need to add reasons?

\- Sure, add drama if you want.

\- You seem to me like the guy we should keep an eye out for. Nobody really knows you. We don't get what's going out in there, she pointed his forehead, and we don't know what kind of tricks you got in the bag. Sorry for you.''

Brick and Eva stood in unison and Eva announced: ``Our pick is... that beatboxing guy.'' She pointed Beardo, who let out a gasp of surprise.

`So, Noah is now a member of the Giant Bonsais and Beardo is now a member of the Flying Rocks! Now let's proceed to the elimination shall we?''

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: Come and apply for Total Drama, they said, it'll be fun they said..._

 _Sky: (Showing her vote: Ella.) Just going with the majority. Sorry..._

 _Dakota: (Voting for Anne Maria) I know we're allies and stuff, but honestly... there's just something about you that ticks me off. And say goodbye to the idol._

 _Brick: Just heard who people were going with... Sorry Ella._

 **End of confessionals**

``Don't receive a laughing smiley face? You're out. Safe are, in no particular order: Sky, Beardo, Samey, Trent, Dakota, Brick, Tim, Dawn, Rodney, Leshawna, Dave, Jasmine, Eva.'' 

`` Now, one of these three will have to go... and it won't be... Noah, who is also safe! And now, tonight's big loser is...

...

...

...

... (Anne Maria and Ella were now watching each other fiercely.)

...

...

...

...

...

ELLA! Sorry, but you've gotta go!''

She said: `` I want one of you to win'' to everyone but staring at Dawn.

She walked out the room, on the walk of shame and in the Lame-o-sine.

``Well, this sure was an episode! Find out what happens next... on our first aftermath! ON TOTAL DRAMA CHARGE!''

 **Author's note: Hope you liked it, comments are appreciated. I'll try to update faster next time.**

 **The raccoon master**


	8. From screens to travels

**Total Drama Charge-Episode 8 (Aftermath I): From the screens to the travels.  
Disclaimer: I'm just a TD Fan, Not an illuminati or an alien, I'm not affiliated with the series in whatsoever way. Thanks. The series belong to Tom and Jennifer Pertsch. **

A well-known male voice, that wasn't Red's, opened the episode. The aftermath studio was featured .The voice came from behind closed curtains.

`` -Hello, TD fans! The season has been pretty good so far...

-And now it's time to take a break from it and question the eliminated contestants. I'm sure they all have a lot to say...'' Continued a female voice.

``- Of course! We'll review and relax because this is...

\- The first TDC Aftermath! With...'' the two voices came out from behind the curtains. ``ZOEY AND MIKE!''

( **Theme song plays** )

The couple giggled and saluted the live audience, before sitting on a couch that was installed in the center of the studio. Near to it was a comfortable chair and a bleacher.

``- Well, before we let our first eliminated contestant come out, we need to point out the previous hosts are not here because they are on a surf trip to Oceania, and we will discuss the season together, Zoey said, and talk a bit. Now, Mike, tell me, **who** did you think was going to be the earliest boot?

-Hmmm... I gotta say... I thought it was going to be Sky.

-Why?

-She's an athlete. A dangerous athlete that proved she was a real competitor the first time around. Now, I know you're supposed to take out non-useful members first, but I would've voted for her for sure. I thought she would either rank low, or go far, and it looks like we're going forwards the second possibility.

\- I'm with you, babe, Zoey said, taking Mike's hand in her. I thought it would've been Amy. She proved the other time around that she was... **disturbingly** evil. People didn't see her really well. I'm glad, sorry for her, that she didn't make it far, and also that she had a change of personality.

-True, true. Now, who do you think will most probably win?'' Mike asked.

``- It sucks to have to say that, but... Anne Maria. Unknown villain by most, truly recognized by Trent only. If she manages to get rid of him and maybe one of his allies, chances are... She could make it pretty far if she's lucky. (Shivers) Which she probably will...''

Suddenly, Max made his entrance and sat on the luxury chair, applauded by the public.

`` Thank you! Thank you, really! I know villains have their share of fans. Ah, this chair feels nice!'' He turned to the hosting couple. `` -So, do you guys interrogate me, or what? I shall not waste my time, I gotta work on my world domination plan, he whispered to them.

-Let's go, Mike said. Max, how exactly do you feel about your elimination?

\- How do I feel? I thought they saw me as a threat. There are no other reasons to my elimination. I mean, common, I'm a villain... Made out of pure, jewel like evil!

\- Really? Are you sure your ``accident'' with the blender had nothing to do with it? Plus your loss at the end? Or you... **maybe** pissing people off? Zoey asked

\- Excuse me? I already answered. They knew it would be dangerous to keep me around. I understand them. Now, anything else you want me to give an obvious answer to?

-Nope. But we'll have you face a dare! Zoey announced.

\- Geez, how great is that? Okay, bring it to daddy malicious!'' Mike took out a paper from a container that was brought by an intern.

-Oh... Oh oh oh! That's a nice one. Max, you must get on the floor and let kids bounce on your belly for 30 seconds!

\- Fine, I'll do it, the villain grumbled.'' He lied himself down on the floor and was greeted by the loud cheering of kids running to him. They started jumping on his belly and did this repetitively, using it as a trampoline. Max actually started to laugh after a few seconds.

``NO! STOP! IT TICKLES!''

They went back into the audience as he stood back up, readjusting his clothes.

``-Um... This isn't typical bad guy stuff but... It actually did some good, he said. Is there anything else I need to do now? He asked.

\- Yeah. Go sit on the soft sofa bleacher over there. Watch your best moments and then be part of our peanut gallery.'' Mike answered.

Max was shown being selected to be on the Giant Bonsais, saying some funny lines and helping his team before being eliminated.

After their interview, the lover birds called upon Izzy to join them. There she was, walking to them.

``-Izzy, ladies and gentlemen!

\- WOOHOO! I'M HYPED UP!'' She ran to the sofa and jumped on Mike's shoulders, having fun, before suddenly remembering something.

``- Aren't you that guy that punched me when I was a spider?

-No. This was my **alternate personality**. Now he's gone, like all of them.

-Oh okay...

\- So Izzy, we were wondering... How do you feel about your elimination? Zoey asked.

\- Izzy wasn't eliminated, she said, jumping off Mike. Rob was. I think he's fine with it. He had more time to plan his next bank heist, so he's good.

\- That's nice to hear! Now, is there anything you would've changed in your way of playing, if it was possible to go back? The nice girl asked.

-Um... Izzy would've been less random. Less weird. Less... Izzy. It seems like people see Izzy in a different way than **she** sees herself. But Izzy would've had less fun.

-I agree, Mike told her. Now, a fan proposed a dare for you to accomplish. Wil you accept it?

\- WHAT IS IT? OF COURSE!

-Dress up as a bunny and act like one while eating a carrot.'' Mike read the dare on a paper.

The camera went out for a few seconds.

Izzy was now dressed in a tight pink rabbit costume, a carrot in mouth. She started jumping around while sucking her carrot seductively. She winked at Max, who blushed and forced himself to look elsewhere.

``-IZZY! FAMILY SHOW!'' Mike yelled.

Izzy was deceived. She let out a sigh and completed her dare normally. The public applauded as she returned to the bleacher, still wearing the suit.

Zoey shrugged. ``- Well, after this, uh...'' She turned to her boyfriend. How would you call this, Mike?'' He whispered in her ear.

``-After this performance, let's give a warm welcome to the bad twin turned good, Amy!''

The latter saluted the public and blew 2 kisses.

``-How does it feel to be here? Both of the hosts asked in unison, blushing after.

-Good. I appreciate life even more now, considering my change of personality. I resolved the problems I had, started to relax and respect people more. I'm just a bit bummed that I didn't win the money...

-Yeah... You did become a lot more likeable, Mike said, no offense.

-It's fine...

-So, who you gonna root for? Zoey asked.

\- My sis! Samey, if you are watching this I want you to know I was sincere when I said I regret doing... well, everything and... I hope you'll win this. Stay strong!''

Mike took out a remote ad opened a TV that came out of a wall, hidden before.

``-And now, the word to one of your biggest fans: Hayley!''

A young, jeans and pink T-shirt wearing, dark haired girl with light blue eyes appeared.

``-OMG, I'm like... so happy to see you guys... It's like... PARADISE!'' She dropped a joy tear and it fell on her tongue. She licked it.

``-Anyways... I was rooting for you to win! I mean, I liked you more when you weren't nice, but... I LOVE YOU! No one touches MY Amy!

-This is kinda preoccupying, Amy whispered to Zoey. Are all fans like that?

\- Do you wanna come to my party next week? It's like, on Saturday. My address is...

-Okayyyy! I think that's enough. Goodbye, Hayley!'' Mike pronounced.

`` -WAIT! Wait wait wait wait wait! Oh my god, like, please! WAIT! I got **something** to say!

\- Fine, what is it, Mike sighed.

\- Your hair looked real nice when you were Mal.

-Um, thanks... That's um... a compliment.'' Mike said, before turning off the television.

``- Are you alright? Amy asked, preoccupied.

\- Yeah... Just that I've never felt that stressed, scared, weirded out and impatient for something to end since that French oral presentation in third grade of Elementary school! He said, wiping off sweat from his face with a towel.

-Samey, uh, Amy? Please go join the other commentators.

``- And that's one of the reasons to why I definitely don't plan on having kids later, Max said, looking traumatized.

`` Be sure to tune in after the break!'' Zoey said.

 **Commercial break**

``- That sure was something. But the un-edited moments we are about to show you are too!'' Zoey announced.

A TV popped out of the back wall.

Dave was shown alone in the boys' bathroom, wearing a nervous grin. He looked around before letting out a sheet of paper from his pocket. Unfolding it, a drawing appeared. Dave had drawn Sky's face as best as he could, and he was now making out with it.

Random people in the audience looked disgusted or awkward.

``-That's not very hygienic, Max commented.''

Now another scene began. Jasmine was shown chewing on her hat as she was lying in her bed. Then an un-aired confessional was shown.

 _Jasmine: I do this when I'm nervous. I thought of something bad. (She stops, thinking.) Shawn won't get eliminated before the merge, will he?_

Brick was shown walking in the hallway next to the studio's male dormitory. Suddenly, lights went out. He let a small ``EEK!'' Before saying: ``Oh, not again...''

Now, Tim was hiding in some bushes, sipping a tea. He then noticed a camera, doing a peace sign at it.

``Want to know a fact? I'm allergic to sushi... The irony, huh?'' He smiled.

The television went back in the wall.

``-Wow! We sure learned a few things, huh?

\- I remember now, I have a grand cousin that is allergic to fish! Although sushi? **That's** a first time!

-It must be! Now we shall play a little game of the classic... TRUTH OR SHOCK!'' The cameras showed a logo that said the name while an electric chair came out from under the ground.

``-I'll invite now... MAX! Normally, it's ladies first, but you know, this is something physical and... Anyways pleas come and sit there.

-I don't like it! I really don't like it!'' The super villain said as he installed himself in the chair, getting the helmet adjusted by an intern.

``-Max, it's going to be alright! We'll stop if it hurts too much... I SWEAR! So the thing is pretty simple... remember that truth or dare challenge in Pahkitew?

-Yeah...

-This chair is advanced technologically and will tell us if you are lying or not based on your brain activity. (She was now reading a piece of paper.) Tell the truth? You're good. Tell a lie? Get buzzed! Ready?'' Max nodded silently.

``- First question: Have you ever felt attracted by Scarlett?

-No! Never!

\- Max... Sorry, that's not true. See it's written here that you present all the signs of a liar...

\- But... AAAAAAARRRGH!'' He screamed as he was electrocuted. He was now black from the burns. Zoey and Mike cringed at his sight.

``-Are you ok?'' The tortured nodded. ``Next question: Who would you save between a kid and someone close to you? In a fire, or death-wise situations? Zoey asked.

\- The kid. I hate to admit it but I like them. I think I'll do a great father someday... I mean, a kid's got a whole life in front of him or her but people I know... less.'' Electricity was not sent down Max's spine.

``- Last question, Mike announced, what's the most evil thing you ever did?

\- That's a though one... Most evil thing... I did a lot of 'em... I'd say, the day I burned down the car of a college guy from my neighborhood. He was my bully when I was younger, and I wanted revenge. So it was justified.'' Again, no shock.

Suddenly, someone entered the room, a plaster cast around the neck it was Shawn. Max was freed from the chair and he walked to the bleachers, as the zombie apocalypse boy went to join the hosts.

``-Welcome, Shawn! How are you doing? Mike asked.

-Good, I guess... I would feel better if I hadn't this plaster around. My time here was pretty nice, but the elimination... I'm not sure **who** eliminated me, but that person can eat **dirt**!

\- I understand how you feel. If I would've been eliminated like that, I'd be deceived and a bit angry.

-Thanks! And gosh, I miss Jasmine right now... And also, all of my teammates. I hope they make it far into the game.'' He tried to look at his surroundings, but could barely move his neck.

``-I'll help you with that, the past MPD said, turning him over both sides.

-Thanks, man! Do I have to do anything now?

-Yes, actually... We demand you make a list of reasons to why you are afraid of zombies.

-I'm not afraid but prepared to fight them, actually. But yeah, why do I dislike them, let's say! Okay, here it goes!'' He folded his fingers to represent the number of each reason.

1- They are dead, but alive. Walking corpses, you know?

2- They smell like a mix of rotten eggs, farts, fish and urine. Not like roses, indeed!

3- They are more numerous than any organized group of survivors ever could be. HUNDREDS of them unite normally.

4- They want to kill people to survive.

5- They **eat** people to kill them!

6- The sounds they make are just... Creepy. And odd. And gross. And repulsing and...'' He vomited.

Interns cleaned his puke of the cast and the floor before he got asked to join the eliminated contestants at the bleachers.

``-And now, we'll re-watch the most painful moments of the season, said Mike.''

Shawn's butt getting accidentally splashed by Brick. People getting killed in the virtual zombie challenge. Noah and Dakota getting blood-sampled. Shawn hitting his head on the pillar in the dodgeball challenge. Guys getting hit in the nuts.

``-PHEW! Said Zoey when it was finished. There sure were a lot of painful moments this season!

-Yeah... I gotta say, I wouldn't want to have been through these things. Although we did survive many radioactive animals on our season.

-Or the ship being blown up by Chris at the start, Zoey shuddered.

-Ah, souvenirs... Mike sighed, lost in his thoughts before getting poked back to the moment by his girlfriend. Ah yes, she must be fantastic, because she sure has fans... (Winks at the camera. Pun-intended.) Here comes our last guest, fairytale princess Ella!

The latter walked on the stage, waving at the public and going to sit on the chair.

``-So, how do you feel right now, Ella?

-Good, thanks for asking. I am trying to get over Dawn right now, but other than that, my life's has been going on as usual, she said honestly.

-Is there anything you wanna say about your elimination? Mike asked.

-Well, if not that I thought it wasn't my time to go, I think I understand people saw me as in- offensive and likeable. And so, they maybe thought, I could have chances of making it further.

-Okay... Do you think people responded positively to your crush on Dawn? Zoey asked.

-I'm the first contestant to be officially pansexual. I think people understand I actually loved Dave back in my first play, and that now I loved her. I think they are open enough to understand and accept things like that. See, don't we all say that all that matter's inside? She asked, pointing her chest and underneath it, her heart.

-True. I think your way of thinking makes sense. Zoey said.

\- Yes, I don't care about a person's gender when choosing. So what?

-Hey, could you please sing? I think you've been holding yourself the whole season, no?

-I thought Red would eliminate me like I was last time. But yeah, I did compose a small but cute song about Dawn.

-I wouldn't be against it? Do you want to hear it? Mike asked the public.'' The answer was a loud yes and the sound of cheering and whistling.

Ella smiled and turned around to the public, standing up. ( You can imagine her singing it the way you want it.)

``Ok, here it goes: **I have a face on my mind**

 **Her smile really is just divine**

 **When I get lost without light, I know she'll find me in time**

 **Her name is Dawn**

 **She makes me drop my jaw**

 **She's just so perfect, both inside and outside!**

 **I like her, I love her, and I adore her!**

 **If only she could feel the same for me**

 **Then I would find true victory.**

 **But it looks like that's not the true story...**

 **Oh Dawn, Dawn, Dawn...''** Her last words were followed by a huge acclamation. Everyone applauded.

``Thank you! Thank you!'' She waved.

Mike Zoey and most of the eliminated contestants felicitated her. She went back to the bleachers with a smile on her face.

``-Wow! Canada's got talent, ladies and gentlemen! But we got info on the next part of the season! Mike announced. Find out what, after the break!

 **Commercial break**

-Yes, we do! I think the fans already knew that, but the season's isn't going to stay all the time at the studio. Starting next episode, our contestants will embark on a World Tour, and then it'll be the Merge!

-Exactly, Zoey. The Total Drama Jumbo Jet won't, sadly, come back, but they will travel in its next version, THE JUMBO JET 2.0!

(An image shows a big flying plane, similar in size and design to season three's transportation design. Pictures of the cargo hold, economy class, first class and the new middle class were shown. The most notable difference between the two machines was that the second one was painted green and seemed more solid.)

-Also, we will reveal the first destination: BRUSSELS!''

A random history teacher came in. He was transporting a ruler and had a globe tattooed on his neck, visible under his pale shirt. He wore proudly a mustache.

``-Brussels, capital of Belgium, is home to approximately one million people. As the country, it is divided into two major communities, one of which is French speaking and the other that speaks Dutch. It is well known for its fries, chocolate and waffles, as well as being a center in the francophone comic market. Some of the notable landmarks include: The Manneken Pis, which literally commemorates a little boy's heroic action of peeing on flames to save the city, and the atomium, which was constructed for the universal exposition of 1958.'' He said, before leaving and actually being revealed to be Sam under a costume. (Can't tell if the tattoo's fake or not.) He ran away before being caught.

-That's all true. I wonder what will happen to everyone still in the game right there... I'm pretty sure the start of the second game stage will change a few things.

-It most likely will... Find out if it does, next time... ON! TOTAL! DRAMA! CHARGE!'' Mike, Zoey and Ella, out of the bleachers, singed, closing the episode.

 **Read and review! Hoped you liked it! I'll try to write a longer chapter next time, if possible.**


	9. Believe in Belgium

**Total Drama Charge- Episode 9:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. All rights reserved. Only Red, Tim and Angelica are mine. Thanks for reading!**

``Last time, on Total Drama...

-I decided to let the remaining contestants form their own teams for the remainder of the episode. The challenge was all about having good laughs and spending time with friends, or whoever you decided to work with. It was fun to spice things up by including a hidden immunity idol in the game! An alliance of four was formed by smart head Noah. In the end, Jasmine, Brick and Eva won immunity. Anne Maria and Dakota found the idol and Ella was voted out.

Now it's the day we say goodbye to the movie lot, because we'll be going globe wide! And our people don't know this... What will happen next? What kind of drama awaits the contestants? Find out now... on TOTAL! DRAMA! CHARGE!''

 **(Theme song plays)**

The contestants were shown loading up a school bus. They were placing luggage and individual accessories inside the storage compartments.

``-Remember me why we're doing this? Anne Maria asked Eva.

-Maybe it's part of the challenge. **How** could I know?

-WO, calm your butt down, freak face! I just asked you one question!

-WHAT THE HECK DID YOU CALL ME, YOU LITTLE...

-Hey girls, it's alright! No one knows why we're doing this. It could have to do with many different things, Sky said.

-Why are you even trying to be a part of this conflict, huh? Anne Maria asked.

-UGH! Sky sighed, before walking away to her boyfriend.

 **Confessionals**

 _Sky: I was just trying to be nice and calm them down. Looks like I gotta get in my own life._

 _Anne Maria: You know what's nice? I got two more people on my Enemy List. (Shows the list.) Other than them, I got that dude that went up with a pale chick, that dude I pretended to like, that girl I saw at the store one day and that said my butt was too big, and this guy that stole one of my dolls. (Stops.) YES, I STILL PLAY WITH DOLLS! (Starts twerking in front of the wall, than breaks it accidentally by turning over and hitting it with her hair.)_

 **End of confessionals**

`` OKAY PEOPLE, LISTEN UP!'' Red called. `` Get in the bus and get ready for today's challenge!''

One of the bus's tires busted and got flat. Tim kneed next to it. ``-Dear tire, may you rest in peace. May your soul find its resting place.''

Noah heard this and said: ``- Are you really praying for a broken tire?

-Are you really commenting on this? Tim asked back.

-That was actually good sarcasm! Where did you learn it?

-At school. Don't you remember me? I was your student, he joked.'' They both got into the bus.

``-What's this place?' Samey asked.

After a few hours of driving, the vehicle and the contestants finally arrived to destination. A small abandoned airport in the Canadian West. A shiny giant green plane was on the track. After having stepped out of the bus, the contestants heard the vrooming sound of motors. The plane was starting to function and the bus had left with the personal effects of the contestants.

``-Awwwww, c'mon now, I had my bra inside! Leshawna protested. Everyone looked at her awkwardly.

`` Sorry, Red said, but we had to, you know, make things a bit harder. Now, I welcome you all on the flight number 95 to Brussels. Please enter the flight, put on your seat belt **if** you have one, and prepare for a few more **boring** hours before we get there. If there is anything, please ask your flight attendant, which is me, and remember that that attendant is **generally** occupied with something else. You may sit with anyone, anywhere, although we only have first class seats for the equivalent of one team. You will join your teams at destination. Have a nice flight, and **try** not to use the bathrooms, except for confessionals, of course.''

``- That sounds great, Dave exclaimed. Now we have all the time we want to talk, babe! He said to Sky.

-Yeah, she said, uncertain.

-Is there something wrong? Dave asked.

-Well, you know how we were part of this alliance thingy with Noah and Dawn?

-Yes, what's wrong with it?

-He's been switched, remember? Now we got... Beerdow or whatever his name is.

-That's true, the normal guy realized.''

When everyone got inside, people almost fought to get the best seats. Eva barked at people so they wouldn't get close to her, but didn't mind when Brick sat next to her. Tim, Trent and Beardo and Noah sat together, Sky, Dave and Dawn close by. Rodney decided to go sit in the economy section, claiming life on a farm had him get tougher and less demanding in comfort over the time and Samey followed him there.

Over the course of the flight, everything went on normally, except for Tim, who accidentally fell on Leshawna's breasts after having gone to the bathroom. He hid under a vacant seat, showing he was able to fit through a small place.

Cut to Samey and Rodney, who were enjoying their time.

``- I got a question, Samey told her friend. Why did you have such a hard time speaking to girls last time?

-It's because uh... He scratched his neck nervously. I had to pay a whale to shoot down some donuts for my great grand cousin and then she actually disguised herself as a fridge, before calling ovens to party back home. ''

Samey's face showed a puzzled look.

``-Oh, did I say something weird? The tall red-head asked. She nodded in answer. Okay, let me start over normally.

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey: I'm feeling really good right now... I got Rodney, Jasmine, and Leshawna. I'm still in the competition, not making any enemies, and going on a world tour! (She smiles) It could be better though..._

 _Rodney: I think Samey is a pretty good friend... Yeah, she's pretty but I need to get closer to other people. I don't feel like, you know, I am actually in a great position right now._

 **End of confessionals**

The voice of the host came through the speaker that was situated in the corner of the room. ``-Careful now people, we are going through a turbulence zone! Beverages will be served to everyone after. Thanks and enjoy your flight. Oh and, if you were wondering, Angelica the lunch lady is piloting.''

The plane tilted to the side, sending the cheerleader twin right on top of the farmer boy's body. Their lips met quickly, before they both blushed and entered into collision with each other's forehead. The plane kept moving like this for a few seconds.

Hours later, the contestants arrived at destination. They traveled from the airport to a local restaurant. Red told them they could take anything on the menu, and as much as they wanted.

 **Confessionals**

 _Dakota (In front of the restaurant: ``LA TABLE GOURMANDE', a menu in hand)' (I don't know if this precise establishment exists in Brussels, just chose a random name.) I gotta take a selfie, this is so cool! It's one of the big cities daddy and I didn't get to visit. (Opens the menu) I think I'll have the ``Tartare de boeuf a la belge'' and a Waterzoy, with a couple of waffles and..._

 _Eva: (Normally) Food._

 **End of confessionals**

The contestants were shown eating and enjoying their lunch. A good amount of them were full after their meal. Tim let out a huge burp and quickly apologized to his teammates. Dave and Sky went to spend some alone time while the contestants waited for Red to announce the challenge.

Not long after, when everyone was present, the host came, showing a satisfied smile. Amused, he looked at the contestants.

``-You got to get into teams now. Since this is...'' He got interrupted.

``- The day we have to bless our marvelous host? Noah pronounced.

-No, and because you just talked when you shouldn't have, you'll have to perform 20 push-ups in front of everyone, he declared.

-Red, why do you hate me so?'' Noah got help from Brick. Well, help is not what we should call Brick sitting on top of his back and counting how many he had done, right?

``-May you please continue your explanations? Noah asked after his punishment, out of breath.

-Oh, for sure, the host answered, if everyone will listen. Okay. This meal was part of today's challenge. Now you will have to take the subway all the way to a designated station. All of your team members must be present at all time. Then, you will have to get as fast as possible to a point that is exactly at the same distance for everyone. The team that arrives last will have to vote off one of its members, while the two remaining teams will have to play a thug of war game, with some twists... Winners get first class, err... Middlers, get middle class, and losers get our uncomfortable economy section. Questions? No? I shall give you the indications. Keep them in mind, or lose them.

-Excuse me, what's the deal with having had dinner before? Dawn asked politely.

-Try to run with a full stomach. **Painful.** ''

Now everyone was ready and grouped in teams. Red took a piccolo trumpet out of nowhere and produced a nasty, ear-reaping high pitched sound. The teams got moving.

The Flying Rocks had to take the subway to a downtown station. Beardo had heard the station's name when Red told him. Dave and Sky were looking flirtatiously at each other. Beardo was beatboxing and Dawn was talking with a lady's dog.

Meanwhile, the Giant bonsais were experiencing technical difficulties, if I might say, because Anne Maria and Dakota were having an argument, in the middle of the full metro wagon.

``- No, we shouldn't do this! Why are you even talking about this right now? Anne Maria asked her ally.

-They **need** to know! They're our teammates, what's wrong with saying what you're hiding?

-Hiding what? Trent asked, curious.

\- YOU, GUITAR FREAK, DON'T GET INVOLVED! IT'S A TWO PEOPLE THING.

-SHE HAS THE HIDDEN IMMUNITY IDOL! SHE FOUND IT IN THE MUD POOL IN THE LAUGH CHALLENGE!

-THAT'S IT! I'M GONA FINISH YOU!'' Anne Maria yelled loudly as she sprung from her position to hit the past fame monger in the face.

The team was next shown in a station, waiting for a train to arrive and pick them up.

``- It's so fun having to wait like this because of you two, Noah said, smiling. This is a nice day indeed.

\- You shut your mouth egghead! It was an accident!

-Change this last word by: ``Idiocy'' and your statement will be most certainly true, he answered.

\- GUYS! CAN'T WE JUST COOPERATE AS A TEAM FOR A MOMENT NOW? We'll decide what to do with the idol later, Trent told his teammates. They all looked down in culpability.

The camera cut to the Swagger Zombies, who were searching for the subway station. They were presently lost. The teammates were discouraged until Samey went to a man and talked to him in French, getting an answer out of him.

 _``Bonjour monsieur, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait nous dire ou se trouve la station de métro la plus proche?_ _Nous en avons vraiment besoin…'' (Hello Sir, could you please tell us where the closest subway station is?_ _We really need it.)_

 _``Bien sûr, elle se trouve sur la prochaine rue, après le coin, à droite.''_ _(Of course, it is on the next street, to the left after the corner.)_

 _She thanked him and returned to her comrades, who were impressed of what she just did._

``-You never told us you could speak French, Brick said. That's impressive!

-Well, if there is one thing I've always been better than my sister is in learning new languages. I know a bit of Spanish, Russian, and Arabic.

-Really? Rodney counted on his fingers. 5 languages. You've got a linguistic tongue!

-I like yours too, she teased.

-Huh? He said, scratching his head.

-Follow me, I know where we must go!'' Samey announced. They ran in the indicated direction.

The Flying Rocks were now nervously waiting for their train, which seemed to be late, seeing as it should have been there five minutes ago.

And then, they saw a familiar figure move in a group of teens. He had light blonde-brown hair with a gray-blue shirt, pale green pants and green eyes. Topher.

``-Hey! Sky called out. HEY! We know you! Uh, Topher, right?

-HEYYyyyyyyyyy, he said, diminishing his volume. What's up? You are in the new season, I know. They're filming. I'm in a trip with my classmates. So, need help?

-Well, the train is late and we need to take it in the challenge. Anything you know? Dave asked.

-Well, there is a bus not far. There is a tower, shaped like a T, its right next to it. See ya!''

They rushed outside, not knowing if it was a good thing or not.

The Giant Bonsais were now aboard their transportation. They looked awkwardly at their surroundings, not talking. They went out and started to run as fast as they could, hoping to win the challenge.

The Swagger Zombies went out of the subway station and succeeded into making a group of citizens lend them their bicycles, with Samey's help. Now they were pedaling faster, all the way to the place where the tie-breaker would take place. Suddenly, they saw a car stop right in front of them, in the middle of the street.

Red's head popped out from the window as he told them they did not respect one of the challenge's rules and had to go back to the subway station to run like they were supposed to. ``Sorry guys, but that's how it is!'' They sighed and went back from where they came.

``Will the Zombies lose because of their penalty? Will the Bonsais decide of what to do with the immunity idol? Find out after the break on: TOTAL! DRAMA! CHARGE!''

 **Commercial Break**

The cameras went back on and showed the team's position on a basic map, proving the Bonsais seemingly were the front runners presently. Maybe were they focused on not speaking, maybe did they have more energy. Trent looked at his teammates while running.

 **Confessionals**

 _Trent: Okay. Now I have no clue of what I should do. Anne is still after me, and has an idol. I lost one of my allies. The only way I could counter her and Dakota is by aligning us to Noah and Eva, but... I'm not sure if it would work._

 _Tim: Wow... What an awkward situation! I haven't seen something like that since that time where my friend Jeremy's pants dropped in class and he was in his most simple clothing._

 _Brick: Sometimes in war, an army makes mistakes. But does that mean it will fall apart? Maybe. But most likely, it'll find a way to unify its members as much as dogs are linked to their masters. Puppies... Cuddly puppies! Wait, no! I know what I have to do._

 **End of confessionals**

Brick swooped in and got his teammates as close as possible, yelling: ``GROUP HUG!''

``-Boy, you okay? Leshawna asked, being slightly crushed by her teammate's bodies.

-Sir, yes sir! Now shall we go, sir?''

She looked at him with a confused look. `` I guess we have to! Let's go people, we got a challenge to win!''

The Flying Rocks were now aboard a bus, comfortably seated. They saw Red by one of the windows, now on a motorcycle. He rapidly showed them a paper that read: ``this is not against the challenge's rules. Please do run after, though! Oh, and, the bus might be kind of slow.''

Dawn went off her seat and approached the driver, telling her to go faster. She seemed to understand (Yes, the driver is a girl) and accelerated.

The map was shown again. The Rocks were now ahead of the Bonsais. They arrived at the spot and went out of the bus, celebrating.

``-And the Flying Rocks definitely win immunity! Wonder who will join them...'' he scratched his chin, while wind blew in his face.

Meanwhile, the Zombies were now getting out of the train and into the station, where they proceeded to sprint as fast as they could. Rodney carried Samey on his shoulders. Brick saw this and tried to take Leshawna to carry her, but all he got was a slap on the face. Jasmine was running alone in front.

The Bonsais still arrived before them, meaning they would have to go to the elimination ceremony. They sighed when Red announced they had lost the challenge.

 **Confessionals**

 _Leshawna: Man, this penalty really... Penalized us! But I think I know who I want to vote out today...  
Rodney: At least it is not only because of us... I wonder who's going home... Hopefully it won't be me or Samey... (He blushes) Our kiss was nice, after all._

 **End of confessionals**

The camera went black and then back on. It was now showing both remaining teams. Their members were all holding a long rope, and Red came towards them.

``-So, how are you doing? He asked.

-Obviously we are all feeling crappy in this team. I mean, I just don't feel the team feeling it had before, you know? I think we could all get some kind of friendly warmth, Anne Maria answered, sitting near her team along Noah, as the Bonsais are a team of 6, opposed to the Rocks'4.

\- That's what she said, Noah replied sarcastically, earning some snickers from Tim.

-Anyways, let me explain the second challenge. Sorry for ignoring you guys. Okay, so here you'll be playing thug of war as I ask people questions about Belgium. You'll have 10 seconds to answer. If you fail to give a proper answer, or just don't, **you're out of here!** He explained, singing the last words. (He winked at the camera, meaning he referenced something, I'll let you guess.) But remember: your goal is to make the opposite team fall, and you might still bite the dust when answering. Questions? No. Get ready then. On your marks... GO!''

Everyone gave their best. Strength was coming out pretty good from both teams. Beardo managed to pull hard enough to make Trent fall. Now Dakota was being asked a question by the host.

``-Dakota, could you please tell me: what is the capital of Belgium?

-BRUSSELS! She let aloud almost immediately.''

The host nodded and went on to ask Dave a question.

``Dave, could you please tell me: what is the name of the well-known statue representing a young peeing boy, situated in the city?

The normal guy thought and answered without thinking. ``Transparent is the new yellow?'' (Other reference. Water is lipid, pee... You get it. No, I don't watch Orange is The New Black, only know it.)

``- I really have no clue right now to how the heck your brain works, but yes, this is definitely a stupid answer. Sorry.'' Red said just as Dawn fell lightly (Yes, lightly.) To the ground.

Now it looked like it was a 3 VS 3 Gladiator match. The Rocks managed to pull the rope enough to make Dakota fall.

``-Tim, could you please tell me: What are the two main, official languages of Belgium?

He concentrated, sweat running over his forehead and falling on the rope, efficiently making it more slippery.

-French and... Flemish, which is a modified version of Dutch!

\- You are so correct!'' Red let out an exclamation.

Now he went to Sky who fell before he could ask her the question. She explained even though she was an athlete, she isn't used to certain sub-types of muscular exercises. We saw Dakota fall, as her hands were tired.

Now it was Beardo and Dave VS Tim and Eva.

People were cheering for all of them, picking their team's side.

Both duos pulled from their side and tried to put as much effort as they could in this. Tim suddenly let go off the rope, massaging his hands, before seeing the challenge was still going out. Eva succeeded into taking the guys down, winning first place and immunity for her team.

 **Confessionals**

 _Eva: That was easy._

 _Dave: I'm kinda bummed we lost. But hey, you can't go on succeeding all the time. Even my beautiful Sky's not perfect._

 **End of confessionals**

``The Giant Bonsais win Immunity and first place! The Flying rocks win Immunity and second place. And I'll be seeing the Zombies at elimination.'' He said. `` But now, we're all taking a bus to the airport.''

Later on, Leshawna was discussing with Jasmine in the Jumbo Jet 2.0. They got interrupted by Brick, who wanted to talk to Leshawna in private. The army cadet and the sassy sister went next to the bathroom.

``-Okay white by, did you have anything to tell me? She asked.

-Well, um, do you recall one of our victories?

-Excuse me?

-I'm talking about... you know, the moment we... smooched?

-Oh...she paused. I'm sorry but there was nothing romantic there. I already have someone that loves me and... I'd rather be friends.

-I... understand. But... he started crying. Oh and Damn you! I thought we had something going out, and it feels like I just lost the war right now, you know?

-Look, I didn't want to...'' The cadet ran away, sad. Leshawna sighed.

Samey and Rodney had already planned on their vote when the elimination ceremony started. They sat along their team.

``-Greetings, flyers, and welcome to your first World Tour elimination ceremony. Please go cast a vote by stamping a passport in the confessional. The eliminated teammate will not receive a Belgian waffle. Oh, and before you do so, I'll ask questions about the game, positions, stuff like that.

First of all, Rodney, how do you feel about the team right now?

-Um, I guess we are solid. I mean, it would have been nice to have Shawn with us right now, but I think we're still in a good position. I'm confident that the winner, whoever it will be, could come from our team, he said. Jasmine nodded silently as she heard what he said.

-Leshawna... Do you guys have an idea of how the vote will go?

-Yes we do, honestly.

-Time to go vote.''

 **Voting confessionals**

 _Leshawna: (Voting for Brick) I'm sorry, but you're weird. I won't vote for my ``squad'' and farmer boy is more normal than you. Again, I am sorry and wish you the best of luck._

 _Brick: (Voting for himself.) Maybe I shouldn't do this... but I don't think I could go further. And this most probably is not a non-elimination._

 **End of voting confessionals**

Red went to tally the votes. He tossed a waffle to Samey, as she was safe. He then went on to toss one to Jasmine and Leshawna.

Now the two boys of the team remained unsafe. They looked nervously at each other. Red looked at them both.

``There are reasons to why you two got votes. But only one will go home. Will it be Rodney?'' The farmer boy gulped. ``Or will it be Brick?'' The future soldier clenched his teeth.  
``The final waffle goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Rodney. Brick, you're out. Any last words before to take the drop?

-I am proud to have been a part of this group. I do hope you all make it far, if possible. Thanks for giving me a chance to shine before and voting me for respectable reasons.''

He then proceeded to jump off the plane. Leshawna poked her head through the open door. ``Add me on FaceNovel!''

``This is all for today? Will the Zombies lose again? Will the Bonsais finally decide what to do with the idol? And most importantly, where are we heading next? Just kidding... Is my left cheek bigger than the other one? Find out right here! Real soon! ON TOTAL! DRAMA! CHARGE!''

 **Well, hope you all liked this chapter. Positive comments are appreciated, I decided to take out the Fun Facts because I didn't know if you liked them or not. Suggestions are also welcomed, and I wish you all a merry new year!**


	10. TD on Ice!

**Disclaimer: I do not ow Total Drama or any of its content. Credits goes to other people, mainly Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I only own my OCs.**

Red was standing in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet 2.0's elimination ceremony area. He scratched his chin before starting reviewing the last episode. (Again, extracts are shown with Red's sentences.)

``Last time, on Total Drama: After leaving the abandoned studio lot, the 3 teams could feel the wind blowing in their hair... Well, almost. As they flew to Brussels, Belgium, they were rewarded with a huge fest, which turned out to be a part in the next challenge. They had to take the subway to a specific station, from where they ran with full stomachs to a designated area, where the Swagger Zombies ended up losing. Also, the Giant Bonsais had an argument about Anne Maria's idol, but decided to take care about it later, and they won first place. Let's not forget Beardo and Noah also seemingly didn't change their teams functioning. In the end, G.I Bro Brick was voted out and had to deploy his military parachute... literally! Only 14 remain, find out what happens in this episode of Total! Drama! Charge!''

( **Theme song plays.)**

Anne Maria was shown sleeping in her first class seat, her idol held tightly in her folded arms. She was snoring, although not loudly, and a figure furtively walked past her. Dakota looked at her before sighing and continuing to move her legs.

 **Confessionals**

 _Dakota: I swear she became too protective of this darn idol after the fight, yesterday. I mean, she literally_ **sleeps** _with it, like if it only was a teddy bear. Like that. (She proceeds to imitate her ally, folding herself in a space-occupying position, limbs spread and mouth opened agape.) Seriously, though,_ _ **even**_ _if it is precious to your eyes,_ _ **who**_ _does this? The closest thing to this I know is me when I was a kid. I'd sleep with my teddy every night, like every normal child. (She stops) Well, okay, his eyes were made out of pure gold and I had a collection of classy outfits for him... all worth thousands of bucks. Man, I didn't want to lose it! Ok, now I do understand her a little..._

 **End of confessionals**

Later on, the Swagger Zombies were waking up from an unrelaxing night of sleeping on hard wood. Rodney opened up his eyes at the moment when Jasmine also opened hers. She pat her head a few times, then seemed to realize something was wrong. She looked around her before seeing her hat in Samey's hands.

``-It fell off during your sleep, so I kept it under me. I hope it's not damaged or anything...

-Nah, its fine, mate! You kept it just fine, the outback girl said as she grabbed back her signature hair clothe and put it back on.

-You guys slept well? Leshawna asked, getting up like her teammates did before her.

-I had strange dreams, Samey told her friends.

-Like what? Jasmine asked.

-We all landed in a cold place and had a huge fight against some kind of evil fish guys with... Ice cream bullets. That's all I remember.

-Well that is inspiring, to say the least, Leshawna said in a both sarcastic and sassy tone. Where do you guys think we'll go next?

-If we base ourselves on your dream, we should be landing in a cold place, Rodney opinioned. But I don' think Red would make us do that.

\- Think again, boy. I think you didn't read every word between the paper's lines, Leshawna said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

-Attention passengers, we are now undergoing a dangerous situation, and I'm not talking about babies getting too much sugar. Brace yourselves, turbulences are coming! From the loudspeakers came Red's voice.''

Meanwhile, Noah, Trent and Tim were having a strategy conversation before the plane began shaking up and down, back and forth, zigzagging in the morning sky.

Tim fell off his seat, as he had unbuckled his belt, and began to slide down the first class hallway. He hit a wall and let out a small yelp. And then the Jumbo Jet did a full loop, turning upside down for a second or two, which made the poor guy land in Noah's arms, squeezing him tightly as to not fall again. The brainiac replied sarcastically to the situation.

``After the running jokes, here we got Total Drama, introducing you to the Flying Jokes! Get them only if your mind is shaken up and you can't let it go!'' He winked to the camera. ``Anyways, what were we talking about? He asked after the Japan fanatic was seated again and the jet had stopped stunting.

-We gotta eliminate Anne Maria, Trent answered.

-Right.

-I was thinking we could get the other girls with us and vote her out, Tim said. But we gotta make sure she can't protect herself in any way. We don't know who has the idol.

-That might be a problem and yeah, that's basically what we'll do, Trent said. We actually have to include her in a fake alliance. Make her think she's our ally when in fact, she's not.

-You know, you're starting to make me think of someone, Noah joked.'' He put the back of his hand on Trent's mouth when he started to utter: ``Al?''

``The one who shall not be named.'' He pronounced.

``Attention for the second time in a few minutes, flyers! We'll be landing in an hour or so. Did I say we? Twist! You'll be landing with a parachute. Sometimes I do have to raise the ratings.''

The camera opened up on a new scene. The contestants were standing in line by the side of the Jet's exit door, wearing parachutes. They were waiting unexcitedly for the moment they would have to jump out. When it came, everyone jumped, except Anne Maria and Rodney, whose path was blocked by the hairspray fan, who yelled there was no way she would do it. Rodney eventually had enough, grabbed her by the waist and jumped out with her on his shoulders, effectively landing moments later. The girl released herself from the farmer's grasp.

``Welcome to Moscow, Russia, travelers! I hope you enjoyed your flight. Now that we are here we'll do a few things, Red said, standing new to Angelina and a metaling lunch tray.

Mini Russian history class

Vodka time! Yeah, we are on a family friendly show, so we'll give you a miniature shooter and it'll warm you up.

Challenge time! Believe me, you'll have time to chill in that one.''

Some contestants showed a puzzled look after that statement, Noah saying: ``Please tell me that's not what he meant...'' and Beardo blushing enough so his cheeks were seen as rosy, even with his dark skin tone.

``Ok, so let's start with basic information. Russia is the world's largest country by landmass, covering up a little more than 1o percent of the world's land. It spans an impressive eleven time zones. The population of Russia is of approximately 144 million people, which makes it the 9th most populous country of the world. It is well known for being a cold, northern country that once was one of the world's most powerful nations and its citizens' strong nationalism. Also, everyone knows vodka and the dancing bears... Okay, that might not be completely true, hehe!''

The lunch lady distributed a small amount of the alcohol containing beverage, and the host started explaining the day's challenge.

``Okay, people, for this challenge, you'll have to understand the value of team work. See how we are presently on a frozen lake and its rims are covered with snow? Well you'll have to build snowman for the challenge. One member of each team will be using only one personal item to catch fish, using these holes some nice people made for us. One person will transport and install the fish as the snowman's arms. The rest of the team will be building it. Oh, I almost forgot, the Giant Bonsais will have to sit out two of their members, as they are a team of 6. You guys can't sit out either Anne Maria or Noah as they sat down during the last challenge.''

After the aforementioned team selected Dakota and Tim as non-participants, the teams had a coccus, and the challenge began. Everyone was positioned to fully assume their given role, hoping their team would win.

Sky and Dave were their team's snowman builders. They worked together like a couple would, helping the other, flirting and having fun while still working well.

Dave stopped pushing the first, slowly- growing snowball and held his girlfriend's hands.

``-You know, this snow makes me think of you, he told her, blushing.

-How come?

-It just looks really good and makes you feel warm even though it's cold. It's the only thing that's missing sometimes in the summer, other than you.

-Aww, that is sweet! She exclaimed, lightly kissing his forehead. But we have some snow to roll. So let's keep going.'' The couple continued their task.

On the other end of the lake, the Swagger Zombies were also taking care of business. Rodney was catching fish for the team, while Leshawna and Jasmine were erecting the white structure. Samey was next to her love interest, watching him plunge his head in the icy water, trying to catch fish with his trousers. He trapped two medium big gray fish by folding his farmer pants in a certain position, blocking the leg holes and closing the neck after the water animals entered them. He then deposed them on the ice and plunged back, coming out with 2 other fish.

``-Don't we only need 2 for the arms? What are we gonna use them for? Samey asked.

-Just in case. If we lose one of 'em, will have some in replacement. And I'm surprised to be that successful in ``Fishing''...

-Right. Hey, do you think it is fine what we're doing for the challenge? I mean, we're killing them, aren't we?

-Well, I guess the snow will melt and keep them good... I don't know...'' He answered.

All of a sudden, the fish started being calmer, still breathing. They were all looking at the same direction. The camera panned over to show Dawn, who was singing and communicating with the fish at the same time.

 **Confessionals**

 _Beardo: (Doing an ``I'm impressed whistling``) Well, you don't see this everyday..._

 _Noah: Of course this makes sense... And then you ask me why people think this show is scripted? Casual TD, guys. Casual TD._

 **End of confessionals**

The Giant Bonsais were also trying to gain a challenge win. Presently, Eva was fishing using her bare hands while Noah and Trent were forming the snowman and Anne Maria would transport the fish. Presently the Jersey Shore Reject was yelling at the athlete, unsatisfied of her performance. When she poured her head out with a fish in hand, she was warmly received with frenetic, angry, and ear-piercing cries.

``-Where do you think you are? At a freaking sleep carnival? Why are you not getting MORE FISH?

-Maybe it would help if I hadn't an air head yelling at me and telling me I suck, when in fact, she does, mainly when she stands there doing nothing like an idiot.

-Well, hey, you chose to do it...

-And you chose to be this uncaring and mean. You chocolate dipped rainbow rock, Eva snapped back.'' She only hear an uncontrollable laughter by her side. She couldn't take it anymore. For all the time since Island, Eva had tried and succeeded to change. But sometimes, when someone royally pissed her off, she just still wouldn't stand it. And she would plunge their head underwater, all the while insulting the origin of her rage-factor.

The male teammates came to see what was going on. Anne Maria had no breath left after having her forced cold dip. Eva reanimated her, to both add more humiliation and to save her life if necessary (Yes she does care for someone she presently hates.) Noah and Trent stopped her from doing anything else.

Suddenly, Red's voice came through a portable loudspeaker he was holding. He announced it was now song time, even when there wasn't any in the previous episode. The Giant bonsais started it: a calm, yet rhythmic song.

 _Trent: We're in Russia and it is cold. We're in Russia and we'd like everyone to be cool._ Right guys?

Eva, pointing to Anne Maria: Maybe, but she deserved that!

 _Dawn: Why can't you guys have fun? I think we would like to hurt none._

 _Beardo: Why don't we have a party? Maybe it would give us warmth?_

 _Samey: Don't like to sing, but still to your ears make it ring!_

 _Leshawna: It is freezing, shouldn't we move until we become popsicles?_

 _Anne Maria: Maybe she's right, we got a snowman to build, people!_

Eva: Your voice is horrible!

 _Sky: Sorry, but I think my team will be the one winning today._

 _Noah: What's that you said, are you okay? (He raises a fist in the air) BONSAI POWER!_

 _(The teams regroup themselves and seem to start arguing.)_

 _Swagger Zombies: We are not dead, unlike our name suggests!_

 _Flying Rocks: We'll always have wings, even if you stretch us with strings!_

 _Giant Bonsais, except Trent and Eva: Make some way for us because we are always the best!_

 _Trent: We're in Russia and it is cold. We're in Russia and only the temperature's cool._

 _Dakota, out from her ``bench'' position: Excuse me stepping in, but now you kinda look like fools._

 _(Someone shoots her with a snowball and a snow fight starts.)_

Red: I think someone didn't sing...

 _Eva_ , throwing a big snowball randomly at Dave _: Now that's more like it!_

Red was about to stop the fight for the commercial break.

``Well, that sure is a way to resolve a team's problems! Find out which team will have a problem with having to vote out someone after the break!''

 **(Commercial break)**

The camera showed the teams had stopped fighting and had started working on the challenge again. It then panned to Red, who was walking over the lake's icy surface. He pointed to Angelica, standing next to the Jumbo Jet.

``-I didn't believe it at first, but it's crazy how effective telling teenagers they'll get no food until they all have a group hug and make peace is! He exclaimed.

-During my first cooking experience, I learned that not eating is better than having to eat pain and revenge. Like that time I tried to sabotage this mean girl's chances by adding a **real** lot of vinegar to her cake and ended up with a good amount of it in my eyes instead. She put **three cups** of salt in mine when I wasn't looking... Actually, when I **couldn't** look. Ah, memories...

-That most have hurt, Red said.

-Would you believe it? It didn't hurt me. She's the one that slipped on the floor and couldn't come back to the show until weeks later, she smiled satisfyingly.

-Um, yeah... This might be a bit...'' he tried to explain what he meant to say but couldn't. ``Anyways, let's see what will happen if I spice things up. Not for ratings, for fun! He specified to the camera. Sabotage is now permitted!''

Some of the contestants looked at each other, trying to decide whether or not it would be beneficial to their team's chances of winning.

``Also, remember to make your snowman as big as possible.''

Dave glanced at Sky, before setting off to the Bonsais' snowman, the biggest one out of the three. An evil smirk spread on his face. Before he could do anything harmful or villainous, Sky held him by the wrists, looking at him deeply, and shaking her head from left to right.

 **Confessionals**

 _Dave: Seems like I still got my crazy side. But with Sky helping me out, it should be fine!_

 _Sky: I hope moments like this don't happen again in the future, because honestly... I love Dave, but I don't know what I would do with an unpredictable guy like that. And sorry, but... (Looking straight in the camera) he is better than Keith on many points._

 _Anne Maria, satisfied and about to do something bad: Sabotage, huh? Second time's the charm for me!_

Anne Maria used the first idea that popped in her mind. She took one of her hairspray cans, kissed it goodbye, twisted the opening and pressed the ``trigger'' as hard as possible before throwing it at the Swagger Zombies' snowman. The can blew up and gas emanated from it, rendering Leshawna and Jasmine's task nearly impossible for a moment.

 **Confessionals**

 _Leshawna, grossed out: I swear, if I ever said Owen's farts were the grossest things in the world, I take it back... The smell is so damn strong, it feels like someone just dropped a massive pile of garbage in the dumb._

 _Jasmine: If I wasn't a survivor... I would most definitely have fainted._

 **End of confessionals**

Rodney and Samey went to their teammates, checking on them and the snowman. Samey started sneezing loudly as Rodney offered her a clean home handkerchief.

``-ATCHOOO! I wonder who... ATCHOOOOO! Did this, Samey said in-between her sneezes.

-Yes, I wonder too'', Rodney lied, looking over at the Giant Bonsais side, especially in Anne Maria's direction. He then turned around to speak to his teammates. ``It is in time like this that...''

Suddenly, he started uttering random words like he often did in TDPI.

``Hot-dog! Toothpaste! Boxers and dinosaurs. Stranded on Adam Sandler's nose. A sandwich named Jennifer. Potatoes!''

Samey put a hand on his shoulder.

``Rod, is this happening again? She asked worriedly.''

He turned around and slipped on the ice, falling. He was unconscious. Samey felt his chest.

``-Oh my god! He isn't breathing? What do I need to do? What do I need to do?

-Push his chest with both of your hands at a regular rhythm, then take a break and breath in his mouth, like if you were kissing him.

-Are you sure about that? Samey asked, blushing.

-Certain, the Outback girl answered, smirking.''

The cheerleader bent herself over the farmer boy and followed the instructed procedure, breathing inside his mouth and making sure he had air.

Rodney's eyes opened as he stared directly in the eyes of his savior. He smiled and an angel appeared, surrounded with hearts.

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney, in love: I think I just found my future wife... (Gasping, putting hands over the sides of his head.) Oh no, NOT AGAIN!?_

 _Samey: Lifesaver... if I ever lose myself in the woods, I'll hope to be with Jasmine. Or Rodney. (She blushes before the camera cuts.)  
_ **End of confessionals**

The red hair lifted himself up and proceeded to help Leshawna and Jasmine continue the snowman, running around it, flapping his trousers to dissipate the odor of Anne Maria's hairspray.

Meanwhile, Tim and Dakota were now cheering on their team. The Bonsais had the highest snowman out of the three. Noah lifted Trent up, who then lifted Anne Maria, who then brought Eva higher. She installed one fish. The team then disbanded their ``pyramid'' and reformed it on the other side, getting back on ground short after and winning first place once again.

``The Giant Bonsais earn the first place! Who will have to vote someone off? Will it be the Flying Rocks...? Or the Swagger Zombies?'' Red said over the loudspeaker.

The teams looked over nervously at each other, occasionally exchanging ferocious glances. The show went unexpectedly fast forward and showed the Flying Rocks, planting their last fish. Dawn managed to somehow use telekinesis on the fish to put them back in the water, still alive.

``Well, it seems to me that we have today's losers... The Swagger Zombies! Congrats to the other two teams. The Bonsais will get their free Moscow night tour and first class, the Rocks will get ``normal class'' and the Zombies will get ``no class'','' Red announced.

The Swagger Zombies all sighed in deception while the others celebrated their win. Today's losers didn't know in advance who they would vote out.

 **Elimination Ceremony**

The Swagger Zombies were sitting in the elimination ceremony area once again. They talked a bit before Red came to them and instructed them to cast their vote.

 **Voting confessionals**

Jasmine: Alright, let's see the options. Either I vote for Samey, which would be normally called backstabbing my best friend, or for Leshawna, which would be voting off someone that's a nice girl for whom I got respect for. What is the final option left for me? Vote Rodney. Plus, it'll make Samey care more about the competition.

Samey: I just realized, I got an important vote over here. Either I vote with my friends, or I vote with Rodney. The thing is, and I hate it, I can't bring myself to vote him! I mean... He's so ``Rodneyrific''. And so, this is why I vote for Leshawna. You're a four time player and less close to me than the other members of the team. I'm sorry. Goodbye. (She waves to the camera.)

 **End of voting confessionals**

Red vent to tally the votes.

``Tonight, if you do not receive a Mini Matryoshka doll, or Russian doll, it means the only door you'll be allowed to take in the competition is the exit one. I got to say, without sabotage you guys could've won, but since I'm the host of the show, I'm supposed to make things happen sometimes, you know...'' He seemed honest as he took out the votes from a miniature kremlin replica.

``The following person is safe: Samey, with no votes. ''Red threw her a Russian doll, which she caught in relief.

``You three all received votes. But one of you got twice as much as the two others. And I can tell you for sure that someone else gets to stay in the game. This person is Rodney.'' The farmer boy looked over at Samey, who smiled.

``Now, Leshawna and Jasmine, it seems that strategy was the main reason for today's vote-out to be voted out. Screw my sentence formulation, he muttered to himself. But the one staying will be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

Jasmine! Leshawna, you're out, girl!'' The Outback Survivalist caught her doll with a sad look on her face.

``-Oh, well, what can I say? I've had fun, right? I've helped with challenges, I played fair and stayed true to myself, while also making myself some friends, she said.

-Don't forget your boyfriend, Jasmine whispered to her. Red, Samey and Rodney laughed or giggled.

-The soldier boy was not... '' Leshawna began to clarify. ``Never mind. I'll miss ya'll.''

The team had a group hug before Leshawna jumped down the drop of shame, the others looking upon her fall.

``-With the sassy sister out of the way, only thirteen contestants remain. Who will be the next to fall? Will I be more sadistic next time? Find out in the next episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! CHARGE!'' Red said, ending the episode.

 **Author's note: Hey people, sorry for the truly long update. I've been occupied with school and other stuff and had to restart the chapter halfway true, so that's why it took so much time. Hope nobody's mad at me and also that you all had a nice, fresh year start.**

 **Also, for the ones who are confused this is how the voting went.**

 **Rodney was voted by Jasmine**

 **Jasmine was voted by Leshawna**

 **Leshawna was voted by Rodney and Samey.**

 **See you next time!**


	11. Mayonnaise rhymes with Mayans

Total Drama Charge-Episode 11

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama nor any of its related content. All rights go to Fresh TV and the show's creator.**

Reminder: These are the teams and their composition, presently.

Flying Rocks: Beardo, Dave, Dawn, and Sky.

Giant Bonsais: Anne Maria, Dakota, Eva, Noah, Tim, and Trent.

Swagger Zombies: Jasmine, Samey, Rodney.

 _Eliminated: Max, Izzy, Amy, Shawn, Ella, Brick and Leshawna._

``Last time on Total Drama Charge...

Things went down... If you are talking about temperature! After a race/duel challenge in Belgium, the contestants had to face the cold of a Russian lake. We sure saw sparks fly between teams, though! The challenge was to build a snowman, using fish as arms. We saw some action between Dave and Sky, and Rodney and Samey got closer! Anne Maria got a lesson from Eva, and boy did she learn from it! Alright, maybe she didn't... After a song and a sabotage, the Swagger Zombies went to elimination once again and voted out sassy girl Leshawna. Now only 13 remain. Where will we go next? Will something really surprising happen in this episode? Find out right here! Right now! On Total! Drama! CHARGE!''

(The theme song plays after Red's opening.)

The Giant Bonsais were shown enjoying another time in first class. Anne Maria was applying hairspray to her hair, Eva was listening to music on her MP3, and Dakota was on her phone while Trent and Tim were watching an anime, disturbing Noah, who was trying to read next to his teammates.

``-Hey guys, he called, I need help for a crossword. Four letter word that means: ``to end an action, not do it again''. Any ideas?

-The only one that comes to my mind is ``stop'', Trent said.

-Yeah, that works! And it's actually what I'd like you to do.

-You want us to stop watching Takami the Always Angry cat? Tim asked. But why?

-Well, you know, sometimes people just want to enjoy themselves, to relax without having all sorts of noises next to him. That also applies to me. Because I **might** still be sane, even after what this show made me see. Surprising, huh?

-Okay, we'll tone it down, Tim answered. But feel alright to join us.

-Sure, whatever, Noah pronounced sarcastically.''

 **Confessionals**

 _Tim: I'm starting to think Noah doesn't actually like us. That he's just keeping us close for strategy. (He pauses.) I mean, the guy is kinda unsocial, but he wouldn't do this, right?_

 _Noah, creeped out: I just read the plot of the first episode of this series online, and I swear, I won't ever be the same!_

 **End of confessionals**

Meanwhile, the Swagger Zombies were waiting on the thick wooden bench for the moment they would be close to landing. Rodney stretched himself, his fingers cracking in the process. Jasmine was looking straight in front of herself, lost in her thoughts, body side to the wall.

``-Nothing as relaxing as a good old night on the planks, he exclaimed, getting weird looks from Samey. I got used to it at home, he explained. Sleeping in the attic alongside my brothers and the family's animals, looking at the sky through the roof window... Resting head on wheat. It'll always be part of my souvenirs...

-You never had a women in there? Samey asked.

-None other than my aunt Bertha. She makes some real, delicious homemade pancakes!

-That must feel a bit sad sometimes... Living in a family of men, not meeting a lot of people, she thought out loud.

-Nah, I got used to it. But it's true we could use someone like you at home, me especially.''

Unexpectedly, Jasmine got out from her mind and interrupted the two lovebirds.

``-You guys think we are going somewhere warm this time? She interrogated.

-Yes, Samey responded. I don't think they can take us in Europe nor the North all the time.

-Right. Take guesses, shall we? The Survivalist suggested. I think we're going to South America. Got a feeling.

-Maybe Africa? Not the desert and not a safari kind of place though, said Samey.

-I wouldn't personally follow a blonde girl's ideas, but maybe, Jasmine joked in a friendly manner.''

In the middle class section, the Flying Rocks were occupied by different things. The Jumbo Jet flew over clouds and the sun's rays as Dave and Sky looked at them, amazed by the natural light show that was offered to them. Beardo listened to music with his headphones on while Dawn was meditating.

Suddenly, Red's voice came piercing threw the loudspeakers the giant plane was equipped with. It sounded stressed and afraid.

``- Attention to all of our contestants! **Someone,** who'd rather stay anonymous, has forgot to refuel the Jet when it was necessary, we don't have enough to cover the whole distance and we will have to brace ourselves as a harsh landing will follow.

-We're all gonna die! We're all gonna DIE-HIE-HIE! Dakota yelled so that everyone could hear her. Before I go, I want to tell everyone one of my biggest secrets: I actually hated myself when I was a mutant. The only thing that kept me from going bad was actually someone: Sam. On my birthday, he made me a cake to compensate my pain, and I ate it all completely before I went to bed. What I didn't realize was that Sam was waiting for me there, after having done the dishes. I slept on him for two hours before noticing the curly hair sticking out from the bedsheet. He had to go to the hospital because his spine was broken. And then, on the way to it, tada! The med crew was revealed to be formed of comedians and Sam was only a fake...

-Are you done with your story? Anne Maria asked, annoyed.

-Not completely, but it's getting close.

-Boy, eternity never seemed so short, Noah said sarcastically.

-How can you still be sarcastic? Dakota asked him.

-Ok people, prepare yourselves and everything will be fine, Sky yelled, using her hands as a loudspeaker.''

The contestants awaited the fatidic moment with different views. Some were shaking with fear, some were patiently expecting the landing while some were closing their eyes and crossing their fingers. The Jumbo Jet descended at a high rate, the cockpit plunging first. It came closer and closer to the land till it landed on the stone ground, making rocks and dust swirl. The contestants came out of the Jet as fast as they could, running off to breathe fresh air, relive themselves or puke.

 **Confessionals**

 _Sky, nauseous: And remember kids! An amusement park is nowhere near extreme as this!_

 _Beardo, realizing he is in the confessional and that the Jet is on ground: Wow! I was so absorbed with my music that I didn't even notice we landed... That's something._

 _Jasmine, holding a survival checklist: Survive a dangerous plane descent? Check._

 **End of confessionals**

Red went out of the Jet, followed by Angelica. He went to the contestants to give them news.

``-Alright travelers, I've got both good and bad news. Good news: We have set foot back on the ground we adore and cherish. Thank whoever you believe in for that. Bad news: I will have to set off to find some oil in a nearby village, guiding myself with a GPS. And Angelica will take care of the challenge and everything you will have to do today. In other words, she will be tasked with the role of supervising teens so they don't die and participate in a challenge. She is host for the day.

-Where are we? Dawn asked.

-We are presently in Guatemala, Central America! Guatemala was populated by Mayans from as soon as 2600 BC. A large empire ruled it, combined with Mexico and Belize. After the arrival of the Europeans, the remaining Mayans fell to their hands, but not without fighting. Today, Guatemala is a rocky country, also possessing sea-near lands and a part of the Amazonian jungle. Its official language is the Spanish and its currency, the quetzal. We were supposed to land in the Andes Cordillera, but since I know history about every country in the world, or find it on the web, I gave you this quick class. Now have a nice stay and wait for me!''

Red ran off, a fuel barrel in hand. Angelica looked at the contestants before addressing them a speech.

``-Alright contestants! Your day with me isn't going to be a relaxing one! If I can add anything to what Red said, it's that there are Mayan pyramids not too far from here. Your challenge will be related to them, but I'm not telling you what it is until we get here. Now get into teams.

-Sorry to importunate, but how far are they? Tim asked.

-Only 15 kilometers away. Shouldn't be too hard, am I wrong?'' Angelica answered. The contestants stared at her in shock.

``-Come on, people! You thought the whole season was going to be a vacation or what? Eva asked, amused, before starting to run. She was soon followed by everyone.''

On the way to the pyramids, an unexpected event took place. While the travelers were jogging, running or doing their best to move faster, some even ramping on the ground, Beardo was listening to music, helping himself to enjoy the harsh physical activity more. In a tight mountain passage, Beardo lost his balance while randomly dancing around to the sounds of his favorite song. He fell a few meters down a rocky peak and had to grab a mountain plant in order to save himself. He started yelling for help, his hands rapidly slipping down his support. As all hope was lost, a savior came to the rescue: Dawn.

The moonchild was levitating upside-down just over his head. Her hair was upside-down and she brushed it off her left eye before lending a helping hand. The beatboxing guy was pulled-over to the cliff side, safe and sound.

``-Thanks, was all he could mutter as he dried his facial sweat with his short-sleeve.

-Don't sweat it, Dawn said with a smile, you would have done the same for me.

 **Confessionals**

 _Beardo, life-owing: It was at this moment Bernard ``Beardo'' Masterson knew he met an angel... (He stops.) Did I just say my real name?_

 _Dawn: I am full of respect for every living thing, big or small, colorful or dark, dangerous or inoffensive. It's just normal for someone to do whatever he or she is asked to by the forces of nature._

 _Angelica, grumbling, witnessed: Back in my days, we learned to fall before we learned to get people up on their feet. Just saying..._

 **End of confessionals**

After a few grueling hours of almost-continuous mountain run, the contestants arrived at the pyramids, the leaders being Eva and Angelica.

``-Now that we are on the spot, I will explain what the challenge will be, the host-for-the day said.

-So you mean this wasn't a challenge? Samey asked, discouraged.

\- Seems like you speak my language, cheerleader girl. We had to get here. We will also probably have to travel back to the Jet in a few hours. Any other wise mouth questions? No? **Perfect**. Your challenge will have, as I said before, something to do with the Pyramid. Your challenge is an interesting one, because it will consist of finding what your real challenge was.

-Huh? So you're saying we'll have to find out what we really came here for without knowing it? Trent interrogated.

-I see you are fluent in Angelica too! My, my, you guys are made for each other.''

Trent and Samey looked at the other uneasily before shrugging it off.

``-In this very moment, you should all be inside the pyramid, she pointed which one she was talking about while saying it. And if any of you geniuses was wondering, yes, we may enter it! Go, go, and go! I know it's weird, but I strongly suggest you do stupid things during the challenge. I'll be waiting for you all outside.'' Angelica told them before they followed what she said.

The Swagger Zombies entered the pyramid first. They started running around a little, before immediately getting exhausted, gift of the long run. Tim had an idea and stopped his team to tell it to them. He had a big smile on his face as he started letting out his plan.

``-Alright guys, I've thought of something. You know how things tend to be hidden in places like that? You know how sometimes there are secret passages behind walls in movies and stuff? Well, why don't we touch everything and find out?

-That doesn't sound like a good idea, but since I don't have a word to say in there, I'll say it is... **AWESOME!** Anne Maria told her teammates sarcastically.

-You're getting better at this, Noah remarked with a smirk.

-Hey you know what a mouth is? She asked him.

-Well duuuh.

-You know what the word close means?

-Why are you asking me that? Noah interrogated.

-Because you can close your mouth. Thanks.'' The high I.Q glared at the large-bottomed girl before setting off in a direction with Tim and Trent.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: Alright, that's another reason to vote her off. I never imagined she could be that acidic._

 _Anne Maria, with an authoritarian accent: Anne Maria's school of insults, where we get the dirty job done and make people say they're done with pretty much anything._

 _Tim: whoa, whoaaaaa! This was simply... (He sheds a tear, smiling.) Gnarly!_

 **End of confessionals**

The girls were following Tim's idea. They tip-toed against the walls, rubbing their hands to find any irregular surface. Dakota sensed something shaped like a circle. She pressed it, revealing a secret passage.

``-Hey, come see what I found! She alerted her teammates. They all came to her and looked down a dirty corridor.

-Interesting, Tim noted, looks like you found something. Or is it just me?''

The contestants entered the tight, shoulder-pressing hallway, wondering where it lead. After some walking, they climbed down some stairs and discovered a bizarre room, which walls were painted with symbols and floor was made of ancient, pant-covered stones. Light only came towards a small opening in the ceiling, illuminating a nearby interior rusty stone wall partly covered with vines. Tim advanced to it, shaking dirt off his hands and looking at a mysterious message written in symbols.

``-Interesting... I think I can read that. Tim said.

-Really? Noah asked him.

-Yeah. It might be weird for you guys, but I'm one of the rare people who actually know Mayan language. My history teacher is of Native origin and knows a few of their languages, and so he taught me their way of writing. Each symbol represented there represents a syllable, and not a letter like in most of the languages.

-That's good to know, Eva told him. Mind to read what it says?

-Not at all... He muttered as he looked upon each letter. Ah, it says that there is a treasure hidden on top of the pyramid.

-Really? Dakota asked.

-Yeah, just gotta search for it.

-We'll get so rich we'll make money rain! Anne Maria joked.'' The team started their new quest.

As the time went on, the Flying Rocks also pursued their search for the mysterious challenge. They were now walking down an underground tunnel, which became darker as they walked in it. The sun's light was not visible anymore. Only the contestants' eyes were visible.

``-Darn, we can't see a thing! Sky lamented.

-Wait a sec, I got a match! Beardo exclaimed, taking one off his pocket and lighting up.

-Thanks!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Sky: Do you think it's normal for someone to transport matches on them? Logically... Hunters have guns, butchers have knives and... (She gasps.) Pyromaniacs have in hand anything that can burn other things! (She calms down.) Also, I might be thinking too fast._

 **End of confessionals**

The team went down another hallway, now guided by the beatboxer's match light. Suddenly, the floor fell and Dawn took the fall, not having time to fill her lungs nor to take a full step. She could be heard hitting the floor below harshly. She looked up a few seconds before sitting, trying to catch her breath

``Dawn! We're coming to get you back here! Don't know how yet, but we will, okay?'' Beardo alerted her, panicked. Dave and Sky nodded as if they were sure she could see them. Beardo lead them out of the passage, letting his instinct guide him. 

Meanwhile, the Swagger Zombies were exploring the pyramid, hoping to find something in its high floors. Samey and Rodney were enjoying each other while Jasmine was running in front of them.

``-Alright, I got a joke. Do you know what the difference between Donald Trump and garbage is? Rodney asked.

-No.

-I don't know either.'' The two of them busted out laughing, annoying Jasmine who rolled her eyes.

``-Jasmine, don't be offended by this joke, please, it's just for fun. Samey demanded. Hey Rodney, do you know what the difference between an Australian and a prisoner is?

-Nope, I don't.

-Australians come from prisoners, but prisoners don't go to Australians!'' They laughed again, seriously angering Jasmine this time.

``-That wasn't funny, she told her friend.

-Sorry... I didn't want you take this the bad way. Besides we were just having a good time, Samey honestly told the Survivalist.

-Alright, Samey, make a choice! It's either me or carrot over there. There's no in between. I know you voted with him last time, even though you knew too well that it would have been better to keep Leshawna around! Leshawna protested.

-What? No, they both have their pros and cons! And we will do the best we can to make sure we all make it to the merge from now on. Samey opposed herself.

-For God's sake Samey, we can't control the fate of everyone in the game! You made a decision, and I see you're sticking with him, voting with him, in love with him! So why don't you just vote me out without thinking? Why don't you just push me down the pyramid, huh? There's a window there! Jasmine snapped in her friend's face.''

Samey started crying, her friendship being supposedly ruined. She went to Rodney, who took her in his arms to give comfort.

``-Look at this! You made her sad, and I will gently ask you to not call me carrot again. I don't look like one. It seems like you should go eat some veggies to go calm yourself.

-No, but I think your brain is like a chick pea, Jasmine retorted, before the farmer took both girls and ran down the stairs, bringing them to Angelica so she would solve the problem.

Meanwhile, the Bonsais were going up the pyramid and the Rocks were going in the opposite direction.

Dawn was still down there as her team found a combination of stairs, hallways and secret passages to find her. They helped her get back on her knees and started to explore the underground section of the pyramid.

Time went on as the contestants tried to find out exactly what was today's goal.  
Angelica told Rodney she thought that a reality TV competition wasn't the place to find love and that it was a normal reaction from jasmine's side to be jealous of their relation and think she did not count anymore. Now all teams were still searching. The Bonsais had found a small treasure chest containing nothing but a small paper left by the Europeans indicating that they had stolen it and it represented a god.

Angelica waited in an amused mood before Red arrived back to the pyramid, yelling to the contestants to get back to her.

``-You did well, you sucky duckies! Now it is time to find out what the real objective and challenge was. I'll say it, you did what I thought, or pretty much, but did not ultimately find out what I asked you. The Flying Rocks win first place, the Swagger Zombies get second and the Bonsais will have to vote someone out. What you really had to do was go the deepest possible in the pyramid. Since the rocks settled the record, it's a win for them! She announced

-Oh well, at least we saw Moscow at night Yesterday, Dakota opinioned. Deception read itself on her teammates' faces as the rest of the cast celebrated.

-It's not fair, Tim whispered to himself.

-Red will see you trees at elimination tonight, right after the break.

 **Commercial break**

 **Elimination Ceremony**

The Jet had started running again. The team was sitting in the vote area, talking and thinking about the vote. Red came to them and asked them in the confessional individually.

 **Voting Confessionals**

 _Eva, voting for Dakota: Sorry. Don't like your attitude. Plus your pink dress is annoying. Sorry and goodbye!_

 _Anne Maria, laughing and showing Dakota's name written on a piece of paper: Backstab. Hm-hmm!_

 _Noah: I'll say it clear, and not the good boy way. You're a terrible person. And even devils look less evil than you do sometimes. Until now, goodbye!_

 **End of confessionals**

Red tallied the votes and went back to the team, a smile on face.

``-I think I'm not the only one happy to get out of there, right? You all look exhausted. I am older than you and still, look at me? Good right? Anyways, this time, if you don't receive a taco, it means your butt is out from the game.

-Tacos? Tim asked.

-Yes, they were half price at the village, alright?

-But tacos are...

-Even more enjoyable at home, I know, red answered in a mean-spirited way. So the first vote goes to... Anne Maria.''

The Latino looked surprised but smile nevertheless.

``-Safe are Eva and Tim.'' He threw them their respective tacos.

``The two next votes go to... Dakota.'' Suspense was in the host's voice as he said that.

`` Safe is Trent.'' Red pitched the Mexican meal in the musician's hand.

``Anne Maria, Dakota and Noah, you all received votes, but Noah is safe for tonight.'' The brainiac opened his hands in relief and took a bite with a smile on.

``Anne Maria and Dakota... One of you has been voted off Total Drama Charge. This person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dakota! I'm sorry, but looks like you're not supposed to be her anymore.'' The host said as he gave Anne Maria her taco.

``- But... how? Dakota wondered out loud.

-How is certainly not the question. Why is. Now go pack what you need and exit the game.'' Red told her.

Later, the fame Monger brought all her show belongings and put on her parachute. Before she could say her last words, Anne Maria pushed her down the plane. Screams and the parachute's deployment sound could be hear shortly after. Dakota rose up under its effect, appearing right in front of the Drop of Shame and giving the middle finger gesture to Anne Maria.

``This is what concludes this episode of Total Drama, Red announced. Grab a seat next time, because things always get better on Total! Drama! CHARGE!''

After Red's conclusion, Angelica was shown to be eating a gigantic muffin, visibly petting it and making funny faces at it. . She looked straight into the camera and yelled: ``WHAT?'' Before the screen turned to static.


	12. Welcome to Gondola City!

Total Drama Charge- Episode 12

Red opened the episode, as always. ``Welcome back to Total Drama! Last episode, the Jumbo jet 2.0 had to land in Guatemala after lack of fuel. I set off to find some and Angelica took the position of host our teams had trouble doing what they had to do... They didn't know what the goal of the challenge was! Noah's alliance plotted against Anne Maria, Jasmine became annoyed of Samey and Rodney's antics, Dawn fell into a hole... Jeez, there were a lot of memorable moments! In the end, the Flying Rocks won first place and Dakota was voted out, but the circumstances of the vote don't seem clear. Who will have to jump down to Loser Ville next? Find out in this episode of Total! Drama! Charge!''

 **(Theme song plays)**

The Flying Rocks were enjoying their time in first class. Beardo was sleeping as Dawn was reading tarot cards to Dave and Sky.

``- So the valiant stallion means that you will soon find hidden courage in yourself and pursue a new objective, Dave. Sky, the ice spike indicates an obstacle that you'll have difficulties crossing. Careful, you could slip and hurt yourself, all definitions included. Now, let me flip new cards. I hope you are by now satisfied with what Destiny has shown you trough me.

-Wait! Does someone have to be with me and conduct me? Dave asked.

-What do you mean? Dawn asked back.

-I mean... Domesticated horses are seen carrying people on their backs when their help is needed. Will it also apply to me?

-Let me look at the card, Dawn demanded as she bent over to look at the stallion attentively for the second time. No, it seems you'll be more... Running free and wild!

-Ah, that's good to know, Dave pronounced, wiping his forehead to take off a bit of stress sweat. I would only like to carry Sky. Or my parents. Not some of this show's people. They are so weird...

-Dave, shush! Sky exclaimed, covering her boyfriend's mouth as she pointed to a snoring Beardo. Don't forget they can hear you...

-People aren't weird. Just all different. The kind of different that can work perfectly with the rest of society if used positively.'' Dawn opinioned.

 **Confessionals**

 _Dave: I am not sure..._

 _Sky: I am not sure of any of what she said or told us._

 _Dawn: I think they both appreciated my readings of cards and life. Surely they must have a vision a bit similar to mine regarding a subject like that one._

 **End of confessionals**

At the same moment, in middle class, things were uneasy between the three teammates. Samey and Jasmine, who at the start of Yesterday still had a blooming friendship, were now not even talking nor looking at each other. Rodney didn't know what to do, sitting right between them. The Jet tilted to the side while he was thinking, making him fall on Jasmine.

``-Sorry... You okay? He asked her in a worried tone.

-Do I look like a thin stick to you? I can handle a big guy on my back, unlike this selfish little brat. She responded harshly.

-Oh excuse me? I was covering up my ears so I wouldn't have to hear your puke provoking voice again. Looks like it didn't work!

-Please, the only way someone could puke right now is by looking at your dumb face.

-Girls, Rodney said calmly as he slipped between the two angry past friends.

-Oh yeah? Well I always thought your hat looked a fashion error.

-That might be because only people like you could care about something like fashion.

-Girls... Rodney repeated louder.'' Both of them turned to him.

``SHUT UP, RODNEY!'' They said together.

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: Alright. Their conflict is like a warm plate. It's better to leave it there so it cools down naturally than blow on it to make the heat dissipate. Except that there's always a way to burn your tongue with the food that's on it, even after using a solution. Huh. Looks like there might be nothing to do... Other than find a way to drop the plate._

 **End of confessionals**

In the losers' class, Anne Maria was applying make-up and hair spray to herself with the help of a small portable mirror. She noticed a blue silhouette coming in towards her. It was Eva.

``-Hey, can I speak to you for a second? The athlete asked her.

-Can't ya see I'm kinda **occupied** over here? Anne Maria asked Eva.

-Yes. But I have a question.''

Anne Maria rolled her eyes before storing the mirror away in her poofy hair.

``-Yes?

-I was wondering... Are you still mad at me for, you know, pushing you in the water in Russia? The muscular girl asked her tanned teammate.

-No, Anne Maria responded. I know it was justified. I deserved it, because I was acting nasty.

-Glad you think that! Want to listen to some of my music?

-Sure!'' Anne Maria smiled as wide as she could as Eva took out her earphones from her pocket.

 **Confessionals**

 _Anne Maria: Wow... I clearly didn't expect her to act like that. Thought she was going to avenge herself or call me names, or say she knows I'm a bad, mean girl but nope... She's probably too dumb to know._

 _Eva: (Eva shows a poorly drawn picture of Anne Maria, then points her eyes with her index and major before turning them in direction of the drawing.)_

 **End of confessionals**

``-Hope the flight wasn't too long, people, but you already gotta prepare for landing, Red's deep voice announced through the Jumbo Jet's speakerphones. I hope you will enjoy your stay... But before, I will ask the Swagger Zombies to change one of their members for a member of one of the opposing teams, as they are the smallest team, and we want to spice things up. You have 5 minutes.''

Jasmine and Samey were still arguing, not even caring about the team switch. Rodney had to do the dirty task of replacing one of his teammates by someone from the outside of the team. He took a decision after moments of thinking.

``-Has the decision been taken? Red asked after the end of the delay.

-Yes, Rodney announced loudly. Jasmine will be switching sides with... Tim, he announced. He just seems like a smart guy.

-Um, actually, I'm just a bit geeky, Tim said when he moved over to his new teammates.

-I hope you don't make it to the merge, little couple. And beware, Tim. These guys are going to try to eliminate you when possible, Jasmine warned before joining the Giant Bonsais.''

Tim looked at his new partners with apprehension.

``-I've watched last season. I know you're both nice, he told them.

-That is sweet of you, Samey said while Rodney pat the scrawny, triangular glasses wearing guy on the shoulders.

-You guys ever had licorice flavored tea? The Japan Fanatic asked.''

The camera cut to the contestants that now were on land. They were in a well-known city, veined by numerous canals where floating gondolas can be seen: Venice. The contestants were pleased by the view they were offered, as it was early morning and the pink sky was reflecting itself on the lipid water of the canals.

``-Welcome to Italia's very own water city of love: Venice! Hope you had a nice time in the Jet because it's already time for your next challenge!

-You mean you won't tell us any facts about da place? Anne Maria asked the host.

-Nope, he answered, it seems to me like some people don't even know what the heck I'm talking about. *Cough cough.* you. *Cough cough.*

-I'm of Italian descent, it's a bit sad you don't say anything about this beautiful country, or part of this beautiful country, she told him.

-It's also a bit sad that you can't shut your beautiful mouth up when someone speaks, Maria. Feel me? Red asked.'' Anne Maria showed him her tongue and looked away.

``-Anyways, what I was trying to say is that right now, I'll have you all ride an Italian gondola...

-That doesn't sound too bad, Trent said.

-While answering trivia questions about Venice and trying to dodge obstacles. If you fall off your gondola, in which you will be standing, the number of answers you will have gotten right up to this moment will be added to your team's score. The team with the highest score total will win a dinner at a local fancy restaurant and a night in first class. Second team gets middle class and loser team gets loser class, which is an equivalent to nothing, Red explained, smirking. Also, since the Swagger Zombies are down to three people, both team will have to sit one or two people down to make it fair. Anyone can sit out.''

After Red's explanations, Beardo, Trent, and Dawn sat out of the challenge. The rest of the competitors prepared for what awaited them.

Anne Maria surprisingly decided to try her luck first. She embarked the gondola, finding it a bit uncomfortable. Red stood by her as the camera zoomed out to reveal the canals and water obstacles she would have to dodge.

``-Alright, I'm ready for this! What are we waiting for?

-I'll say the questions as loud as I can. If you don't hear, I'll repeat the question once. If you still can't hear, I'll switch to another question. Ready? Set? GO!''

Anne Maria held a paddle, navigating her way in a forward line, standing up and prepared for Red's question.

``-Question number one: What is the language most commonly spoken in Venice?

-Easy, it's Italian, the Jersey Shore Reject answered while paddling swiftly under a bridge.

-Correct! The Giant Bonsais make a point! Red announced.'' The team cheered as Anne Maria seemed proud of herself.

``-Question number two: What is the city's elevation?

-What? What does that even mean?

-How high is it?

-Oooooh, I see! Pretty much a meter, I'd say, she answered with confidence.

-You're right! Question number three, Red pursued, a hand now in his jacket's pocket. How many islands is the city established on? Take a guess, if you're close enough I'll give a point.

-110? Anne Maria guessed.

-You are close! It's actually 117, Red told her. Close enough for me, so that's a third point for the Bonsais.''

Anne Maria cheered for a second and then continued to concentrate on her main task. She took a turn at a water avenue as Red found a bridge to follow her.

``-Question number four: Is there a language typical to Venice? By that, we mean, present there and pretty much nowhere else.

-Ummm... Gondolian?

-Nope. Keep paddling, I have another question for you: On which coast of Italia is Venice located? The host demanded.''

The girl with the hairspray thought for a second as she almost provoked a collision with a small boat, trying to keep herself afloat and stable as large waves went to the sides of her embarkation.

``-Sorry, she yelled to the boat driver. Your boat isn't even that good looking anyways! East coast, of course.

-Correct! 4 points for the Bonsais, Red announced.''

Anne Maria lost her balance all of a sudden, and swam to the host. She was taken back to her team so a member of the Flying Rocks could try his or her chance in the challenge. Dave tried his luck and put his feet into the gondola.

 **Confessionals**

 _Anne Maria: I can't surf, but I sure know how to gondol! I mean, I am good at gondoling... To gondol... They were gondoling on the streets. Wait a minute... That's_ _ **not**_ _a word?!_

 _Eva: Hate to say that, but she_ _ **is**_ _better than she looks like!_

 **End of confessionals**

``-Alright, Dave, you got this one? Red asked.

-In the bag! The germ phobic guy answered. Sky, don't worry, everything is fine!''

Dave took the paddle after cleaning his hands and started moving.

``-Question number one: How many districts are there in Venice's historic center?

-The exact number? Dave questioned.

-Yes, Red said.

-Well, I can't really say... Okay, I'll guess... 6?

-Wow... You are correct! They are named Cannaregio, Castello, San Marco, Dorsoduro, San Polo and Santa Croce, respectively.

-You knew I was a connoisseur? Dave asked, proud of himself.

-Dave, LOOK OUT! Sky alerted him.''

He only saw the bridge's ark for a split second before it hit him on the forehead and he fell in the water. Sky jumped in without hesitating, taking back to shore and bringing back his consciousness.

``-Well, aren't you a wonderful angel, Dave muttered while awakening. Did it hurt when you fell from the sky?

-No, but it did when I crawled my way out of hell, she joked.'' They looked inside each other's eyes and kissed. The cast could only react in Awe to this. Eva shed a tear and Tim started talking about how it was very similar to a kiss in an anime he watched (Fantastically gnarly, it seems) before Rodney politely told him to stop.

``-The score is 4 for the Bonsais and 1 for the Rocks. Well, now it's the Swagger Zombies' turn! Who's in for them now?

-I'll go, Tim said. But before, can I kiss my samurai sword for luck? He asked the host.

-Uh, what the heck? I guess so... He answered, weirded out.''

Tim took out the samurai sword he had with him during his introductions from his pants. And... Kissed it, which most contestants looked at in disgust.

``Wish me good luck, Akira. Or give me some.'' He asked the sword before replacing it in his pants.

``Isn't it mesmerizing how a thing this big can fit in his pants?'' Noah asked sarcastically.

``Guess it's logical in our world, he added.''

Now Tim was ready for the challenge. He looked like he wanted to show everyone what he was capable of. He started paddling with an unprecedented amount of energy, sending many waves in motion all over the place. Red got his hair wet, causing him to snap his fingers at an intern so he could get his hair dried.

``-Alright, hair wetter! First question: Who is the city's mayor?

-Aww men, I read his name in a manga, for sure... Got it on my tongue's tip. It's a gnarly one! Said the Japan enthusiast as he took a turn at private docks.

-Does Tim have the mayor's name somewhere? Red asked the public.

-YES, and it is Luigi Brugnaro! Tim exclaimed, satisfied.

-Right! Second question: How many tourists visit Venice each year? Gotta be close enough to the exact number!

-Hmmm... Let's say, not ten, but twenty millions? Tim guessed.

-Yes, that's it! Another point for the Zombies. Next question: How many residents are there in Venice? We want the total number, or close to it again.

-500 thousands? Honestly I have no clue for this one, Tim declared, looking pity.

-Still 4-1-2 then. Tim, **duck**! Red exclaimed.''

Tim did as the host ordered him to and did a thumbs up after passing under a bridge's ark. Then, standing up, he fell in the water below and swam to shore. Interns got the gondola and took it back to Red, as well as the paddle.

`` Looks like the challenge's a though one, Red said to the camera. Find out what if contestants will fail or not after the break on TOTAL! DRAMA! CHARGE!''

 **(Commercial break)**

``We're back on Total drama! This time, before a member of the Bonsais will compete, I'll ask you all to sing!'' He told them while ringing a little bell. (The song is rhythmic but slow and sounds Italian)

 _Samey: No time for Pizza, gotta take some to paddle!_

 _Rodney: Paddle as you can, gotta win the battle!_

 _Beardo, rapping: What tells you your team will be winning? As far as I know, it will be one of our members that'll hear the ca-shing! And now, paddle, shall we?_

 _Dave, Sky, Tim, Trent, Anne Maria and Dawn: Paddle! Paddle! We gotta paddle down Venice! Paddle! Paddle! Paddle! Make our team win! (The contestants are shown doing a paddling movement in the air, imitating it)_

 _Eva: Muscles and a bit of brain, that's all we possess._

 _Jasmine: Your singing is nice, I see you made some progress!_

Noah: It wasn't fantastic, maybe I'm just pessimistic! But paddle, shall we?

 _Dave, Sky, Tim, Trent, and Anne Maria: Paddle! Paddle! We gotta paddle down Venice! Paddle! Paddle! Paddle! Make our team win!_

 _Dawn: Move it in the water, like knife through butter!_

 _Dave: It's burning my muscles like fire, but with time it will get better! I must not yelp louder, just paddle, shall we?_

 _Sky, Tim, Trent, and Anne Maria: Paddle! Paddle! We gotta paddle down Venice! Paddle! Paddle! Paddle! Make our team win! YEAH!_

The contestants were then shown participating in the challenge, albeit most in small clips.

Now the score was tied 11-11 between the Zombies and the Bonsais.

``Well, it seems like the Rocks will be sending one of their members out! And now, I'll give the other teams one minute to choose one person that will be fighting for them and break the tie. Starting...NOW!'' The teams reunited themselves after Red's announcement and started discussing.

``-So, we don't know what the tie is all about, but if it's still the gondola thing. I think I should go. I don't know why, but my intuition is telling me I should do it. Rodney tried to convince the Swagger Zombies that he should be participating in the challenge.

-You sure about that? I think I know a bit more about Italia than you do. No offense, Tim said.

-Hmmm... Maybe, but I think he's right, Samey opinioned, pointing the red haired famer boy.

-Well, almighty then! Rodney, our team's honor lays on your back. It is **your** responsibility. Our future is **your** fate. Gnarly, isn't it?''

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: I feel kinda bad about having Tim on our team. Not that I dislike the guy or anything, but... If we lose... We will vote for him, because nothing can divide our couple. (He looked at the sky from the window view and had stars in his eyes, but then snapped out of it) Even though we aren't together yet!_

 _Jasmine: being chosen by your team to compete like that feels great, I just hope they aren't sacrificing me for the challenge. I've been with them for not even a full day!_

 _Dawn: It is sad to think that we will have to vote tonight. Beardo thinks it would be better to break the couple, but it sounds like disrespectful to it! Maybe I should vote for myself?_

 **End of confessionals**

Rodney and Jasmine were now both standing on two different gondolas (yes, the production crew bought more), both paddle in hand. They glanced at each other, wishing themselves good luck as Red stood in front of them.

``So, Jasmine and Rodney: The tiebreaker challenge is simple. All you gotta do is push the other competitor so he or she falls in a splash! You may not use the paddle to hit, but you can push the other away using your bare hands. You must move your gondola when possible. Ready? GO!''

The Survivalist let the Farmer take a small lead. She was pushing his embarkation from behind, trying to reverse it. He took a turn and rammed hers. She looked at him, straight in the eye and did a strong movement to face him completely, and held the paddle in her mouth while she tried to make Rodney lose his balance by wrestling his strong fists. The two of them heavily sweating right now. Rodney suddenly ducked and used the paddle to push his adversary away. Jasmine was impressed and smiled. During that split second, the muscular boy splashed her with water. She got some in her eyes, and almost fell of the wooden transportation but succeeded to stay stable. With an enraged body force, she knocked Rodney's gondola over-under. She looked at him from over, satisfied.

``And the Giant Bonsais win first place! You get a dinner at a fancy restaurant and rest in first class.''

The team cheered and high-fived.

``The Swagger Zombies take second place: it is normal class for you. Unfortunately, I don't have anything for the Rocks. See me in the Jet tonight. '' Red left, followed by the contestants.

 **Elimination Ceremony**

Beardo, Dave, Dawn and Sky were sitting close to the Jet's door. They were talking, while also apprehending the fatal time they would only be 3 of them. The host arrived and hey went to cast their votes. Dawn and Beardo made eye-contact before going.

 **Elimination Confessionals**

 _Sky: You didn't really do anything this time, and you seem like a guy too mysterious for his own good. For this reason, I am writing your vote down._

 _Beardo: Sky, you are one heck of an athlete. Seems like you took a break from last season, but you deserved your victory. If we keep you around, you'll probably end up winning again. Yeah._

 **End of elimination confessionals**

Red advanced to the team, a plate containing miniature glass gondolas in his left hand.

``-If you don't receive one of these magnificent objects (Don't ask us how much they cost us), it means you are officially out of the game. Dawn, you are safe. Dave, you are also safe.

Now, Sky and Beardo, you both got votes. And I must say, it is a close one! So close it's a... TIE!'' Red announced. The contestants gasped in shock.

``-Now, you'll both be facing a mini challenge where you'll have to stand with a can full of tomato sauce on your head. First to drop it gets the boot, and also go with the sauce everywhere it falls. We don't have cleaning machines over here.

-Alright, let's do this, Sky said.

-You ready? Beardo asked her.

-You bet I am.''

The challenge started. Both of those implied in it were still as a statue. However, Sky snoozed and bend her body over in the process, dropping the can and splattering its blood everywhere. (Hahahahahah)

``-Wait! I quit! I quit for Sky! Dave exclaimed. I love her and won't let her go! I quit. I don't even care that much, my girlfriend's already rich and beautiful, and I won't really gain anything by staying here.

-Are you sure about that? Red asked, intrigued.

-Yep. Certain.'' Sky came to her lover as he said those words.

``-You can't go. Not **now**! She exclaimed.

-I'd rather do that than see you go, he said, kissing her madly on the lips. They made out for a few seconds, before Red broke their bubble.

-AHEM! Someone has to go.

-Well, it was nice to be here again! Hope I see you all soon!'' The normal guy told his teammates before blowing Sky a kiss and jumping off, parachute barely installed on his back.

``Well, that certainly made for good TV, Red said. Find out what happens to our poor contestants. Somewhere else in the world, on TOTAL! DRAMA! CHARGE!''

Sky was crying. Jasmine was shown comforting her.

``-There, there, it'll be alright. You gotta go far for him now. The Australian girl told her friend.

-Oh, Jasmine, we should have been on the same team!

-Maybe... but things were not meant to be like that, she declared.''

The friends embraced deeply, still hugging as the screen faded to black.

AND THEN THEY DIED, KILLED BY JOHN CENA THAT WAS WEARING A GRUMPY CAT SHIRT AND DAMN DANIEL'S SHOES!

 **April's fool!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, read me next time! Please comment what you thought of this chapter, feedback is appreciated. Thanks!**


	13. Paintball lemur hunter

**TOTAL DRAMA CHARGE EPISODE 13**

Sky was in the Jet's economy section, still not over Dave's departure. Dawn had tried to comfort her, but to no avail. Beardo did not know what to say nor do, so he sat in the opposite corner, listening to his music. Angelica the lunch lady had brought Sky some homemade donuts, and instead of getting eaten by the Athlete, they had been thrown by the window.

Red stood by her as he resumed the last episode: ``Last time, on Total Drama Charge! The contestants were dropped in one of the world's most romantic settings: Venice. No couples formed, kind of a bummer, isn't it? Jasmine got switched with Tim, and they both had to start playing the game differently. In a question packed challenge, the Flying Rocks fell in last place and it was a tie between their opponents! Jasmine and Rodney settled it up, giving the Bonsais another win. In the end, there was another tie. Instead of having Sky be eliminated by losing the tiebreaker, Dave volunteered to be eliminated in his girlfriend's place. How cute?! Now only 11 remain on Total! Drama! Charge!''

Meanwhile, in First Class, Trent and Noah were about to talk with Eva, trying to talk strategy and get her to vote Anne Maria off at the next elimination ceremony.

``-Hey Eva! What's going on? The guitar guy asked.

-I think I lost one of my weights! Has one of you seen it somewhere? She asked, preoccupied.

-Unfortunately, I didn't, Noah responded.

-Me neither, Trent answered. But we'll help you look for it.''

After moments of searching, Trent found Eva's dumbbell under a seat and gave it back to her, having trouble lifting it up as he was transporting it. The sportswoman seemed happier than ever.

``-How much does it weight? Trent asked her. I'm impressed by how heavy it feels.

-Oh, this one is just 60 pounds he-heh... So, I was wondering, do you guys want anything in return for finding my exercise weight?

-Well, there **is** one thing. We'd actually like if you would join our alliance. Noah told her.

-Alliance? What d'you mean? Eva interrogated the scrawny guy.

-We want to vote off Anne Maria. Thing is, we can't if we don't have the numbers. However, if you joined us, that would leave only her and the new girl on the outside. Me, you and Trent: we'd all make the merge.

-I have to say, it sounds like a good idea, but I'm on good terms right with tan doll right now. But I'll think about your offer. Eva promised them. She then started to lift her weight up and down.

 **Confessionals**

 _Eva, lifting her dumbbell: 53...54... Anne Maria isn't really my... 55 and 56... friend but I don't really want to vote her out. It seems...57, 58 and 59... that I'm becoming more sociable with the season!_

 _Noah: I know we can still convince her to vote her out. (Starts scratching his neck) But the problem we got here is that she could still use her idol to protect herself. So, either I or Trent has to become sort of a friend of her. And considering she knows Trent doesn't like her... It'll probably be my job. (Sarcastic)Oh, lucky me!_

 **End of confessionals**

At the same moment, the Swagger Zombies were enjoying their flight in normal class. Tim was describing his favorite variety of Japanese coffee to his teammates. Samey was leaning on Rodney, who was pretending to listen to the fanatic's words.

`` -And so, the tea liberates small particles of caramel into the water at the very end of the infusion, leaving a sweet taste behind. I swear, you would like it no matter what!

-This is really interesting, Rodney commented, faking.

-Yeah! There are other varieties by the same company, but this one tops them all! _At_ _Rising Sun Tea: We make your morning!_ HAHA! Their last commercial was a blast by the way. Did you ever take any tea at home, Rodney? Tim asked him

-Me, uh sure, I like eggs! Eggs with tea, Yum!'' The farmer rubbed his stomach while licking his lips.

Anne Maria came to them, saying she had to talk with Rodney. She took him in the corridor and pressed him on a wall.

``-Look, I know I broke your heart and we haven't talked in a while, but I wanted to ask you something.

-What is it? Rodney asked.

-Well, the merge is approaching soon enough and I'm gonna need allies to get further. Same goes for you, don't you think?

-Uh... I guess.

-I want to make sure you'll vote with me as soon as the merge hits us. I know you're someone we can easily trust and... I don't actually hate you. So, you in this or not? She asked him.''

He thought for a second. This was a decision that needed to be taken wisely.

``You won't talk nor annoy me before the fusion? Rodney wanted to know.

-I promise, swore Anne Maria.''

They shook hands before the Jersey Shore Reject went back to her team. Rodney returned to his and told Samey what the big-butted girl wanted to know. The good twin was preoccupied but told him it was alright he had made that choice.

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: I made the right decision. Kinda like when I found the last match remaining in the house when the electricity was off. And then, well, I burned down a wooden door, but... It was still good of me!_

 _Tim, admiring his sword and gently sliding his hand on one of its sides: Akira, you know you're shiny, right? (Looks at the camera) Ever saw a guy use a sword in real life? If no, this is how you do it. (He swings Akira around, yelling random Japanese words, and then hits the confessional's door, in which the sword gets stuck.) Oh no! I hope no one was there! (He opens the door to see Anne Maria, topless) Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Did it cut your bra down?_

 _Red: Wow... She just told me she doesn't want to compete today. Must have been a shock for her, huh? Anyways, glad it didn't cut something else, or this good gracious show would be in trouble!_

 **End of confessionals**

The jumbo Jet began its descent to the ground and landed in a screech. It was on a plane track, close to a jungle. The contestants evacuated the plane quickly after landing and Angelica took Anne Maria to the small airport so she could get support, as her face was frozen in the same expression of terror. Red turned to the 10 contestants.

``Well, since Anne Maria was almost... **hurt** by someone who'd rather stay anonymous, we'll make sure no harmful objects are present on site.'' Red announced. Interns came and searched the contestants' pockets. Tim's sword was seized, as well as Noah's book for having ``too sharp pages'' and Red presented the location to the contestants.

``An Island to the East of the East African Coast, Madagascar is home to some 23 million people and a lot of natural species, the most well-known being the lemurs. Its main language is Malagasy and main religion: Christianity. The climate is different from part to part of the island, whose center is elevated and mountainous, while the shores are low. Its habitants are divided into sub-ethnic groups and the majority of them have... Austronesian origins.'' Red explained before smiling and speaking again. ``Also, I would like to make a special announcement: One of the previous contestants will come say hi to you guys.'' Red told the contestants, who all took guesses on who it could be. Some peoples' eyes widened at the thought of a lover, friend, or sibling coming back to TD, and the anticipation was readable on their lips.

``It is...

...

...

...

Gwen!'' Red announced. Most of the contestants were surprised.

``-Wait! I thought there wouldn't be All Stars this season! Eva protested.

-Actually, she isn't entering the game. We brought her back to explain the next fun challenge to you all, Red explained. Go on, Gwen.''

The Goth girl, a small cage in hand, sighed and started explaining the challenge. ``Okay guys, I know I might not have left a good impression after last season, but please, listen to me. I only gotta explain the challenge. Good?'' She asked. The contestants nodded or answered verbally.

``Alright! This challenge is a mix-up between two past challenges from the series: The one from ``Paintball Deer Hunter'' and ``Mo' Monkey, Mo' problems. Since the Swagger Zombies and the Flying Rocks are down to 3, to members of the Bonsais won't be participating. **Hairspray** won't be here, obviously. The rest of you will get a paint gun that he or she will use to ``paint down'' this lemur, she said, unveiling it from the cage she had in hand. ``The winners will be the team that succeed into painting the lemur completely. But be careful, the other teams can eliminate you from the challenge. Everything's clear?'' Nobody answered, so Gwen smiled, gave Trent a hug, and left the place after waving to the contestants.

Red started distributing the paint guns to the teens. ``I swear, we tested the paint to make sure it isn't toxic to lemurs.'' He told them. ``Paintballs aren't hard enough to do him bad.'' The Swagger Zombies received guns filled with purple paint, the Flying Rocks got some with grey paint, while the Giant Bonsais got dark green. The Host went to free the lemur in a small forest not far away and the contestants went to search for it after his return. Noah, on the other hand, stayed at the site, as he wanted to think about strategy.

The Swagger zombies were searching for the animal, but to no avail. Tim heard a noise in a nearby tree, so he suggested the three of them make a human ladder to get to the tree top. Rodney lifted Samey up, Samey rose Tim above her, and Tim held onto a branch, advancing his hands in hopes of finding something useful. His expression seemed to express satisfaction after the searching effort for a bright second before he pulled out his hand in pain. And the branch fell down with him, somehow standing vertically on the tree trunk's side. The nerd ling fell down in pain directly on it, earning nothing but pain. He covered his crotch with his hands and yelled in pain.

``-Dude, are you okay? Rodney asked, lifting his teammate up.

-DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU? Tim asked aggressively, screaming at him.

-Nope, you don't. Think you can manage the challenge? The farmer boy wanted to know.

-I'm strong... Ouch! Yeah... I... I can. Just transport me for a bit until the fricking pain pays off, could you please? ''Rodney nodded positively in response to Tim's demand.

 **Confessionals**

 _Tim, an ice pack over his central pants region: It could have been worse! I could've died. Or touched a dangerous tropical plant that would've given me red, irritated skin. (He looks over to his left hand, which is now red and covered in rashes) Dream come true!_

 _Rodney: The guy's a though one, I'll tell ya! My aunt once accidentally hit me in the groin with a frying pan. I spent a full day recovering from it. But for Tim, wood on your wood, that's not funny at all!_

 **End of confessionals**

As the Zombies were advancing through the jungle, they heard sounds in the nearby bushes. Rodney made a ``stop'' sign to Samey and delicately dropped Tim on the ground. He slowly tip-toed to the largest tropical bush and pointed his gun in front of him. After a few seconds, the lemur came out of it, staring at the red-haired contestant, that then proceeded to shoot paint at it, while purchasing the furry a short distance. Rodney was now standing in the clearing, but there were no traces of the lemur to be found. He walked over to his team.

At the same time, the Giant Bonsais were also searching for the creature and for members of the other teams. Eva was leading Jasmine and Trent. She stopped walking, so did her teammates. A big, poofy hair was visible under tall grass not far from the team's position. Eva smiled and shot it, making a head appear below it. Beardo imitated an alarm sound to tell his mates they were in danger and ran off to the landing site.

``Darn it!'' Eva, exclaimed, exasperated. She tried to take another aim at Beardo but missed her shot. ``You'll pay us this, disco hair-ball! I swear you will!'' Her mouth was both shut and shot by an upcoming ammunition. Sky waved across the grass, shooting at Trent, who dodged the paintball without effort. A battle then began.

``-Take cover! We can't afford to lose either one of us! Sky told Dawn.

-I wanna know if there is something I could do to help us get out of this, Dawn said.'' Sky thought for a second and asked Dawn if she could climb up a tree and levitate to the opposing team. The Moonchild smiled and nodded before floor slithering to accomplish her task. She advanced to a tall, dark-wooded tree and climbed it, gun under her skirt. She then proceeded to glide all the way to another tree, where she managed to shoot Jasmine. Trent saw his teammate getting hit and covered up himself behind a tree before setting off in the direction he was facing.

The camera cut to Red, who was watching the challenge on a TV screen. It was connected to many cameras, like Mr. McLean did in the previous seasons.

``Well, this is only the start of a lovely but Oh! How messy challenge. Now that Trent is the only player that could make the Bonsais win, do they have any chance? Will Tim slow down his team enough for them to lose track of the lemur **forever**? Find out after the break on Total! Drama! Charge!''

 **(** **Commercial break** **)**

``Welcome back to Total Drama Charge, red greeted the viewers. Let's see what's happening right now.''

Trent was in the jungle, looking for the lemur, walking in a precautious way. Suddenly, he saw what he was looking for, recognizing him from the collar and went for it, shooting. The Guitar Guy ran faster, zigzagging through the woods on his prey's trail.

``Common fury guy, I only have to change your color so my team can win! It's not that bad...'' He said, talking to the animal, who suddenly stooped and looked at him.

``That's it. Thanks, dude! See, it's green, Trent told the creature. You like green, huh? It's like nature, or limes, or what we get when mixing blue and yellow, or puke! Err, forget the last one, hehe!'' He suggested to the lemur, still staring at him. And then it jumped on his face.

 **Confessionals**

 _Trent, wearing a black eye: Okay. Maybe I am not that good with lemurs or animals in general, but I wrote a song in hopes... Geez, I don't even know why, but I wrote a song. It is about the lemur. And it goes like this._

 _This nothing but a mistake on my hand_

 _I hope I'll be holding yours later_

 _I am part of an awesome band (_ Love you Drama Brothers, awesome we got back together, he says.)

 _And we are all hoping you'll join us in after._

 _So... (He stops, as the lemur is watching him, hanging on the Confessional window's outside._

 _DAMN! How did you get here, little buddy? I didn't know you could fly... (The lemur breaks through the window as Trent watches in horror. It sits on his lap and kisses him on the forehead before leaping outside. Trent looks stunned.)_

 **End of confessionals**

(Reminder: Here are the players that still remain in the challenge.

Zombies: Tim, Rodney, Samey

Bonsais: Trent

Rocks: Sky, Dawn)

The team with the most swagger was still searching for the lemur. Rodney was wearing Tim like a potato bag on his muscular shoulders while Samey was looking around her for any sign of the Madagascan native species member. They took a pause, backs leant on tress and Tim on the ground.

``-Rodney... Tim muttered. I think I'm dying. I can't feel my heartbeat anymore! The fallen explained.''

Rodney took off Tim's shirt and took his pulse.

``-What are you doing? My ankle's down there!

-Um... I won't comment on this, Rodney declared.

-I still think I'm dying, man! You gotta do something! Tim pronounced.'' Rodney sighed and took a pack of cookies out of his dungarees, which he offered to Tim.

``-Is this what paradise looks like? The Japan enthusiast asked, all while swallowing a giant munch of cookies. Man, I never thought of using my sword like that but... If they got free cookies up there, why don't I go off the Earth now?'' He wondered. He started seeing Rodney and Samey as cookies.

``-Samey, you look delicious! Tim told her, still hallucinating.

-Say what now? Samey asked her teammate, before getting shushed by Rodney, who pointed to the lemur, coming closer to them. They both prepared to shoot... And succeeded into covering the lemur with paint. They high-fived each other and slowly swooped in to kiss, before being interrupted by Tim, who was loudly yelling: ``Enemy incoming! Enemy incoming!'' Sadly for them, Sky and Dawn were faster to react and took them all down, provoking the Zombies' loss and meaning they would have to vote out someone this night. Meanwhile, the lemur ran off in an opposite direction.

 **Confessionals**

 _Tim: It feels bad to know we lost. But hey, at least I won't get voted out, right? I did my job and survived some injuries, and that's hardcore, man!_

 _Rodney: One man's injury is another man's reason to vote him out of the competition._

 **End of confessionals**

The screen got divided in two parts, showing Trent, desperately running after the lemur and Sky and Dawn, determined looks on their faces. They both arrived in a clearing, Trent a bit before the girls. And luckily for them, the animal they were looking for was there. Dawn talked to it to soothe it so covering it with paint would be easier. Sky shot it multiple times and covered it with grey paint. In a quick movement, Trent came out of his hiding spot and shot the lemur, now making its fur dark green. As the girls turned to him and prepared to hit, Red came in randomly.

``-Hey, I know this might not be the best moment, but... It's song time! Drop your guns!

-What? Sky protested. Don't we all need to sing? She asked the host.

-Yes, and this is why the other contestants will be accompanying you as backup vocals. Now, go on, let us hear... MUSIC!'' He explained as the other contestants walked in. (The rhythm is fast and sounds African. The sounds are up to you. )

 _Sky: Bet Red thought this show needed more colors. (Winks at the screen, pun-proud.)_

 _Trent: Cause sometimes the world is dark!_

 _Sky: Now we're probably in a national park._

 _Trent: I do smell lots of odors!_

 _Sky: It smells like a lemur... That doesn't know where to hide._

 _Seems like a boat trying to float in the high tide._

 _I'll win this for my team, yeah! Give it some pride!_

 _Dawn: Give it some pride! Make things all right!_

 _Give it some pride, work with all of your might._

 _We gotta work hard to get what we want, and sometimes_

 _Even get ourselves colored with paint in the light._

 _(Back up: Give it some pride! Pride! Pride! Pride! Give it some, give it some, give it some pride!)_

 _Trent: I gotta do it. I can, not gonna fail!_

 _I just gotta be the opposite of a snail_

 _And cover what's necessary_

 _With my section of the rainbow, gladly!_

 _(Back up: Give it some pride! Pride! Pride! Pride! Give it some, give it some, give it some pride!)_

 _Trent, in a jazzy manner: Tu du tut du duuuh!_

 _Dawn: Open up your eyes, I tell myself_

 _Focus on the challenge, I tell my mind_

 _Focus on the movement, the pain's not to worry about! Common, body!_

 _(Back up: Give it some pride! Pride! Pride! Pride! Give it some, give it some, and give it some pride!)_

 _Sky: If there's one thing that comes to mind..._

 _It's that you gotta give it some priiiiiide!_

Noah, speaking normally: But not too much!

``Well, thy people that are under thy valiant eye of mine only got a twentieth hour left before it all ties up!'' Red announced, a bit jokingly.

The final 3 of the challenge set off in different directions, looking around them for danger, and proceeded to find their color prey. Sadly for the Flying Rocks, Trent found it and made sure his color was fully covering it. He brought it back to Red, and interns proceeded to give it a bath.

``Well, it seems like the Giant Bonsais win this one! You can cheer up, team! As rewards, you'll get to sleep in ``oh so comfy'' first class and visit a local village, where you will enjoy traditional Malagasy food with some nice people! Rocks, it is middle class for you! As for the Zombies, someone will be going home tonight! Take your stuff and head back to the Jet.

Samey and Rodney looked at Tim and at each other shortly after, nodding quickly.

 **Confessionals**

 _Dawn: How does it feel to almost win a challenge like that? Well, it's not a drama. I am not here just to win, meeting up people and visiting beautiful places are my compensations._

 _Trent, happy: Man, you know the feeling you get when you know your team won because of you? Maybe not, but I can tell you for sure... I do!_

 **End of confessionals**

 **Elimination ceremony** **(If someone could remind me what day this is, based on the chronology, it would be well appreciated. I only remember the ``Action'' episodes took part on multiple days (depending which ones) and these take place on one day each. Thanks also to all readers and fans for your support!)**

The Zombies were all sitting at the ceremony, anxious to get down to business.

``-Well, Zombies, what can I say? You had this coming, it seems. How do you feel about your current position? Tell it honesty.

-I feel like we lost because of Tim. Not necessarily his fault, but... With the injury, there isn't much he could do to help.

-I second that, Samey said. Plus... I'm sorry, but you were kinda annoying during the challenge and the cookie moment was bad.'' Tim looked at the floor, deceived of himself. The farmer went to vote after she pronounced herself.

Back at the bleachers, votes cast but not shown, Red held a plate of mini metallic Malagasy flags, two of them.

``If I do not call your name, it means you are the next passenger we have to drop out of the plane. The following is safe: Rodney.'' He threw him his marshmallow.

``Samey, Tim... One of you is going home. Who will it be?

...

...

...

It would have been Tim, but since this is a non-elimination... He gets to stay! The contestants gasped in shock.

``Tune it to the next episode of Total! Drama! Charge!'' Red closed the episode.

At night, in the Jet, Tim was watching Rodney and Samey sleep. The Good Twin had her head resting on one of the Farmer's large shoulders. Tim seemed like he was thinking and then smiled evilly.

 **Well guys, tell me what you thought of this episode! Reviews are appreciated and positive commentaries also. Write you next time!**


	14. Gouache and tones

**Total Drama Charge Episode 14**

The episode opened on Red, sunglasses on. ``In the last episode of Total Drama... Our contestants got to see a little bit of Africa's beautiful wilderness in Madagascar... Well, not all of them, as **someone** got her bra cut off by **someone** else, hehe! Gwen came to say hi and the challenge started. Our contestants had to chase down a lemur and cover it down in paint. Tim got pretty injured and got carried around by his fellow team members during the challenge. In the end, Trent won for the Giant Bonsais and the Zombies would have sent someone home if it hadn't be a surprise non-elimination! Today, eleven contestants remain after half of the season has already gone by, but soon, another loser will emerge. Who will it be? Where are we going today? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Charge!''

 **(The theme song plays)**

Tim walked his way to first class, searching for Trent. The team members were enjoying their time in basic luxury. They glanced at the Japan Geek as he waved to the Guitar Guy, telling him to come with him. Trent saw the sign and followed his past teammate.

``-What's up, dude? Anything I can do for you? The green-eyed dude asked.

-Actually, yes. I know it's weird, but I really need the hair of a girl on your team, Tim declared.

-Um... Okay? Why though?

-No time to explain, I just really need it.

-Wait up, I'll see what I can do.'' Trent told him before presumably setting off to accomplish his mission. He then came back, hair in hand.

``-Whoa, thanks dude! Tim exclaimed, really meaning his words.

-No probs, Trent told him, smiling.''

 **Confessionals**

 _Tim, showing the hair to the camera: You are all probably wondering why I needed a girl's hair so bad. I'll answer your questions. I want to make Samey believe Rodney kissed another girl, and see how it all goes down. I'm hoping to make them pay for voting for me to go last time, because I actually gave myself during the challenge, and I gotta divide tem if I want a shot at the million._

 _Trent: It was a weird request he had, but hey... Who am I to question a dude's behavior like that? Tim is a nice guy, and I can do all sorts of stuff for my friends._

 **End of confessionals**

``Attention to all the remaining contestants! I have a very important message for you all. We are now landing in the capital of the United States and well known city: Washington D.C. Now you guys are probably thinking: ``we're going to the White House'' while you girls are probably thinking: ``we're going to buy some shoes'', but I have to negate both suggestions as today, we will be visiting the National Gallery of Art! That's right, the challenge will have something to do with unleashing your creativity and painting! Now settle down and stay calm before we land.''

The contestants did as instructed, only whispering or chatting with their friends.

``Huh? Really? I thought teens these days always tried to be rebels and shove some attitude down your throat, but hey, you guys are exceptions!'' Red told the contestants through the loudspeakers.

The plane landed at the Reagan national airport. The teams went out one after the other and awaited Red's instructions. The host arrived, followed closely by Angelica, a full bag in hands. She took out cookies form the bag and distributed one of them to each of the competitors. Some looked glad, some ate it in a gulp while some frowned, not knowing what they should do with them.

``-Here's your breakfast, you loud gum-chewers! Hope you weren't too hungry, because that's all you'll be getting as food this morning. You won't have lunch and only the challenge winners will have the luck to taste warm delicacies, the lunch lady told the contestants.

-How amazing! You're telling us this cookie contains all food groups? Noah asked, sarcastic.

-Actually, I'm telling you especially that your body might not contain the pain it will receive from all kinds of hits I will give you if you make another comment like that one.

-Geez, someone didn't have their coffee, Noah whispered to Trent, earning a snicker.

-Anyways, now is already the time to grab taxis and head to the museum. First team to get there gets an advantage. Now go! Red ordered the contestants, getting himself obeyed.'' The players ran inside the airport, hoping to get into a taxi as soon as possible. ``Say what you will about teens these days, but they definitely know how to follow orders!'' the host opinioned, smiling to the camera.

Inside the airport, the Swagger Zombies were trying to gracefully go the fastest they could and follow a path in an airport that was even more crowded than your typical one. Tim got closer to Rodney and deposed the hair on his shoulder, smirking. He then went to run ahead of his teammates. Samey wanted to stop for a moment, so Rodney let her and stayed with her, calling for Tim but getting no answer.

``-Oh well, I guess he'll get us a taxi, Rodney said.

-Yeah... Wait, you have something on your shoulder, Samey told him, taking the hair in her hand. Do you know whose hair this is? It's dark. Must be one of the Bonsais or Sky. Jasmine's hair is too short, Eva's too. And it feels poofy... Did you see Anne Maria again? Samey asked her crush.

-What? Of course not! The hair must have gotten there somehow, but not like that, Rodney answered.

-Somehow... I'm not sure I believe you, she said. I really hope you're not lying to me, Rod.

-But we're not even together yet, are we? He asked.''

She looked at him with an angry expression in her eyes. ``It's alright, she lied.''

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey, sad: I really thought we had something going there. But I know he's lying, what am I gonna do? (She stops, watery-eyed.) I've never felt something this big for someone before. What is love, anyways?_

 _Rodney: I don't understand her. Just because I had a hair on my shoulder doesn't mean I made out with Anne Maria! She can't prove it, and won't, because it honestly didn't happen. The only lips I want are Samey's._

 **End of confessionals**

Rodney and Samey were next shown entering the taxi. They forced Tim to sit between them on the rear seats. The lovers did not say any words during the whole ride, which didn't make it particularly enjoyable.

Meanwhile, the Flying Rocks' girls were waiting for Beardo to exit the Airport's bathroom. He came out after a few minutes, alongside a well-known host... The host with a most, Chris McLean to be precise.

``-Hey! How are you guys going? Chris asked, enthusiastic.

-Um... Good! But we're kinda trying to win an advantage for the next challenge, Sky told him. Besides, what are you doing here?

-Me? Oh, just spending time with Chef, he answered.

-Do you mean...? Dawn started to interrogate the host, aware he knew what she meant.

-What? No way, I only like him as a friend! I'm serious, alright?

-Sure, Beardo said, earning chuckles from his teammates.

-Well, I do hope Red did not play soft on you. Total Drama needs to stay as it is. A challenge should not be comfortable or easy, you know?

-That doesn't mean we would like to jump into shark-infested waters, but yeah, Sky told him. Anyways, gotta go!'' The team ran off, leaving Chris to find his way back to his hero in an apron armor.

The team entered a taxi and demanded the driver to take them to the museum. A map showed the teams' current positions shortly after, indicating the Bonsais were in the lead.

The Bonsais' taxi arrived at the museum first. The five members of the team ran to the museum's entrance, where they got greeted by Red. It was shown Anne Maria was still in a shock like mental state, being carried by Eva. The other teams came in shortly after.

``-Well, now that everyone is here, let me introduce you to the Washington national gallery of art! You are now standing in one of the most visited art galleries of the world. It opened in 1941, but was conceived a few years before by Andrew W. Mellon and John Russell Pope. It is divided into two buildings and many sections. Also, let me present to you the challenge of the day as well as your judge, Mr. Garfield Carter!''

A small and round man with blonde hair, blonde goatee and black glasses came in. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt, blue jeans and a turquoise vest over the shirt. He shook Red's hand and saluted the contestants, looking at them directly with his light green eyes.

``-Hello everybody, I am Mr. Garfield Carter, and...

-I already said that, dude! Red told him.

-Oh... Well, you are now standing in the Washington national gallery of art, which was first presented to the public in 1941.

-Already told them that.

-Did you also tell them the challenge's rules or can I do it on my own? Garfield asked, exasperated.

-Oh, you fuzzy color spectrum! You are acquired to accomplish that job alright, Red declared.'' Garfield walked to the contestants and took out a paint bucket from his pants, which he used to sit on, much to the contestants' disgust.

``As a professional painter for more than 20 years, I have to say that my debuts were kind of rough. I had to go through various challenges and experiences in order to practice my dream job. Today, you will be working with your team to create a painting. The people that have arrived here first will gain an advantage: they will be free to use various painting items to make their chef d'oeuvre, while the others will have to use their hands and feet. You have to let everyone in your team do a part of the job. Oh and also, to put in a bit more difficulty, we've set off a group of wild American Eagles inside the museum. Let's just hope they don't pick on you just because you guys are Canadians, eh? HAHA!'' He laughed with power.

``Now, if everything is clear, I will let the teams start working. The paint buckets and canvas that are to be used for the challenge are situated on the left side of the entrance, Garfield told the contestants. Bonsais, pick up everything you want.''

The contestants did as they were ordered. At this moment, every contestant was working to assure a colorful victory to their team, including Noah, who had been tasked with transporting paint. Just as he was carrying three buckets, an eagle flew over him and went down, taking the top bucket away with his beak. The scrawny Boa guy looked at the bird with a look of surprise on his face.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: Well, that was as unexpected as unexpectedness can be! Now, how the hell do I explain that to the team?!_

 **End of confessionals**

He went to Jasmine, the closest team member in number of steps.

``-Hey there, you know if we need turquoise for our painting? He asked her.

-I think so. Why? She asked him in return.

-The bucket of it we had got stolen.

-Stolen?

-Yeah... Funny thing is, it wasn't even by a human. Please go see if they want me to go search for it and get it back, he demanded.''

Jasmine came back, showing two thumbs up. Next shot we got was of Noah climbing the museum's stairs to get to the second floor. There, bucket-beaked, rested the eagle, ready to fly out of the museum by an open window.

``Oh crap...'' Noah murmured as the bird turned around to face him, screeching and flying at him, aiming the eyes.

Meanwhile, the Swagger Zombies were having a hard time with the challenge, as Rodney and Samey were still mad at each other, and didn't want to talk.

 **Confessionals**

 _Tim: I'm not sure what to do now... If we lose, they'll probably vote for the other one, but they could also get friendly again. I think I'll have to let them do the work while finding ways to keep them away from each other. (He crosses his fingers evilly)_

 **End of confessionals**

``-Ouch... hey guys, I think I'm still hurt form the previous challenge. The pain just came back. I'm so sorry... Tim told his teammates as he walked slowly to them.

-I don't think you really mean what you just said. Plus, your legs seem to be more damaged than the hurt parts of Yesterday's challenge, Samey remarked.

-You're right, but you know that pain can move to one part of the body to another with time? Normally, your brain allows your body to feel pain in only one place at a time, Tim told her. My right leg is the only pain in the butt I got right now. I'll paint later.''

Samey glanced at Rodney. He gave her the same look. They both sighed and let out their ideas, agreeing on some points and slowly getting to the painting they would do.

At the same moment, the Flying Rocks had already started working on their painting. Beardo was lightly stomping yellow on the canvas with his feet. Dawn was applying green to a portion of it with her hands, and Sky was using her fingers to draw blue lines over them, showing they opted for a colorful and abstract piece of art.

Unexpectedly, the song bell's chime came piercing through the contestants' ears.

(The music is rhythmic but not too-fast. It is a bit high pitched. Sing it the way you want. Note that there isn't any official name for it, as well as the rest of the songs.)

 _Dawn: Around us is a world of colours!_

 _All girls except Anne Maria: Colours! Colours! Colours! Colours!_

 _Samey: We can feel them blend into the light!_

 _All boys except Noah: The light! The light! The light! The light!_

 _Trent: Gotta say that the Earth is beautiful..._

 _Beardo: Even though we might be making it fall._

 _Eva: But we don't have to mind because..._

 _Dawn: Around us is a world of colours!_

 _All girls except Anne Maria: Colours! Colours! Colours! Colours!_

 _Samey: We can feel them blend into the sky!_

 _Tim: And if we ever feel like falling,_

 _We'll just have to accept life's wedding ring._

 _Dawn: It's true, the water is blue. The trees are green and love is red as a rose._

 _This might be because..._

 _All girls except Anne Maria: Around us is a world of colours!_

 _All boys except Noah: We just gotta see the light! YEAH!_

Red came to the contestants, wiping a tear. ``Honestly, this was a majestic performance. It should be on a disk one day. _A world of colours_ by the _TD Crew._ '' He said as he put distance between his arms, moving them in the shape of a rainbow. ``Anyways, work is work, and now you gotta go back to work so you can work. Challenge time, part two!'' Red exclaimed as the contestants began scrambling back to their team's spot. ``Right after the break!'' Red told the public, smiling.

 **(Commercial break)**

The contestants were shown working on their paintings again. The Giant Bonsais had come up with something impressive, that is, if you forget the fact that they weren't only using their hands and feet to complete their art piece, unlike the other teams.

They still had a problem. Or maybe two. One: Noah was nowhere to be found. And two: Anne Maria was still in her shock-state, not being able to do a lot. And did I forget to mention the fact that literally almost all of the eagles of the museum were shrieking and flying next to them? In fact, even though they had an advantage, their lack of luck made them progress a lot slower than they could've or should've had.

``You only got 30 minutes left till the end of the challenge, Red announced. And from what I can see, most of you are participating well and doing great!'' The contestants started rushing a bit after hearing these words.

At the same moment, our favorite know-it all was running away from the angry paint eagle, still holding the paint bucket around its beak.

``Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh... Noah exclaimed as he ran and then fell down some stairs, not noticing them. He hit one march after the other, getting his jaw partially broken. Then, to top it off, the eagle somehow released the bucket and it fell on Noah's head. He let out a groan before setting out to re-join his team.

When he arrived, his teammates looked at his many bruises, wondering what had happened.

``-Are you okay, mate? Jasmine asked, coming to check on him.

\- Hook hi dook okay hoo hoo? He asked, trying to speak normally. I tell down the hairs and hot my head hit dy an eadle!

-Um... You can go sit there if you want... I think we'll bring Red for this!'' She told him before running to find the host.

The Bonsais watched over their teammate as he showed a dropping jaw and confused eyes. He seemed to have gotten himself lost in his thoughts. Red arrived, examining Noah's injury, and approached his hand over to Noah's face.

``-Does it hurt when I do this? Red asked the brainiac, lightly touching his face and earning a pain-feeling sound.

-Yeah... Hit toes, Noah answered.

-Well, I guess you won't be able to participate in the rest of the challenge, then. You can go sit with Anne Maria, Red told him. But before that, I gotta try something.''

Red positioned himself, pressing Noah's jaw with his fingertips. A small crack could be heard, and Noah ``yiked'' in pain as Red apparently put the jaw into place.

 **Confessionals**

 _Red: Boy, must that've been painful! At least now the guy will be able to talk normally again, huh?_

 _Noah, a bit angry: Stupid eagle!_

 **End of confessionals**

Later on, the Flying Rocks were shown to have caught an eagle, somehow managing to have made it mark their painting with its claws. Red announced the challenge was over shortly after, then Garfield (No, not the cat) went to observe and rank the teams' art pieces. He stood in front of the Zombies' creation and observed it, analyzing each detail. He proceeded to give a judgement after a while.

``-This piece is truly inspiring. It is colorful, vivid, light... You have some shadows over there, and I feel like you did a good job with it. However, I personally think it would have been a bit better if it looked more realistic, but overall, this is better than okay for me, he commented.

-Well, we just did what we thought of... Used our imagination and... Voila! Samey told Garfield.

-Um, actually, Rodney corrected, I did most of the job. You just put maybe one or two blue spots in the left corner, and that's about it.

-Really? What about what Tim did? Nothing? I think that's what you call it.

-Just leave him alone, okay? Rodney demanded.'' Samey sighed and looked elsewhere, while Garfield started judging the Bonsais' piece.

`` feel like there is effort into this one. Like the one before, it is imaginative, but... there's something missing. I feel like there isn't really anything behind your work, and there is too much turquoise.'' Noah glared at Jasmine when the Judge said these words. ``I don't personally like it that much.''

He then moved over to the Rocks' painting. It represented a human about to get eaten by a giant, tooth-packed pear. Garfield's mouth salivated a little, weirdly.

``Now THIS is art. It is kind of messed up, but representative of some things in life and there is a color balance, as well as a tone balance. I would hang this up anywhere in my room without any problems.''

Garfield smiled at the team, then wrote notes on the arts to give them ratings. He gave the papers to Red.

``-With the highest score of 9 out of 10, the Flying Rocks the first winners of the challenge. They will get to eat at the best steakhouse in town, sleep in first class and choose someone from the losing team to come with them. Also safe from elimination is the Zombies, with a score of 7 out of 10. You'll get to sleep in ``medium'' class, eat normal food and that's about it. And finally, I will see you plants at the elimination ceremony tonight.'' Red announced. Some cheered, others cried.

Later on, Noah was talking with Trent and Eva.

``- Now that you have decided to be a member of our alliance, Eva, (Not shown on camera), we will talk about tonight's plan. Our goal is to take out the others. That means: first we take out Hairspray, then we take out the Giant' he told her.

-And we might need to split the votes just in case Anne Maria somehow manages to use her idol. That means we'll have to convince Anne Maria to vote against Jasmine: that'll be easy, and you'll vote her out too, while me and Noah vote against Anne Maria. After Anne's out of the game, we'll take down Jasmine. Any objections? Trent asked Eva.

-Nope.

-Well then, let me convince her to join us for tonight, Trent said. I can use my charisma when necessary.''

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Anne Maria arrived, transported by Jasmine. The boys and Eva were already sitting on the bleachers as their teammates joined them.

``-Well, Giant Bonsais, it's been a while, hasn't it? Already halfway into the season and you guys are still 5. Well, not all of you are original members, but anyways... Anyone cares to tell me why they think you all lost today? The host asked.

-Well, Trent said, I think that we lost time because of Noah's slowness in bringing us the paint, but it wasn't his fault. Other than that, I guess that we lacked teamwork.

-Yeah, I agree with Trent, Eva said. If it would've been a physical challenge, I'd have brought victory on a golden plate to my team, the athlete wanted to point out.

-Maybe. Alright, it's time to vote. Anne Maria is first up! Does she know who to vote? The host asked, caring about the contestant's state. She simply pointed Noah with one finger, not talking.

-Okay, that's a clear one... The rest of you will vote in the confessional.''

 **Voting confessionals**

 _Trent, writing Anne Maria's name: Just sticking to the plan._

 _Anne Maria: I faked part of this. Sure, I still get images of the moment, but that ain't mean I can't talk!_

 _Jasmine: I was hesitating between brain good and body good, but Noah probably won't be able to win challenges after the merge. So, bye Eva._

 **End of voting confessionals**

``-Alright. I know someone here has an immunity idol. Now is the time to play it if needed to survive, Red said.

-I'll use it, Anne Maria said at an incredibly slow rate.''

Noah and Trent fist-bumped each other. Anne Maria went to give the idol to Red, Jasmine helping her on the way.

``-This is an immunity idol. All votes cast against Anne Maria will not count. I'll tally the votes.'' Red went to do as he said, then came back.

``So, the tenth person voted out of Total Drama Charge is... Or would have been Anne Maria, with two votes against her!'' Noah and Trent exchanged worried looks, wondering what had happened.

Precisely, Noah and Trent voted against Anne Maria;

Eva voted against Jasmine;

Anne Maria voted against Noah;

Jasmine voted against Eva, meaning a three way tiebreaker was necessary.

``-Now, Trent is safe, but Jasmine, Eva and Noah will all have to duke it all for their survival in the game. The tiebreaker is simple: I will ask you 5 questions. The person that answers the least correctly will be out of the game.

-Um, excuse me, **genius** , but what if there was a tie for smallest amount of correct answers between two questions?

-Well, I... Guess we would have to proceed to a revote.

-What if there was a tie there? Noah asked, smirking.

-What if you'd let me ask the darn questions? Red asked, annoyed. Anyways, question one: Who made a triumphant debut on TDA'S _``Ocean's eight-or nine''_?

-Easy, Noah said, raising his hand. Courtney.

-Correct! What were the names of the three teams of TDWT?

-Amazon, Chris and Victory, Eva responded.

-Correct! How many contestants were left at the start of the tenth episode of TDPI? The host asked.

-Six! Said Jasmine.

-Correct! Name the only original contestant that made it into the final four twice without having to return.

-OWEN! Eva exclaimed.

-Unfortunately, no. Anyone else?

-Duncan, Jasmine answered.

-Correct! Final question: What was the name of Chris's pet mutant carnivorous plant ...thing?

-It's Larry, Noah pronounced.

-Correct! Now, with only one right answer, tonight's loser is... Eva. Grab your stuff and prepare to leave the Jumbo Jet, the host ordered.''

She grumbled, leaving with her fists clenched. When she came back, she gave Noah a small kiss on the cheek and shook Trent's hand. She showed Anne Maria the middle finger and left. This is what concluded this episode, but you'll see why.


	15. Fights without clubs

**Total Drama Charge- Episode 15: Fights without clubs**

Trent and Noah were noticeably discouraged by last night's vote. They were wondering what could have gone wrong, and then one of them found the answer.

``-But of course! We were so stupid... Why didn't we simply ask Jasmine to vote for Anne Maria and leave that weasel out of our vote plan? Why? Now we lost an ally and we are pretty much screwed, unless the merge is coming soon! Noah exclaimed, sobbing.

-Relax, man! Trent told him, holding his new friend by the shoulders. There are no reasons to be stressed, nor are there any to be afraid, because number one: the merge **is** coming soon and number two: you already had allies on the other teams. Why are you so preoccupied? The guitar guy asked his teammate.'' Noah turned his back to him when he asked that question. He answered after seconds of thinking.

``-I guess it's because I don't wanna be a loser this time around, he answered. I've been out twice before the merge. The fans like me, but what about the contestants? I know they only see me as a no-good, lazy butt schemer, only willing to use his brain to get somewhere. Maybe also because I am the last child of my family in order of age, and also in order of general success in life... I just keep so much inside sometimes... I cover it up with sarcasm, but it doesn't do that much a lot of the time.

-I understand, a female voice said, coming from behind him. Your aura was especially interesting to read.

-Dawn? What're you doing here? Trent asked.

- _A friend in deed is a friend indeed._ I sensed that a tormented soul could use my psychological help at the moment, and so I came, floating as fast as I can.'' She moved to Noah, put a hand on his face. ``-We've all got a chance at the prize, if that's what you are worried about. If you do not win it, you'll still be able to experience a lot of things and look back at your stay in the season as a good period in your life. And I know there is another thing you aren't telling us...

-I guess so, the brainiac blushed before taking a deep breath. I... said I found a girl cute on this season, but the truth is... I'm in love with this other girl. I'll drop ya some hints: Red hair, green eyes, twisted mind... And a professional at stealing hearts.

-Wait, isn't she still with Owen? Trent asked, interrogated.

-Nope. They went back together after season three, and then an incident happened. Let's just say it involved farts. Noah said, snickering.

-That was beautiful. Except for the fart part, Dawn told him.''

The video paused, and Red appeared, impressed.

``Wow... Those were two great confessions! There weren't any in last episode as our eleven remaining contestants landed in Washington D.C. They got dirty and colorful for the second time in a row. Noah got more than he bargained for when an eagle swooped in... A tad bit too close! Tim tricked his teammates into doing ALL the work, the Flying Rocks won first place for their master piece and Eva got sent home after a thrilling tie-breaker challenge, all thanks to Anne Maria and a foiled plan. What will our contestants have to do next? Will we hurt them? Probably. Will they hurt each other? You bet! Will we kill them? Nope, that's too extreme. Find out who will be the last person eliminated before the merge in this episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! CHARGE! Oops... Should've had a spoiler alert.

 **(Theme song plays)**

In first class, Beardo was beatboxing in front of Sky, making her chuckle by grimacing at the same time. He moved around like a robot, moon danced and then fell over accidentally. Sky immediately came over to his rescue.

``-Are you okay? She asked, lifting him up.

-I'm fine. Thanks.

-No probs. By the way, your moves were pretty good! She told him.

-Well, I am grateful. I could teach you a few tricks, you know? He asked.''

She smiled at her new friend.

 **Confessionals**

 _Sky: I gotta say, it was hard letting go off Dave after his elimination, But Beardo has been helping a lot lately. The guy is still a bit shy and is not the best at challenges, but I don't dislike him at all!_

 _Beardo: I think Sky and I are getting pretty tight. She likes me as a friend and I do, too. I admire her for her leadership skills, but I'll tell you one thing... There is no way is she beating me in beatboxing!_

 **End of confessionals**

Beardo and Sky were shown to drink a soft drink at the Jet's bar, ``chin-chinning'' them before they drank the sweet liquid.

Meanwhile, the Swagger Zombies were relaxing in middle class. Samey and Rodney were sitting on the same row as Tim, separated physically by him. Tim had to go to the bathroom to pee while Rodney and Samey stared at each other awkwardly.

``So, uh... You like breathing, huh?'' Rodney asked, not realizing the stupidity of his question.

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney:_ _ **Do you like breathing?**_ _What the heck was I thinking? That is probably one of the things I regret most saying in my whole life!_

 _Tim, back to the camera, peeing, whistles the Air Canada safety measures theme music. He then takes his katana and destroys the confessional camera in a single hit, slashing behind his back._

 **End of confessionals**

``-Ummm... You're joking, right? Samey asked him, puzzled.

-Look, I just asked a stupid question because I am nervous of everything that might happen between us and I don't want you and me to be enemies or anything bad, he responded.

-Aww, Rod, she said, putting her hand on his right shoulder. Of course we're not going to be enemies! It's just that... I don't really feel that what we did these last days was fully justifiable. And also, I gotta say, I was jealous of Tim when you protected him. I felt like an outcast.

-Oh... I think I understand. But you know, there is a message I've always wanted to send you.

-A message? What message? She asked.

-A message in the **language of the lips** ,'' he answered. He then leaned in closer to her, grasping her hand tenderly and putting one of his on her face. His lips pressed on her lips, and they both enjoyed the moment. It seemed like paradise had come to them, even though deep inside, they probably knew they were still on a competition for an even bigger grand prize than before, and that a lot of obstacles would come in between them and their love.

Tim came back from the bathroom, noticing that his two teammates' faces were amazingly close. He took two steps and observed their kiss, wondering how the heck they were actually doing it, even though he had put a lot of efforts into trying to break up their couple. ``Crap,'' he muttered to himself. ``Now, what to do?''

He already just had the confessional camera destroyed to replace it with one that was connected to a special application on his secret phone, carefully placed in his pants' smallest pocket. He hid himself behind some seats, turned on his phone, opened the phone's camera and filmed the couple, before sending it to the confessional's new camera. ``Perfect,'' he said, before falling down on the floor and sliding on it as the Jumbo Jet amerced its descent to the ground.

Somehow, the contestants all managed to slide all the way down to the Drop of Shame. They were now close together, almost in a quite literally human-formed giant ball fashion, and their weight applied pressure to the door, making it break eventually. The contestants fell down as a mass of flesh, screaming like little girls. Luckily for them, they were only approximately 50 feet to the ground. The Jet landed close to them, Red, Angelica and some interns getting out of it safely, walking among the tall grass and the flattened hills. An intern puked as Red put on some sunglasses and introduced the teams to the location they were in presently.

``Well people, welcome in New Zealand! First populated by the Maoris that have Polynesian origins, New Zealand is a country geographically formed of two islands: The North Island and The South Island. It is well known for being the native home of the Kiwi birds and a country where the human population is outnumbered by their sheep counterparts. Also, less known is that New Zealand was the first country in the world to legalize women's voting right! And now, we will mix some of these facts in today's challenge... or should I say challenges?! Because the Giant Bonsais have four teammates still left, they will have to choose one of their members to sit out. Oh, and since she did nothing in the last, what, two challenges, it can't be Anne Maria, he told the team,'' looking at them with an expression that mixed satisfaction with amusement.

The team reunited themselves to have a coccus. Noah immediately suggested himself to sit out, but Jasmine was against that.

``-If there's a mental challenge, we'll need your help. And even though I felt bad for you due to the eagle incident in the last episode, I think it's better for you to come in handy, she said,

-Can't disagree with that, Anne Maria said, applying hairspray to her hair.

-But...'' Noah began protesting.

``It is fine, dude. You can do this.''

With these words, Trent went to sit on the grass. The team went back to the host.

``-Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, since we now have all of today's competitors ready, let's start off with the first challenge shall we? This will be the first out of three challenges. Each of them will give one point to your team, and the team with the biggest amount of points at the end will win Invincibility and a night in first class. The second team will get normal stuff, and the losing team will have to send a loser home. If there is a tie, we will have to use a fourth challenge. Now, I call Noah, Sky, and Tim for the first challenge: **Sheep fighting!**

- _Ex-queeze_ me, but it looks like my hardware is having trouble processing the information that went digitally to it. What the heck is ``sheep fighting''? Noah proceeded to ask the host after his comment.

-Excellent example of an unneeded question, Noah! Let me explain: Sheep fighting is simple. Right there in that enclosure are three special sheep: Becky, René and Charlotte, which you people will ride during the challenge. Each one of you will stand on a sheep, armed with only a biking helmet and a ski stick. Your goal is to knock your opponents off their sheep and be the last person remaining in the challenge, which will also give your team a point. Now, choose a sheep and get ready!

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: (Showing a zero with his left index and thumb) Zero minutes in the challenge and I already don't know what life is anymore..._

 _Sky: This'll be easy. I'm doing it for Dave, for the team, and for me! I'm an athlete, so isn't really a baaah-rilliant idea to have me participate in something like that, hehe! (She notices that the camera isn't the same and accidentally presses a button on the top left corner of the picture-taking item, thus triggering Rodney and Samey's secret kissing tape to be released upon her fragile eyes.) Whoa... Didn't see that one coming!_

 **End of confessionals**

The camera went black for a second after the static, then showed that the contestants were ready. Sky, Noah and Tim were all standing on their corresponding sheep, positioned in a triangle-like shape, not too close from each other. Red blew a whistle and the challenge began.

Sky instantly went to Noah, hitting her sheep lightly and pointing the Indo-Canadian boy to tell it to go in his direction. The sheep seemingly understood and went to ram Noah's sheep in the side of the head. The bookworm almost fell down his ride, but regained control and hit Sky. The latter also almost fell down, only remaining there by hanging on to her sheep's chest. She stood back up and hit Tim, who was about to attack her from the back. She got the stick to land in his kiwis, earning him a painful landing and a little humiliation. His teammates seemed to feel bad about the fact that he lost. Meanwhile, the Giant Bonsais and the Swagger Zombies continued to cheer for their corresponding participant.

Noah then rushed to her, and their sticks clashed together multiple times. Sky eventually countered one of Noah's moves, winning the challenge for her team.

``Great game from both Sky and her sheep, René!'' Red announced. `` **The Flying Rocks** win that one. Now, let's move on to the second challenge, which is Kiwi eating! We're talking about the fruit, here, for anyone concerned about the well-being of animals. That somehow includes you heartless, seed-loving vegan beasts!'' He said to the camera. ``I know what I'm saying! My mom became a vegan at the end of her life, and she eventually died from an overdose of grass and rice smoothies!'' He exclaimed, crying. The contestants versed some tears and went to hug him, full of compassion.

``Just kidding!'' He then told them. ``My mom died by physical exhaustion after dancing on `` _Solonam Style''_ for 30 hours straight. Still sad... But, right now, I need Dawn, Rodney and Jasmine to participate in the **Kiwi Eating challenge**.''

The contestants moved over to Red. The teams were cheering them.

Red began speaking seriously again. `` In this challenge, contestants must eat non-peeled kiwis while dodging projectiles. The main goal here is to be, again, the last one standing, while avoiding the objects that will be thrown at you and also avoiding to puke. So, if you puke, you're out. If you get hit, you're also out. And, if you stop eating for too long, you're **also** also out! Sit on a chair behind one of these tables,'' he pointed as interns transported them, ``and get ready!''

The contestants did as they were instructed and the interns brought them kiwis. Red blew the whistle, starting the challenge.

Jasmine was shown to be able to chew and swallow very quickly. She showed a visibly disgusted grin, but continued to gobble down on the food. On the other hand, we could see that Rodney was more grossed out by the taste of the peel in his mouth, and Dawn took time to eat. Maybe was it because she understood that the goal wasn't to eat the most kiwis nor eat them quickly, although her seemingly fragile stomach could not handle the challenge very well, sending her lunch out of her body after eating only a few of the green fruits. The Rocks showed a look of deception, but the challenge went on.

Now Jasmine and Rodney were slowing down, staring furiously at each other. Objects started coming in, making it even harder for them to continue. Rodney grinned as Jasmine almost got hit by a dictionary.

``C'mon, Rodney! You can do it!'' Samey cheered.

``We need you to win, Aussie!'' Anne Maria declared as the others glared at her. ``What? Just stating the truth!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Jasmine: I wonder if Anne Maria's ever been to Australia. Maybe I could send her there by a kick to the butt. After all, it's not that far away from here. (She smirks, amused by what she just said.)_

 _Anne Maria: I think I'll find a way to eliminate her next. I don't like that girl. Maybe because she's a survivalist and survivalists don't know how to use hairspray!_

 **End of confessionals**

An apple floated rapidly by Jasmine's cheek. Rodney dodged a brick and glared at Jasmine, who glared back. Seems like their memories as teammates were still fresh ones, even though they felt rotten to both of them. They both plunged their heads unto the fruit piles and began eating more.

Jasmine spat at Rodney, who didn't react for a second, before he passed over the table top and ran to her, his face now colored a fiery red. He got hit by a kangaroo plush, and Red declared the **Giant Bonsais** as the winners of this challenge.

``Bang,'' Jasmine said, pointing at Rodney. ``Sorry mate, but losing isn't something I like a lot.''

``Well, that was nice to see,'' Red commented. ``Beardo, Samey and Anne Maria, it is now your turn to participate and try to win your team a point.'' The host told them.

The camera flashed, before showing what looked like a modified football field.

``Is that a rugby field?'' Noah asked Red. What he got in response to this question was an annoyed, almost creepy side glare from the eyes, a grinding from the man's teeth and, subsequently, his mouth covered in tape.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah, taking off the black tape from his lips: Ouch! Guess I kind of deserved that one. (He notices the camera isn't the same as before and goes to reach it.) Hey, what's this? (He presses the button and the footage of Samey and Rodney's kissing is shown to him.) This is both interesting and troubling at the same time. Now I know that these two will probably want to get to the finale together..._

 **End of confessionals**

`` -The three of you will have to try to throw a rugby ball from the field's first line, the further away possible. The one person which ball lands after covering the most distance will win their team a point. But, be careful! We've randomly set off some micro air bombs to make it more difficult, so... Maybe your ball will explode! But, since rugby is the national sport of New Zealand, I don't think you should worry about that.

-Mmh, Red? I'm not feeling good, Beardo said. It's like my stomach was pounding or something.

-That's weird... Did you eat anything weird today?

-No, he answered.

-Well... I can't really do anything right now. We'll send you see a doctor after the challenge if you want.

-But... I'm not sure I can wait!

-There is a really big prize awaiting you at the end of the line, dude. And we need to send one team to the elimination ceremony, the host told him. Sorry.''

The now friendly beat-boxer went back to the other contestants, walking noticeably slower than usually. The participants all received a rugby ball. Anne Maria volunteered to throw the ball first. She took two steps back, benched her back and folded her arm behind it, before throwing in a powerful way. The ball followed a quadratic trajectory, before hitting an air bomb. Interns came to take measures of the distance that the ball had went up to. The camera footage and the field's markings helped them determine that Anne Maria's ball covered 64 meters.

``Not bad! Red commented. Beardo, your turn.''

The afro-wearing contestant stepped over the line, moved his right leg over and shot the ball as hard as he could. His try was vein, as the projectile got almost immediately after disintegrated in mid-air. He sighed, looking down at his feet. Red pat his shoulder. Beardo smiled at the host. The interns, again, reviewed everything they could and determined the ball only flew through 20 meters in a straight line distance.

``And now, last but not least: Samey.''

The cheerleader tried throwing the ball, but failed at doing so, falling on her butt after a false movement. Anne Maria laughed, pointing at her.

``-Haha! You should learn how to throw, blondie! My granny could do better than that!

-And you should learn how to dress,'' Samey replied to the insult. ``Say hi to your grandma from me, because I'm sure there are a lot of things she could teach you.''

With that said, Samey threw the ball with confidence, a smile scotched on her face. The ball landed at the exact end of the field, astonishing everyone, who thought that was impossible. Samey walked in front of the other contestants, re-joining her team.

``Oh no...'' Red said after a pause. ``We have a tie!''

Everyone gasped, except Noah, who had already realized that. ``Oh, how is that possible? We're not even done yet!''

There was a dead silence. And then Beardo dropped on the floor, vomiting, taken by seizures. Trent rushed to his side.

``His heart beat's fine. Probably poisoned.''

The interns called a doctor while everyone looked at what was happening. Next time the camera was on, Beardo was taken away in an ambulance.

 **Confessionals**

 _Trent: What happened today was really unexpected. I'm actually kinda sad the dude's gone, so I wrote him a song. It's called: ``The Great Evacuation of Mister Beatbox Relaxation.'' (He looks at the camera.) Okay, the name sucks, but... (He sighs, then leaves the confessional.)_

 _Sky: I'll win this for you, Beardo! (She stops, then looks at the camera.) And Dave. I'll win this for Dave._

 **End of confessionals**

Red was sitting on a small hill, circled by the remaining contestants.

``After this sudden elimination, we are down to our official final nine, and will not eliminate anyone else today. Toon in for the Aftermath with Mike and Zoey (They briefly appeared on the screen.) and the next episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! CHARGE!''


	16. The plane to Pahkitew

Total Drama Episode 16- Aftermath 2: The plane to Pahkitew

The Aftermath theme played, along some clapping from the live audience. Sitting on the central couch were Mike and Zoey, waving to the crowd.

``-Hello everyone! I'm Zoey.

-And I'm Mike. Welcome to the second Total Drama Charge Aftermath!'' He said, raising whistles and enthusiasm from the people in the studio. ``Let me present you the members of our peanut gallery... Max! Izzy! Amy! Shawn! And last but not least, Ella!''

The aforementioned contestants walked into the scene, waving or smiling. Izzy was, strangely enough, twerking as Ella sang next to her. Shawn was shown to have little bandages left around his head, and looked fine. The peanut gallery sat on the bleachers before Zoey began talking again.

``-This season has, up to date, been **very** entertaining. From the new relationships to the alliances to the original challenges to some unexpected eliminations, we have always watched something interesting, Mike said.

-But now, our role is to interview the previously eliminated contestants. Everybody, please give a warm welcome to our favorite soldier boy: Brick!'' Zoey ordered the audience.

The cadet made his entry on stage and went to sit in between the hosts.

``-Greetings, Mike! Welcome, Zoey!'' He said cheerfully. ``I've been waiting for this moment for a while, I must confess. I even had the time to design a new robe for my mom! It'll remind her of me when I'll be far away on a vast battlefield. But, enough talking now. You have some questions alright, yes?

-Indeed, Brick,'' Zoey answered, ``we do have a few questions and a test. Ready to start?

-I'm on duty, ma'am!

-Alright,'' Mike said. `` How do you feel about your elimination?''

Mike and Zoey observed the cadet, now thinking. His eyebrow went up and down as he scratched his head.

``-Well, you know... I think that I could have done much better on this season, and I'm not sure what caused me to be sent out of the battlefield. But I'll tell you one thing: I'm over Leshawna now. She's all for Harold,'' he declared, earning a collective gasp of shock among the members of the audience. ``I'd have liked to stay in the competition longer.''

-Wow, that was unexpected! Were all the things you said honest and true?'' Zoey asked him.

-100 percent, he answered.

-Alright, Brick! Who do you personally think has the highest chances of winning the season? Mike asked.

-Hmmmm, he thought out loud. I don't really know the guy, and he has never made the merge before, but since he's smart and doing a great job right now, I'll have to go with Noah.

-Now that you've said it, I gotta say... Heather was a real strategist in World Tour, and she won the season! It could also apply to him, Zoey said.

-Exactly, Mike said. Next question: if you were asked to participate in another season of Total Drama, would you accept the offer?

-Yes, Brick said without hesitating. I've still got a lot to prove on this show, and money will help me accomplish my dream to become an amateur custom clothes maker, as well as support my military brothers.'' He answered, smiling.

Mike and Zoey then went to take a mysterious object, similar to both a gun and a ketchup bottle. Brick looked at them, scared.

``-Um, guys... We're still friends, right?

-Of course, Brick! It's just that the people over at the heads of our network want us to try something to boost ratings. This is why we're gonna make you play: _Truth or hot sauce!''_ Mike announced.

The cured guy passed the ``weapon'' to his girlfriend, who proceeded to explain its functioning.

``-Brick, since you're an army guy, I'm guessing you know how a gun works. This one is pretty much a normal weapon, but its ammunition takes the form of hot sauce, which means getting it in your eye might hurt as much as a bullet in your knew. The most major thing about this bad boy is that it is also equipped with a lie detector! It you lie, it'll automatically shoot at you. If you don't, it won't, Zoey told the cadet.

-Buy your own Hot Saucinator 3000 today for only 399, 95 Canadian dollars!'' Mike told the audience, getting an angry glare from Zoey. ``What? We have to do some publicity sometimes, sorry...

-Alright, I think I'm ready for this, Brick affirmed.'' Zoey lifted her up and turned her back to the public, pointing the gun at Brick. Mike prepared some paper for the questions. The peanut gallery watched as the event unfolded. Brick gulped right before a ``big and loud'' sister stepped onto the stage.

Leshawna now stood in front of her past lover, aiming the weapon at the hosts.

``-What d'yall think you're doing? Leshawna asked the hosts. He could become blind because of this crap!

-Leshawna! What a surprise, Zoey exclaimed, we were thinking about you. Here, have a seat, she told her, patting a place on the central couch.

-Oh, heck no! I am not having a seat before this guy gets to live without fear of getting some liquid jalapenos on his skin! Why are you doing this?

-The producers... Zoey answered in a sigh. We have to do it in order for the ratings to boost and the Aftermaths to continue.

-Do you want to play the game of _Truth or hot sauce?_ Brick won't have to do it if you do it in his place, Mike explained to the sassy girl.''

Leshawna thought for a few seconds. Obviously, she still had feelings for Brick, but did not want them to show. She was torn between the power of keeping him safer while being a hero and the power to let him be the one to experience it. She decided that since this was actually nothing compared to Total Drama challenges, she would risk it.

``-Bring the hot sauce to the dinner table, baby!

-Alright! Although, I won't call you baby, Zoey told the lively sister. We will ask you questions. Say the truth, nothing happens. Say a lie, and a _muy picante_ bullet will get you. Got it?

-Yes!

-Alright. Let me find my question sheet, Mike demanded before finding it. Okay. Question number one: Who is the contestant from this season that you most respect? The co-host asked.

-Respect? I'd say... Jasmine. The girl's though, but nice, which seems to be something rare those days, she answered without getting shot.

-True that, you gotta give the girl some respect, Zoey opinioned, because she would've easily taken the million if she hadn't been eliminated like that.

-Next question: From the remaining contestants, who deserves to win the million more?''

Leshawna seemed to think this one up. She answered after some seconds of awkward silence.

``-I know Jasmine has my respect, but... Samey. Girl went through a lot because of her sister, and she was pretty nice on both of her seasons. But Jasmine would also be good.

-Looks like you won't get sprayed yet! Mike said. Final question: Which boy, from the entire show, do you like more, and why?

-Harold, because of his mad skillz, Leshawna answered confidently.'' The spicy sauce came all over her face and upper body, revealing she lied. Brick looked at her, a look of both confusion and happiness on his face. He ran up to her, offering his shirt so she could wipe her face with it. She smiled and took it, looking at his body for a short moment. He looked at her. She leaned it for a kiss, but he stood back.

``-Sorry Lesh, I only think of you as a friend now, Brick declared.

-It's... It's okay... I understand... I think.

-I don't dislike you, far from there, but... I have to concentrate more on my future and, I know for sure you'll find a man that will love you for your laugh, your luscious behind, your dance talents, the way you talk and the way you live.'' He kissed her on the cheek in a friendly way, trying to get the tears away from her face. The audience ``awed'' at this sight. Leshawna smiled, Brick too. They went to seat together on the bleachers, despite the hosts' protestations. Mike put down the spicy gun.

Zoey and Mike stared at each other, then decided to bring in a special former fashion monger up the stage.

``-Everybody, please welcome previously mutated and now just like us again Dakota! Zoey demanded, gesturing towards the side of the stage from where Dakota entered. The audience clapped hard as she waved, walking towards the sofa.

``-Hi Dakota! Mike greeted.

-Hello, she said.

-So what have you been up to since your elimination? Zoey asked the former spoiled brat.

-Well, I went back home and asked my dad for a car as consolation. I forgot I already have this much money, so, you know... The grand prize wasn't necessary. Oh, I also failed to mention I've reunited with my Sammy Bunny!

-Must have felt nice, Mike said. Now, it's question time. Are you ready?'' Dakota nodded confidently in answer to his question.

``-Alright! Okay, this is a weird one. **If** you were on a sinking ship and could only bring one person back to safety with you, who would it be? A- A politician. B- A gamer or C- A bus driver?

-Hmmm... I think I'd choose the politician, she answered.'' The audience gasped in shock.

``-What? We've already got a chef back home **and** a private driver for each member of the family. But a politician? It seems like a good remedy for sleep troubles, she declared, earning a snicker from Shawn and Brick, back at the bleachers.

-Good one, Mike admitted. Next question: What do you think was your biggest mistake this season?

-Accepting to make an alliance with Anne Maria. This girl is like a rattle snake. She makes noise, but you can't be scared of her easily.

-Um... Aren't rattlesnakes actually quite dangerous? Zoey asked.

-Maybe, but I don't care. I still got some brute mutant strength in my body. Want me to demonstrate?'' She asked. Before she even got an answer, she rushed to the peanut bleachers and lifted it with ease. ``Dunno why I didn't use this on the show...'' Dakota whispered to herself.

``-Put me down, minion, or feel the wrath of EVIL! Max ordered her, earning only a giggle from Sam's girlfriend.

-How 'bout no?''

Max was about to reply, but Dakota put the bleachers down, almost making everyone fall off from their spot. She went back to the hosts.

``-Wow! Wish I could lift like that, Mike declared, complimented the blonde.

-I doubt you will ever be able to do so. No offense, but it seems like... You're naturally skinny.''

An awkward silence followed the statement. Zoey looked at Dakota like she was ready to strangle her. Dakota took her phone out and started texting her boyfriend. Mike lifted his shirt up to reveal his belly. He looked up at Dakota, a smile on his face.

``-You're right... But I've got Zoey, my personality and a great weapon.

-I didn't mean to hurt you. I know how you feel. Forgive me, she demanded, truly apologizing.

-Apologies accepted, Mike pronounced. But now, we will go to a commercial break. Right after: Don't miss the interviews nor anything else...

-On the Total Drama Charge Aftermath!'' Zoey exclaimed, closing the first part of the episode.

 **Commercial Break**

 **(A woman in pajamas was sleeping in a comfortable bed. Then, the camera showed the insides of her brain. Many small characters were shown to be working in a big city, nerves connected to each other and seemingly used for the transport of electricity. One of them was shown to be doing absolutely nothing, except picking his nose.)**

 **Male voice:** ** _Are you tired of knowing that your brain doesn't function as well as it could?_** **(The lady nodded.)** ** _Well,_** ** _PharmaFlex_** **** ** _tm_** ** _is the solution for you!_** ** _PharmaFlex_** **** ** _is a revolutionary product that allows you to enhance your mental capacities._** **(The** **PharmaFlex** **was shown, looking like a small triangular box.)** ** _This small device was specially conceived by scientists to emit special sound waves that go directly to your brain and helps it to function better and more easily._**

 **(The camera flashed, now showing the pajamas woman being interrogated.** )

 **Male voice:** **_So, how did_** ** _PharmaFlex_** **** ** _change your life?_**

 **Pajamas lady:** **** ** _I can now sleep and remember things I want to do when I wake up! Now I actually remember to brush my teeth and take a shower, so I'll most probably find a guy! Also, I'm smart now. Thanks,_** ** _PharmaFlex!_**

 **(The camera flashed.)**

 **Male voice:** ** _PharmaFlex_** **** ** _allows you to target an area of your brain that you want to enhance. Whether it is Memory, Vision troubles or anger issues,_** ** _PharmaFlex_** **** ** _will be there for you, and for only 79, 99 CAD_**

 **Fast male voice:** ** _Only for sale in Canada. Might cause death or serious injuries. Might contain peanuts. Might make you an evil mastermind. Certain conditions apply. Details in store._**

 **End of commercial break**

The Aftermath music played. The audience cheered. The hosts waved as the show pursued itself.

``Hello, and welcome back to the Total Drama Charge second Aftermath! Zoey greeted. Please give a warm welcome to our fourth guest today: Dave!''

The germ phobic contestant walked towards the host while smiling at the camera. He sat in between them, readjusting his shirt.

``-So, Dave... How are you doing today? Zoey asked the fallen competitor.

-I'm doing pretty good, thanks for asking!

-I must say that your ``sacrifice'' for Sky was a brave and bold move, she told him. I wish a certain **someone** would have done it for me one day, but hey! All relationships are different.

-Thanks again, he said to Zoey.

-Alright! Are you ready to take on a few questions? Mike wanted to know.

-Every time, all the time! Let's go, shall we?

-Fine by my book! How do you feel about your elimination? Mike asked Dave.''

The previously lunatic searched for the answer in the depths of his mind. That was not an easy question for him to answer, and he took time to think about what he was going to say. When you're on a show on live T.V, you're on a show on live T.V! Can't really think about anything else, now, huh?

``Uh... It's really me that saved Sky from elimination. If the tie hadn't happened, Beardo would have been sent home, but now I know he was only supposed to go out later. I'm actually happy I did this, because my girl deserves to win, he declared, ''earning ``awwwwws'' from most of the females in the audience. ``Not that I did not want to make it further, but it still felt like a rollercoaster ride from start to finish from me. I'm satisfied with my performance.

-That is a pretty good way of thinking, man! Now, on to the next question. Other than Sky, who is the cutest girl on the show?

-On the entire show or just this season? Dave asked.

-All of it, Mike answered.

-It's a bit weird, and I don't know why, but... Ever since I was a kid, I had something for Sierra. The girl is, uh, **attractive** in a different way. Outside, because inside... I think she maybe lost one or two brain cells, he told the hosts.

-Kind of like you after your elimination, Izzy yelled from the bleachers. Howling, anyone?

-Shut up! Dave ordered her.

-Alright. I'mma just go do some cartwheels in the bathroom.'' She said, before doing exactly that.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Mike whistled, Zoey looked at the magnificent ceiling and Dave played with his fingers.

```-Dave, you see that mic over there?'' Mike pointed out. ``Go and improvise a song.

-A... A song?!

-Yep. You know, those things were people try to talk in a musical way and express emotions with music while some fans are swooning over their idol?

-We believe in you! Zoey encouraged Dave.''

The germ phobic stepped behind the mic and demanded that everyone clap along with him. The rhythm was slow, but ``dance-y''. He turned on the mic and began singing.

 _Dave: I know a girl for who I'd give my life_

 _You know she is no man's Sky._

 _I know that our love is right_

 _Because she brought me out of my night._

 _Skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..._

 _She knows how to dress up my face_

 _With a wild smile!_

 _She's a like a shoe lace_

 _Forever to me tied._

 _Skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..._

 _She is a Sky full of stars!_

 _You know she is... No man's Sky._

He dropped the mic and went back to the hosts, a cheering audience now eager to hear more. Mike and Zoey both complimented him on his rhymes, only saying there was a bit too much Sky in the song. Dave went to sit on the bleachers, getting a fist bump from Shawn.

``Last but not least for today, (Since Beardo has still not recovered.) we have an athlete, full of strength. Eva, ladies and gentlemen! Zoey greeted.

-So, you gonna ask me some stupid questions or what?

-Yeah, Mike answered. What's up?

-Oh, nothing. I'm just pissed that my friends screwed up at my elimination. We could've sent the explorer home!

-It's understandable, Zoey said, pressing her hand on Eva's shoulder in a reassuring way.

-Don't touch me!'' The iron woman barked, before holding herself as to not attack Zoey.

``-Eva... What have you been up to since your elimination?

-Oh, you know... The routine.

-The routine?

-Yeah. Waking up, stretching, eating a healthy breakfast, going to the gym by running, working out, eating a healthy dinner, going back to the gym, working out, going back home, eating a healthy supper, yoga, watching a sports movie, taking a warm shower, stretching, going to sleep. The routine.

-That sounds really... Interesting! Mike lied, earning a grant from the jock girl. Could you please tell me where the gym closest to here is? I really need to work on my arm muscles, Mike told her.''

Eva laughed. ``-Really? Is that one of your stupid questions?

-No... He declared, sighing. How do you think your butt could have been saved from elimination?

-Easy. MY ALLIANCEES SHOULD'VE ACTUALLY THOUGHT OR SOMETHING! MY BUTT WOULD BE SAFE. THANKS, NOAH AND TRENT!'' She yelled, before she started to hit random objects. She was then taken over by security and transported out of the studio.

``-Oh boy, Mike shuddered. What is left to talk about now?

-The rest of the season, his girlfriend whispered.

-Oh... Yes. Do you all wanna know where the show is going in the next episode? He asked the audience.

-YEAH!

-Alright, alright... Zoey, please tell them what they want to know.

-Haha, fine... The Jet will be making one final stop: An island in the Canadian West, where robots share their Island with uh... Pretty much nothing. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the grand return of Pahkitew Island! How will the teams change their gameplay according to their new environment? Will it really change anything? And most of all, will another contestants succeed into taking over the island? Find out in the next episode of Total! Drama! Charge!

-See you in the next Aftermath, Mike said, ending the episode.''

 **Hope you liked that one! I won't be able to post the next chapter soon because of a summer camp and a trip. I won't spoil the episode, even though maybe some of you have already figured out what is going to happen. Goodbye!**


	17. E-merge-ency

**TOTAL DRAMA CHARGE- EPISODE 11: E-merge-ency**

 **Disclaimer: (Sorry for not having put this up in the previous episodes, but here it goes.) Total Drama and all of its related content do not belong to me. The only things that are mine here are the season's themes and the OCs. Credits go to Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Enjoy!**

The members of all the teams were shown to be together in middle class. Noah and Trent were talking about movies with Tim while Anne Maria and Samey were arguing whether or not authors should be more paid and respected. Dawn was reading Sky and Jasmine's auras and Rodney was looking at his new girlfriend. The redhead smiled, blushing.

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: (Blushing, hands by the sides of his face.) Man, I love her... She's so beautiful. Did you look at her? She's athletic, she's got those perfect eyes, that gorgeous smile, and these ways of thinking and talking that make me wonder how a guy like me could ever get so lucky. I think I already won my million..._

 _Noah: I've been thinking about something since yesterday; the kissing tape. I think that I am going to talk to Rodney about it. I don't plan on blackmailing him, but I do know we need the most people in our alliance presently. Trent, maybe this will be our new friend! (He smiles widely, before getting back into his original spirit.)_

 _Dawn: Something is coming our way, I can feel it!_

 **End of confessionals**

Rodney moved over to Samey, wanted to start a conversation with her. He tapped her shoulder while she was discussing with the Jersey Shore Reject. Samey excused herself and followed Rodney over to the Elimination Ceremony room. He sat on the bleachers. She did the same.

``-So, how has my perfect girlfriend been doing? Rodney asked, flirting and caring.

-Pretty good, although I've been kinda missing you, she replied.''

They both blushed. Samey played with her hair and Rodney told her something.

``-Samey, look... I know we haven't got far in our relationship, but... There's something more, uh, **mature** I'd like to do with you.

-Um, Rodney? I'm not the kind of girl that, you know, does this in the first days of the relation. I mean, I haven't been in any couple before but still...

-What? Oh no, I wasn't talking about **that**! I wanted to know if you wanted to do what many people did before us. It's something that has a deep meaning to the ones that do it, he told her.

-Rodney... It's way too early for marriage! She exclaimed, exasperated.''

He seemed puzzled for a second, then set himself back to serious mode.

``-Samey. You. Me. Alliance. Deal? He asked, noticing that he hadn't been very clear in his explanations.

-Of course! But wait... Aren't you already in one with Anne Maria?

-Yes, he answered, scratching his neck, but she'll let you join us for sure. If we ever need to vote her out, we will.''

Samey's only answer to this declaration was a handshake.

Meanwhile, Noah and Trent were now talking with Dawn, Jasmine and Sky being left alone together.

``-So, Dawn, not that I want to sound rough or anything, but there is something we want to ask you, Trent told her.

-Don't you want to know your future?

-Yeah, but... Would you mind re-joining our past alliance? I sided with Trent after I switched teams, Noah told her, and since the merge is probably going to hit us anytime soon... We need an ally.

-Fine by my book, Dawn said. Who do you want to vote out?

-Anne Maria, Trent answered. Would you be fine with that?''

Dawn closed her eyes and started meditating, holding her index in the air as to say: ``wait a minute.''

``-Yes. I have just looked at her aura again, and she seems like the most evil and hard-working for the money out of all of us. I will join forces with you and vote her out at the next elimination ceremony.

-Nice! Trent cheered. Welcome back in!''

The camera panned to the right top corner, where it was shown that Anne Maria had listened to the exchange, hidden.

 **Confessionals**

 _Anne Maria: Ya know, being bad ain't bad, but bad is badder when more bad joins the bad!_

 **End of confessionals**

The host's voice pierced in from the loudspeakers.

``Attention to all passengers! Our next destination is one that you already know! Some of you have also already stayed on it, and we will have to land in the water in order to reach it more easily. Welcome to Pahkitew Island, and did I forgot to say that it is also MERGE time? Let's hope you'll all survive this new part of the game, but please survive the landing first. Thank you for flying with Drama Wings.''

The contestants had various reactions to this, but they had no time to speak, for the plane started its descent towards ground...uh, water!

Rodney tried to let himself fall right next to the seat where Anne Maria was. She was obviously deeply stressed: her face showed a terrorized grin, and it also appeared to be stiffer than her remarkably hard hair. Impressive.

``ANNE MARIA! Rodney yelled so she could clearly hear him, articulating every word. I THINK WE SHOULD LET SAMEY INTO THE ALLIANCE, TO HAVE NUMBERS! IS IT OKAY?''

``-WHAT THE HELL IS YO PROBLEM, BIG BOY? I AIN'T DEAF! AND I'LL LET HER IN, BUT ONLY IF I CAN CHOOSE SOMEONE ELSE TO BE WITH US. OKAY?

-WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU WITH ALL THESE ``PLANE-Y'' NOISES!

-I'LL TELL YA LATER!''

The girl with the poof then proceeded to climb on Rodney's shoulders, moments before the plane landed with a shock, water infiltrating the plane. The contestants escaped by swimming out of the Jet from the Drop of Shame door. They all stopped for a moment at the surface, catching their breath. Tim opened his mouth to say something: ``I read in a manga once that water can provoke an explosion by augmenting the pressure in a plane's motors after entering it. Gnarly, right? And the explosion can be dangerous up to 30 feet.''

Needless to say, this decided the contestants to keep up swimming. They arrived to the beach, safe and sound. A helicopter hovered over them, sending out some kind of super strong drone to lift the Jumbo Jet out of the water. Fortunately, it wasn't in a bad shape, but water was still running out of it. The helicopter then commanded the drone back to it before dropping a ladder for Red to climb down, bringing the host to the sandy floor.

He walked over to the contestants. Then, he started to count them.

``-One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight... Nine! Good! I am impressed that you all survived this... But now, another task awaits you! Red announced.

-Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute! We just risked our lives to escape a submerged plane, and you WANT us to do something else? The teams just merged, wouldn't it be right to just catch a breath? Sky protested and demanded.

-Well, this is called Total **Drama** , not Total Let's lay down on the beach and do nothing... Red riposted. Anyways, let's get down to business. Today, you guys will participate in the FIRST...EVER... TOTAL DRAMA...AUCTION!'' The host appeared to be exploding because of the excitation, but the contestants seemed puzzled, for the most of them.

``-In this reward challenge... Yes, I said: reward challenge, you will be given 2000 dollars **each** , including all different amounts of money in the form of Canadian bills and coins. These pieces of money will then be used to buy different kinds of objects. These objects all have a different value, and they range in 4 different types: _Food, Comfort, Shelter_ and _Game Changers._ Food is food. Comfort items are items that can be bought for yourself or multiple people and that help you feel more relaxed, basically. They can be used or located by you anywhere on the island. Take a couch as example for Comfort items. Shelter items will be helpful in your shelter, because **yes** , you guys will be sleeping in a cave together and you girls will be too! Per example: A personal toothbrush can be used only in the shelter, and can also be used to clean up the cave a bit. Shelter items are used only in the shelter. Last but not least, there are game changers! These are things that will help you in the game, such as: An extra vote, an immunity idol or an advantage in a challenge. Oh, and one last thing. **If two people or more want to buy the same object, they will have to higher its prices, just like at a real auction.** Example: Person A wants to buy a flashlight for their shelter. Person B wants it too. The price is 475 dollars. Person A will say they want to pay 500 dollars for it, then, person B wants to give 525. I will choose to give the Item out so someone whose offer is the highest of all and if nobody wants to offer more money. Clear?

-Crystal, Noah answered.

 **-** All right! Everybody, follow me to the beach!''

The camera went to black. It then showed the contestants, ready for the challenge, facing Red, standing behind a red counter and wearing a fake brown mustache. Behind him were big wooden shipping boxes, all containing heavier objects.

``Let's start this! Has everybody got their money ready? Red asked the contestants.

-Yes, they answered in unison.

-Good. Let's start with a food item. Since you guys won't be getting fresh food from here...

-Wait a minute! Where is Angelica? Jasmine asked.

-Oh, don't worry for her, she left me in charge of the Jet before parachuting. She's somewhere on the island, and you'll go there later. Now, you guys will get to buy some steamy, delicious food.'' He bent on his knees to take out a covered circular plate from the storage counter. He lifted the top, showing hot-dogs to the cast. There were 4 of them, each with different toppings.

``-Who would like some fresh, well-cooked, tasteful, big, meaty sausages in bready and buttery buns? Red asked the contestants. Their price is of 300 dollars. Any takers?

-Me, Rodney declared, lifting his hand up in the air.

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: At the farm, we got sausages and eggs, but none of these. I never got to eat any ``warm poodles''._

 _Jasmine, chuckling: Who knew Rodney had such a thing for hot-dogs? (She tries to hold herself, but laughs out loud after failing to do so.) Oh, and the Merge? Easy thing. I know I can survive it. Last season, my adventure was cut short, but this time, it's all about me and my good old friend named Survival._

 **End of confessionals**

-Anyone else? Red asked.

-Oh, what da heck... I want them too, Anne-Maria said, looking fiercely into Rodney's eyes. I know it's a big price, but hey! What wouldn't I do for hot dogs...?

-Rodney, would you please give me your price?

- **1500** dollars, he chose.'' The cast collectively gasped.

``-Are you sure you want to pay that price for... Hot-dogs?

-Yeah.

-Earth to Rodney: There are a lot of things way more interesting coming your way. Continue? Red asked.

-Yeah. I've never tasted one in my entire life. I'll have them.''

Rodney received the plate from Red, gave him the necessary money and was told that he could only eat these mysteries at the auction. The farmer boy agreed and started to get on them like crazy, munching after swallowing after savoring. He let out a wild ``BURP'', disgusting his girlfriend in the process.

``Wow. **That** was unexpected. Now, this is the time to buy a comfort object. Remember: They are to be used anywhere on the island, by one or multiple persons, although not in the shelter. The first buyable comfort item is... A swinging chair,'' he said, opening up a cubic box with a crowbar that he took out of nowhere. ``Maximum capacity of one. Old style, but still made with modern materials. Made out of silver, wood and plastic.''

The chair was clearly shown. It had a plastic green back-leaner, a wooden white seat and silver arms and bottom parts.

``-Any takers for this? Red asked the cast. Let's remind everyone that Rodney has only 500 bucks left while everybody else have 2000. Price is of 575 dollars.

-I'll take it, Jasmine declared.

-Alright, mate! Anybody else?

-It seems gnarly enough for us guys to share. We could put it just in front of our cavern, Tim said. 615 dollars, he offered while looking at Jasmine defiantly.

-650, Jasmine proposed.

-665.

-685.

-Sold! To **Jasmine** , for **685** dollars. You'll have to transport it all the way to where you want it. Come see me after the auction for it. Alright, a shelter item now. These might give you fire and warm, he told the cast, but you'll have to clash 'em first. What am I talking about? Fresh, dry rocks and Flints! They are useful for survival, but are not assured to give what they are supposed to. 760 dollars is their price, he declared, showing the items after taking them out of the bag.

-No need to have multiple boys buy these, since we will all share the same shelter, Noah whispered to Trent. Pass the message, buddy!

-Well, I ain't got my hands on hot dogs, Anne Maria said, so I might as well take the rocks.

-Okay. Anybody else?''

(Cricket Chirping Sounds.)

``-Almighty then, these flints and rocks will be given to...

-WAIT! Noah interrupted. I'll buy them for the guys!''

Red showed a very annoyed expression. His eyebrows seemed to be shaped like some kind of deformed rainbows. His nose was in such a pose that it completely blocked the air access to his right nostril and his eyes were wide open and staring directly into the camera, lips bitten at the same time.

``-Oh hell no, string bean! This ain't a joke, okay? I'm not going to give them to you, Anne Maria confirmed aggressively. Can I raise the price to a thousand?

-Please do as you wish, m'Lady, Noah responded sarcastically.

-Shush! Noah, what price?

-Well... We haven't gotten to the game changers and I was kind of hoping to buy one of them, dude.

-It's okay, I'll buy them for **1200** dollars, Trent offered.

-I won't pay more than that, Anne Maria said, for a bunch of rocks that will probably give us more smoke than fire.

-That settles it! Sold to **Trent** , for 1200 dollars!''

Trent bro-fisted Noah, the latter looking at him in a ``I owe you one'' kind of way.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah, semi-sarcastic: Ah... friendship at its best._

 _Trent: It is nothing much, really. I just thought about the boys before myself. I hope I'll get thanked for that, because even though I am in a good position in this game presently, I could still get backstabbed or voted out pretty soon. I'll keep an eye open if I need to._

 **End of confessionals**

Red stood behind his counter, looking at the competitors in an amused way.

``-Let's recap: Rodney has 500 dollars left, Jasmine has 1315 dollars left, Trent has 800 bucks left. The rest of you still have all of your money left. Now hear me out: We are getting to one of the most interesting objects. This, he said while taking a small wooden box out from an open crate behind him, is an unknown voting advantage. The person that will buy this item will have a superior power that she or he will be able to us at one elimination ceremony only. Only this person will have the rights to open it to see what it is, and to give it to someone if they want. Who wants it?

-ME! Noah and Anne Maria both yelled at the same time, before she started to growl at her scrawny rival.

-Impressive. Ladies first, Red said to Anne Maria.

-Alright. Can I put all my money on it?

-Unfortunately, no, because Noah will then have no chance at buying it.

-Oh right... But... You'd actually refuse this even to a girl with lovely lady humps as me? Anne Maria asked Red, seductively, stroking his arm.

-No... Can I have my arm back please? This is starting to be uncomfortable. Now, what price?

-1300 dollars, Anne Maria said.

-1500, Noah offered.

- **1900!**

-Deal, Red said to her. Here you go, **Maria.** '' He passed her the mysterious package.

``-What will our competitors be able to buy later on? What crazy stuff awaits them? Find out after the break, on Total Drama Charge!'' Red closed in the first part of the episode.

 **Commercial Break**

Back to the show. The contestants were now awaiting impatiently for the second part of the auction to start. Sky and Jasmine were sitting on the white powdery sand, letting their friendship blossom more. Rodney and Samey were nowhere to be found, having both went with the other to make out in some nearby bushes while Noah and Trent talked strategy and the others only anticipated the host's return from his very personal and private bathroom.

Red came to the contestants, wearing only a towel and allowing the contestants to quickly notice that he had a fairly large belly; especially for his morphology.

``-Alright everyone, c'mon here! The auction is about to continue, and if you don't come, you don't buy! The host warned as Samey and Rodney came back from their hiding spot.

-Is everybody there? Good? Now, a food item, or should I say... A plate of freshly baked cookies with organic milk, courtesy of _La Grande Baguette._ The plate's basic price is of 500 dollars. Anyone else for some sweet goodies?

-I'll take them, Tim said. Pretty sure the guys will appreciate it, am I right? My price is of 800 dollars.

-Can anybody top that?'' The host questioned, only getting cricket noises as an answer. ``No? Well, guess that all goes to **Tim** , for **800** bucks!''

The weaboo walked to the host, taking his plate and bringing it to the guys so they could enjoy the snacks with him.

``-Okay. Now is time for another comfort item, Red announced, one that will surely amuse you. It's something to help you pass the time in between challenges: The Total... Drama... Board Game!

-More like ``bored'' games, Anne Maria pronounced sarcastically.

-You can bring it anywhere you want on the island. The rules are pretty simple: You choose a contestant token, you roll the dices and move your contestant to the indicated case. Sometimes you will need to answer correctly a trivia question or complete a challenge, alone or in a group. At every full 3rd turn, one player will get voted out. The last standing player wins the game. The price of the game is 854 dollars. It will be useful and fun for every one of you when you'll have nothing to do on the island.

-I'll give **1999** dollars for it, Samey exclaimed.''

Cricket chirping noises. **Samey** gets the TD board game. She looks into the box, intrigued.

``-I see some familiar faces in there.

-Must be the favorites, Jasmine opinioned.''

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey: (Overexcited) I never thought I would make it this far! The merge, can you believe? Now is the perfect time for me to protect myself and Rodney, and to get closer to Jasmine. And if I want to make friends, I'll just have to invite them for a game of Total Drama! (She calms down.) It sounds too easy now, doesn't it?_

 **End of confessionals**

``Now, a shelter item, Red announced, one that will be useful to you all. Both of your caves have a small hidden water source. But only one gender will get this water decontamination kit, including: A pan and a cover, a filter and a special product that takes care of germs. Its basic price is of 1200 dollars. Now, who's up for dibs?

``-Me, Jasmine said. I'll spend all of my remaining money on it.

-I got your back, Sky told her. 1700 bucks!

-Is any guy going to offer something **at all?** Noah asked, perplexed and annoyed.

-Says the guy that wants to keep his money for an advantage, Tim replied with a snark, earning a glare from the Brainiac.

-It seems like the girls are determined to get the kit, unlike the boys that don't want it. So, I'll give it to them, and by them, I mean the ``her'' them, for 1700 bucks.''

Red walked over to the girls, handing the water decontamination kit to Jasmine. The female teenagers high-fived each other while smiling and/or grimacing at the boys.

The host then proceeded to march back to the selling stand, where he held a covered plate.

``-This, he debuted, is an unknown advantage in the game. It will help whoever buys it to get further if needed. There is no starting price. Choose your own!

-I'll imitate Samey here, Noah declared, by paying 1999 dollars for it. I don't care what it is, I'm pretty sure it could be useful one day.

-Impressive...ly boring! But; come and get it!

-Wait a sec, Noah demanded. Could I actually give this advantage to someone else if I wanted to?''

The host thought the answer for a bit of time, before pronouncing ``Yes'' and telling the cast that they could get free letters from home. Everybody gladly accepted to get theirs and open it.

The camera faded, then panned over to Rodney, sitting in the forest, who was reading his out loud to his girlfriend.

``- _Dear Rodney,_

 _Everybody at the farm misses you. We are happy that you've made it this far and your brothers, father, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents and I are all rooting for you from home._

 _We are excited in advance by the thought of meeting your first ever girlfriend! Even though she's from the city, she seems like a cute and cool kid._

 _Also, remember that the million could be used partly to buy that Omelet machine you've always so dearly wanted..._

 _The pigs send you their freshest mud, the chickens, their freshest eggs, and the cows, their freshest milk._

 _Love, Mom._

Well, seems like I might be a tad bit missed'', he laughed, accompanied by Samey's own laughter.

Red's voice abruptly interrupted their cute moment, sounding in form some secret loudspeakers. They glared at the trees.

``Campers? If you hear this, come and join me at the beach. The plans have been changed. There is an Immunity challenge coming for you, right about now.''

The camera flashed and opened on the contestants, all standing on small platforms above the water, dressed normally. Their eyes were covered with bandanas, making them unable to see. Their wrists were also tied in their back, so they couldn't use their arms. Finally, one of their legs was getting tied by interns to the other in a 90 degrees fashion.

``Okay, contestants! This challenge is pretty simple. You will have to stand on your platform for the longest amount of time, while trying to keep your balance on only one leg. If you fall in the water, you lose. This challenge will grant immunity to two of you: One girl and one guy. The challenge starts...NOW!''

The contestants were shown individually. Dawn was sweating profusely, but managed to concentrate enough to keep a steady balance. Jasmine was having a bit of trouble but succeeded into putting herself back into position after almost falling. Noah was almost vibrating on the platform. Any second could be his last in the challenge, for sure. He finally fell into the water after a few seconds of struggling. Interns ran to untie his ``chains''. Samey inexplicably fell seconds later. Rodney was as steady as a rock, proving he had a nice balance overall.

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: Yeah... I've trained my balance at the farm by walking on the roof while carrying chicken eggs. This is probably something city people don't do, eh? (He chuckles.)_

 **End of confessionals**

Tim was breathing heavily, quivering next to Trent's platform. Now the anime enthusiast was laying horizontally between both platforms. He swore before letting himself fall with a roll, getting wet in a splash.

Anne-Maria, was, unfortunately for the viewer's ears, singing in an atrociously bad tone the TD song.  
``Shut up!'' Sky demanded, unnerved.

The poof girl got angry at that comment and jumped from her platform to the athlete's, only landing pathetically into the mass of H2O. Trent followed her closely.

Now only Dawn, Jasmine, Rodney and Sky were remaining. Jasmine was very unlucky however, as a bird landed on her hat, prompting her to wiggle in all directions in hopes of making go away. She was unlucky in her efforts.

Dawn meditated while Sky and Rodney were starting to struggle. The future Olympian moved an inch too much to the left, prompting her to go down her platform.

There were now only two contestants remaining: one from each gender; which meant that Rodney and Dawn had won Immunity.

``Rodney and Dawn won't be votable tonight, red announced. Now, take your things from the Auction and head towards your cave. The Girls' entrance is painted in pink while the Boy's is in blue. Congratulations to our winner and good luck to the ones that aren't protected tonight. You'll need them.''

 **Elimination ceremony**

The host stood upon the contestants, all sitting on wood logs. He was wielding a plate that contained miniature replicas of Pahkitew Island. He stared at each member of the Final nine before throwing one Immunity symbol to each of them.

``Turns out you are all safe! I lied... this was only another reward challenge, hehe. But Rodney and Dawn still get a reward, and that is: Sleeping on a boat on Lake Pahkitew, fully equipped with a Jacuzzi, food and a mini-cinema. Your driver will be **_moi_**! Oh, and sorry to you all, but I promise someone will get voted out next time on Total! Drama! Chaaaaaarge!''

The cameras faded to black.

 **Author's note: Hope you guys liked this episode. I tried to do something more challenge-focused this time, but I will leave place for more interactions in the next episode. Also, sorry for not updating before: Summer kept me occupied this month. Anyways, until next time!**


	18. Of teens and Island

**Total Drama Charge Episode 18: Of Teens and Island**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama and all of its original content does not belong to me. All rights to Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.**

``Last time, on Total Drama… It was time for our contestants to say Arrivederci to the World Tour and Bonjour to Pahkitew Island. Also, I don't think they liked the water landing, huh? I almost feel pity for them... Almost. Anyways, Anne Maria and Noah were both up to a bit of strategizing and alliance recruiting as the teams were officially dissolved! The final 9 competed in the first ever Total Drama Auction, allowing most of them to buy useful items for the game. In the end, nobody was voted out, even after I tricked all of the teens into thinking it was an Immunity challenge. Who said I couldn't lie? Finally, Rodney and Dawn won a night on Lake Pahkitew on a private boat with me. Now, find out who goes home, who cheats and who plays nice right here and now on Total! Drama! Charge!''

 **(The theme song plays)**

Rodney was shown waking up on the boat, getting out of the cabin while Red was still shown sleeping. He crawled out of his bed, opened the cabin's roof's trap and climbed the ladder to the deck. It was still early in the morning, as the sun was only starting to rise. It was a mix of orange and pink shades, majestic.

``-The sky really is God's canvas, Rodney whispered for himself.

-You must be right, an unknown female voice replied in his back. Being raised on a farm, working hard like that gave you a truly deep nature, only you are afraid to show it to the world.

-Dawn? You are up this early, too?

-Yes. I think we could go for a dip. It would wake us up, don't you think? She asked.

-Um... Sure! He answered enthusiastically.

-Ok, but turn around and close your eyes. I am going to change into my swimsuit, she declared.

-Aw, dang it! Hey, I'm just joking he said as she glared at him in curiosity.''

The camera panned over to the sky, showing the top of Rodney's hair in the process. The sun soon got partly blocked by a small, dark brown bra, falling on the giant's forehead.

Rodney went to change in the cabin after she was done. Without making a sound, he joined her down in the water.

``-Ah... This is life, he says. Just the feel of warm water running around, and the sun above our heads, and the clouds around us. Think we'll get to relax like this until the end of the competition? He asked her.

-I honestly don't know. Red is as much, if not, more unpredictable than Chris.

-Yeah... So, just wondering: any particular reason you invited me to get wet like that? He interrogated.

-Well, indeed there is. See, with the teams already dissolved, we're going to either need to be able to fend for ourselves and win Immunity or ally ourselves to vote out threats. So, the question is: Would you like to join me and the alliance I am in?''

He chuckled nervously before answering that he already was in one. She gasped, not having expected that. They stayed in the water for a while before going to get back into their normal clothes. They ate breakfast together on the boat without saying a word.

Meanwhile, in the boys' cave, Trent was not able to sleep due to the other boys' non-stop, loud snoring. Tim was a really particular one, as it sounded like he was coughing and having trouble breathing, which was not the case and an exceptional occurrence. Trent then proceeded to exit the cave carefully as to not wake up his fellow males. He walked all the way to the confessional, transporting a medium-sized grey blanket with him on his shoulders.

 **Confessionals**

 _Trent, with clearly visible fatigue eye marks: Ugh! I haven't slept this bad since I was in... 8_ _th_ _grade! The others kept snoring and moving and the cave is pretty cold, even when you have a blanket with you. I hope I'll be fine for the challenge, but right now I need to find some wild berries. I think I saw close to some waterfalls._

 _Sky, covered by a towel, just woken up: (Stretches her arms and yawns.) Man, I slept well! It was really comfortable where I was. Believe it or not, a portion of the cave was full of sand! And... It got all over me and my hair so the best thing to do is find a water source and take a shower._

 **End of confessionals**

Trent started picking up some berries close to the waterfall. He heard a whistling and turned around to see a silhouette behind the falling liquid. It was Sky, visibly scrubbing herself with some clean leaves.

 **Confessionals**

 _Trent, amused: I did not expect to see that! It was good, but also bad because I shouldn't do that. Also, Dave, I wasn't checking her out, it was an accident and I only saw her silhouette for seconds. (He starts dreaming a bit.) But she has a nice body shape... (He slaps himself on the forehead, saying): Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

 **End of confessionals**

In the girls' cave, Samey awoke to the sound of Anne Maria's whispering. Her mouth was an inch away from her ear.

``-Good morning, blondie! Hope you slept well! Oh, and we need to talk about strategy. Follow me, please!

-Okay, Samey accepted.''

The girl duo tip-toed its way out of the rocky shelter and walked a few (but enough) steps on the island's grass before sitting; Anne Maria on the girls' chair and Samey on the grass. Anne Maria looked around her in precaution, then took something out of her hair. It was a small piece of paper and a brown ink pen. Samey yawned and gasped at the same time.

``-This, Anne Maria explained, is the game advantage I won at the auction. It is a ``super-vote''. Remember in Revenge and Pahkitew when someone won the reward of choosing who to eliminate? Well this is pretty much it. I can send whoever I want home automatically, at any elimination ceremony. If they don't have immunity and I use it before the final 3, I'll have the power to eliminate someone by my sole vote! Do you realize how powerful this little paper and this little pencil will make me? She asked her alliance member.

-Yes, Samey answered. Do you plan to use it on someone in particular?

-Right now, I'm thinking Noah, but I think I should use it later.'' She leaned in closer to the cheerleader, whispering in her ear. `` Next time we vote someone up, it'll be...''

Samey gasped at the sound we couldn't hear.

 **Confessional**

 _Samey: Wow, I never thought of it that way! I should watch out. Anne Maria is smarter than she looks like. I should be careful so she doesn't backstab me. (Anne Maria knocks at the confessional wall. Her voice is heard.)_ _Anne Maria, unseen: Samey, what are you saying in here?_ _Samey, nervous: Nothing, just saying how much I love Rodney!_ _Anne Maria: Phew, you scared me quite a bit!_ _(The camera cuts to static_

 _Anne Maria, applying hairspray to her hair: Ain't that cute! Samey loves her boyfriend. Well, I'll tell you what I love... (She stares at the camera in an evil way.) Eavesdropping._

 **End of confessionals**

The host's voice came piercing through the loudspeakers: ``Goooood morning campers! Today, I have decided to leave you do whatever you want, as long as it is **legal.** Relax today, but there will be an immunity challenge tomorrow. Over. Roger. Fever. Nether. Timber. Erm... whatever.''

The campers were shown to be happy by this, although some were a bit mad to have been woken up like this.

In the boys' cave, Tim stretched his arms, yawning. He seemingly reached for his glasses, his blurred vision shown for an instant. His hand only grabbed air, starting to shock in panic and realization: the glasses were gone. Tim instantly jumped out of his sleeping position, hitting his hair in the process. He pointed at Noah in an [P1] accusing way.

``-You! You stole them didn't you?! He asked angrily.

-Good morning, Tim. Don't you know it's very impolite to start a conversation like that?

-Oh, I know, but I DON'T CARE! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!

-I honestly can't tell you where they are presently, but I can tell you where I'd like them to be, he said to Tim, smirking.

-I got my eye on you, Tim declared.

-How? You can't see without your glasses, right? Noah asked.

-Right! I'm as blind as a mole.

-And as kind as a hole, Noah muttered to himself in answer to the comment.''

Tim raised a finger in defense, but only proceeded to storm off and out of the cave, blindly. Noah laughed and went back to sleep.

Later during the day, Jasmine and Sky were talking about the game. They were walking on the beach.

``-So, I guess we might be the strongest players left in the game, huh? Physically at least, Jasmine estimated.

-Yes, I guess. We are the only people to have made it to the merge before, with Trent, Sky let out.

-Truth. But if we want to make it further into the game, we'll have to fend for each other and vote together, Jasmine opinioned.

-Agreed. Would you like to vote out someone in particular?

-Yeah... I was thinking about Rodney. I think he could be a real challenge threat. I mean, just look at him! The guy's a powerhouse, mate! Plus, he's got a relationship with Samey, and a power couple is **not** something we want.

-You've made good points, Sky exclaimed. I am with you on this. Next elimination, we vote for Rodney, she pronounced.''

The girls fist-bumped each other. Unexplainably, a growling noise came to them. Sky put her back against Jasmine's. They slowly walked around while keeping a full 360 degrees vision. A shadow ran into them.

``Aw, **what the hel** l?! Who are you?''

It was a raspy, sort of high-pitched male voice.

``-Ouch! What was that for, chap?

-I can't see; I lost my glasses...

-I'm sure they are somewhere,'' Sky told the weaboo nerdling, a hand on his shoulder.

The camera flashed, showing a moose chewing on Tim's glasses.

Later, at night, the contestants decided to reunite themselves in front of the girls' shelter, with the remaining items. The guys had started a fire with their kit and the girls had found some remaining snow on an isolated part of the island that they used to keep the water they decontaminated at the right temperature. Singing and talking, everyone was doing well. Anne Maria said she was going for a pee, but she took Tim with her without anyone noticing.

The nerd protested in vain; her hand was covering his mouth. She took him behind some bushes and let her hand off.

``-Relax there, little buddy! I'm not gonna hurt you, she tried to comfort.

-I'm defenseless! Glasses-less! Dankness-less! ``I'm not gonna hurt you''-less!

-Uh... Whatever you say. Listen there, I only wanted to ask you if you wanted to join my alliance. We're already three people in and it'd secure your place in the game.

-Well... I barely know you! He protested.

-Yes, and? I'm just asking you like that, but if you prefer... I can ask someone else to join and get you out instead, she falsely menaced.

-Really? Oh my neko! Okay, you have my vote. I promise! But please, help me find my glasses!

-I'll try, but I have another idea. I'll try to convince you, she said, smirking in a seductive way.''

She watched her surroundings and lift her top up, revealing her bra-protected breasts to Tim. She guided his left hand on her right boob and smiled as he let out a gasp of satisfied relief. Of course, the whole thing was shown from a perspective behind Maria's back, enabling viewers to see.

 **Confessionals**

 _Tim: (Fascinated) my first breasts... And I didn't even have to work for them! Erm... Mwahahah! Oh, and I lied to everyone: I'm not blind, just acting like it... So now, that everyone thinks I'm weaker because I don't have my glasses, I can just prove them wrong and show how I really am full of surprises... (He smirks evilly to the camera.)_

 _Anne Maria, doing her nails: And... I've eavesdropped again._

 **End of confessionals**

After the campfire, the teens went to sleep in their respective caves.

A bit before 5 AM, Red woke up the competitors and ordered them to follow him to the challenge site. There were many protestations: all echoed at the same time, but the host ignored them.

He walked them to a small hill, close to the island's docks. There stood a familiar machine. It was the VR game platform from the zombie challenge in episode 4. The contestants gasped at its sight.

``-I did not agree to another game of this, Anne Maria declared. Please tell me we aren't doing that zombie crap **again**!

-Oh, you are not, Red told her.'' A collective gasp of relief came from the final 9.

``-No. This time, you will be playing a virtual game that will surely bring back lots of good memories from your childhood. I am talking about... The Floor Is Lava! You will each participate alone in this one. You will only hear the other contestants ``dying', and will not communicate. Your goal is to complete an obstacle course in a level filled with lava. Even though it's all fake, you will be feeling burn pain, thanks to the new neuronal connectors of the helmets. Today, two people will win Immunity, to spice things up. One will win it for completing the course first while another person will win it for staying the most time without touching the lava overall. Is everybody ready?

-Of course, Red! 5 hours of sleep are always enough, Noah replied sarcastically.

-Indeed they are. Come on, just all go on the platform and choose a seat. I will come to put the helmets on all of your ugly heads.''

The contestants growled and protested, but did as instructed. The game started. The contestants were all in the same course, but they didn't see each other and couldn't touch nor team up. Everyone was alone on their screen, but in the same location as the others. An air horn blown in reality to announce the debut of the challenge. A television screen was shown. All the contestants had a part of the screen dedicated to them; the screen was divided into nine isometric squares.

The contestants were all shown to be standing on a rocky, sphere-like platform. A jump across them stood a girder, linked to the roof by heavy chains. Behind them, on many different heights: other platforms. All around them, lava. Red, boiling, skin-melting magma, programmed by pixels indeed, but still nefarious by its conception and use.

A yelp was heard. Tim had already fallen into the lava.

On Pahkitew, Tim took his helmet off, breaking it in apparent rage. He turned to watch the screen.

 **Confessionals**

 _Tim: (Sweating, trying to calm himself) So... I might not be the best at challenges. But it was still_ _ **rigged!**_

 **End of confessionals**

Jasmine was shown to have successfully jumped on the girder. She swung herself using the chain and fell on the nearest platform. She stood up again and jumped on a superior platform, not looking below her. After climbing a few meters up, there was a hallway whose floor was covered with lava. A small wall delimited it, but there were only uptight beams by the side of the hallway, and no other way to cross it. She took a deep breath and prepared herself.

Meanwhile, Trent was having a bit of a difficulty. He had been able to jump from the platform to the girder, but could not jump high enough. He suddenly had an idea. He took off his shirt, tied it to the chains in a way that allowed him to place his hands in the space between the metal and the tissue and started climbing. His hands reached the chains a little, but he grimaced and kept going, ultimately getting to the first of many floating platforms.

Sky was going at the challenge, big time! Her gymnastic abilities allowed her to tip-toe, jump, and run and roll her way easily, letting her lead the course for the moment, but not for long...

Dawn was now levitating, but she didn't seem normal. Her eyes looked both purple and red; her body seemed to be englobed in some kind of weird light energy shield.

 **Confessionals**

 _Red: Wow! I know this is still a videogame, but man... That is just..._ **Awesome!**

 _Dawn: I have been able to understand what animals think since I was a young girl. My power of auras came in later, and even later my ability to levitate. This... I don't even know how to call it, but it requires all of my psychological power in order to work. (She smiles.) Mother Nature, those gifts I all owe to you!_

 **End of confessionals**

She floated to the lava hallway, continuing to levitate over the lava. Her ``envelope'' reflected the lava, flooding the platforms below. Her game instantly crashed, making her unable to move and meaning she was out of the challenge, as announced by the host.

Meanwhile, it was shown that Noah was already out of the challenge, too. He had just decided to abandon, as he couldn't find a way to climb the passwords.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: Okay, so... Maybe VR games aren't my forte either._

 **End of confessionals**

Now, Rodney had made it into the hallway using his sheer muscular force and height. It took him time, but he was there. He almost stepped in the lava but balanced himself to put his feet next to the other again. He continued to tip-toe down the way till he found a lava fall and a metallic raft, equipped with a metallic paddle. He immediately sat on the raft and started moving slowly. Then, he fell down the fall and into a river of lava, on the surface of which he continued advancing towards his presentable victory.

Now, there were 6 contestants remaining in the challenge: Anne Maria, Jasmine, Rodney, Samey, Sky and Trent. They were all at different parts of the course.

Sky was shown to be on a bridge, in a spectacularly high room. Her surroundings were almost completely dark and poorly lit, safe from the hellish looking bottom of it, which glowed a menacing, bright red light.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was shown to get off her metallic raft.

``I can do this, baby!'' She exclaimed to cheer herself up. But, while trying to walk, she made a false step and almost fell back and down in the lava: she was only balancing her twisted body partly above magma.

The camera paused, and Red was shown.

``Find out what happens right here, right now, but after the break, on Total Drama Charge!''

 **Commercial Break**

Back on the show, we could see Anne Maria was still at the platform phase of the course, walking and moving carefully as if she didn't want to get her hair damaged.

``Ain't anything bad gonna happen to my poof,'' she declared before slipping into the magma.

 **Confessionals**

 _Red: There was lava there, behind that and also ``hair''... (He tries to hold himself but fails miserably and falls, laughing.)_

 _Anne Maria: St-Lawrence ain't the only one that got his butt burned!_

 **End of confessionals**

Now, the challenge was continuing, but it had been fast-forwarded. Sky and Jasmine both had discovered a cave. They walked while trying to avoid touching anything, as they knew it was directly under the lava river from before.

Meanwhile, Trent had started advancing on his raft. Samey had shown some heavy progress, even though it hadn't been shown. Right now, the girls were leading while the boys were the most distanced in the race. In order: Sky, Jasmine, Samey, Rodney and Trent.

Samey was shown, walking in the cave. Suddenly, she tripped and hit a wall. The wall fissured itself before flooding the room with lava and virtually killing Samey.

``-I'm not doing this ever again,'' Samey declared, taking her helmet off violently and going in the water. The pain of the burns was there even though it was all fake.

Only mere seconds later, Rodney fell into the lava from the raft. He yelled and also took off the helmet before going to find Samey.

Now only three remained.

Sky was now running at full speed, jumping and maneuvering herself in the air. Mechanical hammers were swinging up and down by her sides. She made it to the finish line.

``-And Sky wins immunity! Red announced. Take your helmet off, please.

-Yes! Here you go!'' She gave it to the host and went to join the others.

``-Congratulations on your win, Tim felicitated her.

-You deserved it, Dawn said.

-Thanks! I used all I had and gave myself whole.''

Meanwhile, Trent was vastly gaining on Jasmine. He had found a secret passage and took it. Now he was the second to the finish line.

``-Congratulations on making it here in second place, Red's voice came in virtually. Although I must disappoint you by saying that it is Jasmine who wins it too by being the one to stay the longest without touching the lava. Sorry...

-Darn it, Trent muttered to himself.''

Jasmine arrived to the finish line a few seconds after. She let out a scream of joy upon learning about her victory. The contestants looked at each other, for the vote was coming. Who could be the one going home?

Later on, at the end of the day, Samey and Rodney were having a conversation. They walked on the beach's sand, hand in hand.

``-So, are you sure you will vote with us against you know who tonight? Rodney asked his girlfriend.

-Yeah.

-Are you okay? I know I'm probably just stressing for nothing, but... Really, how do you feel about this whole plan? He asked her.''

After this question, there was a moment of silence. Awkward... Samey scratched her head while barely lifting her bare feet over the golden-white powdery substance.

``-It is okay. It's just that... I feel like, like I never had an actual strategic role in the game. I got all the way to here by being nice, not a threat to anyone's eyes, and probably thanks to my friendship with Jasmine and my relationship with you. I feel like I don't deserve the million, like I did nothing for it and everybody's been playing harder and doing better than me. I mean... Look at them! Trent's not crazy anymore, Anne Maria's been all over the place as a strategist, Noah gave his maximum since the start, and Jasmine had a way more calm and under-the-radar kind of game... And then there's me. The good twin. Is it really alright for me to vote out someone now? She asked her boyfriend.

-Yes it is. I know we've both made it here for many reasons. If we shouldn't have made it to the merge, we would've been early outs again. And I'm here for you, okay? No matter what happens.''  
He was looking at her, dead in the eye.

``-No matter what?

-No matter what.'' He smiled and leaned it for a kiss.

 **Elimination ceremony**

The final nine were sitting on wood logs, in the same elimination area than in the last season. The cannon of shame was shown briefly. The camera panned to the contestants, showing each of them individually.

Red came walking in, a plate full of marshmallows in hand. Of course, the plate contained 8 of them. He started tossing them at the contestants.

``Jasmine and Sky, you are safe. Noah, you also are safe.''

The bookworm caught his marshmallow, perplexed.

``Dawn and Samey, you received no votes either.''

The caught their marshmallows while looking at each other, happy.

``The last person that did not get any votes tonight is Tim,'' the host declared as he tossed the fluffy white food at the weaboo, ``and you guys are all at risk at getting sent home tonight.''

Trent, Anne Maria and Rodney glanced at each other, nervous.

Rodney received the next-to last marshmallow directly into his eye. He put his hand on it to try to relieve the pain.

``-The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Anne Maria. Trent, sorry, but you're out of the game, dude! And it's the cannon of shame for you!

-Wait! Can I just ask them one question? He interrogated the host.

-Sure.

-Okay. Did some of you form a big alliance to vote out people more easily?

-Yes, Tim answered.

-Alright. Well, it was my best season yet. Hope I'll see you again later! Noah, I hope you win, buddy!''

The last plan of Trent was him getting shot from the cannon.

Red appeared, holding a torch. ``Well, this is what wraps up this episode of Total Drama! Find out what happens next, and take no time to rest on Total! Drama! Charge!''

 **Author's note: Hope I didn't take too much time to publish this chapter. (School...) and also hope that you liked this episode. I know the challenge was short, but I wanted it to be this way. Until next time!**

* * *

[P1]


	19. Got Wood

**Total Drama Charge Episode 19: Got Wood**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Total Drama. They belong to Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.**

The host opened the episode with the traditional recap.

''Last time, on Total Drama…

Our contestants faced their second merged challenge. But before, Dawn and Rodney enjoyed their reward. The boys had trouble sleeping. Samey shad some insecurities, but Rodney was here to help her. What a gentleman! Anne Maria showed her game advantage and secured Tim's vote. Or did she? In the end, Jasmine and Sky won immunity and guitar guy Trent was voted out in a 4-3-2 vote. Now, an octagon of players is left! Who will fall? Who will rise? Who will wet their pants? Find out the answers to these questions, and more in this episode of Total! Drama! Charge! ''

 **(The theme song plays)**

The episode opened on an aerial shot of the island, zooming on the main beach. Jasmine and Sky were having a walk and a conversation here.

''-So, how do you feel about last night's vote? Sky asked her friend.

-Okay, I guess. It's just that… Even though we had immunity, I felt a little bit scared. I think we are not in the best situation right now.

-I think you are right. But no matter what, we have to work together. We are strong. We don't need other people to make it further, believe me, Sky pledged.

-True. I like you, you know?'' The girls giggled and continued walking on the yellow-white sand.

Meanwhile, Noah was awake, too. He seemed to be thinking, lying on a tree.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: Okay. It's a thing of numbers right now. However, if I succeed into convincing one of Anne Maria's allies to switch sides, I might be able to keep us in this thing. Oh and also, (He takes off a small idol from his pocket.) This allows me to get an advantage in any upcoming challenge. That's_ _ **gonna**_ _be useful._

 **End of confessionals**

Anne Maria was applying hairspray to herself while strategizing alone, muttering, and unaware of the cameras around here. She lifted her pants a bit,

''Obviously, I don't want to vote one of my allies off. That leaves the four other people. I think I should get rid of Noah right now, but if he does manage to snatch immunity, which he won't, I'll go with either Jasmine or Sky, because Dawn is just weak. In the final challenge, I'd love to compete against her, because it'd be too easy! Damn, I sure am smart!''

At the other end of the island, near a small hill, Dawn was meditating. She hummed, arms crossed over her knees, sitting cross-legged. A squirrel came to her, squeaking loudly.

``-What's wrong, my furry friend? Is everything alright? She asked the squirrel.

-Squeak, it squeaked. (Lol)

-I'll follow you if you need to take me somewhere.''

With that said, the aura reader followed the small animal, going somewhere unknown. The moonchild levitated behind it until they reached a cave, in which bears were sleeping. In the middle of them all was a pile of nuts, to which the rodent pointed, squeaking.

``Aw, nuts…'' Dawn moaned, fearful.

 **Confessionals**

 _Squirrel, angry: SQUEAK! SQUEAK-SQUEEEAAAK! (It calms down.) Squeak squeak, squeak squeak squeak. SQUEAK! (The noises it makes are translated as: ``These bears! Why do they do this, darn it. Anyways, she's gonna get my nuts back. I know it'' at the bottom of the screen.)_

 **End of confessionals**

The host's voice came piercing in through the loudspeakers, unnerving some while waking up the bears and some contestants. Dawn came out of the cave, followed by the squirrel and the bears. She and her new friend climbed into the nearest tree to escape them.

``-Dear contestants… Congrats on making it t the final 8. I honestly did not see most of you making it that far, and I have been pleasantly surprised. You know, an underdog merge is going to be good for the ratings. Also, come meet me near the girls' cave. Breakfast is served, cooked under the expert eye of Angelina. Pancakes, maple syrup, cottage cheese, sausages, bacon, orange juice, cereals, muffins, jam, butter and toasts. Your stomachs are welcomed! Oops, almost forgot: someone should probably go help Dawn, because something tells me the bears are going to eat breakfast soon too…

-I'll go, Noah declared, running to save his ally.''

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: Y'know, this whole thing is like camping. You get to sleep when you want, in the wild, surrounded by people that aren't that bad. You get to have a girlfriend and participate in hard, even deadly challenges while trying to stay for a million big ones. (He scratches his head.) Yeah… I might not be completely right._

 _Red: Man, I like my job! You get to give 'em breakfast, and the pain in a challenge! Oh, and sometimes people almost get eaten alive. But hey, it's the risk of the business!_

 **End of confessional**

While Dawn was busy getting saved by Noah and Noah was busy with saving Dawn, the other six contestants sat around a table, next to the entrance of the girls' cave, a whole lot of delicious, but typical breakfast food between them, dispersed on the table. Angelica came to serve the contestants one by one, in alphabetical order. Anne Maria ordered her to give her a bit of everything, to which she replied with a grunt; still completing her request.

``-Aw, yeah! **That** is what I'm talking about! My dietician always says that I should always eat food from all groups. It keeps my hair shiny and my butt all nice. Also…

-Uh… Not trying to sound mean here, but isn't your behind a bit large? Sky asked her, breaking what the tanned girl wanted to say.

-No, Anne Maria grinned her teeth and glared at Sky. It is perfect. Here, I got foods from the mushy group, the liquid one, the meaty one, the sweet ones, the salty ones and the cereals.

-Those aren't even real food groups Rodney argued.

-Yeah, no one cares, Maria. I'd like to serve your hungry fellows over here, so just shut it and EAT!''

Angelica made the poof sit still.

The others finally got served as Anne Maria's alliance members came to sit around her. Samey was about to sit next to Sky and Jasmine, but Anne Maria had other plans for her.

``-What do you think you are doing?

-I just… Wanted to talk to them. Jasmine's a friend of mine, and…

-You don't talk to the enemy, you don't link with the enemy. Got it? She asked menacingly.''

Samey sighed and sat next to her.

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey (Exasperated.): What's wrong with wanting to talk to people?! Ugh, sometimes I wish I could just quit the alliance, because I don't like Anne Maria! (She stops, realizing something.) Hey…_

 _Anne Maria: This day is not going great for me. I've been insulted, denied, and now, someone wants to backstab me and screw the alliance over! OH, HELL NO! I am_ _ **not**_ _letting you do that, blondie._

 **End of confessionals**

Dawn and Noah finally came back from the tree after an hour or so. Most of the food was gone, as Angelica had allowed the teens to serve themselves again.

Tim threw Noah an apple, which he caught with a dull look on his face.

``-Geez, an apple… What a nice gift from you all. Glad we'll both have food to enjoy like the rest of you, he told them.

-It's alright. We made them wait long enough, Dawn said while taking a muffin.''

They both sat together at the open end of the table as the host began to explain the challenge.

``-In this challenge, you will need to cut wood! First step: go into the woods to find a wooden X on the floor. Step: Dig under the X to find an axe. Step three: Use the axe to cut down trees. Step four: Carve the trees into 10 wooden bowling pins. Step five: Do a complete shore tour of the island before moving to the main beach, where you will use your pins to play bowling. Get three strikes before moving on to Mount Chrismore. Step six: Solve a puzzle at the base of the mountain before anybody else does that to win the challenge. Is everything clear?

-YES!'' The competitors answered simultaneously.

The host blew an air horn, and the teens ran off into the woods. Samey was riding on Rodney's back, his courtesy; everyone else was alone.

Upon entering the forest, Sky found a tall tree and began to ascend it, hoping to get a better view of the forest by using that strategy. The Athlete noticed an X from not that far away, and jumped down from branch to branch. She then ran stealthily between the tree until she found it. She dug up the axe from under the X and started cutting some wood.

Meanwhile, Samey and her boyfriend had just found a wooden X on the ground. As they dug up an axe, a mysterious shadow figure emerged from behind nearby trees, scaring the couple in the process. It raised an axe, prepared to swing it and…

Revealed itself to only be Anne Maria.

``Hey there guys. Nice axe you got there. Be a shame if someone stole it but… Don't mind if I do!''

She jumped over and grabbed the axe while maneuvering herself in the air, landing harshly on her butt.

``-Hey, not fair! Red said there were enough axes for everyone! Samey protested.

-That is true, Red said through the loudspeakers. However, I never said it wasn't fine to steal axes like that. Sorry.

-Aw man… Rodney grunted.''

The sister was already gone, deeper in the woods.

``-It'll be better if I climb off your back. That way, we'll be able to catch her up more easily.

-You got it! Rodney said.''

At the same moment, Jasmine and Noah had already found an X and their hatchet, starting to work on their wood as well. Jasmine was already carving it with the tool, while Noah was still cutting a tree into logs. Jasmine worked surprisingly fast, having already made 4 of her pins.

The other cast mates were either searching for their respective Xs or still cutting some wood.

Meanwhile, Dawn was seemingly talking to a tree, not wanting to take its life without permission, as weird as that seems.

``-And so, for this very challenge, we need to cut down a tree so we can have a chance to win immunity. Would it be okay if I cut you down? I know it's a hard choice, but I promise you that if I win, I am going to help nature with my spending.

-Yes, it is alright, a deep voice said, echoing from under the tree bark.

-Wow! You really can talk, the moonchild remarked, amazed.

-Nah, it's just me, Anne Maria.'' She came out from behind the tree. ``You know, that was funny.

\- Hey, without lying, what are you truly doing?

-Oh, I'm running from an angry couple. I stole an axe, and now they want it back.

-Then they'll have it, Dawn said, determined.''

She slid on the ground, caught one of the axes and levitated herself away from the axe-stealer and over the trees. She descended over to the couple's location and gave back the hatchet with a smile, telling them she didn't know why Anne Maria stole the axe. Samey hugged her before she went back

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: You know, I don't think stealing an axe that is needed to participate in a challenge could be linked to an alliance. That was low, even for her._

 **End of confessionals**

The camera flashed and showed Red, shaking his hand as if he had witnessed something risky or a psychological burn.

``Seems like the major alliance might be already starting to fall apart! What will happen to it? Where is Tim? Who will get the boot tonight? Find out the answers to these questions and more after we return.

 **Commercial break**

The weaboo was now at the base of mount Chrismore. It was impossible for him to have made it there that fast, was it?

``Oh, hey there, Tim said, noticing the camera. I only came here to try to solve the puzzle in advance. This should give me an edge at the end of the challenge, if I need it. Also, one of my many talents is working wood like a pro, fast and easy! Seriously, if I don't become a manga or anime writer, or animator in Japan or anything close to these kinds of things, I'll become a carpenter!''

He ran back to the forest as the host appeared on the camera.

``It sucks to be him. The penalty won't be a good thing.''

Meanwhile, Sky, Jasmine and Noah had already made great progress in the challenge; they were all almost done with their bowling pins.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: The reason to why I'm working so fast is… I'm on a sugar rush. I succeeded into taking an entire orange juice bottle from Angelica, and (Burps) drank it. I don't plan on using my game advantage today. I've got puzzle-solving in my blood._

 _Angelica: WHO STOLE MY JUICE?!_

 **End of confessionals**

Tim had now started trying to locate the X of his. Meanwhile, Dawn had started cutting a tree down after having found an axe. Samey and Rodney were helping each other out.

As time went on, everyone advanced in the challenge, even Anne Maria, who had finally started cutting down a tree. Jasmine was finishing her tenth pin and… Done! She started running towards the shore, carrying her pins, and ready to advance further into the challenge. The Australian moved as fast as she could.

At the same moment, Sky and Noah both finished their pins and raced each other. Sky seemed to be surprised at Noah's speed and agility.

 **Confessionals**

 _Sky: Last time I checked, Noah was a lazy, sarcastic guy,_ _ **not**_ _an athlete like me. Where does this energy come from?_

 **End of confessionals**

Samey and Rodney were almost done on their pins. They had made some of the least pin-like pins in history, but they did it fast and for the two of them.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Anne Maria were making slow progress while Tim was already more than halfway done creating his pins. They were perfectly shaped.

Jasmine arrived at the beach, greeted by Red, who instructed her to go play bowling and get three strikes over a giant plastic ground platform. She obeyed, displayed her pins in a triangle and prepared herself. She stood at the platform's far end. Red gave her a bowling ball, which she used to roll at the pins, getting nine of them in the process.

``-Since the goal is to get strikes here, you must give me ten push-ups as punishment before you can try again.

-This wasn't mentioned before, am I wrong? She asked. I can't do push-ups. Never learned how.

-What? That is incredible! Okay, I'll ask you for sit-ups. Now go.''

She did as he demanded, watching in suspicion as Sky came upon the beach, followed closely by the bookworm. She started doing them quicker, and went back on the platform to try her luck again.

Sky took the ball. Noah took the ball. They positioned themselves on the shining white horizontal field. Sky got two strikes in a row at the start, and Noah got one. Jasmine grew a bit of jealousy.

She went back to red for the sit-ups after failing again.

After a few minutes, the couple finally arrived, and did as instructed. Rodney took out the pins from his pants and prepared to help Samey, explaining that back on the farm, he uses to play bowling with fresh eggs all the time.

Jasmine finally got a strike as Sky got her final one, cheering her. She ran, arms up, to Mount Chrismore.

A bit later, Tim stepped on the sand. He didn't get a strike on his first try, and so had to do push-ups.

The camera flashed to show that Anne Maria was having trouble carving the wood into pins, as it all looked like swords and weapons now. She applied hairspray before yelling in rage.

Dawn arrived as Jasmine asked Noah what he was on before leaving. ``Orange juice. I can snuggle some to you for a bit of cash, he joked.''

Now at the base of the mountain, Sky was figuring out the puzzle. A good number of wooden pieces were placed there and there on a board. Some of the pieces did not fit with the rest, but she tried to put them in and use them. The sun hit her skin hard, sweat streaming down her neck like water in a river's currents. She heard her friend coming, and knew competition was here. A short while after, the current third-placer joined them and started working on the puzzle.

Only seconds later, a scream of ecstasy was heard all around the island: the Brainiac had completed the puzzle and won immunity.

``And Noah wins it, for real! Never thought we'd hear that… Anyways, that wraps up the challenge. No matter where you are or how far in the challenge you are, you must go back to your respective caverns. There will be a vote tonight, Red announced.''

Noah smiled more than ever before; the others grunted and looked down.

After the challenge, the winner went to talk to a certain twin. It was all about strategy, like the general ambiance on the island these days.

``-Hey there Samey. How are you doing? He asked.

-Good, how about you? She asked.

-Good. Look, I wanted to talk to you about a possibility. We all know that your alliance is stronger than the others, yes? Well, I thought that maybe you could quit your alliance and join me and Dawn's instead.

-But… I don't think I can do that, she said, scratching her head.

-Why? Is it written black on white ``No jumping ships allowed''?

-No, but… I don't know. I do feel like Anne is a bad ally and only cares about herself right now, but… I don't know you guys! She protested.

-Eh, I watched you over the time. You joined mainly because Rodney was already in it, if I'm not mistaken. You make a great ally, and that is something she will never tell you.

-Maybe I'll consider it. Tonight, I will stick to their vote. Tomorrow is another day, she said with a smile.''

Noah smiled too, and left.

 **Elimination ceremony**

The final 8 sat around a fire, as Red held a plate full of miniature toy bowling balls.

``Tonight, one of you will be going home and will never come back. You probably noticed, but this is a season where we give zero second chances. The one going home tonight is not Noah.''

The latter caught his marshmallow and ate it.

``It is also not Anne Maria, Samey nor Tim.''

They caught theirs too.

``Dawn, you are also 100 percent safe tonight, he unveiled.''

``Now, the last three of you all received votes. Who is going home tonight? Eenie, meenie, miney, moe. Who is the cannon gonna blow?

…

…

…

…

...

Sky, you are out of here! Sorry, but you've gotta go.'' Red announced.

``-Well, I already won, so… This was a good timing to take me down. Jasmine, I love you. Goodbye everybody! I wish you all luck!

-Goodbye!'' They all said.

The Athlete went into the cannon and was shot, yelling loudly in the sky.

``And then, there were 7! Who will go next? Who will triumph? Will Samey betray her alliance? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Charge!''

 **Author's noticed: Sorry for the wait. School and the Crescendo show kept me occupied. Also, I had to start over because the computer went dead. Have a good time, and I swear I'll update sooner this time.**


	20. Rafting Time

Total Drama Charge Episode 20 :

The episode opened on a shadow, walking eerily towards the girls' cave. It moved slowly, making sure to not make any sounds. The thing stopped at the entrance, and shortly after, threw what seemed to be some kind of gas bomb inside the natural rock shelter.

It landed on the ground, letting out a green gas as it broke. The girls awoke to the sound of it.

``What the…'' Were the only words Sky could whisper before they all fell back to sleep under the effects of the gas. The shadow took out a phone, and, under the shining moonlight, was revealed to only be an intern. After only seconds, a small pickup truck arrived on the scene. A female intern stepped out of the vehicle. She went to transport the girls up to the back of it with the help of the other intern; having done their work, they went into the truck and away with their victims.

The camera went to static before showing all the contestants being put on small motorboats, lying unconscious as the interns drove them to unknown locations, all going in different directions.

``Wonder what's happening on the island? Find out what it's **all** about after the intro, on Total Drama Charge!'' Red announced.

Theme song

Red was standing in front of a stream. He started doing the usual recap. ``Last time, on Total Drama… Our final 8 got the chance to enjoy a nice, large breakfast. Dawn got into unbearable trouble, and Anne Maria was up to no good in a challenge where our contestants had to be explorers, lumberjacks, carpenters, athletes, professional bowling players and puzzle solvers at once. In the end, Noah won the challenge, surprisingly… Rodney, Sky and Jasmine all got votes, but in the end, it was the athlete that got the boot. Also, Tim cheated in the challenge. Not cool! This all happened yesterday, but today, things are a little bit different. As you may have understood, the final 7 are all stranded on rafts, on the Pahkitew Lake. They are all at an equal distance from the center of the island, and will have to find their way back, using only a flashlight and a phone if they want to communicate with each other. Oh, did we forget to mention that the island is not remote-controlled anymore, but that there are underwater dangers?'' He laughed. `` Yep, this is going to be fun… to watch! On Total! Drama! Charge!''

Rodney was apparently dreaming of Samey. She was walking on thick pink clouds, singing melodiously as he approached her, heart pumping fast. She was covered in what seemed like steam, or gas. Rodney could not keep his eyes off her. He came closer. Closer. And as he leaned in for a kiss, his dream suddenly ended.

Rodney woke up. He was lying down, feeling comfy. Normal. His clothes were still on. He wasn't injured. He looked at the sky full of stars, and thought that it was weird that he could see it from the cave. Not normal! Around him, as he looked around, rolling on his left side was water.

He sat, and then stood up, observing his surroundings. Darkness of the night above and light of the stars were to be seen. No land in sight. He tried to call for help, but in vein; it seemed as if nobody would come for him. He noticed the flashlight, and tried to grab it, but it uncontrollably slipped away from his giant hand. The farmer boy started crying, for he didn't know where he was, and this wasn't, overall, an everyday situation. The light he had dropped clicked for a second before drowning in the dark waters.

Meanwhile, Samey had just woken up from the deep sleep she had been previously plunged into. Like her boyfriend, she took a look around and wondered two things: where she was, and why. Also, the question of ``how'' emerged in her mind, but she found no answer to it, just like she hadn't found any for the other ones. She stood up and went to grab the phone. She turned it on and went on its only page: the contestants' names and associated numbers, written in columns. She pressed the number five and called Rodney's phone. He answered very quickly.

``-Babe!

-It's me. Where are you, she asked.

-I… don't know. It's too dark to tell, and I've lost my flashlight. **One** thing for sure: I'm on some water.

-Yeah, on a wooden raft, like me. We must all be on the same boat, she said.

-Wait, was that an actual pun?''

They paused for a moment before Samey continued their exchange.

``-Point is: this is probably a challenge. We can call all of the others, and if you look very closely, you'll see that Red can call us. We can't call him, tough.

-True. I'll start moving in a random direction. I'll call you later, he told her.'' The line went dead.

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: Maybe this is what love really is about. Helping each-other out, even in the most dangerous, deadly and creepy situations. Man, I love my Samey! I hope she makes it all the way in!_

 _Samey: I'm starting to think that love on this kind of program is kinda hard to pull-off. (She smiles, happy of her accomplishment.) We're going through all these, dangerous, deadly and creepy situations and still living and liking our other half. Yay!_

 **End of confessionals**

Next one shown to have woken up was Tim. He, unlike the others, was not on water right now. His raft was on the shore of a small, sandy island. He looked around, completely terrified.

``Oh no no no… This can't be happening. My biggest fear! How did I get here? Where are the others? What is this place?'' He waved his hands in the air, used his fingers to draw an S.O.S in the sand and started panicking. Suddenly, a phone ringed in his back. He turned around and went to it: the host. Tim picked it up.

``-What is going on? Will you tell me something, Red?

-Yes! I know you cheated in the last challenge. But don't be so afraid; I haven't forgotten you. I will demand you stay on the island and do not sail away on you raft for the next two hours.

-Oh yeah? What happens if I do? The weaboo asked the calling host.

-Try and see.''

Tim pushed the raft off the sands, observing as it moved, creating ripples and waves. It went on for a few seconds, and then got blown up by a falling stick of dynamite. Another raft fell out from the sky, landing right next to Tim and almost crushing his right foot in the process.

``- Are you convinced or not? The helicopter's right above you. Please stay calm, and everything should be fine, the host told the nerd.

-Fine, darn it!'' The conversation ended there, and the camera flashed before going to a well-known, dark-skinned giant girl.

Jasmine had already woken up, and was trying to touch the underwater ground to try to estimate how deep the lake was here. She touched it before she swam back to the surface. The camera zoomed in on long sea-weeds, carried in her hands. Back on the raft, she called Samey to know if the water was as deep as where she was right now.

``-Jasmine? How are you doing? Samey asked her friend.

-Very good, thanks for asking. Um, I just want to tell you the water's 10 feet deep over here. I measured it with alga and compared it to my overall size. Do you think you could do the same thing?

-Yeah, but why?

-I'd like to know how far away we are from Pahkitew, but first: we need to compare the depth under you and the one of the water under me, she explained.

-Sounds fine to me. I'll get into the water and call you when I'm done. Goodbye.''

They ended the conversation, letting Jasmine have a smile on her face. However, only seconds after, a bird swooped at her at a surprising speed. It let out its claws right above Jasmine's head, seizing her valuable hat in the process. `` Come back!'' Jasmine ordered the bird to no avail. She started moving the raft to get her hat back, kicking the water as fast as she could and keeping a tight grip over the sides of her embarkation.

 **Confessionals**

 _Jasmine: I don't know what the goal of the challenge is. We can't even call Red for answers! (She raises her arms in the air, exasperated.) Just got to help everyone out and it should be fine. Right now, I might be losing time chasing after that bird, but… (She scratches her head.) I don't know if it'll cost me or not, and trust me: my survival instinct tells me I must go get my hat back. It will be all fine in the end._

 _Tim: Apply for Total Drama, they said. It'll be fun, they said. You'll be stranded alone on a deserted island and trying to survive, they said… NOT!_

 **End of confessionals**

Noah was silently sleeping comfortably on a wooden raft, going high speed while surfing on a gigantic wave. He just woke up, and for a few seconds it was shown that Dawn and Anne Maria were now in the challenge too. The bookworm screamed as he crashed in a big rock, ripping his raft's body in two parts and sending him in the air. He swore, having landed on his nuts on top of the rock. His teeth, moving in fear, felt frozen by the fresh air that engulfed itself all around Noah, its wind playing a natural melody with the help of the lake itself. ``That wasn't cool, Red!'' The host didn't answer to his words. Noah found the flashlight and the phone that had both miraculously survived the harsh landing's shock.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: You know that awkward moment when you wake up on a raft and almost die? (He looks at the camera.) Oh yeah…_ _ **you don't.**_

 **End of confessionals**

At the same moment, Dawn and Anne Maria's rafts were suddenly carried away by waves too. Fortunately for them though, they didn't crash into a rock, but into each-other's rafts, without getting hurt. Anne Maria looked at Dawn, wondering what to do. The moonchild stared at her, staring at her aura.

``-What are you doing, you weirdo? See something you don't like?

-Actually, I was noticing how your aura is presently of a pure black. You should be careful and…''

Anne Maria interrupted her violently: her hand swung at her face and landed with a pain-sounding smash. The bad girl grabbed the defenseless blondie by the neck and lifter her up.

``-Listen 'ere, okay? I'm pissed. I got no sleep at all, I am stranded on a raft and now you're fulling my ears with crap and your auroras or something. I'm gonna make a deal. Stay with me for the rest of the challenge and do as I say, and I won't vote you out tonight; neither my alliance members will. Got it?

-Got it, Dawn replied in a sob.''

The camera paused and went back to Red, looking surprised.

``Oh my! It seems like what we'll see after the break will be promising enough. Will anyone do the challenge correctly? Right here, on Total Drama!''

 **Commercial Break**

Samey was done measuring the depth of the lake's space that spread below her. She came back after having held her breath for a long time, puffing and red-faced. She went on the raft, climbing it in two times, three movements. She immediately took the phone and called Jasmine, telling her that the depth of the lake was pretty much the same at her spot. Jasmine suggested that she calls her back, as she was still going after the bird. Samey agreed and turned off the gadget. She tried to call Rodney after, but it didn't work.

The farmer boy was now trying to move. He guided himself towards the North, following the Polar Star randomly, as he had no idea where he was. At least moving was better than not moving. He suddenly felt the urge to take the phone out from the pocket he left it in, but it gave no results: that's when he understood it had fallen, just like the damn flashlight before.

Jasmine had finally given up after valiant efforts. The bird had flown away way too fast and too high for her to follow it. ``Oh well, she said, I guess I'll have to buy another one. I'll miss you though, hat!'' She waved to the sky in one act of random craziness.

At the same moment, Noah was talking to himself.

``And so, if this is what the challenge is about, the probabilities of us dying would be too high, so that wouldn't make sense. So logically, we have to find our ways back to Pahkitew. But how, I don't know'' That is when he realised a small piece of metal had been pinned to his right sleeve. It was a mini compass. He hadn't noticed before, and decided to call Dawn and Samey to tell them the good news. The conversation with Dawn was short; Anne Maria being right there, the small meditation lover had cut it fast so she couldn't catch a word of what they were saying. His second call, the one with Samey, was tainted by strategy and reflected the proposition he had given her before: Noah knew he could draft Samey into his alliance.

``-Hey Samey! Noah here. You better check your clothes, because I just found out that mini-compasses were actually pinned on us. Can you find it?

-Um, I'll search on my clothes. Wait a second.''

The cheerleader caressed her outfit slowly, with both of her hands. She tried to feel a small piece of metal and found it; her right sleeve had a shiny round object pinned close to the wrist-hole.

``-Okay, I've found it. Now what do I need to do? Samey asked him.

-You see the needle? It seems to point in a direction, but that direction is marked ``P''. I think that shows you the location of Pahkitew. Before you get there, could you make some light signals with your flashlight? I wanna know if I can see you from here.

-I'll do it, wait for it, she told Noah.''

A ray of light came to Noah. It seemed to be emitted from the distance, but not too far away from Noah's location.

``-Alright, I can see you. Keep the flashlight on please. I'll swim and follow you.

-Did you want to talk to me about anything else? The good twin asked the Brainiac.

-Well… Remember when I said you could join me and Dawn and help us vote Anne Maria out? I think tonight might be the perfect opportunity. So, my question is: will you vote with us?''

Samey thought for a minute. She felt that she would betray both her boyfriend and a powerful player, and that the proposition was too risky. Then, she commemorated the moments Anne Maria had been rude to her; the moments she had been a pain in the butt, an egocentric problem causer. Samey knew that Rodney had a crush on her at the start of the season, and she thought of it all, and knew that during the next vote, she would betray her present alliance. ``Yes.'' Her answer came out as clear as fresh fallen sink water, falling into a glass.

Meanwhile, Tim's time on the island was finally over. He embarked on the raft, and paddled as fast as he could, going forwards with a fierce but stupid determination. The manga enthusiast never changed his trajectory. He kept going forwards without ever stopping. His phone ringed, and all the others that were still on ringed too.

``-Looks like Tim knows what he's doing! Now calling all campers! Expect a little… turbulence!

-What's that supposed to mean? Anne Maria asked to Dawn, exasperated and angry.

-It means I have already grown tired of your orders and general (censored), she snapped.''

The Poof was pushed with power without protesting. She fell down in the cold waters, emerging out of it, her face red of rage. She screamed for Dawn, but the moonchild kept going, alone on the raft.

 **Confessionals**

 _Dawn: Sorry, Mother Nature. Sometimes, anger is a natural thing. This is one of those times._

 _Anne Maria: She wanted to play like that, so I'll play her game too. Vengeance will be sweet, Dawn. (She laughs evilly, and then applies hairspray to her face accidentally, coughing on the spray and falling down after.)_

 **End of confessionals**

Samey was about to reach the island's shore, but a mini tornado approached her and promptly winded her further away in the lake, making her loose both the flashlight and the small compass in the process. The raft was still where she was seconds ago. She cried for help, but no one came. She was tired and could not see a thing: the darkness was now invaded by fog.

Unfortunately for everyone, Red chose this very moment to announce a major twist: he had decided randomly that the challenge was getting boring and that it would stop now. Also, no one would win immunity today, because he would choose who's going home. The contestants gulped or gasped at this dark new. Everyone was at risk.

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: That doesn't sound too good, now does it?_

 _Jasmine: Oh boy! Everyone could be sent out of the game right now. This might be more frightening than a lot of extreme stuff I've went through throughout my life._

 **End of confessionals**

 **Elimination ceremony**

They had all been rescued by interns; the final 7 were shivering by the fire on the beach. They had all been given a mug of hot chocolate, and all that was missing was a marshmallow for all of them. Only then could they go back to sleep, all except one. Tim was looking ferociously at Red, and Anne Maria had chosen to give the same glare to Dawn. Rodney and Samey were hugging each other while Noah was reading a book. Jasmine looked at her head in sadness, thinking about her lost hat.

``-Are you real survivors? Red asked the contestants.

-Well, um, technically, ah… Nah, Jasmine answered him.

-Wait, this reminds me of something! Tim exclaimed. It was some humoristic thing taken from a sorta anime show. There were creepy puppets in it.

-That sounds great, Tim, except that no one cares, Noah shut him.

-But… That's mean!

-Says the guy that tried to be evil even though he sucks at it, Anne Maria said while doing her nails.

-Where is all this hatred coming from?

-Probably from the sky, you nerdy punk-head. Now, all of you, how do you feel about your present situation in the game?''

The people thought at the host's question.

``-Right now, we can't be sure of anything, because the power is in your hands, Samey said. Alliances could be broken tonight, or soon.

-In short, your votes do not matter tonight, for I HAVE THE POWER!'' Red laughed evilly and loudly, all eyes now on him.

``-Um, anyways… I won't waste time. The one going home tonight is not Anne Maria. Neither is it Dawn, nor Noah, nor Samey, nor Rodney, nor Anne Maria, nor Jasmine. Tim, I have grown increasingly tired of you over the course of your stay on the show, and I've done a pretty good job at hiding it, but now is your time to go, and there is nothing you can do against it.

-Oh yes I can!'' Tim tried to run away to the boys' cave, but Red stopped him and carried him himself all the way to the cannon of shame. The others followed him to there. He held a pink helmet with unicorns drawn on it and gave it to Tim.

``-Here is your helmet. Please, you're not a unique-corn… **God that was the worst pun ever,** he whispered.

-You can't blow me right now! I've got to stay!

-Goodbye Tim. Anyone wants to say anything? This is the time.''

The only answers were cricket noises. Red nodded positively and shot the cannon. Tim's screams were heard on kilometers ahead.

``He was expendable, Anne Maria commented, back at the fire.''

Red stood by the contestants as he closed the episode.

``Will our final 6 still be standing by tomorrow? Guess you'll have to tune in next time to find out on Total! Drama! Charge!''


	21. I feel bad for her I actually do'

**Total Drama Charge Episode 21 : ``I feel bad for her. I actually do.''**

``Last time, on Total Drama…

Our final 7 got pretty much kidnapped and put on rafts. Their goal was to get back to the island, but no one really did it. During the challenge, Rodney faced some emotional difficulties. Jasmine lost her hat to an impressive bird. Noah did some teamwork with Samey. Anne Maria forced Dawn to help her and stay with her for the rest of the challenge, but the plan sunk. Tim lost time and probably a bit of his mind, too, while having to stay on a deserted island. In the end, I gave the immunity to no one and awarded myself with the prize of choosing who goes home: Tim. Now, only 6 remain. Who will stay and slay? Who will not but'll get shot? Find out right here, on Total! Drama! Charge!''

 **(Theme song plays)**

We were in the girls' cave. Light was slowly starting to get inside, meaning the day would be there any moment now. It was pretty calm and relaxing, except for one thing: a loud snore came to the ears of anything on the island. It woke up Anne Maria and made her angry. She immediately turned her attention to Dawn, spotting her and accusing her of all the crimes in the world in an instant. She would pay. Actually, the one making the noise was the tall gal known as Jasmine.

Anne Maria wanted to throw a bottle of hairspray at her, but held on herself; she knew this could be the last straw of patience for the contestants that would vote for her in the finale. She sighed, then went out of bed without a sound and hit Jasmine on the shoulder. This woke her up, just as intended.

``-OW! What the heck? Why did you hit me, aye?

-Snoring too loud is a bad thing, I'd say. You were probably heard on **miles** from here.

-I **don't** see a problem here, Jasmine said aggressively, standing out of her bed and holding a fist close to the tanned girl's face.

-I heard you too, Jasmine. Don't wanna be rude here, but sleeping was necessary tonight, after this challenge, and you made it a bit harder, Samey told her, having woken up.

-Maybe we could just go back to sleep. I'm sure we'll all be more natural after, and surely there can't be a challenge as hard as this one right after it, Dawn commented before yawning.

-Well, look at this, ``Jazz-mine''! We're all up thanks to you! Do you girls fancy a tea party at 6 in the morning?''

No one answered Anne Maria's question. They all went back to sleep, except her. Rage seemed to have taken control of her mind and body once again.

 **Confessionals**

 _Anne Maria, vexed, discouraged, angry, mean, hurtful, depressed, sad, bitchy, weird ,scary, all at once:_ _Ugh! I don't know why, but everyone out there seems to be getting on my nerves right now. Well, at least the competition's almost over, and I didn't get there for_ _ **nothing**_ _! (She smiles for a second, proud of herself.) But then again, with tea guy out of the game, I might wanna focus on voting the right way, with Samey and Rodney's help. I think we should vote either Noah or (shivers) Dawn next… (She has an idea.) I know what we'll do._

 _Jasmine: Seriously? I was only snoring because I caught cold going in the water without my hat and then losing it. I haven't taken it off this long before, and I think it might actually cause me a lot of trouble in challenges and stuff._

 **End of confessionals**

Meanwhile, in the boys' cave, Noah and Rodney had both already woken up. The farmer boy had awaken to the morning's light, as he used to do on the farm, and Noah woke up because of a nightmare, in which Anne Maria pursued him with scissors, running athletically after him while jumping on walls and ramping on the ceiling like some kind of gecko. Rodney had actually pitied Noah and they had started talking since then, having what was probably one of their only meaningful conversations. Rodney was sitting with his legs folded, knees almost in the face.

``So, uh… How do you feel about us being the two **last** guys on the show? '' Rodney asked Noah.

The intellectual thought for a moment. ``-Well, I think we both deserved it. We've both been through many different things. Me with the team switch per example, you with Samey… I guess you were useful for your niceness and physic while I was because of my smarts and efforts.

-That is true. You know, we've rarely talked to each other before, but I've always thought you were a pretty cool guy. I don't understand your attitude at times, and your sarcasm is hard to get, but you've really had some kind of perseverant attitude this whole season, and you avoided getting voted out even though you know who chose you as a target a while ago, Rodney said as Noah listened and smiled.

-I respect you for your overall attitude and the fact that you were out pretty early the first time but made it this far the second, while also showing that rural people can do anything, just like the townsfolks. Of course, I'll never get how a huge guy like you can be so non-aggressive. You might be some kind of DJ 2.0, he laughed.

-Yeah… I don't know why, but I feel like hugging you right now. You mind?

-Go ahead, big guy!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: Well, seems like I've get myself a new friend. I'll never be as close to him as Owen, though. He's not the kind of guy I see as a long-lasting friend, but hey, if he wants to come and hang out at the barn one day, I won't say no._

 _Noah: Who would've thought? Dirt boy and boy dirt unite!_

 **End of confessionals**

A few hours later…

''Okay, final six! Meet me close to the plane's new location. The path is indicated by panels, and I've god some really important news for you all. Be quick, or you'll get nothing!''

The contestants all rushed to the site. They got there quickly indeed.

''-Ah, there you all are, ''the host exclaimed upon seeing them arrived, ''you maggots! ''

The contestants paused to catch their breaths, except Anne Maria, who was busy punching a tree. The 5 looked at Red as he began to speak.

''-As you can see, I have a garbage bag between my legs. Don't worry, inside it are only letters from your parents, or loved ones, just like a few days ago. You can all come and get yours. They are identified.

-Awesome! Samey said while rushing to open the bag and giving the letters to everyone.

-This is mine, thanks, Noah said.

-Has everyone got their letter? Samey asked.'' Only Anne Maria didn't answer.

''-Anne Maria, you should probably come over here.

-Nope. I'm busy punching a tree.

-We can see **that** , Noah remarked sarcastically. You sure you don't wanna come here and read a letter that someone dared to write nicely for you.

-Nope. I'm busy punching a tree.

-Or maybe we could just read it out loud to you, Rodney suggested.

-Nope. I'm busy punching a tree.

-I can see a pattern there, Red said. By the way, Dawn said your mom is too tall.''

That provoked the big butt girl and made her lose control for a moment. She rushed to Dawn's position aggressively, but stopped attacking when Red gave her the letter and told her he made that insulting comment up, which calmed her. She took the enveloped, ripped it and went to read the written words under the shade of a pine tree. That, copied here, is what was written down.

''Dear daughter,

Your father and I are very proud of the progress you've made on the show. You've shown everyone how it can be good to have an aggressive side sometimes. We hope that you will win and we know you can. Uncle Vinnie says he'll give you a set of keys to his car if you win! We've taken care of your older sister's University problems and little brother's Daycare bullying thing.

However, there is one thing you need to know: we are getting a divorce.

We've tried to make it work, but unfortunately, all the sparks are gone, and the damn anger's always between the two of us. Your dad's been criticising my cooking, and I've been skeptical about his future at the job.

Know that we love you both very well, but you will have to choose between living with him, me, or getting an apartment.

With sadness and love, mom''

The hairspray lover tried not to cry but couldn't hold herself. Samey and Rodney came to comfort her, but their tries were in vain.

 **Confessionals**

 _Anne Maria, looking crazy and sad: I won't let myself go down. This is the end of their love. I've got a competition to worry about. (She tries to look strong and confident but fails miserably and starts crying.)(Noah is seen eaves-dropping by the side of the toilet)_

 _Noah: Man. I feel bad for her. I actually do._

 **End of confessionals**

Red let the teens go and do whatever (pretty much) they wanted on the island. Rodney, Samey and Jasmine had fun by the beach while Noah and Dawn were busy getting the nuts back for the squirrel that appeared two episodes before. During the whole day, Anne Maria isolated herself in the girls' cave. She was pretty depressed. When the girls came back into the cave after having had fun, after relaxing and moving and stuff, she didn't want to be comforted. No one even actually knew what had happened, safe for one former Gopher, so naturally, there was nothing to be done. Samey still tried again.

``-Hey! I don't like seeing you be all sad like that, you know. We can talk about it if you want, and…

-MY MAKEUP IS RUINED! RUINED!

-No, you still look amazing, like always, Jasmine said with hesitation in her voice.

-Screw you. You all can't do anything. I'll stand up for myself, 'kay? I've just gotta let it sink today, gurls!''

Anne Maria immediately went to sleep on the cave's stone cold rocks. Dawn shrugged and soon followed, while Samey and Jasmine took care of decontaminating a small amount of water, as even though it hadn't been shown, they had discovered their source. The girls were all sleeping when Noah and Rodney went side their cave to steal the TD board game that Samey had bought at the Auction.

``-You sure they'll be okay with that? Rodney asked Noah while they walked away of the cave while carrying the game.

-Yeah, we'll just have to wake up early to go put it back before they wake up, but I'm sure it's no big deal.

-Okay. ''

They played for a good part of the night, having fun and enjoying each-other.

Next morning, the contestants stayed up late, as Red didn't call them early on with the speakers. Everyone was awake by 11 though; everyone except for one broken girl. The girls had tried to get her off the floor and outside, but it didn't work. The host eventually decided to come in and try to work things out with her. It was stated in his job that he verified that contestants were sane. Of course this isn't something Chris did before him, and Red didn't always have the time. Contestants could be hungry, sleepy, strained, angry, sad, but this… this seemed like a very serious situation.

It wasn't shown on camera, but after a while of talking, listening and understanding, the new host with the most succeeded into making her get out of the cave. He went to explain the challenge to all the competitors next to the boy's cave.

''This challenge is all about challenges! I will leave you one hour and a half to design a challenge. That means create it! You will have paper, writing instruments, drawing instruments and some basic material at your disposal. You cannot copy on anybody else's ideas or challenge. After being done, you will have to present your challenge to me and everyone else. Today, you will all be judges! Everyone will give a note on 10 to each challenge, based on its originality...'' He searched his words, then continued.

``realism, design creativity, visual supports likes and dislikes, etc… Highest total on 60 wins. Now, get set, ready? Design!''

The contestants rushed to grab useful items. They packed paper, pencils, erasers, markers. They brought pipes, shoes, slingshots, ropes and others. Now, a bit less than an hour and a half was remaining as challenge time.

Samey went to talk to Rodney and dragged him off the challenge to talk.

''-Rod, I need to tell you something.

-What? Is it a bad thing? Please tell me you don't know I cooked my socks with cheese between 'em when I was five because you heard me mutter in my sleep! PLEASE!

-No, it's far from that, ha-ha, Samey answered. No. I want to tell you that Noah has actually convinced me of something: it would be better if I jumped ships and quit our alliance. I never liked Anne Maria, and I think she doesn't care about us.

-What? How can you say that? You're the nicest person here and she is feeling sad. I don't think it'd be right to do that, he told her, meaning he wanted her to stay inside the alliance.

-It's not about what's right, it's about what **I see as right.** Do you know what I mean, she asked while looking at him. I just don't want to stay in our alliance, and I can't. You can still vote with Anne Maria if you want, but I'm siding with Noah and Dawn.

-But… they'll soon vote her out and then me! It will break-up our love, will it?

-No, big guy, she whispered in his ear while touching his face, it won't. Look, I'll do that and we'll see what happens.

-Wait… you do realise you'll probably have to vote for Jasmine too? Seriously, you would be ready to vote out both your boyfriend **and** your best friend? What?

-Rodney, I just wanna get that devil out the game! Who knows what will happen at the final 5?'' Samey stood up to her beliefs and faced her now angry and misunderstanding lover.

''Okay. Enjoy the challenge.'' Rodney ran back to the challenge's location.

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey: He has to understand I have my reasons! And poor him, he's following her like she's some kind of goddess! Man, I hope you could just go back to normal again and get that I don't always have to be nice and shy…_

 _Rodney: Oh boy, I think I took a class in understanding women 101 and failed it big time, cause I don't even have a clue on what happened there._

 **End of confessionals**

At the same moment, Anne Maria was on fire. She was working tears and sweat, knees heavy, arms spaghetti. (Whatever the real thing is.) She had never been shown making sophisticated plans, but now it was the case. Seems like she was actually doing complicated geometric work; measuring, calculating the size of various elements of her imaginary challenge and deciding on the data pieces. Noah seemed to be very impressed. He whistled and stepped towards her to give a compliment.

``-Wow! So, you do math, huh?

-Yeah. That is probably the one school thing I'm good at. I like it too. Maths, she declared, smiling.

-Could you please give me the square root of 452, 31478? Noah asked randomly, searching for the numbers as he pronounced them.

-21, 267639334, how did you not know that? My dad made me repeat them a lot, you know?''

She realised what she had said. It remembered it of her dad, and of the divorce. She almost started crying and Noah got back to working.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: I don't understand people. You try to be nice to them and then, well… they go like her._

 **End of confessionals**

Dawn wasn't sure what to design as a challenge. She did not like the competitive aspect of the show that much: it made her feel a lot more stressed than at home, and sometimes she felt the people around her were too disrespectful towards each other or towards nature. Since she wanted a challenge based on cooperation, she chose to start working on her idea, which was to have teams to answer a series of questions on animals and plants. One of their members would have to climb a vine each time a question was answered correctly. Every incorrect answer, however, would make them fall. The team which answered correctly the most questions would make their climber get to the top of a wall before the other team, winning the challenge. She took a quick look in the pile of materials that were to serve a purpose in the demonstration of the challenge, but there was nothing that could be used, except a rope. Dawn knew what to do.

Jasmine was running, just like she was running 5, 10, 15 minutes ago. She was putting all of her attention and efforts on building a representation of her challenge, without making plans or taking notes. She considered it was better to write them down right before it was time to present. At least, that's what she did at school. An old habit… Right now the pressure was coming up to here, as this challenge was crucial. Who knew what was coming up after? This could be an elimination day. And Jasmine told herself that she had to do her best, because going out of the game right now was not an option. She had her idea settled. The challenge she thought of was pretty simple: two teams would pit one of their members against the one chosen from the other team. No one could participate twice, and everyone would have to fight. Knocking out your opponent from a platform would give your team one point, and the team that got to win the most fights would win the challenge by making the most points.

Time passed. Right now it seems the contestants were doing everything frenetically, like they were going to die tomorrow. Dawn went to talk to Samey for a second, after having trained herself to demonstrate the challenge.

``-Hey there friend! What are you doing?

-I'm testing my challenge. The goal is to shoot a rock with a slingshot and have it go the **farthest** possible in this pipe maze I assembled myself, she pointed.''

Indeed, the maze was creative and well done. The pieces had been glued together, and Samey had made it so every part of it was different: one was oiled up and spiralling down, one was full of water, the other was going straight down, and that one was going straight to the right…

``-That's pretty cool, Dawn said.

-Thanks! What is your challenge?

-Oh, a nature quiz mixed with a bit of climbing and teamwork.

-Sounds nice, Samey told her.''

Time passed again, and now it was already time to present. Red yelled to make them stop, and asked the contestants to come and sit next to the cave. He then asked for a volunteer.

Rodney raised his entire arm and went up, not looking when Samey waved to him.

``You'll use your fingers to judge and give your note on 10, he told them. Rodney, please begin. There is no maximum length to the presentation, but do as you want to. ''

Rodney cleared his throat and began.

``So, uh, hey everyone! My name is RODNEY, he yelled randomly. Today, I'm going to talk to you about… the Red Cosplaying challenge.'' He started shaking. Apparently, oral wasn't his thing. (Lenny face.) ``As you all know, Yellow is our favorite host in the world!'' He slapped himself on the fore-head. ``-America was first discovered in 789 before Donald Drumb, by a team of Swedish horsemen that wanted to find pineapples. They wanted to cure cancer with rocks so they took honey out of Antarctica and… Can I start over?

-No Rodney, you may not. However, I can see you've got plans there by your side. Could you please pass them to us? That way, we can actually understand what you conceived.

-Yes sir.''

Red examined the plans, characterising them as ``interesting''. He passed them to the others, and after some alone thinking, everyone was ready to give their notes. Red showed 4 fingers out of 10. Noah showed 4. Anne Maria showed 7, but only because she wanted to give Immunity to an alliance member is he didn't win. Samey gave a 4, still angry. Dawn showed 8 and Jasmine showed 5, which gave a total 32 on 60.

Next to present was Dawn. She walked confidently, rope in hand. She let the rope fall and stretched it. Now she was ready.

``Hello! For this demonstration, I will play characters. I don't do that kind of thing often. Okay. My challenge idea is simple. Two teams, answering question about plants and animals. One member of each team will have to climb a wall with a natural vine, one move at a time, like this.''

She moved on the floor while gripping the rope.

``-Each correct question will allow the climber to move. But the wrong answers make the climber go down. The team which climber's goes all the way up first, which means they answered the most correct questions, will win immunity. Here, I've done a drawing of how it would look for you.

-Very nice drawing. Do you think we could also modify this challenge to use it after the merge of a season? Red asked.

-Yes. Just give a vine to everyone and maybe spice it up by having harder questions, she answered. ''

Dawn got an 8 from Red, a 9 from Noah, a 2 from Anne Maria, a 7 from Samey, a 6 from Jasmine and an 8 from Rodney. Total: 40 on 60.

The contestants passed, one after the other. Jasmine got a 26, her presentation and challenge idea being panned. Then, presenting was Noah, who got a score of 47. Samey followed with a 38, and last to present was Anne Maria. Only the end of her presentation was shown, and everyone commented on how it was genius. Unsurprisingly, she won the challenge and got an almost perfect score of 56. Did some pity get in there? Maybe, but now she had immunity.

 **Confessionals**

 _Anne Maria: Finally! Now I can't be voted out, and one of these outsiders is going home tonight!_

 _Dawn: She actually deserved it. Her presentation was perfect in every way. In the past, she hurt me, but today was a new Dawn._

 **End of confessionals**

``Congratulations to today's winner. Anne Maria, you will receive: an all-out, paid trip to a fancy restaurant in Vancouver, and a massage session after. This is a reward challenge, but congratulations!''

She was visibly deceived, but didn't show it. After all, food and relaxation were also good stuff, except now she had basically wasted all her efforts in this challenge and didn't know if she would go home next time. Anne Maria was taken away by a fancy gold helicopter. She waved goodbye as it lifted up.

That night, the 5 others decided to stay up telling scary stories to each other. From what was shown we could understand Jasmine had a talent for scaring people, and Rodney was, like Noah said, DJ 2.0. At the end of the day, they put out the fire the boys had lit up and the girls finally left the cavern's surroundings. It seemed everyone was happy for once.

``Wow! That was an impressive episode, now was it? Divorce, Sadness, Anger, Failure and Friendship, all at once, Red enumerated, laughing. Anyways, that was today and now, our final 6 will have to prepare themselves for tomorrow, and **many** of them will not make it through. On Total! Drama! Charge! ''


	22. Penxagon

**Total Drama Charge- Episode 22: Penxagon**

The cameras light up, showing Red in front of a small water stream. It was daytime now, so at least a few hours had passed since last episode.

''Last time, on Total Drama... our final 6 got tested! While the boys were busy bonding, the girls were busy arguing. Anne Maria had to go through something hard: her parents' divorce. Samey decided to jump ships and join Noah and Dawn's alliance, which proves that you can convince people by trying hard. Then, they all had to create a challenge and present it orally. Some did okay, some did good, and Anne Maria did great, but diddn't win immunity, as that was a reward challenge. Now, who know what will happen to the final 6? Find out right here, right now on Total! Drama! Charge!''

 **Theme song plays**

Jasmine awoke on top of a tree branch, having slept on a branch, something she hadn't really done this season. She stretched and put her hands over her head, forgetting her hat wasn't there anymore for a moment. She looked at her surroundings. Just trees and the chirps of birds. Relaxing.

At the same moment, Anne Maria awoke on top of her bed, having slept in a star hotel, something she hadn't really done in her life. She stretched and put her hands over her back, forgetting she had fallen over it while taking a walk. She looked at her surroundings. Just the sun coming through the terrace's window, and the smell of property. Relaxing.

Jasmine jumped down from her tree, landing on the ground with her right hand first, crouched. She looked up and started to jog, wanting to get in shape before the others and before the challenge started.

 **Confessionals**

 _Jasmine: Ah... I forgot how_ _ **good**_ _it felt to jog in the morning! The smells are always more natural, even more so in the forest, and the wind feels fresher. (Shs stops being happy and calm for a second.) It does take away the whole stress from the competiton. Well... At least for a few minutes, which is a good thing._

 **End of confessionals**

Samey woke up in the cave. The stone ground made her feel pretty uncomfortable this previous night, and the fact that she had a nightmare about Rodney leaving her for her sister wasn't helping at all. She stood up, walking next to Dawn, smiling in her sleep, and then exited the place. She needed to clear her mind again: she wasn't sure wether or not she had made the right decision by leaving Anne Maria's alliance to join Noah's. She walked for a while, letting her hand move along the dry wood of the nearby trees, and feeling the sun warm up the skin of her head and neck. She moved a bit slower, and then stopped as she found a small clearing in the forest. She crouched, then positioned herself on the ground, folding her arms and using them as a pillow for her head. She spread her legs and relaxed her knees. Was her relation with Rodney, the first serious one she ever had, was over; all hope lost and all love evaporated like water drops falling on hot charcoal?

Meanwhile, a sobbing Rodney had formed a small pool of tears right in front of his feet. He had awoken confident, strong and happy, but when he realised he was alone on an island, in a cave, with a sleeping Noah -all while the person he loved the most presently was minding her own things- he felt a sudden urge to cry and to be sad. Yesterday, the fight they had left them divided, and he wanted to let her do what she wanted to do, but leaving the alliance like that? They were supposed to be together and help each other out! He thought she didn't care about him at all anymore, but a small voice in his head kept on telling him that love didn't have anything with her choice: it was a strategy. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, the old adage says, but is it that way Samey saw it? Rodney cried again. He missed her.

Noah's mind was activated specifically to the sound of an eye-wet Rodney. He grunted. It would have been nice to get a little bit more sleep, but then again, he could trade it off to help his new friend. Noah wouldn't have done this kind of thing in the past, but this season had actually changed him. He stood up and went to Rodney, hugging him and patting his muscular back.

''-There, there, it's okay. Shhhhh... What's happening to you? The Brainiac asked.

-It's... Sa-samey, he stuttered. I... think we're over.

-Why? Is there a real reason to this?

-You should know, Rodney declared, suddenly angry. You are the one that asked her to backstab our alliance! The one we had, built used and were supposed to keep! You, with your little insidious tongue, and you again with your sudden change in attitude! YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AND YOU LET IT BE ANYWAY!'' He tried to hit Noah with a straight punch, targetting the intellectual's face, but missing. He tried to hit again, this time with a left hook, and Noah's shoulder made a small cracking sound as the farmer's fist made violent contact.

''-You don't understand! We were trying to eliminate Anne Maria, because I was against her almost from the start! We didn't mean to break people up like that. Our only goal was to get HER out of the game.

-Well, turns out like your f #$%?g plan is not working, 'cause the only thing you have now is the power of the numbers, while your main enemy is still in the game. Good luck getting her out.''

With these words, Rodney stormed out of the cave, leaving Noah with an aching shoulder, speechless.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: Next time you need to have someone tell you stuff about sudden change in attitude, just ask me about it. I think I know a lot about it now._

 _Rodney, feeling bad: Maybe... I shouldn't have done that. It was uncalled for, but... (He sighs then calms down.)_

 **End of confessionals**

As Rodney walked back to the cave to give true apologies to his friend, an airhorn blew on the distance. Red's voice was heard: '' Anne Maria's back. Everybody bring your butts to the girls' cave. It's challenge time. I hope you're all ready for something big, because this is a mashup challenge. Plus, someone **is** getting booted off tonight.''

Rodney was shown sighing while looking at his feet. Dawn seemed to have just been woken up by the sound of Red's voice while Anne Maria stepped out of the helicopter, which then went back in the sky, to where it came from. Jasmine walked unto Samey in the forest and Noah was sitting in the cave, looking sad.

After a few minutes, at the girls' cave, the final six were reunited next to a smiling Red. He held a cup of coffee in one of his hands, and a loudspeaker in the other. He turned it on, walking besides the contestants to explain the mashup challenge.

''-Good morning everyone, this is your host, Red Smith speaking. Today we're having a comfortable weather. The minimal temperature should be 10 degrees Celsius with an estimated maximum of 20. The humidity has, it seems, stayed stable compared to that of Yesterday, and the winds are blowing at 20 kilometers per hour from the North East. It is possible that we'll be expecting 16 millimeters of rain later on during the day; perhaps in the afternoon.

-Um, excuse me? Are we done watching the weather forecast? I've got a challenge to win, Anne Maria said confidently.

-Oh, sorry. I forgot there's an 80% probability for Anne Maria to be soon hit by a flying, uncotrollable wild fist. I would hate for that to happen, but you know...''

She shut herself up, earning snickers from her enemies. Red winked at them while slurping his coffee, and then continued on explaining. ''-Anyway, this challenge will give you the chance to revive a few of the most exiting things we've done so far this season, as well as live some from past seasons. Through pain and effort, that is. Haha! You will have to race around the island, searching for and stopping at 5 different '' **challenge zones** ''! One of them is a throwback to the season's first challenge. You will have to create a small drama scene with me as the main character. You will also have to play a game of dodgeball against an intern. First one down loses. You will have to repeat as many times as necessary before winning. One of the other challenges will involve destroying snowmen! Remember when you went to Russia and built some? Now it's opposite day. A small portion of this island has been kept frozen this whole time, thanks to our control room (Whose location will not be given since we all know **someone** screwed things up for everyone last season.) The other two challenges are secret, and _yours to discover_. There is no specific completion order to the challenge zones. You may start going around the island and through the dangers now!''

The contestants all went as Red ended his sentence.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: Another race challenge? What is this, a training for the Olympics? I think the people behind the show are running out of ideas._

 _Producer (A guy with a weirdly shaped head,a shaved dark-red beard and a cowboy hat. He is smiling.): Erm...In the next episode, we could make the contestants race around the island to find heads of the eliminated contestants. Then, we could make them race around the ilsand to collect artefacts. And then, before the finale, we could make them race around the island and eliminate whoever comes last. (He looks at the camera, desperate.) Do you think we can knot a tie around a fan blade?_

 _Samey, fully-ready: Let's do this, baby!_

 **End of confessionals**

Samey was running fast, determination running through her veins. She was still angry against herself and the whole Rodney situation, so she succeeded in using this anger to give herself a great amount of energy. Right now, she had climbed all the way to the top of a tree, and had found the location of a first challenge zone thanks to her techniques. She hopped from tree to tree, then down she went, to the first stop. Right as she set foot on the challenge zone's ground, Red came to her in a jeep, accompanied by an intern. The host put sunglasses on before stepping out of the vehicle.

''Alright. Impressive! I'll give you a sheet of paper and a pencil. You have 5 minutes chrono to write a drama scene that stars me. Get to it now!''

She took the pencil and the paper and handed them back to Red after a few seconds.

This is what the piece looked like. It made Red cry way more than it should've.

 _Red, pointing to himself:_ I am perfection.

To see a grown-up man be in tears like that made Samey more confident in herself. She hugged the host and began running to go complete another challenge.

Rodney arrived moments after his girlfriend had left. Red chucled at the natural irony of this chain of events. He adjusted his sunglasses before moving to Rodney and handing him the pencil and the paper. ''Write a drama scene in which I'm the main character. You've got 5 minutes, starting now.''

Rodney sat on the ground, concentrating and doing the best he could to complete the challenge. He sweat abundantly and shook without controlling himself while writing his piece: this is something he had never been good at. He always made big mistakes in ortograph and syntax. Overall, as he handed his done work to Red, the stress was now over, but replaced with terryfying anticipation that was surely taking control of a small but considerable part of his mind.

''Erm... Care to act what you've written? I can't read a word'' Red declared as he gave him back his piece of paper.

Rodney cleared his troat and started the lecture. ''In the beginning, there was a mom and a dad. In the end, there was me, Red, perhaps the coolest host in the world. You think you've seen all of me? If I had a glass of orange juice for every dragon I slayed, I'd still be thirsty as heck, but it doesn't matter because I am cool and awesome and cool and awesome and cool and awesome...''

Red slapped the text out of his hand before walking off the place, talking to the farmer all the way. '' I get it. Not good,but not bad either. I have decided, with my godly power, that you, Rodney James Nestor, can now go complete your next task!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Rodney: HE KNOWS MY NAME! HOW? Sometimes, my dad doesn't even make the difference between me and my brothers!_

 **End of confessionals**

Meanwhile, Anne Maria arrived on the scene of the snowman destroying challenge. She shivered at the sensation of coldness on her skin. She walked in the snow, wetting her shoes for a few minutes before Red finally arrived, walking fashionously in fur-coated black boots.

''-Yep, this is Canada alright! Anne Maria said, a pack of snow falling on her head.

-Indeed it is! This challenge is simple: destroy as many snowmen as possible in one minute. Use anything you want to do so. Go!''

The sassy girl obeyed and began trying to complete the task. She ran head-first in a snowman, destroying him by forming a head-shaped hole in his behind. She jumped on another one, then kicked one down, before stabbing another snowman with the wooden stick arm she had picked off from a friend of his. By the end of the minute, she had taken down 12 snowmen.

''Impressive, Red commented, for a girl like you. You can go to another challenge-zone! Meanwhile, I hope you people at home don't go anywhere, because Total Drama is coming back, right after the break!''

 **Commercial Break**

Noah and Dawn were now together, following each-other. He ran right behind her, she guiding him. They had already both completed the dodgeball challenge, Noah with more difficulty than Dawn. Now, they both arrived at the play challenge zone, expecting Red to show off any second now; they both wanted to win the challenge, but also knew that they could and would vote Anne Maria out if she didn't win immunity. That would be trash to them.

Red came to them, wearing a revealing pink silk dress over his regular clothes. The two friends looked back and forth from themselves to the host, flabbergasted. Noah raised his right index finger, as if he were about to comment or ask a question, but he went on folding it after a second.

''Welcome to you both! Pen and paper for Dawn, he said while handing them, pen and paper for Noah. You have five minutes to each write a mini drama play with me as the main character, starting now!''

A honk echoed behind Red. He looked towards it and ran all the way to the jeep. The intern stepped off the jeep, keeping an eye on his watch to make sure the time contraint was respected in the challenge. The vehicle vroomed off to another point of the island, Red yelling in joy while driving.

He arrived to the dodgeball site, where Jasmine had just recently arrived. The intern was already prepared: he held a ball in his hands. Red walked over to Jasmine, and the camera showed that the dodgeball's terrain was in the nature, shaped ovally, delimited with white paint, and divided by a straight red line in its exact center. Many balls were located on the line, each one different to the others. The intern threw a yellow ball to Jasmine and gulped in fear upon her great height and though appearance. She looked at him, ball in hand. Red started explaining the challenge: '' Alright! You will both try to hit each other with the dodgeballs. Of course the classic rule of ''if you dodge, you're still in'' applies. When you hit your opponent, let it be Jasmine or my smelly intern, you win a round. If you win two rounds, ''he told Jasmine,''you pass to another challenge. If the intern wins two rounds, you will have to go through this very challenge again. No hits to the head or genitals are allowed. The maximum amount of time for a round is 3 minutes. If no one hits their enemy after 3 minutes, the round will be considered a tie. Now go!''

Jasmine dodged by reflex as soon as Red stepped off the grass court, the ball thrown by the intern passing inches from her side. She then charged her move for an instant, shot and got him right off the bat!

Red hussled back into the jeep. A signal came in his ear, and he went back to see what Dawn and Noah had done. While arriving, he took their papers, read them quickly and allowed them to continue. They high-fived.

 **Confessionals**

 _Dawn, cheerful: Yay! This is one of the most interesting, perhaps creative challenges we've had in a while. It seems to me like teamwork does pay off, because Noah and I are going at it big time! (She pauses, seemingly disturbed.) But I can foresee about everything that will happen to us both... What if our plan foils, and our swore enemy gets to stay here? I have a bad feeling about this..._

 **End of confessionals**

Samey arrived at the site of another danger-zone- after completing the dodgeball challenge, right before Jasmine, altough it wasn't seen- on the island's beach. There was a small raft on the water, close to the rim of the island, and rope-linked to a planted piece of metal, keeping it in place. Samey looked to her left, looked to her right and sat on the sand, waiting for Red or an intern to come to explain and supervise the challenge. She waited, tracing symbols in the sand with a stick she had found while traveling through the forest, while jumping from tree to tree to gain height, vision and time. She couldn't help but still think about Rodney, but this was challenge time. And right now, there was only one true goal in Samey's case: get rid of Anne Maria. She smiled when Red's jeep wheeled over the beach. He came to her.

''Welcome! You're the first to have come you gotta do here is go on the raft and hang unto it as you resist a series of waves created by this big speedboat, he said, pointing an approaching one. Hold on for a **full minute** and you'll gain the right to pass to another challenge. We'll let you only a few seconds to get ready.''

Samey ran to the raft, resting herself on her chest and stomach. She put her hands around the wooden raft, leaving them in the water just underneath it. She nodded when Red asked if she was ready, and felt the first wave hit her. The speedboat went in small circles, a few meters from the beach, then went away fast, before coming back. Red was satisfied with Samey's performance, but she fell in the lake after 58 seconds. He told her to get back on, which is what she did. After her second try, she succeeded. Red felicitated her, and she set off the beach in order to go to another challenge-zone. On her way to it, she crossed Anne-Maria, that was going to the beach. They glared at each-other, their rivalry empowering them both. Samey pointed her eyes with her index and middle finger, then directed them towards Anne Maria, who in return showed her tongue and stuck out her leg to trip her. The tan girl laughed, Samey literally biting the dust.

''Oops, seems like my foot was in the way! I'm a bit clumsy!'' Anne Maria yelled while sprinting away.

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey, determined: I can't be sweet all the time, you know? And this,_ _ **this**_ _gives me envy of being agressive and mean. I know I must not give in to my emotions, because she will not win. I won't let this happen._

 _Anne Maria: I know I shouldn't do things like that to my allies, but she asked for it. I don't like provocation, and I am already obviously angry because of you know what... I know something is up with her, and Rodney's hurt too, so... I'll look up for number one!_

 **End of confessionals**

After getting lost in the forest, Rodney arrived on the site of his second challenge-zone, the only one we had not been yet shown. It seemed to be based up on the dare challenges we had already seen, mainly in ''I Triple Dog Dare You''. There was a small wheel,centered on a dirt hill. On it were different symbols, representing dares to perform. Rodney gulped. Not because the challenge was going to be hard for him, but because Samey arrived there. She stared at him, looking uneasy, and before both of them could say a word, Red arrived in the jeep. He adjusted his sunglasses and came out of the vehicle for the hundredth time.

''-Hey there, people! Am I interrupting something?

-No, Red, you're not, Samey replied directly, staring away from Rodney.

-Samey...''

Rodney tried to get close to Samey and put his hand on her shoulder, but she took it off before walking away from him. She looked at the ground.

''-Wow. Well, this is some awkward drama, Red commented, but you both need to participate in the challenge. Please sit on the hill. I will spin the wheel of dares for you, which will land on a random dare. You must complete 3 of them to gain the right to go complete your next challenge.

-Okay, but I'll let Samey start, Rodney said, smiling at her.

-Are... are you sure you want to let me go in the challenge first?''

He smiled at her. ''-Of course. I already know you have a higher chance of winning this whole challenge thing than I do, and you know, I still like you, so... Just go ahead, please.

-Aww... I... guess we **could** keep our romance alive, but...

-AHEM! Sorry to interrupt. This is just a friendly reminder that all episodes must be pretty much 22 minutes long this season. We don't have them for all of your super personnal soap-opera love scenes,'' Red declared, breaking their moment.

He went to the wheel and spun it for Samey, then read the dare that had been chosen when the wheel's dart landed on it: stay in a barrel full of spiders for ten seconds. Samey was then shown doing what had been asked of her. After that, a small montage of the remaining moments of the day's challenging danger-zones appeared on screen. With only a few seconds ahead of her blond-headed rival , Anne Maria won the challenge, and the immunity that went with it.

 **Elimination ceremony**

The final six were all around a campfire, at Pahkitew Island's usual elimination area. Dawn and Noah were talking. Same applied to Rodney with Anne Maria, and Samey with Jasmine. Red approached them, a plate full of marshmallows, and a devious smile stretching his face. He grinned, walking around the place, before coming to the contestants.

''The votes are in. I believe you have all spoken. I also believe the votes are quite suprprising, but since poof-girl over here won immunity, there must be a way to explain it. Oh, and by the way, a little twist will be added tonight, because the person with the second highest amount of votes will also be eliminated!''

The contestants shuddered, anxious and terrified. They had not predicted a double elimination.

''Alright. Those who are safe tonight are: Anne Maria, Noah and Samey.'' He all threw them marshmallows. The high IQ and the cheerleader were quite surprised of this sudden turn of events.

''Now... Dawn, Rodney and Jasmine, you all received votes. Why don't we review some of the elimination confessionals together to understand why?''

 **Elimination Confessionals**

 _Jasmine, voting for Rodney: You are kind of somewhat goofy, but I know you're a threat. The way you've treated Samey recently is not okay, and I think you could win a next challenge. Sorry._

 _Anne Maria, voting for Dawn: Just saying that I would like to take an ally from Noah without eliminating him. You seem like the right choice._

 _Samey, voting for Jasmine: I'm really sorry, but I have no other options. I can't vote you know who out, and the others are too important in my life or in the game right now. (She cries a little.) I just have to vote you out.''_

 **End of confessionals**

The contestants had various reactions to the elimination confessionals. It seems like a lot of the elimination ceremony this season were pretty surprising. The three contestants that received votes gulped and looked at Red, remembering that this episode would feature a double elimination. The host held the last marshmallow to be given out and threw it to Rodney. Dawn gasped in shock and Jasmine stood up, angry at Samey.

''-There... There must be a mistake, Dawn told Red. Are you sure you counted the votes correctly?

-Why, yes! Are you doubting my basic math abilities? I can take the votes out if you do.''

He did as he said, and soon the six votes were visible to everyone. Red ordered the moonchild and the survivor to go inside the Cannon of Shame. Dawn hugged Noah and Samey before going, whereas Jasmine said nothing and walked while looking at her feet.

After they took place in the cannon, without getting shot yet, Red told the contestants:

''-Congrats! You are this season's official final four! Or are you?

-Why d'you ask? Rodney questioned. We are four, and will stay up until next elimination, right?

-Not necessarily. Anne Maria, I believe you have some kind of ''super-vote'' advantage, he motionned with his fingers, and this would be the **last time** to use it. The official rulebook states, and I quote ''Any contestant in possesion of a voting advantage must use it before the true final four contestants are left.'' So, the question, that is on everybody's tongue right now, I believe, is: will you use your vote right now to eliminate anyone else out of the other 3 contestants?''

The girl thought for a few seconds, before taking her advantage out of her hair and handing it to Red, who then verified if it was real. He nodded in confirmation. Without any other word, she pointed Rodney, sealing his fate.

The final 3 of the season were now watching as Jasmine, Dawn and Rodney went into the sky, looking like shooting stars. He put his arms around Samey, Noah and Anne Maria to conclude the episode. Two of them looked shocked and uneasy. The other, not so much.

''Wow! A triple elimination! Who would've though? This is a **first**! Anyway, tune in next time for another awesome episode of Total! Drama! Charge!''

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I hope you liked this chapter. Also, if there are more errors than usual, it's because I am now using WordPad instead of Word. Happy Valentine's day, and let me know what you thought of episode 22. Until next time!**


	23. I kid you not!

**Total Drama Charge- Episode 23: I kid you not**

Red Smith, host of the show, was now in his pyjamas, over the Jumbo Jet 2.0, which was seemingly linked to a kind of metal labyrinth of some sort. It was presently night time, and the moon shined right over the showman's back, revealing pieces of paper behind his back. He showed them to the camera, where we could now see that they were pictures of the last remaining contestants.

''-Hello to everyone watching. This is Red Smith, bringing you the start of the demi-finals of this Total Drama season. I won't be doing a recap of the last episode, but will resume the most important things our final 3 did before getting here.''

Flashbacks started playing in the background, as Red started the resume of Anne Maria's run on this season. '' Anne Maria, who once was a sassy girl with a passion for fashion and hairspray, has drastically changed her gameplay this season. And from the start, we knew she was here to win it. She was a strategiser, responsible of many eliminations, mainly Shawn, Eva and Trent. She did a great job at challenges after the merge, and her alliance was actually pretty strong before being dismantled by Rodney's elimination. Does she have what it takes to not get eliminated today? I know I'm not sure, but let's talk about Noah now!''

The videos of Anne's feats stopped and were replaced by ones of Noah. ''Now, **another** smart competitor who did his best to change this season! Noah started out while believing he didn't really stand a chance this season, being a two-time pre-merge loser, but he quickly adapted himself to form alliances, be more sociable and be more active in challenges. He formed bonds with a few people, mainly Dave, Trent and Rodney, and could now team up with Samey to overthrow Anne Maria, who, let's face it, has been his biggest threat and enemy during the whole season, or... pretty much!''

Now, Samey's best moments were shown on screen. We saw her run, fight, and do various exciting stuf, perhaps slightly more than Anne Maria and Noah in their own respective video montages. ''Samey was a calmer player, but she still deserved to make it this far. She made friends, got closer to Jasmine and Rodney, got in an alliance with Anne Maria, and, later on, with Noah. She started off as shy and not confident in herself, just like on her previous season, but became a pretty good and strong player. She always gave her best in challenges and was often there when people needed some help, as she is one of the nicest players this game's ever met!'' Red paused and stretched his arms, looking at the moon and walking a few steps over the plane's metallic roof. ''Even with all these descriptions of the final three, some questions still remain: who will win this season? And also, who will get eliminated next? Find out this time on Total! Drama! Charge!''

 **(Theme song plays)**

It's a few hours later. Noah was sleeping peacefully, alone in the boy's cave. While it was true that the stone walls and ground were pretty darn cold -even more than before, for now he was alone- he had succeeded into finding enough comfort in the place to be able to rest himself. He did it right after the hard day the now broken final 6 had just been through. Only, there was something bothering him presently: a bad dream. In it, he was running in a labirynth full of deadly traps and mirror walls, while trying to escape Anne Maria. The tanned girl was chasing him, a pair of extra-cutting scisors in hand. Finally, after a bit more running, the smart guy hit a wall, and could only stare in horror as his enemy reached for his head, scisors opened wide, and a dauntingly creepy laugh emanating from her. He woke up, sweating.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: Well, this is a neutral way to start of the day! You remember you're officially in the final 3 of the season, but you have a bad dream in which your worst enemy tries to murder you. (He stops.) Alright, you know what? Fine. I'll talk a lot right now. I... didn't believe I'd make it this far, this season. (He scratches his head and looks down.) After two seasons of being an early-out and doing nothing memorable except being sarcastic all the time, I( he lifts his head back up again) finally showed myself what I could do on this show! I proved to the world that I was able to play and get far, just like many contestants before me! (He smiles, proud of himself.) I don't know if that whole thing makes me sort of a fan-favorite underdog, but if it does... I'm most definitely happy and proud of what I came to be during this season. (He pauses again, thinking.) I know I have to get rid of Anne Maria, because now is the time. During most of the season, I really tried to get her out but this (censored) just had the best luck of all time, and, most of all, also had allies and strategies! (He calms down.) Anyhow, I'll make sure I am still Samey's ally and we'll vote her out together. It will finally work._

 **End of confessionals**

Meanwhile, Samey was walking by the Island's forest, silently. She whistled, looking around her. This sure had been her season, and she was glad to have made it all the way here. She smiled, crossing a small river by walking on a large log. There was something relaxing to the competition right now. Maybe it was because a) it was early morning, b) there was no challenge going on right now, and, more surprisingly c) she didn't have to think about Rodney, meaning that, for the last days of the competition, she could focus on it like never before. She heard a loud noise while walking by the side of a small moutain. Instinctively, she jumped over to the side to avoid danger; a pink and turquoise creature ran by her and went to the river, jumping in it. Anne Maria had been followed and stung by bees, it seemed to Samey. The cheerleader went to her rival and asked if she needed help.

''-Help? For what? This ain't a pretty situation, honey! I just got bitten by the bees, and...

-Actually, it's stung. Stung by the bees, Samey corrected.

-Oh, excuse me, Miss Grammatica. What are you going to do? Tell me how my name is supposed to be written? Or will you please just go and leave me alone?

-You're right, these really are my only two choices in this very moment. I think I've thought it through, and I'll just go. I'll walk away, not care about you and let you die because of the bee venom.''

Anne Maria's eyes expanded, and she bit her lips real good. She ran to Samey before grabbing on to her arm.

''-Please tell me you're joking... Bees can't do anything with their venom: they don't have any, she contested, nervous.

-Looks like you didn't study your biology right, Anne Maria. Jasmine explained to me that this particular species of bees, **the** ones that just stung you, are called Murder Bees, or _Moriartis Venomus Particulum Dangerus to Anne Maria stupiditus._

-That's a pretty long name for a species, Anne Maria remarked.

-A lot longer than the time you have left in your life, Samey told her, starting a countdown. 60...59,58..''

Anne Maria ran away as fast as she could, her legs dangling and spinning around like the pales of a windmill. Samey couldn't help herself but laugh at the turn of events: she had quite made her rival believe facts that she had just made up in her mind! Suddenly, as Samey reflected on what had just happened, the host's voice was heard on the loudspeakers, just as usual.

''Attention, Final 3! I just wanted to congratulate you for making it all the way here. Obviously, the competition's not done, challenges are still coming your way, and pain will still be a part of the game. Also, I had Angelica prepare a jumbo cake for you guys: chocolate and caramel. It will be served in 10 minutes, next to the remains of the Jumbo Jet. There will be no challenge today, so unwind and relax! Tomorrow, though, is another day.''

Red's message was over, and clear. Samey let out a small sight and decided to head out to the Jet, although she had a stop to make on her way: an obligatory one.

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey: Wow, the Final 3! Who would have thought? I know I wouldn't have! (she stops, laughing nervously.) Seriously though, I think I do deserve to be here. I've been nice to everybody, played fair and square, got a better friendship with Jasmine, Sky and some other people, got in a relationship with Rodney... I always gave my best in challenges and even won one, I think. (She pauses) Sure, I might not have been the most strategic player around, but truly, I proved to myself that I was better than anything I thought I was. I proved to my sister that I was good at... stuff, and that I could outrank many people if I gave myself whole. (She smiles at the camera) If I ever get chosen to be on another season, whether I win this one or not, I will accept, no questions asked. Now, I... guess I should team up with Noah, and get Maria out of here. She's a really nasty person, full of herself, angry at the world and everyone around her, and... I just wish she wasn't there sometimes! (She stops again, thinking about what she just said) I know I am always trying to be nice at people, and probably should keep having this ''do good, be good'' mentality, but right now, it's a lot harder. At least the season's almost over!_

 _Anne Maria: OOoooh... This girl is gonna get it! Ain't there no venomous bess like the ones she described to me! (She stares at the camera) If you think I'm going to talk about my experience here, you're horribly wrong, doofus!_

 **End of confessionals**

The contestants went to eat the cake. They swallowed it fast, congratulating Angelica on her baking skills, but not talking at all. After they were all done, Anne Maria went her way while Noah made Samey stay close to talk about strategy.

''-How are you feeling, he asked her, after all this... **experience,** and yesterday's eliminations?

-I'm pretty good, thanks for asking, Samey answered.

-So, you probably know why I wanted to talk to you, and about what this conversation's gonna be.

-Yeah. You wanna make sure she goes home next, and not one of us two.'' She pointed to herself, then to Noah, and quickly looked aside, glancing as if she feared they were being spied on.

''-Got it. Now, here's the thing. I think that there are still chances that she'll win the next Immunity challenge, no matter what we'll do. In that case, one of us will probably get eliminated automatically, or Anne Maria will get to chose who goes home. Am I right?

-Yeah, she nodded.

-If that happens... Look, I don't want to sound pessimistic - not more than usual, anyways- but in that particular case, we're doomed. We have to make sure she doesn't win this challenge. I think we should team-up, and work together. Sabotage her if we need. Destroy her!''

Flames appeared in the background, right behind Noah, who was now laughing evilly, out of nowhere. Samey looked creeped out but smiled nonethless, grinning and offering her hand for Noah to shake. Meanwhile, in the bushes nearby, a pair of eyes popped up on the camera for a split second. They disappeared very quickly and unnoticed by all. Anne Maria tip-toed back to the girls' cave, opting to relax for the first part of the day. She knew that it would be better to wait until challenge time to devise a plan to fight against Noah and Samey, so she really rested and got lost in her memories.

The day passed very rapidly for our three finalists.

The morning after, Red woke them all up, going to both of the caves to announce that a challenge would start very soon, and that a late contestant would be heavily penalized in it, perhaps ruining all their chances of winning immunity. The trio ran to the Jumbo Jet's semi-carcass, only to discover that there were three kids by Red's sides: a small, glasses-wearing redhead girl in a pink dress, a taller and darker skinned tween boy in a green shirt and beige baggypants, and another boy, this one blonde and wearing fully white clothes. We could note that the kids were wearing microphones. Red welcomed the Final 3 as they came to them.

''Welcome to our final 3 contestants! This will be one of the season's final challenges, and I hope you are all ready to... not compete in it!''

The contestants were a bit surprised. They looked at each-other, and then at the fans.

''In this challenge, one kid will represent one of you as they go blind-folded in a maze, plunged in darkness. They will go, walking around, inside the Jet and this true labyrinth, over there.'' He pointed the challenge's locations.

''You will have to guide the kid that chose to play for you through the labyrinth, and try to help them find key-boxes, which contain the keys you have to earn to win this challenge. You are not allowed to talk to anyone other than your player, and the fans that have come here today will have to keep their mouth shut too. They will be forced to run, not walk, and as soon as one shows visible signs of exhaustion on camera, the challenge will stop for them -and you. When all 3 challengers are physically done, the challenge will stop, and the contestant whose kid collected the biggest amount of keys will win IMMUNITY!''

He went around the contestants, and passed them a tablet and a microphone, connected to it. ''You final 3 will use the tablet as a camera, linked to your kid, to see obstacles that are presenting themselves, key-boxes, walls and anything. The mic will allow you to communicate with your maze-runner! Now, I hope you are ready, because it's time to... GO!'' An intern finished blindfolding the temporary contestants, and they were all taken to a different entrance. Meanwhile, Red told the final 3 the name of their corresponding kid in the challenge. Noah was teamed-up with Javier -the blonde-, Anne Maria with Mindy -the redhead- and Samey with Bobby -the african-Canadian.

Anne Maria turned on the tablet's camera, watching as Mindy took her first steps in the maze. The villain set up her own mic and then proceeded to talk to her partner, which went like this: ''- Listen there, Red girl! I'm not expectin' you to win this challenge. I hope you don't mind me telling the truth because I just did. Look, we don't know each-other, but I guess since you chose to help me, you must like the way I play this game, right?

-Yeah, Mindy replied, I think sabotage and manipulation do pay off. Now, can you please tell me when there's an obstacle or a key-box? I can't do this on my own while you sit on your lazy butt, you know.

-It's all right, you can count on me. Now, stop walking and reach out to your right. You feel that? That's a pile of wooden crates. I suggest we put them all over the place, so people trip on 'em. Whadd'ya say?''

Even though the place in which Mindy was was plunged in darkness, we could see an evil smile make itself a place on the fan's face. She transported the pile of small wooden crates and followed Anne Maria's instructions while placing them.

 **Confessionals**

 _Anne Maria: (Ecstasic and mean) Oooouuh boyyy, this challenge is gonna be great! I'll show them who's boss here. This whole season, I have fought my way to where I am now. Samey and (looks disgusted, shudders and has trouble saying his name)_ _ **No...ah...**_ _were just lucky to get this far. I don't need nobody to win, and this isn't gonna change now. (She starts laughing evilly, then pauses to think.) I mean... Then again, I'm teamed up with a_ _ **child**_ _for this challenge and I needed to have an alliance for a good while of the season, so... I might be a tiny bit wrong!_

Mindy: I'll take over this show. Give or take a few years from now, but you'll see!

 **End of confessionals**

Meanwhile, Samey was guiding Bobby as he was cimbing a wall in order to escape a loss of time and uncertain fate by falling into one of the many ground holes that were present in the room he was it. Over the microphone, the nice twin encouraged him to continue, and complimented his high level of athleticism. She told him when to drop off the wall and continue running. Fortunately, Samey noticed a box on the camera. When she suggested opening it to Bobby and he agreed, the box was revealed to contain a key. Samey then noticed something else on her camera: the exact same shape representing the key's dents was engraved on a neraby wall. She asked her partner to try to put the key inside, which then revealed a secret door. Bobby ran down the new hallway, and found other keys. Right now, it seemed like the duo was clearly winning already: and both wanted to win the challenge pretty badly.

At the same time, Noah was having trouble guiding Javier into the maze. For some reason, it clearly appeared that mic was broken and 2. Javier had hearing problems, which means that right now, he couldn't see nor hear, which deprived him of two of his senses. Noah turned his head to his left, revealing that Anne Maria was there, between the two other contestants. They were all sitting, separated by glass panels. The deadpan expert waved his hand behind his back, and stumped the ground with his foot, desesperately trying to get Samey's attention without their mutual enemy noticing anything he was doing. It eventually worked. Samey turned around and did a hand sign to ask what the problem was, and Noah showed her the mic while frowning and shaking his hands as if ver angered. He pointed to Anne Maria, doing a throat-slice gesture on himself in the process. He then walked over to Red.

''-Um, excuse me Red, but could you please examine my microphone? It seems like something's wrong with it, because Javier can't hear me at all!

-Hmmm... That's weird, Red declared, I guess I'll check it. I have to give you guys equal chances in **this** challenge.''

As Red fiddled with the object, he discovered what was wrong: the cable was broken, and the metal cords came out of it at some places. Although the places were they weren't covered were relatively small and hard to see, they had caused it all. (These mics work in a way)

''Seems like someone sabotaged it! It was alright when I checked, the host told the guy, who was glaring in annoyement and disgust at Anne Maria.

 **Commercial break**

Now, Anne Maria and Mindy had found a couple of keys. The small girl had bravely navigated throughout a bit less than half of the maze already, without having stopped to catch her breath yet. She dodged a laser grid before grabbing a chest from a hole in a back wall, opening it to reveal 5 more keys to her partner and the camera, then went back to where she was a few seconds ago, which meant crossing the grid once more. She went in another direction as Anne Maria cheered for her.

''-WOOHOO! GO MINDY! You can do this!

-You know, now's **probably** not the right time to root and support, Noah interrupted her, whispering to himself, but high enough that she could hear. I know it's you. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about.''

He showed her the mic's cable, which was now taped and working perfectly fine, thanks to Red's handyman's skills. He pointed his index and major towards his eyes, than towards her, before rotating away and taking his attention back to Javier, still frustrated. He sat on his chair after stretching and turned the tablet back on, only to see an exhausted guy, still running around.

''-Sorry it took too long. Now at least our problem's fixed!

-Good, but I've been running for a solid 10 minutes! Javier retorted.

-Oh, really? Wow, I... don't actually care.''

We could now hear chirping noises. Javier looked in disgust at Noah, who had his usual uninterested, ''whatever'' look back on.

''-Look, I know this is going to be hard for you, but I need you to stay calm and focus on the challenge.

-STAY CALM AND FOCUS ON THE CHALLENGE, OKEY-DOKEY!'' said Javier only a second before he ran away in screams and hit a wall. Noah slapped his face and facepalmed upon this terrible sight. Even worse, after having collected no keys at all and having barely made any progress in the maze whatsoever, he fell to the ground, wincing in pain, and, based on what we could see, lost consciousness. The snarker called Red. He instructed interns to go check on Javier and his physical state, and then proceeded to announce that Noah and Javier were officially out of the challenge. The brainiac stormed off the challenge site, understandably angry and sad, but this time, perhaps more than he had ever been.

Samey was more concentrated on the challenge now. She was forcing herself to give in more effort, as she didn't want to have any chance of being sent home. Fortunately enough, Bobby was actually very agile, despite his imposing physique. He slid under stone doors, dodged obstacles, jumped over wooden crates and walked on small bridges, all while following his partner's occasional notice or advice. He grabbed keys that were laying on the floor; Samey kept heping him make some progress, and did a neat job at guiding him. She looked over to Noah, pausing for a second, before continuing to participate in the challenge. Now, as the cameras inside the man-built maze recorded, Bobby was attempting to jump over a pit of spikes. He took a deep breath, ran backwards and went at full speed towards the pit, before succeeding to jump over it.

''-Wow Bobby! Those are serious skills you got! Samey complimented him. Wonder how deadly that pit was...

-Nah, I'm just following what you tell me to do, you know? I'm as blind as... an orange skinned politician. At least, regarding changes in the Earth's nature.''

Samey giggled only out of respect, not understanding the joke.

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah: (He has already calmed down a bit.) Even though I lost today's challenge, I am probably not going home tonight. Samey only needs to do her absolute best and she'll kick Anne Maria and Mindy's butts in this stupid challenge! (He sighs) Then, we should finally be able to get rid of hairspray and, I guess, become the Final 2!_

 _Anne Maria: Hahahaha! Poor old Noah felt down my trap. I knew that, even though he is smart, the poor guy doesn't know crap about objects like these, and couln't fix it by himself. I also had calculated before that, if Javier kept the same speed for the lenght of the challenge, he would eventually collapse after only 23 minutes. (She stops, caressing her hair) Okay, I just made these things up: luck was on my side today. (We can hear Red's voice in the background, screaming: ''It's always been!''. Anne Maria cringes.)_

 _Samey: I can do this. There's no good reason to screw up this thing. I know I can pull it off!_

 **End of confessionals**

Now, the screen was divided in two equal parts: the left side showed Mindy and Anne Maria participating in the challenge, while the right side did so for Samey and Bobby. The number of keys amassed by either duo was presently unknown, and it was also unknown whether or not someone was leading presently. The screen suddenly split in 4 sides; 4 equal squares, one of which showed Noah laying by a tree and the other, Red, watching it all unveil excitedly. The other two still represented the competing duos. Angelica came to join him, and gave him a cup of tea: it was Mango-Blackcurrant, his favorite.

Mindy ran as fast as she could, but she was getting more tired with each passing second. Anne Maria was trying to get her to continue, but with which avail?

''-Look, you need to keep on going! I can't do this on my own, and I ain't about to let blondie girl win this thing. SO KEEP MOVING!

-No, Mindy answered. I'm not going to obey you. You're not my mom. I'll just take a break and...

-You can't, it'll eliminate us, Anne Maria replied.''

She didn't say anything else, her eye having caught a glimpse of movement on the screen. On the tablet's screen, Bobby appeared. He was carrying a good amount of keys on a cord around his neck. He ran straight towards Mindy.

''-CHAAAARGE! He yelled, raising his arm as if a warrior on a battlefield.

-This... this can't be allowed can it? Mindy, get out his way! Jump to your left! Anne Maria ordered.

-What is happening? I'm not moving till you tell me.''

Bobby hit her, brute-charging her with his shoulder. She fell to the ground, and Bobby accidentally walked over her. Anne Maria appeared to be exasperated, showing it.

''-What's happening is: you just got trampled. Congrats!

-Oh, is she alright? Bobby asked, preoccupied.

-Now is not the time to care about them, Samey came over his mic, you need to keep on going and win this! I know you still have everything needed in you!

-Not so fast.''

Mindy said those words, now in a fighting stance. She stretched, her back cracking. She ran for Bobby, slid under him and kicked him in the balls, making him wince in pain. She then stood up behind his back, and proceeded to grab him, flinging him across the hallway they were in. He yelled upon landing on the hard metal floor. The host of the show was briefly seen; he ate popcorn while watching Mindy and Bobby fight.

The small girl proceeded to jump over to him, flipped his body over and put his arms in his back. He yelled in pain, and she let him go. Mindy then started slapping him on the back.

''-Do I hit like a girl?

-You hit LIKE A MONSTER!

-I'll take that as a compliment, the redhead said with a smile. Looks like my martial art classes are paying off. I don't even need to see in order to kick your...

-THIS IS A FAMILY SHOW! Please keep on fighting though.'' That was Red's intervention.

The two kids, although blinded, looked towards the direction from which Red's voice had come over the loudspeakers. They stopped for a second, and then Bobby ran away while squeaking in a hih-pitched voice. Mindy let out a loud ''yes!'' before collapsing to the ground. Anne Maria came inside the maze, and guiding herself with the tablet, she went to lift Mindy up.

Later, Bobby finally stopped, being unable to move. The challenge was officially over, and the show's host collected all the amassed keys in order to determnine who had won the challenge. He counted them one by one, under the supervision of the kids, contestants and a few interns. After recounting many times carefully, he declared Anne Maria as today's immunity winner, leaving the other two finalists to grunt in deception and pain.

''For the first time in Total Drama history, there will be a vote in the final 3. Of course, Anne Maria can't be out, so... unless a weird voting happens, only her vote will determine who goes home today.''

 **Voting confessionals**

 _Noah, showing Samey's name: I have no choice. This whole season was a great ride, and I loved working with you. Sucks we couldn't do anything against her, but you know... We made it all the way here, so it's only half-bad._

 _Samey, showing Noah's name: Sorry. I can't vote for myself._

 **End of voting confessionals**

 **Elimination ceremony**

Red stood, two magnetic replicas of Pahkitew Island in his hand and watching the final 3 and their representing children. He smiled, because he thought last challenge had been very entertaining, and now, upon either Samey's or Noah's elimination, the ratings would go up. He walked in front of them slowly; they looked at him fidgetting the two symbols of immunity. Bobby and Mindy quickly glanced at each other, while Noah kept one hand on Javier's shoulder and the other around Samey's waist. Anne Maria looked up at the host with a smile that made her look both evil and satisfied. He threw an island replica at her.

''-Welcome to this season's last Elimination ceremony. As you all know, thanks to their teamwork and skills, Mindy and Anne Maria won this challenge and gave the latter Immunity. Now, one of the other two remaining contestants is going home. Before I give out the final Immunity symbol of the season, I want to mention that both Noah and Samey voted against each-other.

-We had no other choice, Noah defended. I mean, I could have voted for myself, and she could have voted for herself too, but that wouldn't have changed anything.

-He's right, Samey declared. I'm sad to know that one of us is gonna leave tonight, but, on the other hand, the other one will win in the end.

-Oh yeah? Anne Maria mocked. How do you know?

-Intuition, I guess. It's sometimes the best thing to have on this show: the ability to predict future events, using only what your guts tell you.

-Kind of what Dawn could do, Noah declared, and will keep doing. I miss her. But I will miss this whole season as a grand, amazing experience after I'm gone.

-You know what, Noah? You might not have to miss the season after all, Red declared.''

The genius's pupils seemed to inflate, on the verge of explosion after happiness suddenly inhabitated his whole body.

''-You'll just have to think positive. You're out, and I'm sorry.

-That's... alright, Noah said while shaking, I kind of saw it coming anyways. Sorry our plan didn't work, he told Samey.

He walked to the cannon and took place in it, adjusting the helmet over his rectangular shaped head. Red came to him, and immediately set the rope on fire . ''Any last words?''

There was no answer before the cannon's blast sounded. ''I KNOW WHO WILL WIIIIINNN!''

Everybody watched as he disappeared into the night's sky. The animator came to the official female final 2 of the season, and put his arms around their shoulders. ''Well, now you have it, folks. The final 2 of Total! Drama! Charge! I don't know which of them will win, but two things are fore sure: the final will be awesome, and the 3 kids of the challenge need to go home **now.** '' Red clapped his hands and Angelica came, taking the kids to a boat that would take them to the nearest airport. The host turned to the camera, and so did the finalists.

''Find out who wins, and what will come before it, on the next episodes of TOTAL! DRAMA! CHAAAAARGE!''

(Scene fades to black, theme song plays.)

 _ **Notice: Sorry for the long as heck wait, everyone. I really was in a hurry for certain work and stuff, plus there was my Rick and Morty script fanfic, and my school's trip. I apologise again for the long time between Ep.22 and 23, and I will start working on next chapter and finish the season soon. See ya!**_


	24. Finale Ready

**Total Drama Charge Episode 24: Finale Ready**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry that I forgot to put it in previous chapters, but all the rights to Total Drama do not belong to me. They belong to Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.**

The lights were on as the cameras filmed the whole Aftermath studio in 3600 fashion. We could catch a glimpse of Mike, Zoey, the large audience, the bleachers, now filled with the 11 people eliminated before the second aftermath. The audience and everybody else in the room clapped and smiled. Mike took a microphone and kissed Zoey on the cheek before talking. She did the same.

''-Welcome, everybody! Welcome to the third Total! Drama! Charge! Aftermath! I hope you're all ready for what's coming right up and in the following episodes, said Mike.

-Indeed. We have some very interesting cast members to interview, Zoey declared, and we'll talk about what to expect from the final 2 episodes of the season, as well as the future of the show!

-Wait... Did you say: ''future of the show''?

-I did. Now everybody, give a **warm** welcome to tonight's first interviewee, Trent!''

The cameras showed the bleacher people's reaction to this announcement, and the guitar guy walked on stage, waving to people. He bump-fisted the Aftermath hosts and sat in between them.

''-Trent, my man! What's up? Mike asked.

-Oh, you know, nothing much has really changed that much. I mean, I've gotten a bit more famous recently thanks to this season, but other than that... Nothing has changed in my life, he answered, scratching his head, as if lying.

-It seems like you might be hiding certain, uh, details from us, Zoey suggested, and I wonder if you care to show them now.''

Trent looked around and blushed. He looked down at his feet and pronounced a few partially disturbing words: ''I have gone on a date with Sugar.''

The audience was completely surprised, and so were Mike and Zoey. To imagine that the laidback musician guy had gone somewhere with the beauty pageant fan, while being romantically interested in her, was somewhat of a disturbing thought. Their personalities don't match at all, that's for sure.

''-Well, we're... very happy for you guys, Zoey declared.

-Thanks! We're not official yet though. But I know we will soon be, and that I'll be able to gaze deeply in her beautiful, ocean blue eyes...

-I think I'll need a bag, Mike whispered to his girlfriend.''

Suddenly, some other guests made their entry, and they weren't the ones expected. The Drama Brothers were now on scene, all suited-up and classy. Justin, Harold, Cody and Sasquatchanakwa were now all singing together. And it went a little, uh, a little like this (On an upbeat, funky beat with lots of bass):

 _Everybody: Another season has passed_

 _For our dude Trent_

 _(All the Drama Brothers point Trent and fangirls cheer them on, in the room)_

 _Our man was meant to last_

 _Cody: But the million wasn't gonna serve to pay his rent..._

 _(Sasquatchanakwa plays a bass solo for a real 15 seconds)_

 _Evrerybody: Now we can only hope_

 _That all the best can come again_

 _Justin: On this show, Td, real dope!_

 _Everybody: That's part of being human_

 _(Harold improvises a beatbox performance while Cody plays an accompanying melody)_

 _Now we can only hope_

 _For our dude Trent!_

The cameras were now showing Trent, a small but visible tear of joy running along his left cheek. He took it off with his shirt sleeve and went to hug his friends. Members of the audience ran in and joined them, eventually creating a massive group-hug, which even the Aftermath hosts were now a part of. They all breaked it after a few seconds, and Trent went back to sit with Mike and Zoey. The Drama Brothers were already nowhere to be seen, surely having gone to sit with the rest of the people in the red and black audience seats.

''-Well, that sure was something, Zoey commented, but I don't know if we're done with the interview. Mike?

-Well... He seems to be daydreaming now.''

What the scrawny guy said was true: the musician was looking at the ceiling's lights, his mouth agape and eyes wide open. Interns came to take him away, before the couple announced their next guest.

''She is the Queen of sports, made it far on her two seasons and conquered Dave's heart, here comes Sky!''

The audience clapped to the Athlete's arrival, and she waved and blew kisses while walking to the hosts' couch. She sat in between them.

''-So, how's it been? Mike asked his fellow finalist

-Ah, I haven't actuallty done much since I left the show and came back home. I... just wanted to decompress, and so I enjoyed spending time with Dave, my friends and my family. Yup, I relaxed alright, she ended.

-Have you made any plans for after the show?''

The question came from Zoey, and made Sky think.

''-I would like to become famous and help people in need, like the ones in poverty, or in lack of food. I'd also like to go to the Olympics, as a Canadian Athlete, of course. Now that I think of it, I would like to come back for another season, maybe... Who knows? It could be nice again. It sure was this time.

-Well, that was a **pretty** good answer, Mike commented, adjusting his clothes and clearing his throat. Anywho, we had planned you to show off your Athletics on stage, Sky.

-Oh really? I'm not sure if this is really the right place to do so, Sky told the male host.

-Don't worry about it, Zoey replied, we've got it all planned.''

Suddenly, interns came rushing in. There were 6 of them, carrying a huge inflatable pool, all funny with its pink and yellow polka dots on a black background. They let it down with a slam, and the people got off the bleachers, before Mike and Zoey also stood up. A giant clock popped-up from the ceiling, now acting as a chronometre.

''-Okay Sky, Zoey said, you have to run and jump over the couch, the bleachers, and the pool, back and forth. Think you can do that?

-Of course.

-Then please go stand over that white starting line on the floor: we're gonna see what you can do once again!''

The Athlete prepared herself. She stretched all her muscles and did some quick exercises, before putting herself in running position. She heard Zoey and Mike's countdown, and when it came down to zero, she went around the stage like a super-leopard on steroids. That means she was pretty freaking fast, even for a cartoon character. As she jumped over the couch, crouching in mid-air to look like one miniature ball, the crowd cheered her on. She ran again, before jumping over the bleachers; an even more impressive height. She pursued her way, going over the pool in a professional gymnast fashion, collecting even more gasps and claps as her legs flapped. When she landed on the ground, she took the same parkour, but opposite way.

''-Congratulations! said Mike.

-Congratulations! said Zoey.

-Congratulations, said DJ, who had literally appeared out of nowhere and disappeared right away.

-Woh, did you see what I just saw?

-Yes Mike, I did. I think it's time for our next interviewee. He's a guy with a huge attachment towards all stuff Japanese, and is also a bit evil...''

Max was shown to be snorting and crossing his arms, thinking what Sky just said was ridicule, and that Tim couldn't be more evil than him. At the next moment, Tim walked in on Sky saying his name. He carried his sword around, and waved to the crowd. The weaboo went to sit with the couple, and stretched his arms over the couch, almost shoulder-touching Mike and Zoey.

''-Waddup people? I'm Tim, by the way. Nice to meet you, he said while bringing his hand forward for the hosts to shake. 7

-Nice to meet you too. You were pretty entertaining to watch, this season, Mike told him.

-Thanks, dude! I've been trying to change my ways a little after my experience on the season. As you can see, I tried to force myself to have a deeper voice, use a bit of good ol' slang talk, and get into things that aren't manga, anime, tea, or whatever.

-Well, that is... great, Zoey said, obviously uncomfortable with Tim's presence. Um, why don't you tell us a bit about your experience on the show? What rocked, what sucked, what you'd live again, change...

-Oh, that's a good suggestion you thought of, mate. Lemme see. I mean, the whole thing was pretty gnarly, and I say it in a good way. Gosh, I wanted to be on the show since I first watched it!

-And when was that? Mike asked.

-Oh, about a month before I auditioned, Tim answered while scratching his head. Yeah, we didn't actually have the channels on which TD, you know, plays. If I could've binge-watched it before, I would've, but things didn't go that way. Meh. Wait, what was it again that you asked me, Zoey?

-I asked you to talk about your experience on the show, if you want to.

-Right, right, my oh so gnarly experience. Well, it was a blast. Uh, yeah, I wanted to be on the show, so I auditioned, and the producers were like (He mimics them) ''Oh no this is a returnee only season we're so sorry we can't allow any more people in you'll have to try again maybe next season have a nice day'', you know? But I persevered, man. I called them, and called them, and I gave them more reasons to let me on, and eventually, well, they all agreed. I mean, you can't refuse a guy that likes Japan, wields a Samurai sword and likes to drink tea, right.

-Well, I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, but I'm pretty sure you could have gotten ignored by the producers again, Zoey declared.

-Nope, don't think so.

-Yup, you could've.

-Na-uh.

-Yeah-uh."

Mike slid in between the two in order to end their little argument. He went in to whisper something in Zoey's ear, and she let out a small ''fine'', as well as a sigh.

''-Anywho, I really liked playing. There was strategy, physical effort, time to read mangas, cute girls, a constant rush of Adrenaline because you don't wanna get your butt kicked out... I wished I had lasted longer, and had been introduced in the first episode, instead of starting out just a bit later with Eva. I think I would change my ways a little, because people thought I couldn't be trusted in the end, and they knew what I was capable of. Truly, I am a nice guy. I just wanted to let out my inner baddy and wreck stuff a bit, and it honestly made my time on Total Drama very enjoyable. Gotta say, I didn't think I'd last that long. In my head, I thought I would get eliminated right off the bat, but that didn't happen, so I'm fine.''

He looked down for a second, then told the hosts the Interview was going to be cut short, since he had to go pee. Believe it or not, he actualy went to the bathroom. The hosts whispered together, apparently trying to take a decision concerning the rest of the episode. They came to a decision, had a small kiss and turned towards the camera.

''Come in back after the commerical break, Mike said, as we will have a discussion about the finale with our next four interviewees!''

 **Commercial break**

As the show came back on, the Aftermath Studio had been quickly modified. The main couch had been replaced with a wooden table and 6 chairs, and the camera crew was presently working closer to the hosts. Mike and Zoey sat at opposite ends of the rectangular table, waiting for the contestants to arrive. Eventually, Rodney, Jasmine, Dawn and Noah all came to take a seat. The two girls took one side of the table, while the two boys took the other.

''-Welcome everyone! Now, we're gonna have a... roundtable. It will be about all of your experiences on the show, as well as what you people expect for the next two episodes.

-Um, Zoey, excuse me, but how do we know who starts? Rodney asked.

-Well, Mike and I decided to have you guys speak in elimination order. Now, we know most of you were eliminated together, but let's do the first 3 of you in alphabetical order, alright?

-Oh goodness, I think that leaves me as the starter, Dawn understood.''

She seeked the attention of the other people at the table, then started talking about her experience on the season.

''-I'll be honnest, I thought that all possibilities of me making it this far were very unlikely. I'd say that my first experience wasn't very pleasant. Of course, it was very good for me to be on the show, but... I only really talked with a few people, some thought I was weird, the challenges were painful, and I ended up being eliminated early, thanks to a bad soul. The bright side is, I succeeded into making the island a safe heaven for nature by sending Chris in prison.

-That was pretty epic, I gotta say, Jasmine interrupted, because you helped Chris get what should have been coming to him **wayyyyy** back .

-Indeed, Dawn answered, and had I not done something like that at the end of ROTI... I wouldn't have accepted to be on Total Drama Charge.

-Oh, that's interesting, Mike said. So you accepted because you knew you could be stronger and better?

-Essentially. I knew that I would make it further this time. There was this feel of brightness inside me, for almost the entirety of my game! I was more helpful in challenges, more... normal, more likeable, and ultimately better, if I may say. The thing with this season is, I belive, it really gave viewers what they wanted, with throwbacks, cameos, returning favorites and underdogs, and what's not. I liked the fact we had a new host, and that really went to many previous settings. It felt like a renaissance for the show, and I'm glad to have been on it.''

She ended her words with a brief, but honnest smile. The people clapped for her. Zoey stood up and gave her a quick hug while whispering in her ear: "I'm sorry about how things went down in season 4.'' The redhead then went back to her seat and clapped along, with the others.

''-Good words, Dawn. Now, I believe it's Jasmine's turn to speak out about her experience. Tell us: everything we need to know about Jasmine, on Total Drama Charge.

-Um, okay, that felt a bit weird, Zoey, but alright. When I was still in the Outback, growing up, I felt like I never wanted to leave the country. You know, I had a couple of good friends, and family there, and my world was what I had. But then, my parents and I had to come to Canada, for reasons I'm not comfortable to talk about with anyone. The point is, one of the only things I knew about Canada, is that they had this show called Total Drama. I adapted myself to the new country, and pursued my dream of getting on the show.

-Oh, so being on Total Drama was actually your main goal in life?''

Jasmine scratched her head at Zoey's question.

''-Now that you mention it, yeah! And being on Pahkitew, meeting Shawn, Samey, Sky and other nice people, was a great experience for me. I finally had the chance to shine for who I am, and be a survivor in the wild! Uh, I don't really have a favorite season. That also applied to the two I played. Unlike you, Dawn, I personally thought of my two times on the show as extremely rewarding in the end. I mean, sure, I didn't win like I wished I had, but... I made one of my dreams come true, and that is a great thing. I hope I get to come back, cause I'd be definitely down for that.

-I'd drink to that if I'd had something to drink, Rodney said with an honest smile.

-Interns, Mike called out, could you please bring all of us a glass of water please? Thank you in advance.''

In order to obey Mike's demand, one intern walked away and got back with 6 water glasses. Rodney chugged his whole glass down, and stood up to talk.

''-I listened to you two talk, and it was very interesting. We have both different and similar perceptions of our time on the show, know what I mean? Uh, anyways, it's been a pleasure for me to have been on this season. On Pahkitew, I just didn't do well: eliminated fourth, walking joke that's always nervous and falling in love... But this time, (he puts his hand on his chest) this time, I have risen **above** my dificulties. This season has been **great** , because I made a couple of good friends, like Noah, and now I have a girlfriend. My life has been leading up to these moments, because they were **destined** to happen. I mean, maybe I'm looking foolish and dumb on TV, but my grandma always used to tell me that the stars don't shine every night. Some nights, they're there to light up your path, and some nights, it's like they're saying you're destined to stay in darkness.

-Wow Rodney, you are getting pretty deep here, Zoey told him.

-I know. It was all to say, that I think this show changed my life in a good way, because it changed me while shool and work will leave no mark on me at all. I love Total Drama, and I love you guys. Samey, this is for you!''

Rodney sat down, tears streaming on his face and his smile still on. The audience cheered for him while the other people at the roundtable went to talk to him, as well as see if he needed comfort.

''-I'm going to be fine, guys, just so you know.

-Since Rodney got everyone emotional here, I don't think I'm going to say anything, Noah said. I had my fair of screen time more than the others, and it would be better for me to stay shut for the reminder of the episode.

-Noah, are you sure of that? Zoey asked.

-Yup. Now please, don't you two have to show everyone what's coming for the next two episodes, and after that?

-Yes, we will. Why?

-Cause I'm not going to watch any of it.'' He winked, obviously having said something sarcastic again.

Zoey chuckled and went to her boyfriend. They both whispered again, and there was an awkward silence for a few seconds, during which the audience started speaking more loudly. However, interns soon brought in a white screen. They put it over a wall, and succeeded into making a video start playing. Loud audio accompanied the moving pictures, and we were shown a first look at the next season, by a pre-recorded Red.

''Helloooo to all TD fans alike! Next season, Total Drama is going to try something it never did before: fans... versus favorites! That's right. All of you guys and girls, be it from Canada or elsewhere, will have a chance of submitting your candidature in order to be a contestant in the new season! To be more precise, 10 lucky fans will be given the honor of battling 10 favorites the next season of your favorite show. It's gonna be awesome! You'll be able to go through challenges, competition, pain and maybe friendship and love. But wait... There's more! You will also be able to select the returning 10 players. How? Well, the Total Drama team is going to contact every previous contestant ever and ask them if they want to come back. If they do, their name will appear in an online poll, which will serve as a way to choose the favorites. The 10 previous contestants who will have received the biggest amount of votes that are favorable to their return will be contacted and allowed to get another try on the show! Of course, there is also an option that will allow people to downvote the contestants in the poll, in order to show you're opposed to a certain player's return. Finally, I unfortunately can't display what the location(s) for this season will be. That will be left to be a big surprise. Yup, Total Drama is going crazy for its 7th season!''

Red put on his glasses and walked off the camera's gaze, while a woman told the viewers how to vote online or submit their request of participation. The special advertisement ended. All the spectators of the audience clapped and whistled at the news. A camera panned in order to show the interviewees reactions. It then stopped at the people in the bleachers.

''-OMG! I sure hope I get to be in the next season, Dakota said, sitting at the top part of the bleachers.

-I am pretty sure a lot of different people had your reaction, Zoey told her friend.

-Yep. This new season promises to be big! What are your reactions to it?''

Mike passed his mic around so the 4 present interviewees could answer his question. It went to Noah first.

''-I could be on it, I guess. Not sure if I'm interested, but it seems like the production had a brilliant idea. For once.

-I think it's a great idea and I would proudly return. If the chance is there, that is.

-I view it like you, Jasmine. But if Samey can't come too, I'll probably be sad and won't come.

-Seems like the show will go on, Dawn whispered, and nobody's against that, right? Anyways, I don't personally think I'll come back, because the fans don't act like they like me.

-Are you kidding? You're a fan-favorite, Dawn! Guess you didn't know that. Well, unless anyone has anything left they want to say, we're done with you guys, right Zoey?

-Yup! You can go join the others in the bleachers if you want, because we are going to talk about the upcoming finale a bit. What do we have to expect from it? We know that it's gonna be a girl fight between Samey and Anne Maria, but other than that, little is known. So, who are you cheering on?''

Following Zoey's question, answers and cheers came from the bleachers. People started shouting either one of the two finalists' names. Objects began flying in the air, coming from all directions and flowing everywhere. A physical fight almost broke out between two extra tall and bulky guys, but everything came to a halt when a trumpet sound resonated through the whole room. All heads turned towards the sounds it made: it was the Total Drama theme song, played a bit slower, by Beardo. When done, he saluted the show and went back on the bleachers, having shown a hidden talent.

''-Now that the trouble's over, I'll tell you what: I'm rooting for Anne Maria to win, Mike declared.

-Seriously? How can you be voting for her to win? I mean, I'm trying to understand here.

-Well, I think she played a more strategic and effective game that's all. Samey is really nice and strong, but to me, she deserves the money less.

-You do realize you just said you want to see a girl that tried to break us up win the season!'' Zoey stormed off, annoyed. Mike looked at the camera awkwardly.

''I guess we can't really do anything more here. Hope you all liked this episode, and toon in soon for the next episode of Total! Drama! Charge!''

 **Author's note: As he said, hope you liked it. I'll work on the next chapter faster, and I'll see if I can make a poll in ordere to let readers vote dor the favorites of this next season. I'm positive I will do it, so I'll think about it and keep you informed. Stay awesome!**


	25. Zeeking Zeke (Do you Zeek war?)

**Total Drama Charge Episode 25: Do you zeek war?**

 **Diclaimer: I do not belong any of the rights to Total Drama, nor any of its related original concepts or characters. Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch do.**

It was a rainy day on Pahkitew, and the two finalists did not feel the need to do anything. Forced to cohabit together and still in the girls' cave, they were giving each-other glares while the thunder roared all around them. For one reason or another, Anne Maria was laying on her chest, a can of hairspray standing on her booty. Samey finally decided to look away from her enemy. After a few intense seconds of agressive staring, it seemed like calm had come back into the place, but someone had to break the silence.

''-You know, I didn't expect you to make it this far, Anne Maria told Samey.

-Okay.

-You just are so weak, right? Been living in the shadow of your older sistah,hehe. Well, it's good that you got a boyfriend, huh? Even though he's too dumb and blind to see that you're worth **nothin'** and that you're not attractive at all.''

For a moment, Samey envisioned crushing the mean girl's skull over the icy rock walls, but she calmed herself down and breathed slowly. She thought and served up a special message to her fellow finalist.

''You know what's your problem, Anne Maria? You think you have to change in order to be good. You think you're better than **everyone** , because you got smarter this season. Tell you what: if it weren't for luck and unpredictable events, you'd have been an early boot this season, just like the last. Ever thought things like this? Sure, you're good to have made it this far, but you're just as good at stuff as everyone is. Miss Anne Maria over here, she sees herself as a special snowflake. Well, guess what, you're not! You think that, just because you have a curby behind and a stone-hard hair, you'll get far in life? I don't know what the heck you're putting on your toasts in the morning, but you're mostly wrong about **everything**. Also, your parents won't get back together, no matter how much you hurt other people or try to push them out of your way!''

Anne Maria was on the verge of tears. The thunder covered the f-bomb she dropped on the cheerleader after having heard her words. Samey got out of the cave and into the crappy weather, not caring at all. The hairspray girl yelled at her out of anger and spite.

''I'm going to win this... thing! I have to, and I will, I **promise** you!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey, enraged: Oh my peanut butter! How can she be so... mean? If you were to create a person, in a lab, using the DNA of both Sugar and Heather; and if you were to give that science monstrosity some weird mental pills, you would get Anne Maria! It sucks that Noah's gone... And Jasmine, and Rodney, and all the people that she eliminated... I have to win. I cannot let her take home the grand prize, and will not._

 _Anne Maria, showing a very bad drawing of a dead Samey to the camera: YOU SEE THAT BLONDIE? THAT'S GOING TO BE YOU!_

 **End of confessionals**

Samey was now sitting by the shore of Lake Pahkitew, writing in the sand with a wooden branch. She wrote ''Rodney'' with a small heart next to it, and smiled while looking at it, but the water rose up to her words and wiped them out. Rain was falling heavily, and the storm happening around Samey was gigantic and dangerous, but she did not care. The good twin sighed. What was this all about, anyways? You come and risk your life on TV, only to end up meeting spiteful, mean-spirited people? She felt a hand on her shoulder, ending her thoughts and dreams.

''Samey, we're gonna need you to follow us towards this hidden cabin, the cameraman told her.''

A redhead female intern came to guide them, and they walked over to it, joining Red and Anne Maria. Upon arrival, Red greeted them and invited them to sit over a wooden table. He gave them warm beverages and blankets, before talking to the group.

''- **Everybody** , listen! Welcome to the abandonned Pahkitew Shack. This place, built by the first European settlers to set foot on the island, is old and warm. Now...

-This place was built-in specifically for this episode, right?

-Anne Maria, what are you talking about?

-Listen, show boy! I've studied architectural styles and this shack was clearly made in modern days, with modern materials. I have no idea why you're lying to us like that, she told him.

Red did not pay any attention to Anne Maria's answer, and simply chose to continue talking this time.

''-We -the show's team- are very happy to announce to you two girls that the show has been renewned! That means that whatever happens in the next episode, you will both have the chance of coming back to the show! I guess you are excited and...

-Not really, Anne Maria answered. Imma start by winning this thing, before anythin' else.

-Uh... If the finale is happening next episode, then what are we gonna do today?We can't do nothing, Samey declared to the host.

-Darn, do you both really not realize you both interrupted me? I mean, can't a host do his job? And by his job, I mean HOSTING? Seriously, what is **wrong** with teens thes days? You pit them against each-other in a film lot, around the world, or on an island, and they don't care! The only thing you actually wanna do right now is speak when it's not your time to speak, but mine. Mine, and only MINE! Gosh this is annoying. And it's not like it was the first time. The whole season I had people talking over me. How rude is that?

-Pretty much as rude as making two human beings that dislike each other live in a crappy cave, all the while filming most of their lives and having them fight it out to see who can win a stupendous amount of money, which'll be spent on many non-useful things, Samey answered.

-Like she said, it is pretty rude, but **you** know...''

Red went out the shack, crying in a horribly weird and funny way. Surprisingly, as we could see through the cabin's only window, the sun had finally claimed the sky, and the bad weather was no more. The final 2 sat in silence while the crew filmed them.

Even though the crew tried to get Samey and Anne Maria to talk to each other, or at least do something, each of their attempts ended up being more catastrophic than the last. Some interns had gone out in order to seek Red, but he hadn't been found. Since the host wasn't there, nothing was happening- literally.

The final 2 were looking at the ceiling or at their feet when a shrieking woman scream was heard. Red came, barging in the cabin along with his fellow interns, and pressing himself against the door in order to block it. He seemed panicked. Samey had to ask him the important question that was on all lips.

''-Red... what happened?

-Z... Zeke's here, and he's back in human form.''

 **Commercial break**

Knocking came from outside; a human fist on the wooden door. Anne Maria crouched and went to see if Red's statement was true by checking outside from the window. She fell unconscious, proving the homeschooled boy truly was out there. But how?

''-Hey, I know you people are in there, eh? I don't know aboot your opinion, but I'd like to come in.

-Are you dumb or crazy, Zeke?'' Red asked. '' We aren't letting you come closer to any of us. Be careful, because we're armed and filming you.

-We are?'' Samey asked.

''-Eh, it's alright. You got the cute girl with the puffy hair, right? Let her out of your shack, amn! I swear I'll make sure nothing bad happens to 'er.''

The people in the habitation were both concerned and confused. This didn't make sense. Ezekie back? It's truly impossible, everybody thought. However, they were wrong. The homeschooled guy was wearing his usual clothes, as they were seen before. They seemed like they had been repaired by someone possesing expert sewing skills, and he stood proudly. His eyes looked normal, and so did the rest of him. He stood there for a couple more instants, then jumped through the shack's window, landing on shattered glass. He tried to ramp on the ground in order to get to Anne Maria, but Samey stepped on his hand, making him yelp in pain.

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey:_ Wow! When I woke up this morning, this is surely not the day I had in mind. There's a lot of crazy stuff going on, and we're not done.

 _Red:_ Note to self: next time we need to use a shack, do not include windows in its design.

 _Frog:_ (Frogs.)

 **End of confessionals**

The poor guy was still yelping in pain when the host got to pick him up and slam him to a wall. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, violently.

''- **What** do you want, you **freak?**

 **-** Like, I'm not sure anymore, actually. I mean, I just woke up on this island this morning, and I remember nothing about what appened right before, eh?

-That's weird, Red commented. If you're saying the truth, it means you woke here without remembering how you came to come. Plus, you're not feral anymore.

-It does seem a bit fishy, Samey commented.''

The cameraman shaked his camera up and down, nodding in agreement with Samey's comment. Red looked at Ezekiel suspiciously. The host put the ancient contestant down and had him sit on a chair. He ordered him to tell the others what he remembered before his disappearance.

''-Well, I'll be fully honest with you guys, eh? I don't remember anything aboot being... feral, like the big guy here said,'' he pointed to Red,'' and I believe my last memory aboot anythin' before this whole thing was eating a rat in the Jumbo Jet's cargo hold.

-Eeeew, said everyone (except Anne Maria cus she still asleep of course, duh).

-What? I needed to do that in order to survive. I swear I don't remember anythin' after that, dawg! There's just, you know, a whole blank between that moment and now.

-Wait, didn't you say before that you wanted Anne Maria to come to you? Looks like you remember her, Red noted.

-Nope. I just think she's **really** cute, eh? ''

Ezekiel smiled and didn't seem to be nervous, which led Red to believe that the toque-wearing teen was saying the truth. Nobody said a word for a short amount of time, but then, a helicopter came flying close to the shack, the sounds of its wings turning fast overhead. A loudspeaker echoed on Pahkitew Island's territory, and a deep male voice was heard.

''- The raincoat corporation says hello to all of you. Release the mutant from your cabin, and nobody will be hurt. We mean no harm.

-Oh, for chocolate cake's sake, what is this all about?

-Hello there, Red Smith. I personally love all of your shows, you know? That includes Total Drama, but... Chris was a better host.

-How dare you, Red asked.''

 **Confessionals**

 _Red: (sighs) For one day only, come see the secret undercover evil military corporation in town! (He moves his arms all around and looks at the camera) Man, I wish unexpected things would stop happening left and right on this show..._

 _Ezekiel: About this whole thing... I dunno what to say, eh?_

 **End of confessionals**

Suddenly, the helicopter came over them.

From inside their wooden shelter, the group looked toward the huge flying vehicle. The helicopter's plaes swooshed over the roof, making the shack tremble in the wind. The evil group's sponsor tried to reason with Red, but to no avail- this is where the bullets started raining all over the place. After failed negociations, the host ran back to cover himself between walls, and cussed and swore over the situation. Back inside, he set the group in a circle in order to shape a survival plan. Anne Maria got slapped back to consciousness, and Red showed us he truly has some serious leadership skills. Taking a pen and paper out of his pockets, he explained his plan.

''-Samey and Anne Maria, I will need you to take Ezekiel with you. You guys will go down the secret underground tunnel that we built right next to this place. Find the tree marked with an orange ''X'', and dig the ground right in front of it: there will be a sewer plate, a hole and a ladder underneath. You'll go down this ladder and follow the tunnel. You need to be very quick, because if you aren't, **some** of us will be in big trouble.

-Wait, did I miss somethin'?'' Anne Maria asked, still recovering.

''Yeah... Just follow Samey and everything will be fine'' he said before motioning to the intern and cameramen,'' but you guys will stay here with me. We'll have to keep these people occupied until Angelica arrives to give us some awesome food weapons. We'll have to go get rocks outsied and throw 'em at them, or... flash them with light, I guess. Any questions?

-Hey there dude, I know I've been in a semi-coma, eh? Thing is, I know our chances of living are pretty slim now.

-Ezekiel, my man... You'll have to do as we say, eh!''

Following Red's response to the homeschooled boy's comment, it could be seen through the window that members of the corporation were coming out of their vehicle. Red rushed to the door and swung it open,then came knocking one guy out with his bare fists. Samey took the opportunity to grab Anne Maria and Ezekiel by one hand each, and they ran together in the dense forest. A masked sniper noticed them running, tried to shoot tranquilizers at them, missed and raged after failing.

Upon arriving at the X tree, the trio started digging the ground. After a short while, they found a sewer plate, which they then proceeded to take off the entrance. It was quite heavy, but they managed. Hearing footsteps close to them, Anne Maria plunged in and let herself fall down, landing with a yell. Samey took the ladder and went to check on her. On the other hand, the past mutant used all of his available power in order to move the plate back in place, and sighed in relief when the bad guy following them couldn't lift it back again.

The group stopped after having walked midway through the tunnel. While Ezekiel didn't look, Samey looked over Anne Maria's body. Fun facts: Turns out she was wearing a bikini under her clothes for some reason, and she didn't seem to be wounded, which was a huge relief. Out of nowhere, she screamed in terror.

''-OMG! I just left a can of hairspray at the cave! We have to go get it back! We have to!

-Anne Maria, I need you to calm down. Why would you need a can of hairspray right now? Isn't your hair done good enough for your own tastes? I mean, you could **literally** knock someone down with it...

-You butt, she hissed, I bet Rodney doesn't even like you.

-Oh yeah? Well at least I won't end up as an ugly, lonely cat widow when I'm old, Samey retorqued.''

The sounds of their arguments became higher and higher, as well as louder with time, before eventually souding like hissing static. Ezekiel had enough. From the top of his lungs, he opted to yell.

''Both of you... shut up! We'll go get her darn hairspray can. Let's go!''

This line called for no replies. The finalists followed Ezekiel, and after getting out of the tunnel, the group went directly to the cave. There, members of the corporation were waiting for them. It seemed impossible for them to be there at the very moment, but there were cameras in the tunnel, meaning the trio had been spied on. Guns were pointed on them, and a bearded man came to speak: same voice that was previously heard on the helicopter's loudspeaker.

''-Well, I guess Red's plan didn't work as well as you thought it would, huh? I'm Major Flaw, by the way, and we've been spying on you. That's how we knew you dummies would be coming in here soon. Oh, and worry not: Red and the crew has been captured, but if Ezekiel is given to us, no more harm will be done.

-We aren't going anywhere, Anne Maria lied.'' She winked to Samey. ''Besides, we know we can't do **anything** against your whole... organisation!

-That's right, my lady! Now head over the boy, Major Flaw commanded.

-Oh, I'll head over for sure!''

After saying this, Anne Maria bull-charged the Major, hitting him in the privates with her stone-hard hair. He yelped loudly and fell to the ground. The militia tried to stop the sassy girl, and they shot at her, but, dodging the bullets, she succeeded into making all of them unconscious. She then ran to her hairspray can and vaporized some all over the place, before taking a matchbox from one soldier's pockets. She set it on fire and threw it over the now fallen can. Samey and Ezekiel forced her to follow them, an explosion sound resonating far between them.

 **Confessionals**

 _(Samey, Anne Maria and Ezekiel are all in there at once.)_

 _Samey: That was really awesome! I'm a bit worried about these people though. You know, they're probably just working for some big evil because they need more money._

 _Anne Maria, careless and proud: It'll be alright, blondie. I know they'll be fine._

 _Samey and Ezekiel, synchronized: HOW?_

 _Anne Maria, looking down and blushing: I took chemistry classes when I was younger. That's when I started really liking hairspray, and knowing what it does and doesn't do._

 _Ezekiel: Impressive. But we still gotta find a way to send me to safety, eh? Does this island have any place where the contestants go to get eliminated?_

 **End of confessionals**

Now Anne Maria, Ezekiel and Samey were by the Cannon of shame. Ezekiel looked at the engine in apprehension. No helmets were to be found anywhere close to the elimination device, but Anne Maria still had matches that could be used to light up the cannon's rope. The guy looked around in fear. His previous crush had to tease him.

''-Is there anything wrong here, Zeke?

-To say the truth, I've just never been in a **cannon** before, eh?''

He stepped inside, but the ceremony was interrupted by a male voice. The teens were on their guards, but turns out it was only Red coming over, safe and sound.

''-What do you think you're doing like that? You can't send someone off the show without me, he said, laughing.

-Wait, what happened to the people in the shack?'' Samey questioned.

''-Turns out the bad guys left us with only one guard as surveillance. His name was Frank, and he's the nicest guy to ever be part of something like this! Atleast, I think, because he literally let us go outside after I suggested we play a game of cards.

-Um, that was my idea,'' the female intern who had been there protested, frowning and steaming.

-Intern, no.''

Red smiled and walked to the cannon before tapping Ezekiel's back, giving him a helmet and letting people say goodbye to him. Other interns (Who knows where they were!) came to watch, leaded by Angelica. The prairie boy screamed as he was shot off Pahkitew, Anne Maria having lit the rope. Everyone watched as the green and turquoise silhouette flew away, and the cameras turned to Red.

''We hope you're all hyped up for the season finale of season six, people, because this is what next episode's all going to be about! Don't forget to tune in, and see who wins, on Total! Drama! Charrrrge!''

 **Post-credit scene**

(Unkown location. it is designed like a huge facility with modern equipment and weirdly shaped hallways. There are huge green windows, and the walls, ceilings and floor tiles are all pure white. A group of soldiers from the corporation are walking together. It can be noticed that words from greek- Τέλος εταιρία: Το χάος είναι φυσικό, αλλά το ενισχύουμε -are written almost compulsively on the walls. Two soldiers are shown to leave the others and walk towards a small room. One of them is Major Flaw, and the other is the masked sniper that tried to shoot at the final 2 and Ezekiel. They enter the room, where a tall woman is waiting for them, showing them her back and looking at piranhas in huge, green-lit fish tanks. She turns to them. She is a tall redhead woman, dressed entirely in black, except for a green pendant around her neck. Note that she speaks with a Scottish accent, because I want her to.)

''-I was waiting for both of you. I am glad to see that you both dropped by. Now, tell me exactly how the mission went.

-Well, if you allow me, High Leader, we went to the Island as you ordered us, and asked for Ezekiel,'' Major Flaw narrated, ''and then...

''-They wouldn't give him to you, I know,''the High Leader interrupted. ''How did you react to this, Major?

-We threatened to hurt them, and shot at the shack. Thing is, Red Smith hatched a plan, and sent the two contestants away with Ezekiel. They hid in a tunnel, and then went to a cave.

-I heard that the Tech team was succesful in their hacking of the cameras, and used them to... ''track'' the preys all the way to that cave,'' the woman said with a sickening smile. ''Whose idea was this?

-Originally? Er, let me see... Edwards'. Yeah, it was Jacob Edwards' idea!

-Mmmh... You'll need to remind me that I have to discuss a salary raise with him. But enough with this, please go on with your story.

-Of course, High Leader. We had them surrounded, all our units were armed, and they were about to surrender. But then, the girl with the dark hair fully charged us, just like a bull! It felt like watching a corrida, except that we were the torreadors, and she was an angry, frustrated bull.'' He took a break to laugh to himself. ''And even after we were all knocked out, she set a can of hairspray on fire. And you know what? That almost killed Jenna! Jenna, for jelly's sake! Do you realize that a teenager almost got to kill one of our most experienced and devoted soldiers?

-I do, Major, but that is not my concern at the moment. What I would like to know, is how this mission actually failed. We both know that our big family of crime does not tolerate any mistake in a mission of such upmost importance. Do you understand?''

Major Flaw was not amused anymore. He looked at his boss with respect.

''-Yes, High Leader. It was my mistake to lead our mission group so badly, and I can only beg that you give me a second chance.

-Second chance allowed, but this time, you can't come begging me for another one. Now, I am going to put someone else on the Ezekiel case, for we must get him, no matter the stakes.

-Are they well cooked?'' Major Flaw asked, having heard incorrectly. He went full serious once again. '' I'll go check on Jenna. Asking permission to leave the room.

-Permission granted, the High Leader said while pointing to the door.''

After the man's departure from the room, she turned to the masked sniper and walked to him or her, looking at the person's armor. She slowly took the mask off.

''-I am very impressed of the way you acted in today's mission, my daughter.

-Thank you, mother. I know it is only the start of something bigger.''

Scarlett's face, now scattered with small scars, illuminated with pride.

 **Author's note: Hoped you liked this chapter (episode), and how I did something different. I will try my best to upload the finale as quickly as possible. Stay awesome!**


	26. The driving conclusion

**Total Drama Charge- Episode 26: The driving conclusion**

 **Disclaimer: I do not personally own the rights to the Total Drama franchise, nor to its contents or its characters. Such rights belong to Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch.**

 **Also, before we start this episode, here's the elimination order up to this finale, for fun: Max, Izzy, Amy, Shawn, Ella, Brick, Leshawna, Dakota, Dave, Eva, Beardo, Trent, Sky, Tim, (Three way tie between Dawn, Rodney and Jasmine), Noah.**

Red Smith, host of Total Drama, stood on the roof of last episode's shack, looking up at the sky while wearing his sunglasses. Under him, the already crumbling walls were full of bullet holes, and, despite their overall recent age, they were home to a few spiders and other bugs. The host finally met the camera's eye. He jumped off the roof and landed on his feet, smiling.

''-Welcome, everyone, to the season finale of Total! Drama! Charge! We're still down to our final 2, but one of them is going to win it all. And by ''it'', I mean a grand prize of **2... Million...** (Canadian)... **Dollars!** Who's it going to be? Nice cheeleader Samey, who gained a boyfriend, a new sense of confidence, and pride? Or will it be strong-willed Anne Maria, who completely changed her attitude and did strategy the right way? There's only one way to find out... **righ here** , on Total Drama!''

 **Theme song plays**

Samey had woken up early in order to train herself for the battle that was awaiting her. At least, that's how she saw and envisaged the upcoming final challenge, which would pit her against Anne Maria. What would the host ask of them? Would it be another race? A fight, like in ROTI?

Or would it be something never seen before, and entirely different from what she imagined? Red and the producers could very well have something ingenious, yet still entertaining and brutal up their sleeve.

Meanwhile, Anne Maria was still sleeping, even after a solid two hours after Samey had woken up. She had to go and do something when Red blew an airhorn over the loudspeaker. Grumbling and mumbling, she went to the plane, letting her instinct guide her. She hoped the host and her opponent would be there, but there was no way of certifying this.

''Welcome, finalists! Today's finally the big day, because it's the finale, and...'' Red said, once again on the loudspeakers, getting cut off by Samey.

''-About that... Do we even know what day it is? What day of the week, or maybe how many days we spent on this show right before?

-Nope, I lost count! But that doesn't matter at all. As I was saying, you will be facing off against each other in this season's final challenge. I hope you're both ready, because we have prepared something that mixes element from basically everything else we've seen on the show. All of the other contestants of Total Drama Charge are coming back to watch you both compete! And they'll have roles in the challenge,''Red explained.

''Hey,could anyone please tell me where to go?''

Anne Maria had literally just entered the plane, and was puzzled. To her sides were some speakers, which Red used to amplify his voice and scare her with a simple ''Boo!''. She ran away in fear and almost got accidentally hit by an intern-driven van. Luckily for her, the worker allowed her to take a seat at his side and drove her next to Samey, the heat between the two girls rising already.

Red looked at them, and then looked over at the sky in excitement. All of the season's previously eliminated contestants got dropped off from a helicopter, in order of elimination. Max was the first to land, and Noah the last. Soon after everyone had arived, Red got to explain the challenge in-depth.

''Eliminated people, welcome again! You'll be able to participate in certain parts of the challenge, as well as influence the fate of everything. Now I'll start really explaining what the actual challenge consists off, so I don't want **any** questions at all. Alrighty! Girls, see the red line on which the other teens are standing on? You'll have to start today's race there. Choose 3 helpers each, and then prepare yourselves!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey: Yes! I finally made it to the final. I must thank all the people who supported me and helped me this season. Barely anything would have been possible without them, and by them, I mean: Rodney, Jasmine, Noah, and so many more! (She stops for a moment, thinking about what to say.) Of course, Anne Maria and I were both anticipating it, but I guess it got a bit long in the end. It's... weird that Red wants us to go on like nothing special happened in the last episode, and like we didn't get threatened by an evil ''corporation'', (She stops to look at the floor, realizing what happened previously) but... I am ready to win, and I wish good luck to Anne Maria. (She smiles in confidence.) She's gonna_ _ **need**_ _it._

 _Anne Maria: Watch out, blondie, cause I will be the winner of this season, and there's nothing you can do about it. I got nothing else to say._

 **End of the confessionals**

The two finalists took a moment to choose their helpers, but now were done. Samey had had a hard time chosing, but she took Amy, Jasmine and Noah with her. Anne Maria, on the other hand, took Brick, Dakota and Tim. While the others were preparing themselves, the cheerleader went to have a small talk with her boyfriend before the challenge's start. Looking sad and a bit lost, he looked at the clouds in the sunny sky. He smiled as he noticed her coming.

''-Oh, hey Samey. You ready to win?'' he asked while looking at the sky again.

-Of course! Look, I am sorry I didn't take you as a helper, but... I have reasons for choosing them instead.

-Because I can't compete correctly,'' he said while looking away, '' got it.

-No! That's not at all what I meant!''

She stopped and looked at him intensely, then moved to him and jumped to give him a light kiss. She put her hands in his.

''-Oh, Rodney... I'm so, so sorry that we had an argument. It wasn't a way to act before having to be separated, and I know it for real. I hope you're not mad and will allow me to still be your girlfriend.

-Of course.'' A smile spread between his cheeks, and he kissed her before wishing her good luck.

The 2 finalists and their respective trios of helpers were both sitting in big golf carts. Samey and Anne Maria were the drivers of the vehicles, while the others were all passengers, and had access to a couple of dangerous objects, all of them offering different uses in order to slow down the other team. The golf carts were positioned side by side on a race track that had been built specifically for the challenge. Red stepped in front of the vehicles and started giving the final explanations for the challenge, helped by pictures and animations on giant screens in the background.

''Finalists, helpers, and audience, I hope you're ready, because this race is about to begin! Now, this will be something special. Both teams will have to drive their vehicles to designated ''pit stops''. At each pit stop will await a mini-challenge. Now, I know this feels like we've seen something like this before, but the final _''defi''_ is a mashup! The driver will always have to be one of the finalists, and nobody else! The helpers will be the ones doing the nasty parts, and by that I mean they'll be the ones completing the pit stops, one after the other. Depending on which track branches you choose to follow- because sometimes you'll be able to choose one of many directions to travel to-, the amount of pit stops will vary. Now, a helper can not complete in 2 or more pit stops in a row, so the helpers will need to have some sort of... rotation going. After a team has arrived to the end of the track, the helpers will need to step out of the challenge and let the finalists battle it out in the Pahkitew... Arena! The battle will start 30 minutes after the second finalist reaches the Arena, so be sure to be quick, all of you! Either Samey or Anne Maria will win by pinning her opponent down for 30 seconds in total. I hope everything's clear, because now's the time to GO!''

The carts vroomed and started to race, bumping violently into one another. (Quick note: Samey and Jasmine are in the front of their cart while Noah and Amy are at the back. Anne Maria and Tim are at the front while Dakota and Brick are at the back.)

In Anne Maria's retrovisor, Samey's cart could be seen, and it wasn't far behind. She needed to slow her opponent down, so she turned to her helpers. She was desperate and manipulative, once again.

''-Excuse me, but could any of you please do something to help us lose them? I promise I'll share parts of my money with the three of you if I win.

-I have a whistle with me right now, m'am'', Brick told her, ''would you like me to use it?

-OO!OO! I got my sword, and I could do something with it too!''

Anne Maria looked in satisfaction at the two boys, and ordered them to do as they planned. There was a small problem, however, as Brick and Tim knew of Anne Maria's schemes and wanted to clarify points before going in action.

''-General, if we offer you our help, we need to be sure that you understand that you chose us to be your soldiers, '' Brick shout to Anne Maria, '' and that we know you came up with... extreme battleplans during the season. If we help you out, it would be better that you rewarded us with something.

-I know, and I will split the grand prize with you all. Now get moving, please!

-Aye aye!''

Brick shouted and was followed by Tim. They both did as they planned: the soldier boy blew his whistle- effectively startling the opposing team -and the other jumped over and hit one of the tires. Tim went back to Anne Maria's cart, and Samey's group had to slow down, still behind them.

While the enemies were far away, Samey stopped the cart and hit the wheel in pain. She started sobbing, but Amy gave her a big, warm hug, whispering undiscernable words in her ears. Samey looked back at her sister and smiled. She moved to the back of the cart and found some tape in a small wooden basket full of useful items. She applied the tape on the tire, and now the team was, quite literally, back on track. Samey firmly set her foot on the gas pedal and ordered everyone to grab to something. Soon enough, after massive drifts and a huge acceleration, they arrived at the first pit stop. It was a small, square building with a huge timer clock on its back wall, as well as an intern with a giant watergun inside. The timer showed 60 seconds and started beeping, all while the intern decided to splash one of the helpers. When the timer was out, they continued, and Jasmine was wet.

 **Confessionals**

 _(Samey and her helpers are all together in the confessional.)_

 _Samey: That trick they played on us made us lose some precious time, but we'll be back on our way in no time, and I am sure of what I am saying right now._

 _Amy: And thanks to us, you should have even better chances at the grand prize. (She plays with Samey's hair.) That is, if ''Hand Marrying'' actually accepts to play more fair for the reminder of the challenge._

 _(Noah lifts a finger, as if he was going to say something and tell Amy she was wrong, but he puts it down almost immediately. Meanwhile, Jasmine takes the others in for a big hug.)_

 _Jasmine: I know you'll win this off, Samey._

 _Anne Maria, alone, amused: Ha! In one of the previous episodes, I secretly gave an intern a small kiss so he'd give me details on the finale... He said a finalist and their helpers could do a confessional together. No way is Samey's team going to want to do this. (She laughs.) That would just be... ridiculous._

 **End of confessionals**

The Jersey Shore Reject was presently driving her team farther away. They already had taken a break at 3 different pitstops, and all helpers had done something in either one of them. Brick's left hand fingers were red and hard as stone, Dakota had a bit of whipped cream and a small fake mustache on her face, while poor Tim had his entire right arm covered with mousetraps. It was a painful, but amusing sight indeed, and it made the intern at the fourth pit stop chuckle. He held a jar full of candies. On the wooden walls that stood around him, colorful drawings explained and described multiple variants of hard candies, as well as their taste, smell and texture. Amongst the worst of them stood a white, toenail flavored chewing gum, as well as a super spicy and booger-tasting gummy. Without an hesitation, Dakota took one random candy and put it in her mouth. She looked disgusted, but chewed it and ate it in pain. When she was done, the team hit the road again.

Anne Maria asked Dakota a question while she continued driving the cart.

''-What was the candy's flavor?

-Brussel sprouts. It's one of the food items I hate the most. I hope you are glad with what I'm doing to help '' she said while glaring at the finalist ,'' and even more so since you basically backstabbed me. I didn't forget.

-Aw, really? I guess I saw you as a threat, and besides, voting out strategically is part of the game,'' Anne Maria replied in her own defense.

''-Not when you vote out a member of your own alliance! You're not even apologising for what you did, and you know it was wrong!

-Anne Maria, hit the brakes!''

Brick's panicked scream came a bit late, and the cart vroomed and crashed into a pack of tires, stacked in the middle of the road. The driver tried to drive the cart backwards, but it didn't cooperate. Smoke was coming out of the motor, and they were completely stuck. Brick stepped out of the cart and set up to repair it, using a wrench that was laying on the cart's floor.

''Don't worry. I'll get us ready in a sec!'' Brick said while making efforts to fix what was wrong. It seems like he had hid a talent from the others, and that it would be very useful now, but no: Samey's cart passed them, laughs emanating from the moving vehicle.

They drove to the next pit stop, expecting another disgusting or hurtful challenge, but were let down by their expectations. In the pit stop shack was a bulky-looking female intern, and she had an arm placed on the counter. By the looks of it, she was asking for someone to arm-wrestle her. She pointed to Amy and made a ''come here'' motion with her fingers. The blonde went to her, got a chair given to her and sat on it before starting the battle.

And then they arm wrestled. The scene was shown in an anime parody kind of way. Suddenly Amy and the intern had very large eyes and smaller noises, with very diverse facial expressions appearing on their faces during the few seconds their wrestling lasted. In the end, Amy managed to tumble her opponent's arm unto the counter. She shook hands with the intern and the group parted ways. Everyone got in the car, ecstasic and in first place for the race. Samey turned over to her sister in order to congratulate her on her performance.

''-That was awesome! Thanks to you, we're still in the lead! If I win, I swear I'm going to give a part of the money to our family, a part to my friends and a part to charity. And even if I'm repeating myself, it's thanks to you helpers that my dream of winning could become reality!

-Aww, thanks Samey! I'm still so sorry for having been such a bad sister during all those years... But I'm glad to see that you forgave me.

-That's the thing I had to do. Forgive. That, and forget.''

Red was looking at the camera. ''Woah! We're having an awesome finale up to date. But wait... it gets even better after the break!''

 **Commercial break**

Suddenly, an echo of reactions was heard. The audience was finally expressing itself, but why only now? Red took control of the loudspeakers, like he always did.

''-Sorry for the wait, people! We have now fixed the entire audio system, and the finalists will be able to hear your reactions!

-Go Anne Maria! Go Samey!''

Yells of encouragement were heard, coming in from supporters of both finalists. The latter were shown to be smiling, Samey at a pit stop and Anne Maria in the car, now back on track.

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey, very cheerful and pumped-up: Darn, I feel so energised thanks to the others! I am getting all the help possible, and the support for me is high. (She stops for a second to be more serious.) I mean,_ _ **she is**_ _getting these things too, but... It feels nice to not be alone. And I don't think there were ever a lot of times in my life where I felt as happy as I am now. (She looks at the camera and puts her hands on her chest.) Thank you._

 _Anne Maria, with the same attitude: Woohoo! We back at it, baby! Thanks to soldier boy's efforts, I still have a chance at winning this thing. (She squeals.) And heck, even if she arrives before me at the Arena, that doesn't mean I ain't gonna kick her butt! That's what I must do: stay positive. (She scratches her head while feeling remorse.) And give Dakota the excuses I owe her._

 _Brick, proud of himself: Man, does it feel good to be helping like that? Yes! Yes it does. I am doing some good service again, and it's all that matters. I could almost swear I could come back to this show again and have another fun run on the battlefield._

 _Shawn, happy: Woah, this is an amazing finale! I kinda wish we had it on Pahkitew, but you know, we technically_ _ **are**_ _having it on Pahkitew. (He smiles at the camera.) Oh, and by the way, I am completely rooting for Samey to win. You wanna know why? (He show three fingers, about to fold one for each given reason.) One: Samey wasn't responsible of my elimination this season. Actually, screw the other reasons I had in mind._

 _Eva: Even though she still was technically one of my opponents here, Anne Maria's got my vote. She was a great strategist, did her best in challenges, and she's just got this burning flame inside of her, like a Halloween pumpkin. (She seems bummed by what she just said.) On the other hand, if Samey was a festive decoration, she'd just be a Christmas tree lantern. You know, kinda here, bouncing around. (She slaps her forehead.) Oh no! Please don't tell me I'm starting to make weird comparisons about holidays... It can't be that time of the month again!_

 **End of confessionals**

Anne Maria continued driving the car. It was now vibrating and going faster than it should, thanks to Brick revving up the engine. Suddenly, the whole track and its surroundings were modified, now looking more extreme and diformed. There were a couple of cliffs, rock formations, huge loops, fire turrets, oil pools, jumps, holes and other obstacles now standing between the finalists-helpers and arena. Anne Maria appeared to be more determined than ever, and made the cart accelerate as much as she could, having it fly over a newly-formed hole. Her helpers yelled in fear, but it landed on the other side just fine.

''I hope you people like the new tracks! You know, we could have used the island's robotic features before, but the finale felt like the right time. Btw, don't worry about pitstops anywhere. You people will only have to fear the lava behind you.''

Red laughed evily after stating the changes to the contestants. The girls and their helpers looked at what followed them and noticed that the host wasn't lying to them. The spectators were screaming and both finalists were shown to be gulping simultaneously on two separate screens.

Samey drove the cart carelessly, trying to get away from the lava that flowed from a couple of waterfalls and in some canals. She took a huge loop and drove in-between a few fire sentries. Suddenly, the cart went-off track and was now hanging on two feels by a ravine side. Amy and Jasmine panicked.

''-We gotta do something, sis!

-Oi darn, I don't like where this is going, '' Jasmine shouted '' we need to get off the vehicle!

-What? We are not leaving the cart to fall down in this stupid pit! We don't get to. Not now, when we are probably **this** '', Samey motioned with her fingers, ''close to the arena. We are going to stabilize the vehicle and we'll get it back on all of its wheels, and there's only one way we can do this. Jasmine, Noah, please get on the ground and pull the cart towards you as well as you both can.''

They obeyed, used a big rope that was hidden underneath one of the back seats in order to help themselves. After some exhaustive efforts, the golf cart was now ready to go again. Samey hugged her three helpers at once: '' I'm proud of you all.'' The audience that supported Samey all ''awed'' at that moment.

But as they hugged, the noise of a vrooming motor came in, getting closer by the second. Anne Maria's team passed them, hunking loudly. Lava was coming quickly, and it almost gulped down the Cheerleader's cart. They drove down and narrowly dodged an oil pool.

Now, the heat was rising (literally and figuratively) as both teams tried to out-race and out-drive each other. They were neck and neck now, and considerably closer to the Arena. Anne Maria and her helpers, however, were still slightly leading. Tim randomly decided to jump over to the Samey team cart, trying to land on Samey and cause a massive distraction in order to lose them. However, the finalist awesomely dodged him in super slow motion, and the weaboo ended up on Amy's knees. As Samey continued to hold the wheel and pass the rival vehicle, her sister and the tea lover were having an intense slap fight. They were now both pulling hair and hitting faces when Red interrupted the fight.

''You know, lava is still coming after you. It's faster than ever. I strongly suggest Dakota gets off the other cart and runs back to hers. Thanks for listening.''

Dakota reluctantly did as instructed, and ran as lava came a couple of feets from her and the good twin's golf cart. The race continued, and both teams finally lost lava behind them. They arrived on the final portion of the race, where many different tracks could be chosen and driven on. The contestants went on two separate branches. One led to a dirty soil road with many mud pits, the other was a slippery cold slope with some robotic polar bears on it.

 **Confessionals**

 _Red, fangirling and squeeling: EEEEEE! They're getting to the arena! Boy, this has to be one of the best challenges ever, right? My life isn't based on a throne of lies, man... (He stops to think.) Heck, I forgot why I came in the good old confessional in the first place. (He finds the reason and turns his back to the camera while we hear him pee.) Well, people, now you know that a reality show host does human stuff, like all of you. I know, what a shocker._

 _Jasmine: Okay, so I'm not exactly the kind of girl that complains, but did we seriously choose to drive ON AN ICE ROAD? I'm not so crazy about this one._

 **End of confessionals**

Everyone kept driving as fast and well as they could. Some had trouble with the mud; others with the ice, but a sped-up montage showed everything fast and clear. Now it was time to head for the arena, and boy was everyone pumped up! The helpers were forced to leave by some interns, and the Arena's gates opened, letting Anne Maria and Samey see what the endgame would all be about: it looked huge and dangerous. In the ellipsoid that was the arena, pillars were disposed at equal distance from each other, close to the arena's center. There were a couple of relief changes, including small holes and hills. They were randomly dispersed all around the place, just like piles of metal scraps and useful items.

Anne Maria and Samey looked at themselves, and they set off to make some armor pieces and weapons, or at least form themselves for the fight. The show's usual huge helicopter appeared over the Arena's sky, and the eliminated contestants stepped off of it. 2 bleachers were dropped from from the vehicle, being there as a mean for the audience to sit, and soon loudspeakers and giant projection screens were left unto the ground as well; Red walked off the helicopter and positionned himself in between the bleachers. One of the projection screens showed a 30, and the half-hour countdown began.

''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final part of Total Drama Charge's finale! I hope you are all excited, because what we are about to see is promising to be freaking epic! Little on the side note now, uh... If some of you contestants want to come back on the show for Season 7, please send in your application form and reasons of appliance soon. Now, 30 minutes to prepare themselves for the fight... Will that be enough for the both of them? Who will triumph? Let's see now!''

Samey was doing an impressive exercise routine, similar to the ones Pom-pom girls do before their performances. She strecthed, yelled and jumped around fiercely and with an intense concentration, almost reminiscent of that of a meditating monk.

Anne Maria, on the other hand, was focusing on building a panoply of useful items and making everything she would need in order to attack and defense. She had found and rearranged pieces of scrap metal, one heavy armor plate, iron boots and, funnily enough, had transformed a frying pan into a helmet. She succeeded into finding and binding pieces together while trying to make herself weapons, resulting in a barbed metal lead pipe and an arm-wore electronic dart shooter.

''Some pretty impressive collection for Anne Maria,'' Red commented, '' but let's look at how it's going for Samey again.''

Meanwhile, the cheerleader had stopped her routine. She set up to make herself a simple sword and shield duo. She found a lighter and some wood, as well as a big forging anvil and a rusty hammer. Using the lighter and the wood to build a fire, she took a piece of metal and worked on it while alternating between hammering on the anvil and warming the metal over the fire. Eventually, she gave it a desired form, and it no longer looked like a vulgar piece of scrap aluminium, but more like an imperfect, but still strong and elongated combat sword with a sharp end and edge.

''I think we are about to see the fight of the century! Back to Anne Maria.''

She was training herself, using her weapons as best as she could on various objects. She shot darts at metal plates she had disposed along the arena's wall and slashed a mannequin with her lead pipe, grinning her teeth menacingly and sweating like an obese American man in a sauna. (Sorry for the offensive stereotype xd) She jumped and ran while attacking random objects, nearly hitting Samey's face with a dart. The cheerleader glared at her for a second.

 **Confessionals**

 _Anne Maria: I was born ready for this fight. She won't know what hit her! (She snickers.) Our battle will be as unbalanced as having a muscleman go up against a tiny dweeb, so... Good luck, Samey. You_ _ **will**_ _need it. If I don't win, I'll be mad. I will get over it, but I hope I don't lose at the very end._

 _Samey: I don't know if she realises, but I am going to_ _ **crush**_ _her. Hopefully it won't hurt too much, because even though I really want to win, I care about people. (She stops) I think she has a harder time than I do with caring. That's probably part of why she will lose._

 **End confessionals**

The time was over, and that meant the battle would finally begin. And so it did. There was a long distance set in-between the two girls, but they would have to make their first moves soon; the crowd cheered both of them on and demanded action. That's when the two finalists went to charge head-on and fight. Samey's sword and Anne Maria's barbed pipe clashed together, creating sparks and emitting metal yells: the final battle had started.  
Samey dodged a huge hit to the head and rolled further away from her opponent, looking defiantly at her. The cheerleader threw her shield like some kind of frisbee, ran behind it, jumped for it, and, using the shield as a way of propulsion, cannonballed right into Anne Maria, who grunted in pain. Using the dart-launcher, the latter shot at Samey, but her attack was dodged once again. The blonde hit the brunette over the armor plate, but only hurt her knuckle while attempting this. At this very moment, Maria swung her pipe at the other's face, sending her far away and into a gigantic pile of scrap. Samey came out of it with effort, bruised, and immediately rushed over in order to slash her sword. She moved her weapon right in Anne Maria's hair, cutting its top part off. A yell of despair echoed as an answer, and Red and the audience all gasped and started following the combat even more intensely.

Still palping the top of her haircut, the villain looked in fear over the fierce figure who was coming closer to her with every taken step. Samey pointed her blade at Anne Maria's face.

''-Surrender, and I will not hurt you again. This is a promise I can keep and your last chance to go down as a logical runner-up. Please, I do not wanna fight for long.

-You wish I would surrender, blondie! Truth is I ain't gonna!''

Getting out of her bad situation, the ROTI cast member elbowed Samey in the stomach, making her fall over in pain. The crowd gasped, and Anne Maria went to keep her enemy down. 10 seconds were already passed and noted on a special timer, but Samey didn't let herself lose- not now, nor ever. She hit the girl on top of her with the back of her left knee, and the one previously attacking went wincing in pain. Samey rushed to her and pinned her down for 15 seconds. Now, both of them were already tired by the constant physical effort, and they were getting closer to a possible victory. Or were they? The Pahkitew contestant went to the Wawanakwa one, and they had a small talk.

''-Anne Maria, I think we should give ourselves a break. Take time to train some more if we want, relax, and do stuff that doesn't include fighting to the almost-death. Is my idea good?

-Sure! Whateva, Samey. I ain't gonna say no to a little pause, am I right?

-That's what I think too,'' Samey said, ''and I believe we aren't here because we have to fight. A lot of different things got us all the way here.

-Yeah,'' the Sassy girl agreed, ''Wanna sit down with me and help me arrange my hair?''

Samey nodded and smiled. They took a breather, and then started battling again.

This time, both finalists were even more ruthless than ever. All hits were allowed, and no strategy was too devious or too low. Ruses, dodges and swings were helpful, all under a heavy sun and the joyful encouragements of the previous contestants.

Suddenly, the arena morphed. There were now walls in every direction, looking like veins in the heart of a giant. Pillars came out of the ground, and some robots were released into the ellipse. A bear ran up to Samey: she destroyed it with a couple of quick sword slashes, while Anne Maria had to fight against a small group of robotic raccoons. When they had defeated their enemies, they came back and fought again.

''Come on, Samey! You can do it!'' Exclaimed Rodney as loud as he could, from the bleachers.

''Anne Maria, don't go down!'' Said Tim.

The two girls were separated all of a sudden by new emerging pillars. They faced themselves, now a few metres high over the ground and unable to move and combat like they did very previously. And this is where it happened: the two pillars they were standing on simultaneously collapsed to the ground, covering both of thems in blocky ruins and flying dust and dirt. They coughed and moved to escape; all eyes were on them yet again, and people were waiting for something to happen: this could be it, the very end of the season, as well as the winner reveal!

Samey got out from under the rubble and dizzily walked over to Anne Maria, falling flatly over her. The crowd gasped and Red started counting down the 15 seconds separating Samey from her victory.

''15...14...13...12...''

Anne Maria did not move -was this really it?

''11...10...9...''

Still no movemement from the finalists. The audience went off the bleachers and followed Red to the crashed pillar's site. Some were anxious, others shivered with anticipation, a couple of people looked bored, and the remaining cheered on Samey or tried to get Anne Maria back to her senses by yelling at her.

''8...7...''

The Jersey Shore reject emerged from the rubble: she was covered in sand, dirt, and small stone bits. She tried to hit Samey, but missed completely and fell over again. Samey replaced herself on top once more, and the final countdown started.

''6, 5, 4...'' Everyone counted down together. ''3...2...1... Winner!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Samey, shocked and excited: Oh my gosh! I actually won! Woohoo! I guess this is the final confessional, so goodbye everyone, and thanks again to everyone who helped me on my way to victory!_

 **End of confessionals**

Samey smiled as bright as she could, and even in her tired eyes, joy could be read. Rodney went running to her, took her in his arms and they shared a big kiss before Red broke them off. He took Samey's hand and lifted it in the air. She triumphantly looked at her surroundings, a tear in the corner of her eye.

''-This is it, everybody! Samey won! She's the winner of Total Drama Charge,'' Red officialized, ''but she's also the winner of the biggest grand prize we've ever had on the show: 2 Million Dollars! Congrats! How do you feel?

-It's so good... A little tired, but I'm so proud of myself. And I thank Anne Maria for putting up such a wonderful fight against me.

-No, thank you for giving me a whooping,'' she said, back to consciousness, ''I deserved it.

-That's a humble way to think,'' Red commented, ''but we wanna know how the Prize money will be spent! Any ideas on what you'll do with it?

-Well, I guess I'll give some to my friends and family, and then I'll leave a good part of it to charity and fundraising organizations. I'll also share some money with Anne Maria, since she also made it all the way here, and it wouldn't be fine if she didn't win anything.''

Samey smiled and went to hug Anne Maria, who was crying happily because of Samey's nice idea. The winner's helpers, along with Rodney, reunited for a big group hug in which Samey was the center. She was lifted in the airs by everyone in the audience, and she crowd-surfed her way out of the arena, followed by a cloud of contestants and interns. Red looked at the cameras like he typically does and did a full smile.

''There you have it, folks! Samey's the winner and Total Drama Charge is over. We hope you liked it and wish to see you tune in for next season. But for now, we bid you farewell for the last time on Total! Drama! Chaaaaarge!''

 **Note: I will probably do an alternative ending with the special. I hope you liked Total Drama Charge, and I will create polls on The Official Total Drama Fan Group page on Facebook, as well as here, on . These polls will allow me to know you you people want to see as returning contestants next season.**

 **End credits and end of the season until the special**


	27. Poll'

I tried to create a poll on the site, but it didn't work, so here are your options. I will retry to create a poll later.

You can select up to 4 characters, but do not vote for one character twice. I do not include Lindsay and Brick (because I already chose them to come back), nor Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Heather (because I think they've had the most screen time and don't really deserve to come back for this season.)

Private message me your choices. The poll will end when and if there are enough votes and 8 characters are clearly favored to come back.

Note that an actual poll should also be available in The Official Total Drama Fan Group, on Facebook.

Alejandro

Amy

Anne Maria

B

Beardo

Beth

Blaineley

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Dakota

Dave

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Ella

Eva

Ezekiel

Geoff

Harold

Izzy

Jasmine

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leonard

Leshawna

Lightning

Mike

Noah

Owen

Rodney

Sadie

Sam

Samey

Scarlett

Scott

Shawn

Sierra

Sky

Staci

Sugar

Topher

Trent

Tyler

Zoey


End file.
